And the Snow Keeps Falling - A Tale of Storms
by Dark Noel
Summary: Kyle's time is running out to tell Stan he loves him. Is Stan gay too? After a harsh break-up, Wendy seeks a new love interest. Craig is hiding a dark and mysterious past, and his sanity is slowly draining. Secrets will be revealed as darkness approaches South Park. And a series of strange dreams foretell of a dark future. Five storms are coming...but is anyone prepared for them?
1. SM: Swinging for the Same Team

Chapter 1 - Swinging for the Same Team

**POV: **Stan Marsh

The halls of South Park elementary were buzzing with activity; students running back and forth in the halls, locker doors slamming shut, and hushed chatter of the latest gossip filled the ears of young Stan Marsh. Stan opened his locker, clean and spacey on the inside, and reached up to grab his history book for Mr. Garrison's class. He shut the door with a light metal _thud_ and glanced up at the clock on top of the hallway threshold. The time read 1:43. 'Two minutes to get to class.' Stan thought as he tucked it between his left arm and fast walked his way to Mr. Garrison's classroom. The hallways were decorated with paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling, and red and green decorative fabrics lining the classroom doors. It was two weeks until Christmas, and one week until Exams were over with. Next Friday Stan would be off of school for a whole two weeks. It was everyone's last class of the day (everyone was out by 3 P.M). He walked past all the festive decorations and finally arrived in Mr. Garrison's classroom. The usual chatter, swearing, and obscenities were being muttered and shouted by the other students. Since the class behaved this way, Mr. Garrison had to assign a seating chart, much to his students dismay, though it never did seem to work.

Stan made his way over to his desk, which was situated next to the window. Next to him on his right sat Craig, wearing his blue hat as usual. Stan sat down as Craig silently stared at him. 'What?' Stan asked. Craig spoke in his deep monotone voice 'Hello Craig. Good morning Craig. How was your day Craig. What are you doing for the weekend Craig?' Stan took this as a half joke. 'Good day, sir asswipe.' Stan said, reaching over and pulling Craig's hat down over his head. Craig moved his fingers to find his hat and re-adjusted it as soon as Mr. Garrison made his way into the classroom. 'OK Children let's take our seats.' Stan always was amused by that. The students were usually always already sitting, yet Mr. Garrison always asked them to sit...oh well, he's always been a weird teacher, with a mentality that's homosexual, yet homophobic, you never knew with Mr. Garrison. Stan remembered the time he had paired him and Kyle up with an egg to protect. Stan had told Kyle 'I'm a better egg-taker-carer than you!'

Stan grinned at the thought, feeling a light warmth at their friendship. He was fond of Kyle, the two had known each other since Pre-school. Stan always had the dominant, voice of reason role between the two. Though Kyle was never afraid to speak his mind. He was, to Stan, one smart Jewish kid. Stan moved his eyes over across the classroom. Eight desks down from Craig, near the door, was Kyle. If only Mr. Garrison hadn't made this seating chart. This was the only class Stan and Kyle had together at school, and he hardly ever talked to his best friend, because Mr. Garrison typically lectured on and on about nothing, yet somehow still remained their teacher. Stan and Kyle seemed to have distanced each other just a little bit. Stan was looking at his friend, feeling a longing to spend a weekend with his best friend. The Jewish boy was always so busy with his advanced courses he hardly had time to hang out on the weekends. Kyle had extra-curriculars, so Stan often had to be driven home or walk home on his own.

Stan was also very busy. He had had consistent A's for several semesters now. He chose not to do any extra-curricular activities. He didn't care much for basketball, thought chess was too boring, and debate was taken over by Cartman...and Wendy. His heart sunk at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. His memory flashed back to the last day of school his last academic year. Stan was cleaning out his locker, smiling that he had advanced yet another year in school, with perfect grades. He pulled his padlock from the front side of his locker, dropping it in a small pocket in his backpack. 'All done! Summer time!' Stan thought. He zipped up his backpack and made his way to the front of the school, where he was going to meet with Kyle, Wendy, Craig, Tweak, Bebe, Kenny, and unfortunately Cartman (who invited himself) to head over to Whistling Willies to grab a pizza, an old tradition the friends developed at the end of each year. Stan arrived at the front entrance, walking over to the front doors. A moment before he reached them, he was stopped by a blonde in a red sweater.

'Hey Stan...' Bebe said flatly. 'Hey!' Stan greeted her as he continued walking for the door. He reached down to push the metal latch as Bebe interrupted his action. 'Stan.' Bebe said, with a serious tone. Stan looked up at her. 'You're going with us aren't you?' Stan asked, a bit oblivious. 'Stan...' Bebe walked up. Wendy asked me to give this to you. Bebe reached inside her sweater pocket and pulled out a piece of notebook paper, handing it to Stan. His fingers gripped it, lightly crumpling in his grasp as he gave Bebe a blank stare. Her stare was blank as well. She walked away quietly. Stan looked down at the note, terrified of what he might find. He was starting to get a bit queasy. He delicately opened up the notebook paper, to find Wendy's words scrawled in the middle: _Stan, meet me at Stark's pond. _That was all it said.

Stan took a moment to digest what he read. Maybe she was just having some troubles and wanted to confide in Stan. He pushed any negative thoughts to the back of his head. He'd had a great year, how could anything ruin it now? He walked out the front door, where he saw his friends waiting for him. Kyle gazed up at him 'There he is!' he called out in his group. The others gazed over at Stan, all eyes on him. Stan gave a friendly wave to Kyle. 'Hey...' he said as he approached the red head Jewish boy. 'My dad wants me to go home real quick, he says he thinks he may have left the front door unlocked. I'll meet you guys at Willies, OK?' Kyle's light smile changed into a flat line. 'Is everything ok, Stan?' he asked. His best friend always knew when something was wrong. Sometimes Stan felt he knew Stan better than himself. 'Yeah, I'll take extra onions on my pizza.' Stan said. He turned to walk away, 'See you soon!' he said.

His walk to Stark's pond seemed like a few seconds. He remembered approaching the water, the water rippling gently against the shore as he saw Wendy sitting on a log, her back to him. Stan walked over to the log, and sat down as Wendy silently stared into the distance. 'Stan...' she said to him, looking down at her feet. She looked troubled, and sad. A slight gust of wind picked up, sending the warm summer air through Stan's hair, Wendy's hair flew across her eyes, she took her hand it brushed it back. She looked over at him as the wind blew leaves from the trees, the water rippled softly, and the sun was setting.

Stan suddenly snapped back to the present. He noticed all the students were looking at him, and he met Mr. Garrison's face with a blank stare. 'Stanley?' Mr. Garrison asked him. Stan felt hot with embarrassment, he was worrying about his troubles, and didn't even notice Mr. Garrison had spoken to him. 'Yes?' Stan asked, clearly demonstrating he wasn't paying attention. 'Do you want to be partners with Kyle?' his teacher asked. Up on the board Mr. Garrison had written _History Report_ _Teams_ and Stan realized he was likely just asking him to choose a partner. 'I'll take Kyle as a partner.' Stan said. The phone rang on Mr. Garrison's desk. 'Excuse me, children.' he said as he walked femininely over to his work phone. He picked up the phone 'Yes? Uh-huh...OK...Yup, I'll let them know, thank you.' Mr. Garrison clicked the phone back in place.

'Ok children, I have an announcement to make as decided by the school board.' Mr Garrison said as he gazed around the classroom. 'As of today, a new dress code policy will be enforced.' The room exploded with 'Awws!' and lowered heads. 'Now children, it's not all that bad, all that it requires is that children remove any hats, hoods, or headgear, unless of course it's headgear for your teeth or something. Seriously though, if you have that you'd be a dumbass to show up to class anyway. OK children let's start of our class with...' his voice turned into background noise as Stan reached up to remove his hat. His black hair fell downwards over his eyes. Stan grew self conscious, thinking he had 'hat hair' and quickly played with his hair, hoping it adjusted correctly.

He looked over to see Kyle hesitantly remove his hat. He felt bad for Kyle, having to be picked on because he had tall, red hair. Not many other boys had red hair. Stan had thought it was unique rather than funny. Kyle never liked it, but Stan didn't think it was that bad. He had always accepted Kyle the way he was, just as Kyle had accepted him. The pair had always been best friends ever since pre-school, nothing could ever seem to tear them apart. 'OK children, get with your groups now.' Mr. Garrison said as he went to his desk and began scribbling away at papers.

Stan stood up, and shuffled his way through the moving students to make his way over to his Jewish friend. 'Finally!' he thought 'Some time with my best friend.' He sat down, the two exchanged ecstatic glances. 'So what do you think we should do our topic about, Stan?' Stan was lost in thought about his friendship with Kyle, but quickly returned to the present. Why was he so distracted today? He hadn't had any caffeine. Stan had to take a second to register what Kyle had asked. He at least knew Mr. Garrison had babbled on about the middle ages. Stan grasped for the right answer. 'Well, uh, how about we do a topic about what a household was like in the middle ages?'

'Sure, that sounds good.' Kyle said as he pulled his backpack up to his lap and rummaged through it for a mechanical pencil and a notebook. He pulled both out to set on the table and briskly flipped open his notebook to a blank page. 'Well...' Stan started. 'Maybe we could just do a topic about the role of a specific family member in a house. Since we're both sons, why don't we research that, it'd be more relevant anyway.' Kyle nodded and blinked in agreement.

'Good idea.' he said as he lifted his hand to write the title neatly on top of the notebook paper 'A Son's Role in the Middle-Ages.' Stan was always jealous of Kyle's handwriting. Stan's was good, yet never quite up to par with Kyle. He wrote with such speed and grace it was hard to believe he had such a gift. Stan thought to himself how he was probably the 2nd best in the class as far as good grades went, only to Kyle, maybe Wendy. He pushed his ex girlfriend to the back of his mind.

Mr. Garrison got up from his desk 'Ok children I think it might be a good idea since time is running out to have two students go down to the office at a time and make some copies out of the textbooks depending on your topic, that way you all won't have to carry around a huge weight all weekend' Mr. Garrison continued: 'Now, who would like to go down to the office first?' Stan raised his hand almost immediately and expected Kyle to raise his as well. Kyle didn't raise his hand, but Cartman, who was sitting next to him did. Cartman probably just wanted something from the vending machine. He somehow ended up paired with Kenny, who was leaning on his elbow, head in palm. He hated taking off his hood, since he always had messy hair. It was an interesting partnership, since Cartman always seemed to rip on Kenny for no reason.

Mr. Garrison's gaze trailed around the classroom. His eyes met Stan's, he was one of his favorites. 'Ok Stan, how about you go...and...' Mr. Garrison saw Cartman, but quickly discarded any thought and set his focus on Kyle. 'And...how about you take Kyle with you. Kyle, would you mind? You wouldn't have a partner anyway.' Kyle stood up almost immediately, without warning, and started moving towards the door. Stan had a delayed reaction, and got up nearly a second later than Kyle. The two left the room together, Kyle held the door open for Stan as he came up behind him. 'Thanks...' Stan said quietly as he passed through the doorway out into the hallway.

'I love getting out of class.' Kyle said. 'It's so boring.' Along the way, Stan noticed that they both weren't as talkative as usual. 'Why am I being so quiet?' Stan wondered to himself. He always talked to Kyle smoothly for years, but this was the first time he didn't know what to talk about. Kyle just walked beside him, eyes forward. Stan searched for things to talk about, but couldn't find them. The two arrived at the copying room, and got to work. They each chose different chapters to print off and got started. Kyle opened his textbook, flawless and new-looking, and placed it neatly on the copying machine. The two then started making copies, Stan a moment later than Kyle.

As Stan was printing, his talking seemed to come back to him again. Stan chattered on about the craziness in his family, how his father Randy was always completely nuts. He spoke of Shelly, who was still ugly and nasty. He also discussed how his grandfather was getting old, yet still managed to be feisty, yet hilarious. He noticed the entire time he talked, Kyle wasn't looking at him. The Jew just gazed down at the copy machine, the occasional brightness from the machine lit up his face.

'So our topic...' Kyle randomly said after a short silence. 'Do you think we should just generally report on the expectations of sons, or what they actually did, or what exactly?' Kyle inquired. 'Well...' Stan started, 'Well, I'm sure growing up in medieval times wasn't overly strict. Though I suppose your lifestyle depended more on which family you were born into. I mean, I'd say I was born into a pretty crazy household, but yet I managed to overcome the craziness and be my own, awesome self.' he grinned a bit at his half-joke. 'Though you were raised in a fairly strict family...yet we both grew up to be smart, awesome...and similar in many ways.'

Stan was a page behind Kyle as the Jew tucked his completed papers into a neat pile. 'Well, I'm headed back to class now.' Stan looked up at Kyle, almost giving him a desperate gaze. 'Kyle...hey I just have one more, let me walk back with you.' He wondered why Kyle hadn't looked at him much at all today, was something wrong? He seemed just fine before the two left the classroom. He was glad when he saw his friend remained still. He seemed so serious about an assignment, yet it pleased Stan he would wait for him. This almost made Stan feel a bit special. Maybe Kyle was just having an off day. Stan took the lead back towards the classroom.

Along the way Stan thought to himself 'Why did I just insist the two of us should walk back together?! Well..we are good friends. Wait, why am I thinking about why it's an issue for us to walk back...I mean it's not like we're...' 'Hey Stan.' Kyle said, catching Stan off-guard. Stan snapped back to the present yet again, why was his mind wandering so much today? The Jew started again 'So since the report is due by Monday, and today is Friday, do you just want to stay after school and finish our report together so we can have a longer weekend?' Stan thought of the idea. More time with his best friend. 'Sure.' he said. 'Cool!' Kyle said with a new grin 'We can spend more time together that way.'

Stan gave him a slight nod and a warm smile. As he walked along the hallways with Kyle, he realized he was starting to feel warm. His heart was beating a bit faster. Well, all this walking is sure to raise the heart rate a bit, right? Stan didn't know why, but he looked over at Kyle. Kyle looked back at him as they moved, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Stan suddenly realized with horror that he was gazing at Kyle's soft red lips, not at his eyes. He glanced back up and met Kyle's gaze as he realized how awkward he must have looked. He quickly looked ahead again, trying to pretend he was invisible. 'Wow Stan, your face is redder than my hair.' Stan just looked forward and continued walking.


	2. KB: Love, Darkness, and Sadness

_Thanks for your dedication!_

Chapter 2 - Love, Darkness, and Sadness

**POV**: Kyle Broflovski

All day Kyle and Stan were together in the library, researching family life in the middle ages. The library was quiet, most of the staff and students went home, but principal Victoria gave Stan and Kyle permission to use the library as long as the janitor was still working. All the teachers and staff locked their rooms and offices anyway, it's not like they could do anything naughty. So here they were, in the eerily silent library as Kyle looked down at a book and the pages they printed off together, flipping the pages looking for new information. Stan browsed the web on his laptop next to him. The two worked together quietly except for the low hum of Stan's laptop, both seeming intently focused on their work. Kyle flipped a page from his book, and saw a picture in his book of an image depicting a brothel. Kyle blushed and flipped the page.

Kyle was giving him any information that might help with their assignment. After two hours of boredom, the two finally saved their assignment to Stan's computer, and printed it off. 'I'll go get it,' Kyle said. He was bored enough reading for two hours, he figured he might as well find something to do. Kyle stood out of his chair and walked across the quiet library. He reached the large double doors at the entrance and pushed them open, walking out into the hallway and began the short trek to the office. Along the way Kyle noticed his combination lock was unhooked from itself, it was hanging there, as if Kyle never locked the door.

Kyle thought he always locked his locker door. 'Oh well, I guess everyone forgets.' Kyle went over and pulled the padlock out to glance inside his locker for a moment, to make sure everything was still in order. His locker was neat and clean, all his books stacked neatly and seemingly not a speck of dirt inside. Kyle slowly closed the door, peeking around it as he closed it to gaze at the inside. The locker door shut and Kyle locked his combo lock in place, then continued onward down the hall. As he turned the corner into the final hallway before the principals office, he noticed a locker was open further down, but it was covering somebody.

Kyle walked along, curious about who this person was. He thought him, Stan, and the janitor were the only ones here. As he walked along the opposite side of the hallway, the locker door shut revealing a girl with long black hair and a purple sweater. It was Wendy. She turned to the direction where the office was and walked away, she didn't notice Kyle. Kyle had always been a little jealous of Wendy, she seemed to always have good looks, charm, and seemed to have decent values. Exactly the things Kyle wanted in a partner later in life.

Wendy turned into the girls bathroom as Kyle went into the office located at the corner of the hallway and grabbed him and his partners report from the printer. He left the office and turned back the way he came as he looked down at his report, studying it over to make sure it looked good. 'Oh, hey Kyle.' Kyle looked up, a bit startled. Wendy had just left the bathroom and was right in front of him, he may have nearly walked right into her if she hadn't said something. 'Oh...hey Wendy, how are things?' Kyle asked politely. 'Not too bad, I just forgot my gym clothes, I take them home every weekend to wash them then just bring them back Monday.'

'Oh...' Kyle said awkwardly 'Well Stan and I are just working on our report, how is yours coming along?' Wendy and Kyle held a loose gaze. 'Bebe and I finished ours about half an hour ago.' Kyle huffed. 'Man, it always seems you girls are smarter than the rest of us. I've been working on my report for two hours.' Wendy grinned slightly. 'I guess that means you may just be harder working, but we're smarter.' Kyle took this as a joke, smirking and letting out a light huff in response. 'Well I better get back to the library,' Kyle started 'Stan is probably wondering where I'm at.' Kyle started to walk away, expecting to hear a goodbye from Wendy.

'Kyle.' Wendy called after him. Kyle froze for a second, and turned around slowly. 'Yeah?' he asked. Wendy was fixated on him, seeming half-worried, half-sad, 'Just...have fun, OK?' Kyle took a second to ponder over what she meant. Kyle didn't know what to say, so he just smiled and nodded. Kyle walked away briskly, without hearing a goodbye or another word from Wendy.

Kyle had an awkward relationship with Wendy. They were nice to each other, but it always seemed weird because she was Stan's ex-girlfriend. Stan and Wendy finally sat down after their umpteenth break up and 'decided' they want to be close friends, but think they should see other people. Kyle felt a light burn of annoyance in his temple. It's not like 'staying friends' didn't mean they were either going to have a nasty fallout or get together yet again.

Kyle returned to the library, seeing Stan closed his laptop. 'There you are!' Stan said as he began to unplug his laptop and tidy things up. 'Where were you, Starks Pond?' Stan teased around. 'Yeah, I went skinny dipping.' Kyle gave a sly grin, though Stan didn't notice. Kyle picked the textbook he had used off the table, and wandered off to put it back on the shelf. Kyle returned to the table him and Stan shared, and noticed Stan, and his bag were gone. Kyle began searching around for Stan, looking down row after row of books.

Kyle walked by and looked down a row at the far end of the library and saw Stan cross a part of the computer lab with his laptop. 'Yes.' Kyle thought, he's probably returning his laptop. The windows of the computer lab let in a faint orange color through the blinds. Kyle made his way between the shelves and slowly entered the computer lab. Stan was over at the laptop cart, putting his numbered laptop back in the right spot. For some reason, this quietness was pleasing to Kyle. It almost made him just want to relax here with Stan for a bit.

Stan didn't realize Kyle was behind him, and he pulled his backpack around and placed it on top of the cart. He pulled out a book, and opened it for a moment. He seemed interested in the contents. Kyle felt awkward about just standing there, so he clumsily backed out of the room, closed the door _very _lightly, and knocked and re-entered. 'Stan?' he said as he walked in. He noticed the book was gone now, Stan had a hand in his backpack as he walked in. 'Oh...hey Kyle.' Stan said nervously as he made himself pull his hand back out and zip up his backpack. 'What are you doing, stealing things?' Kyle joked. Stan gave a nervous smile.

Kyle walked over to Stan. The orange light coming through the window blinds seemed to find a spot on Stan's lips. Kyle realized awkwardly he was looking at Stan's lips again, and blushed a bit. 'Hey, do you know it's supposed to snow later?' Kyle asked. It was true, South Park was expecting yet another snow storm, and it was supposed to happen after sunset. 'Maybe we should go home, Kyle said.' Stan was quiet for a minute.

'Kyle...' Stan said, looking past Kyle at the floor. 'I...' Kyle tilted his head slightly. 'What's gotten into him?' he wondered. Stan swallowed and slowly looked back up at Kyle, holding a delicate gaze with him, his blue eyes seemingly sparkling. 'I need to ask you something...' Stan began, seeming to choke at his question. Kyle immediately braced himself, wondering what he was going to ask. Was this another thing about Wendy? Were the two having issues? Kyle listened to all the problems Stan and Wendy had before, but it nonetheless drove him nuts. Maybe this was why Wendy was so weird to Kyle in the hallway. Maybe the 'have fun' was meant to be more venomous than he thought.

It seemed like a second that lasted forever before Stan moved his lips. 'Do you think I look better without my hat?' Kyle stood there, dumbstruck. He was sure he would have asked something else, especially acting so serious. Kyle glanced up at Stan's black bangs. Wait?! Why did he care what Stan's hair looked like?! Kyle gave a nervous chuckle. 'I think you look fine either way.' Kyle said carefully. 'But which do you like better?' Stan asked. Kyle realized he never did answer his question. 'Truthfully Stan, it doesn't matter to me one way or another...you're still Stan to me.' Stan's face developed some light dimples. He reached out and patted Kyle on the head. 'As a matter of fact...' he started, 'I think I like you either way too.' Kyle grinned. 'Well thanks...' he said, a bit surprised, Why was Stan being so...friendly, yet a bit shy?

'Hey...' Stan began again. My family is out of town this week. They're going to another musical in California.' Stan's family always took trips every other weekend, sometimes with him, sometimes without him, but the Marsh family always liked to have one person at home. It just so happened this week it was Stan. Kyle grinned 'Sure, I'll come over! Just let me call my parents first.' Kyle pulled out his phone and beckoned Stan with a wave of his hand. 'Let's get out of here, Kyle said. Stan and Kyle walked through the hallways together as Kyle called and asked his parents if he could stay over at Stan's. 'OK, thanks!' Kyle said as he hung up his phone.

This was what Kyle wanted, a night to just relax and do whatever with his best friend. The two exited the school front doors, and began the walk home. The air was crisp, yet sharp as the cold wind blew at the both of them. 'Better get our hats on...' Stan said as he leaned his backpack in front of him halfway while walking to get his hat out from his backpack. Kyle did the same, searching for his light green hat. As Kyle pulled his out, Stan was till rummaging through his bag. Kyle saw his best friends hat being pulled out, but what his friend didn't realize was that the book he had earlier was being pulled out too. It fell out onto the sidewalk. Stan quickly scrambled to pick it up as Kyle quickly read the title. Kyle looked at the title, confused. There, in big words, was '**Romantic Tales of Peasants, Kings, and Thieves.**'Since when had Stan been into romance?

'You like romance novels?' Kyle asked, but not as if to interrogate him. Stan pushed the book back into his backpack and picked up his walking again. 'It definitely does have some interesting chapters. It talks about how couples acted with one another back then.' Kyle remembered when him and Stan pretended to be in the middle ages...Stan was a brave warrior who fought by Kyle, who was the 'high elf king.' He remembered they both had played a game for the 'Stick of Truth.' Cartman had Kenny and some kid everyone just called 'Douchebag' or 'The New Kid.' Yet Kyle had Stan, who fought as a noble and brave warrior. Though in the end they all made an alliance against Clyde. Kenny, being the weirdo he was decided to try to take the stick himself near the end, so in turn Douchebag was allowed to fart on his balls. Kyle grinned, remembering the adventure he had with his friends. But most of all he was glad to have the relationship he did with Stan.

The two walked home in the cold December weather, they had one more week of school, and then Christmas break. Kyle unconsciously lifted his right hand very slowly. He then realized his hand was up and lowered it back akwardly. Luckily Stan was just enough in front of him to not see this. The two were just down the street, Stan's house in view as a single snowflake fell down onto Stan's hat. 'Here it comes.' Stan muttered as he blew upwards lightly into his bangs, sending them upwards and falling back down.

The two made their way to Stan's house. They walked in together, stepping into the cozy yet spacious home of Stan Marsh and family, removing their hats and placing them on the coat rack. Stan locked the door behind them. As the two removed their jackets, Stan told Kyle 'By the way Kyle, you left some clothes over here, we had them washed up for you so you don't have to worry about needing another change of clothes in case you decide to spend the night.' Kyle simply nodded his reply as Stan took off his backpack. He lightly reached for Kyle's shoulder strap and slid it off his arms. 'I'll take these upstairs, want to pick out a movie for us?' 'Sure.' Kyle said as he walked into the Marsh living room. Stan turned his back to Kyle and slowly padded up the stairs. Kyle turned into the living room.

It was a a nicely furnished area. Designer couches and a nice glass coffee table in the middle. Stan had a nice flat-screen TV that sat atop his entertainment center. Kyle walked ahead and sat down in front of it, opening the cabinets right below the TV to reveal tons of dvd's. Kyle skimmed through the dvd's as he heard Stan lightly coming down the stairs. Kyle kept looking as Stan went into the kitchen, he heard some beeping then the soft hum of the microwave. The smell of popcorn flooded to Kyle's nose. Kyle finally picked out a comedy-romance movie. They both needed comic relief, and Stan liked romance. He popped out the dvd and put it in Stan's dvd player.

Kyle stood up and went over to the long couch situated directly in front of the TV, he laid sideways a bit, pulling his legs up to him to make room for Stan. Stan popped his head around and asked Kyle 'Do you think it's chilly in here?' Kyle didn't realize he had huddled himself up because he _was_ cold. 'A little bit.' Kyle said. Stan left his sight for a minute or so.

Kyle just silently looked out the window: the house was dim inside, the snow had started falling, and it was dark outside now. Kyle watched the snow fall underneath the dim glow of the streetlamps. Stan returned with a blanket and a singe bowl of popcorn, handing the popcorn bowl to Kyle and plopping the blanket on the couch. He moved around the room to turn off all the lights close the blinds to the front windows, but left the backyard window blinds up, so they could watch the snow fall. 'Sorry, my parents were so grateful as to leave me to do all the dishes this weekend, so we have to share a bowl, the only clean one we had.'

'That's OK, dude.' Kyle said as he sat up. Stan grabbed the blanket and let it drop down straight in front of him before sitting down, draping the blanket over himself. Kyle sat there, still a little chilly. 'Oh, where are my manners?' Stan said as he threw one end of the blanket over to Kyle. It draped over over his head and covered his sight. Kyle pulled the blanket off his Jewish fro and looked back at Stan, who was just grinning back at him as he ate a piece of popcorn. 'I'll make sure to fart under here then do the same to you.' Kyle retorted.

Kyle pulled a part of the blanket over himself, but he didn't have as much blanket as he liked. He pushed his way further into the blanket as Stan lifted the remote to start the movie. The movies opening credits started playing music played as Kyle sat there in silence. He had just enough blanket to cover over his legs, but wanted more. If he wanted more, that meant scootching closer to Stan. Kyle glanced downwards and sideways a bit. He would just move in a bit more...He carefully put strength in his feet, he had to move just right. As he leaned over he accidentally put a little too much energy into his scoot and clumsily fell over against Stan's shoulders. 'Sorry!' Kyle said, Stan had spilled a few bits of popcorn on his lap. 'You better clean that up!' Stan said, mostly jokingly. Kyle's face immediately grew hot. What was Stan asking exactly?! To his relief Stan reached down and threw some popcorn to his dog Sparky, who was at the edge of the couch begging. The canine sat there hoping for more, but decided to give up and go upstairs to sleep.

Kyle sat on the couch, now shoulder to shoulder with Stan. Stan didn't seem to mind, as they both just watched the movie in silence. They warmed each other. Kyle felt safe, welcomed, and happy...The hot skin of Stan's arm against his felt almost...refreshing.

Kyle wasn't even really watching the movie. He was too happy, yet trying to hold in any feelings. But one thing was for sure, he loved the situation he was in, the dimness of the room, just him and Stan, alone, a few weeks before they both celebrated their different snow kept coming down outside, only seen by the moonlight and street lamps now. He didn't want anything but this. He'd never spent his time with his best friend like this. It didn't seem to be the 'normal' hangout. It was uinque,

Kyle grew a bit warmer by the minute, and he was beginning to get heavy eyed. Kyle tried fighting off his sleep, it was a long school week for the both of them, all this work hadn't left them much time to relax. After just a few minutes of thinking to himself, Kyle suddenly came to realize that Stan had fell asleep during the movi. His head was on the couch, and he was half slouched over, nearly about to fall on the pillow at one end. He tipped over and landed lightly on the pillow, breathing low.

Kyle watched him as his chest rose and fell slowly. Kyle struggled to keep his eyes open more then ever now, and went into a sort of half-dream like state. When he felt this way, sometimes Kyle had the 'screw it' attitude. He just wanted sleep. It almost seemed to him this was a dream, and he _was_ sleeping. He finally closed his eyes into sweet unconsciousness, tipping over slowly and landed directly behind Stan, his head laid on the pillow just behind him. It sure is convenient the couch is so spacious.

In his sleep, Kyle dreamed of Stan, nothing but Stan. He dreamed the two were holding hands, in a beautiful countryside. They seemed they had the strongest relationship in the world. As the two boys slept they also matched their breath perfectly at a slow, steady pace. Kyle felt like it was a dream he never wanted to wake up from. This seemed like all he wanted in the world...he just felt...happy. He subconsciously felt his heart beat in his dreams. He could also smell Stan's hair a bit in his sleep; clean, fresh, and foresty. Though he didn't know in his dream his subconscious awareness was right in front of him.

Kyle opened his eyes slowly. The house was so dark now. Kyle had to take a moment to adjust his eyes to the situation. The first bit of light he saw was the digital clock above Stan's TV. The clock read in big red numbers '1:03am.' He then realized, unsure if to be horrified or ecstatic, that there was a body mass in front of him. Stan continued breathing very lightly.

Kyle snapped to the realization that he had slept directly behind Stan, almost spooning him. Though he didn't have his arms around him, but thought he might have liked it... He took a moment to glance at the back of Stan's head, just gazing at his hair. He gazed blankly, not sure of what to think of. There seemed to be a thought Kyle didn't want to think of, yet knew what it was. But he couldn't think here, he needed quiet, where he could really, _really_ talk to himself.

Kyle blinked a few times in the night. He held his breath, slowly rising sideways while reaching his feet for the ground, grabbing the couch for support to make sure he didn't tip over again. He was thankful Stan hadn't woke up to this. He got up nearly silently except for the incredibly light sound made by his feet pressuring against the floor. He walked over across the soft carpet to front door. He grabbed his hat and coat off the coat rack and slipped them on, trying to remain quiet. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his green gloves, slipping the warm fabric over his fingers.

He went to the back of the house, opening the sliding door to be met with silence and a cold gust of air. He stepped outside onto the cold snow, hearing it crunch beneath his feet. He walked over to the old swingset him and Stan used to share all the time as children. He gazed down at it, remembering the memories he and Stan had shared together on the set. He sat down, looking at the empty seat next to his.

Stan had this swingset since Kyle could remember, all the way back to pre-school. Stan and Kyle had always swung on it when Kyle was over. Of course as they got older they would graduate to doing other things, but would still occasionally come outside to swing and talk about anything and everything.

The backyard was fenced in with wooden posts, the snow piling between the pointed crevices on top. Kyle was well away from the eyes of prying neighbors. All the lights in other houses Kyle saw, were out. He stretched his legs out in front of him, looking down into the snow. He then used pushed his feet against the ground, moving back along the swing and making the lightest creaking sound in the night.

The night was dark and quiet as the snowflakes fell down from the sky, lightly tapping Kyle's hat seemingly endlessly. Kyle raised his head to gaze up at the moon. It was time for him to think to himself, about what he had neglected to address until now. He knew they were always friends, but...while they had been just 'friends' for awhile, maybe the two were...it was so unlike Kyle to feel this way. Kyle lowered himself and closed his eyes and thought to himself in deep silence.

He allowed himself to address the facts. Kyle was attracted to Stan. His heartbeat increasing, his sudden self-conscious thoughts, and the fact he seemingly had to look at Stan all the time, they all added up to what he neglected to address. 'What friend really does that?' Kyle thought. Kyle reflected all the way back to pre-school, imagining the classroom in his mind. Children playing with one another as Kyle was at the coloring table, being picked on by a group of kids who thought his red hair was 'funny.' All the other kids had brown, black, or blonde hair, they all thought they were 'normal.' Kyle remembered he was about to cry...until his best friend, and hero shown up. He still remembered young, adorable Stan stepping in and telling the kids they were 'meanies' and shouldn't pick on Kyle.

Kyle grinned for a second, remembering that Stan and him were once adorable. Kyle had strong feelings towards Stan, he thanked him, looked up to him...loved him like a brother...but...Kyle squeezed his eyes tightly. 'I think...' he thought deeply. 'I love him now...more than ever.' Kyle admitted it in his mind. He couldn't stay away, he wanted nothing but to be with him. His best friend, from so many years ago, and still now. Kyle's heart took fluttery beats as he got his feelings out.

Kyle kept his eyes shut, letting himself soak in the feelings he just admitted. It was still quiet outside. Kyle didn't even notice the coldness, it didn't bother him, he was so deep in thought. He pressed his feet against the ground, stopping the creaking of the swing. Kyle thought about all the times he had spent with Stan. But he wasn't sure on one thing: since Stan dated Wendy...was Stan 'like that?' Was Kyle even...good enough? Kyle opened his eyes slowly and bent forward, hunching over his knees. He'd _NEVER_ felt this way about any other boy before. And here he was admitting he was basically bi-sexual.

Through his closed his eyes, Kyle could feel his eyes building up fluid. 'I...I do love him.' Kyle said in a whisper. 'I don't know if he likes me though.' Kyle didn't feel very manly, but he couldn't help it. His tears fell out his eyes, dropping silently into the ever piling snow below him. This heartache, was it a good thing? Was he crying out of joy, out of worry, out of sadness? Kyle couldn't tell. He raised his head and opened his eyes, looking into the dark sky as his tears trailed and sparkled down his cheeks, now red from the cold.

'Stan...' Kyle squeezed the cold metal chains. The Jewish boy continued to sit on the swing in the darkness. He thought of his emotions like this snow, it piles up and up. The more that's there, the more it's noticed. Kyle thought of his feelings like snow. 'This Christmas...even though I don't celebrate it' Kyle said as he looked towards the ground. 'I'll...I'll tell you the truth. I just hope this is a Christmas gift you'll accept.' He stared at the ground as the snowflakes fell endlessly.


	3. WT: Blue Warmth

_Authors note: For those of you who have stuck with my fan-fic long enough to reach this chapter, I greatly, GREATLY appreciate your views, reviews, and follows. Every view and any compliments/criticism really helps me as a writer. _

Chapter 3 - Blue Warmth

**POV: **Wendy Testaburger

Wendy Testaburger sat upon the cold bus seat as she rode to school. She sat alone, just gazing out the window at the foot of snow that fell a week earlier. It was the last Friday before Christmas break, and that meant just one more exam Wendy had to take. These last few weeks had been awful; students were loaded with homework. Unfortunately, her last exam was in a class she dreaded: woodshop. The class was full of boys, including Stan. She somehow randomly got assigned the class, and was the only girl to take it.

She looked at the seat ahead of her, seeing Butter's blonde tuft of hair poking above the seat and Craig's little yellow poof atop his blue hat. 'S-so then, I tried looking in Kyle's locker, but it was locked before I left school Friday. That kid always has his padlock on, his Jewish mind flares up whenever he thinks about losing something.' Butters let out a light chuckle. 'I was looking for my book but I couldn't find it. For our English exam, we have to not only take a long exam, but present a short book report too... I guess I'll have to make up an ending, considering those fellas stole it before I had the chance to finish it. I was only 30 pages away too.' Butters chattered. This was one thing Wendy didn't miss, Stan always picked on Butter's along with most of the kids. Though thankfully Butter's found a friendship opportunity with Craig, because he truly didn't care much about anything, he just made his own opinions.

'I thought you said you saw Stan with the book.' Craig said in his monotone voice. Wendy snapped her attention on what was being said in front of her. Wendy waited for any confirmation that Stan was bullying Butter's to flare up angrily. 'I did, and he almost always leaves his padlock unlocked at his locker, so I snuck a peek last week Friday after school, but didn't find it. I thought maybe since he was such good friends with Kyle, maybe he loaned it to him. That kid always seems to be reading.' 'What book though?' Wendy thought to herself. She remembered seeing Stan in the library once in awhile, reading deeply into a book. When she was still dating him, if she would go to see him while he was reading, he always tucked his book away into his backpack, acting like nothing was out of the ordinary. What exactly was he reading? Wendy wondered. It probably isn't anything too interesting, she cast her curiosity aside.

Wendy thought to herself for a bit. She remembered when she had broken up with Stan. She had told him to tell everyone their breakup was mutual. Why had she done that though? Really, Wendy was just bored of Stan. She felt guilty about being so self centered, but she felt she needed to maintain a good reputation. She already considered herself popular, and she liked it that way too. Wendy was jealous though, Stan was with his best friend all the time. Wendy grimaced at the thought of Stan dating another girl. Wendy had to win a date first before Stan, she hated losing. Stan always seemed to get queasy when Wendy liked him, but he isn't that way anymore. 'I thought he wasn't good enough for me...' Wendy returned her gaze back to the window as her school came into view.

The bus came to a halt outside by the sidewalk as the students stood up and walked to the front of the boss. She stopped by Ms. Crabtree to politely say 'Thank you.' 'GET OFF THE BUS!' she yelled back at Wendy. Wendy ignored this, she was always a cranky driver, but she's always been that way for as long as she remembered. Wendy stepped off the bus onto the sidewalk as she made her way up to school. She was all alone this morning, Bebe had been excused from her exam in advanced English for having good grades, but Wendy had a different class where she was good at but never quite excelled in: Woodshop.

Wendy stood there in the cold air for a moment. She took a deep breath. Christmas was coming up in less than a week. She felt a pang of sadness as she realized this would be her first Christmas without Stan. She missed the two of them underneath the Christmas tree. She thought of last Christmas, when they both sat crisscross in front of the fireplace, facing each other. Stan's parents were away that weekend, and he snuck Wendy over behind their parents backs, just for her. She recalled the sweet taste of hot chocolate on her tongue. They both cuddled on the couch in their pajamas. Wendy thought to herself 'Whatever, he was a loser anyway...' and quickly dismissed her thoughts and walked her way up to the school doors.

She made her way through the school halls and down towards shop class. At least it was less than a half-day for her, since she was excused from her second exam. The school had two exams each day, 2 hours each with an hour break in between to study. Wendy had passed all her classes with flying colors, all A's. Though she had an 88% total in woodshop, shy of an A-, which is what she needed to be excused from the exam in the first place. If she could pass the exam today, she could pull her grade up just enough to get an A. Her parents always had high expectations of her. She had gotten all A's for as long as she could remember, and wasn't about to lose today either.

Before she knew it Wendy entered gracefully into the woodshop classroom, the smell of sawdust and boys filled her nostrils. All the boys were sitting together up front and Wendy took it upon herself to sit at her usual spot, a small desk at the side of the room, with a stool to sit on. She was glad to have a 'haven' of sorts away from the boys. She only had to get up to chop wood on the sawblades, but she usually just came back and did everything else at her desk. She took her seat and frowned at the group of boys, happy and loud. They drove her nuts sometimes, sometimes occasionally nagging on her for being the only girl. Especially Cartman, that fatass never knew when to quit.

The class chattered on as Wendy pulled out a book on woodshop fundamentals. She skimmed through the pages with such grace and speed, skimming over the black words as quickly as she could. She wanted to digest as much as she could before her exam. She was determined to win.

A short minute later, Mr. Adler walked in with a cup of coffee. His wispy voice started over the noises of the boys. 'Alright everyone, today, you aren't going to have a written exam. Your exam grade will be based on your performance in the shop. Now since all of you have gotten astounding grades in this class, mostly being A's..' Wendy lowered her head a bit. She was one of very few who didn't have an A. The lowest in the class was a B-, she heard Clyde talking about how he only had the grade because he missed an assignment. Though surprisingly, Cartman somehow managed to pull off a nearly perfect A.

Mr Adler continued with his instructions 'All your materials are here in this room. Use what you've learned to make something amazing! 'Since you all have great grades, as long as you complete the project, and it's neat, and creative, you'll all pass the class and your grade won't drop. However, if you manage to make something absolutely incredible, you're grade may rise by just a few percentage points. And vice versa if you make something God awful. Your grade may lower a bit. Alright? Any questions?' Mr. Adler clapped his hands together and glanced around the room.

'Ok, have fun and don't screw around.' Mr Adler walked over to his desk and sat down, writing something. Wendy got up with a sigh and moved over to the supply boxes, full of various sized of wood for students to use. She stood in front of the box for a moment, pondering. What would she make? She took a few moments to think. She finally decided to make a simple, yet beautiful jewelry box with a key on it. Every girl needed a place where she could store small, important things.

She gathered her materials and looked around for an available sawblade station. This was her least favorite part of shop class, she had to use one of the always occupied workstations. She supplied herself with some work gloves, goggles, and some small wooden planks and blocks from the pile nearby. Now came the fun part, who was she going to have to work next to today?

She looked over the workstation in the front, which of course, was occupied by Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were all at standing together, talking with one another over the loud sound of the sawblade. Wendy couldn't make out what they were saying. Tweek, Craig, and Kevin were at the other. She then realized there was one station open, and there was only one person there. She swallowed hard as she realized she'd have to share the station with Cartman.

She silently made her way over to the station as she saw Cartman tracing a pencil down a piece of wood. He had several wooden pieces next to him, all different sorts of sizes and shapes. He must have been planning to make something big. She took a seat next to him, to be met with a questionable gaze from Cartman. 'Go ahead princess, I might be awhile.' Cartman said as he reached down to grab another wooden plank. Wendy furrowed her brows and began to use a pencil at the desk to draw straight lines down her few pieces of wood.

She put on her work gloves and goggles, looking over, to make sure Cartman had his too. He was already prepared. Wendy pressed the red button and the sawblade emerged, adding to the buzz in the room. She occasionally had sawdust fly up into her goggles. She worked as gracefully as she could. She made sure to push the wood slowly, so that it cut straight, neatly, and finely. When she was done she pressed the off switch, and the sawblade again went into it's hiding place. The room turned quiet again for a moment, until Stan and his friends moved over to one side of the room, plugging in some power drills and yet again sending noise throughout the room.

'Hey...hey Wendy...' Cartman whispered to Wendy. 'Oh God, here we go.' Wendy thought to herself: 'You're strong, don't take insults from fatass.' Wendy glared at Cartman, giving him a daring look to say anything offensive. Cartman seemed not to notice and chuckled. 'Hey..' he lifted up a long cylinder like piece of wood and placed it between his legs. It rose up past the station, it had to have been nearly two feet long. 'Look, I got wood!' Cartman laughed hysterically for nearly a minute before Mr. Adler spoke up. He didn't look up as he spoke, he was focused on a picture on his desk. 'Hey, quit screwin' round back there!' Wendy's face turned bright red as she turned her head the other way. 'In your dreams, fat boy.' she said venomously.

Wendy got up and walked over to her secluded table, luckily she could use a power drill here. There was a power outlet right next to her. She worked on her jewelry box in silence. She looked over at Cartman a few minutes later, noticing he was working on what seemed like a small chair, the kind young children sit on. She got up and dashed over to some cabinets, where she pulled out a piece of sandpaper. She went through all the motions to finish up her project. She worked with grace, making sure every movement was careful, precise, and neat.

Time flew by as she worked on her project. She finished nearly 20 minutes before the end of class. Her jewelry box was perfect, complete with a brass lock. The metal was brand new, there were no smears to degrade the look of it's value. Mr. Adler had a small stash of locks and keys he had whenever somebody wanted to make something with a lock on it. Her key fit in just right, and the box popped open as she twisted her key. She locked it, pulled the key out, and sure enough, it didn't close.

She was so proud. This was her assignment, she knew an A was in her grasp. She would be able to go home, present her perfect grades to her parents, and be praised. She was warmed at the fact she achieved yet another semester. She was really shining, she knew she had a bright future. Not everyone get's all A's throughout every semester at school.

Out of nowhere, Clyde and Token were goofing around next to Wendy's desk. The two were laughing and pushing one another. 'Watch it!' Wendy said, annoyed. The two boys stopped for a moment, gazed at Wendy, looked at each other, then walked away in silence. Just a moment later she saw someone approaching her. She glanced up to see the familiar blue hat and plain face of Craig. 'Hey Wendy...' Craig started in his deep voice. 'Hey...' she said a bit awkwardly, but keeping her composure. 'What did you make?' Craig asked. Wendy gave a light smile and held up the little jewelry box. 'Wow...you made this?' Craig mused. Wendy had to stifle a little laugh by faking a cough. Craig had always spoken in a monotone voice. Even when he asked questions most people would have a tone with, he always kept that same, plain voice of his.

'Yup, made it all by myself.' Wendy replied. Craig picked up her box, holding it gently with both hands. 'Careful!' Wendy said. Craig seemed to ignore her comment. 'Wow, does it have a lock too?' Craig continued studying the box. He reached over next to Wendy, picking up the key on the desk to open it up. 'You have it all polished inside too...it looks nice.' Wendy was grateful for the comment. 'Thanks...' Wendy said, perhaps a bit curious now. Craig had never seemed to be interested in her before. Why was he talking to her now?

Craig set down the jewelry box, avoiding Wendy's gaze as he walked back to join with Token and Clyde. Wendy watched after Craig for a moment. When she turned her eyes back, she noticed a strange look coming from Cartman. She couldn't tell if it was annoyance, anger, or even jealousy. 'Wait!' Wendy thought. She turned her body around, hiding her face as she acted like she was digging through her backpack for something. 'Was Craig FLIRTING with me just now?' Her face grew hot. She thought about how Craig had actually tried to sound interested in something.

Finally Mr. Adler spoke up, and announced the last 10 minutes of class would be for grading projects. He started up front. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny all got A's. He then approached Cartman, studying his chair and it's expert craftsmanship. Wendy couldn't help admit Cartman had some great ability at woodshop. His chair had amazing symmetry. Wendy thought of one word at his project: 'perfection'. Sure enough, Cartman received enough points to have his grade raised. Mr. Adler gave Cartman a warm gaze. 'Congratulations Eric, you have the highest grade in the class, I'm very proud of your work. You'll go places young man.' Cartman give a light smile, 'Thanks.' He said.

Finally Mr. Adler approached Wendy. 'Alright Wendy what do we have here?' he asked as he extended his hand. Wendy handed him the jewelry box, where he began to gaze over it, looking for detail. 'I also put a key-lock on it too.' Wendy added. She handed the metal key to Mr. Adler. He inserted the key inside the lock, and jewelry box opened flawlessly. 'Amazing craftsmanship, I can't see any errors!' Congratulations Wendy, you get an A- for the class.

Like that it was over. She did it. She had yet another semester of A's. She sighed with relief 'Thank you so much.' she said, taking the jewelry box back. 'Well everyone, Mr. Adler spoke as he walked up front by the classroom door.' Bell's going to ring in one minute, but i'll let you all go a little early, just promise me you'll stay quiet.' The boys looked at each other. Stan and Kyle grinned, and Kenny lightly pushed Kyle on the shoulder. They all got up and walked out. Mr. Adler said goodbyes to all his students and wished them a great winter vacation. Wendy made her way to the door, politely nodding and saying 'Thank you for being a great teacher.'

Out in the quiet hallway, she turned the opposite direction Stan was headed. Her locker was at the other end of the hallway. She opened her locker, stuffing her textbooks and anything else she didn't need inside. She grabbed her gym clothes and her notebooks and placed them into her backpack. Wendy was grateful that she could relax over winter break. She closed the locker door, feeling grateful that she wouldn't have to hear metal slamming for a few weeks. The day was at an end for her, she could go home soon. For some reason, she felt she hadn't accomplished something else. From where she as standing, she somehow found herself peering down the hallway, trying to find Stan.

The bell rang and the hallways erupted with students. Before it became too crowded, Wendy finally found Stan. He was laughing and talking to his usual group: Kyle and Kenny. Stan reached over and plucked Kyle's hat off his head, exposing his red Jewish fro. 'Hey!' Kyle said with playful annoyance. 'But sir...' Stan popped his hat off and put on Kyle's. He changed his voice to speak with a French accent 'This is simply the finest, most mahr-vuh-lus hat I've ever known!' She couldn't help but just watch the two. She was jealous of how he seemed to value his best friend more than her. Stan was laughing at the situation until he suddenly locked his eyes on Wendy. The other boys followed his gaze.

She broke away from his gaze and turned to head towards the front of the school. 'Merry Christmas...Stan.' Wendy was frustrated. She still cared for Stan, yet the truth was she was always a bit jealous of Kyle. Every time Wendy had dated Stan, he always talked about Kyle, how they had done so many things. He never seemed to compliment her on her good looks, and he always got a bit queasy when she was around him. She always felt bitter that he was around his best friend, especially how he always complimented and played with him more than her. Sure, her and Stan had wonderful, memorable times together, but something was just making her seem unforgivingly bitter towards him, and she couldn't figure out whether or not it was just Kyle.

She popped open the front school doors and stepped outside into the cold. She made her way down to a non snow covered step and sat down as she reached for her backpack. She pulled out her smartphone, placing a hand over top of it prevent the sun from glaring in her face. She used her thumb to text her mom saying she was ready to go home. Her mom replied about a minute later: 'OK, give me about 10 minutes.' Her parents didn't live too far from home, so luckily it was normally a short wait if she ever needed to go home. Wendy sat out in the cold, tightening her body to stay warmer.

Craig walked by her, down the steps. He walked a few steps past Wendy, then suddenly turned his head, realizing it was her. 'Merry Christmas Wendy.' Craig said in his plain voice. Craig was being so nice...and so...warm. He kept walking. 'Hey!' Wendy called after him.' He stopped in place and turned back. 'Merry Christmas, Craig... Oh, wait a minute!' Wendy shuffled through her backpack again, searching for a pencil and a notebook. She pulled both out and walked over to Craig.

'If you want to consider talking over break...' Wendy said as she scribbled on her notebook. She tore a corner piece of the paper out, handing it to Craig. 'Here's my number.' Craig looked back at her with his plain, expressionless face. Wendy returned a smile. 'Somebody's got to do something to get that bored look off you face.' she teased. Wendy gave a light chuckle. Craig gave her a smile, something he rarely ever did to anyone. He turned and walked away as Wendy stood there alone in the cold. Her racing heartbeat had raised her body temperature. 'What did I just do?' Wendy wondered as she watched the boy with the blue hat walk away.


	4. SM: Premonition

**_Author's note:_** _Hey everyone! I finally got Chapter 4 edited and published. I'm sorry I couldn't bring this sooner! This chapter is fairly shorter than the rest I've made so far, but it sure is engaging. :) Enjoy!_

Chapter 4 - Premonition

**POV:** Stan Marsh

Stan opened his eyes, still heavy with sleepiness. He felt cold and empty. It took him a moment to grasp his surroundings. He was laid out on his side, with his legs slightly bent towards his torso. He held his hands loosely just below his lips, feeling the light touch of his gloves tickling his chin. The ice cold snow beneath his cheek had numbed the side of his face. He could just barely see his breath in front of him. Wherever he was, it was dark, snowy, and more silent than he had ever experienced in his life.

The world felt lifeless. The only thing that made this odd place feel alive was the slight breeze of bitter cold wind, and the snow slowly drifting downwards toward the ground. There was no moon here. The only thing that provided any light was the snow. With each snowflake that fell, a light aura of color surrounded it, and it dissapeared when it touched the ground. Stan was fascinated by the beautiful nature. Every color fell around Stan as he laid there silently, absorbing the sight of the place he was in. He was uncaring of the cold or darkness. He felt at ease in this strange world, due to the amazing colors around him.

Stan finally brought himself to think 'Where am I though...?'. The moment he thought of this, he heard a distant sound, similar to the noise of rusty metal creaking. He listened closely for nearly a minute, but the sound didn't come again. He rolled over onto his stomach, reaching his hands in front of him, then crossing his arms to use as a cushion where he laid his chin to gaze forward. He pointed out the colors as they fell 'Gold...Purple...Blue...' As he identified the colors, he suddenly heard the sound again. It sounded as if it were coming from where he was facing, but at a distance.

The strange thing was, this sound was familiar to him. He knew it was metal creaking, but he'd heard this sound for a long time, yet he still couldn't picture what it was. He let out a deep sigh as he pressed against the ground, standing up slowly. His curiosity of what else could be in this world peaked his interest. The wind blew his black bangs from under his hat as he began his trek towards the sound.

The snow surrounded him as he made his way through the unknown. His boots crunched against the snow. 'Keep moving...' he thought to himself. He pressed on for what seemed like a minute. Suddenly, from as high as he could see, nothing but light green snowflakes began falling. He was surrounded by their green light. Ominously, the snow stopped suddenly. Stan darted his head downwards, watching the final wave of snow drifting down to ground. 'No, please don't leave me in the darkness!' Stan thought in a panic. The last few snowflakes landed, and dissapeared silently.

Before he could panic, a dim white light appeared several feet in front of him. He walked quickly towards the light, wishing to be out of this dark abyss now. As he approached, he realized the light was coming from an old fashioned street lamp, black and metal, with a glass barrier surrounding the light source. As he came a few feet from the lamp, another one to the right of it lit up brightly. The two lamps increased their brightness just enough to expose what was laying directly between them. Stan's question was answered as he gazed at what was revealed in front of him.

It was the swingset in his backyard. The same one him and Kyle had sat on so many times. A light breeze picked up, and swings moved, letting out faint creaking sounds. Stan wasn't drawn to the light anymore, he felt more comfort looking at the swingset. He approached, no fear in him now, only curiosity. He came up close to it, examining its details. It looked exactly the same as he remembered it. He took a red glove and lightly trailed his hand down the metal chain of one of the seats. He gripped it, and turned around to seat himself. He sat there pushing his feet against the ground, then would bend them to move slowly up and down.

'I wish I had Kyle here...' Stan thought. As soon as he finished his thought, green snowflakes rapidly fell in a spot just in front of him, a few feet away. Though as the snowflakes landed, they stayed lit. They piled and piled on top of each other so fast, stacking up in a hurry. Stan watched in awe as the snow formed the figure of a human. Suddenly, the snowflakes turned into the shape of Kyle, and it slowly adjusted to Kyle's features. In a few moments, in front of him was Kyle, illuminated in green light.

'Stan...' Kyle said. The Jewish boy wore his same green hat. 'Why did you want me here?' Stan looked up at him, taking a moment to think. 'I wanted my best friend here with me, look at this place, it's interesting, peaceful, quiet...but it's very-' 'Lonely?' Kyle said for him, grinning slightly. Kyle made his way to the other seat, sitting down gracefully and joining Stan. He began to lean back and forth, bending and stretching his feet to gain momentum to go higher and higher. Stan also joined him, and the two swung there in silence for about a minute. Stan loved the cold breeze in his face as he wooshed back and forth.

Abruptly Kyle created friction between his feet and the ground beneath him, kicking up snow as he came to a stop. He hunched over, his green hat flaps hiding his eyes from Stan's view. Stan slowed down his momentum, and looked over at his friend. He waited a moment for Kyle to say something. 'Kyle?' He inquired as he stood up, walking over to his friend. Kyle reached his hands up to his face, once again hiding it from Stan's view.

Between Kyle's fingers, red liquid slowly dripped out. The blood fell through the air, landing silently and painting the snow with it's dark color. 'Kyle?! Oh my God!' Stan said as he kneeled down to his friend. The street lamps turned off suddenly, leaving only Kyle's aura the remaining light in this world.

'Kyle?!' Stan asked in a panic. Shining energies pulled away from Kyle, taking away his color and transparency. In just a few seconds, Stan could see right through him. 'Kyle!' Stan asked urgently. He reached for his friends hands. Stan felt nothing but the air as his touch went through his friend. The Jewish boys figure finally dissapeared, leaving Stan in this darkness.

Stan bolted upright in his bed with a gasp and sweat trickling down his forehead. He panted, trying to calm himself down. 'It was just a dream...calm down.' Stan thought. 'Kyle is still alive, it was just a strange dream. Calm down...' He took long breaths, and his heartbeat finally steadied itself. He looked outside his window as the bright sun shone on the rest of the world. Stan was a bit relieved at the sight of the sun. The snow shined under it's bright light.

It had been 3 days since he had started winter break. There were only 4 days until Christmas. Stan longed to be with his best friend during winter break, regardless of their differences in holidays. Kyle's family had left the town immediately after Kyle got out of school exams to go and see Kyle's relatives before Hanukkah began. Stanley got up with a sigh and took care of his morning routine: A shower, brushing teeth, and putting on change of day clothes.

He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his family were all together eating breakfast. Randy was reading the newspaper and holding a cup of coffee. 'Morning, son.' Randy said. 'Morning, everyone.' Stan said as he walked over to the fridge. He reached down to open the door and pulled out some orange juice. He prepared himself a glass as Randy started 'Oh yes, Stanley. The Broflovski's called. They said they think they left the back door unlocked. They have a spare key under the doormat, could you go over there after breakfast and lock it for them?'

Stan didn't feel annoyed at all from the task. 'Sure thing.' he said as he put the orange juice back the fridge, and walked over to the table to sit down with everyone else. Sharron had made a large platter for breakfast. French toast, eggs, and home fries. Stan sat there and ate in silence as Sharon got up to do the dishes, his father read his newspaper, and Shelly texted on her cell phone.

Shelly was in her final year of high school now. Since she had her braces off, she surprisingly became fairly popular. She was always texting, and her ringtone constantly went off during the daytime. It annoyed Stan at times, so he usually just listened to music with headphones when this happened. Shelly put her hand over her mouth and stifled a laugh. Stan raised an eyebrow at her as she continued looking at her phone, tapping the screen. Yet again she held in a burst of laughter. She looked up at Stan. 'What...?' he asked. 'My boyfriend says you're a turd.' 'Good for him, he's probably a hermaphrodite.'

He finished his breakfast and set his plate next to the sink, where his mother was still doing the dishes. 'Thanks mom, I'm off.' Stan walked to the front door, where he kicked on his shoes, put on his signature hat and gloves, and opened the door into the brightly lit day. It was warmer than usual today. Kid's were out in the yards, engaging each other in snowball fights, building snowmen, and setting up more Christmas decorations. All of the South Park suburbs were decorated. Christmas trees were seen through windows, reefs hung on doors, and lights lit up houses during the night.

Stan knew his way to the Broflovski's. He took the familiar 10 minute walk as he always had when going to see his friend. All but the Broflovski's had Christmas decorations. They instead mounted a big 'Happy Hanukkah!' sign above their front door. Stan arrived at the Broflovski's green house. The color reminded Stan about his dream with the green snowflakes, but he wanted to forget that dream. He made his way around to the back of the house, where he walked up to the back door. Inside, it was empty, the lights were off, and no noise was heard from the inside. He reached forward and grabbed the handle of the closed door, and attempted to open it. The door opened with a light swoosh. 'Yup, unlocked.' Stan said to himself.

Within less than a minute he had the door locked again, and replaced the key under the door mat. His pocket vibrated once, signalling he received a text message. He pulled it out as the screen lit '1 New Message.' Who could be texting him? He tapped the mail icon. 'From: Clyde.' Stan tapped the mail icon and loaded the message. 'Have a good Christmas.' it said. Stan just replied 'You too.' and put his phone back in his pocket.

Stan wished he had someone with him, romantically this Christmas. He truly did miss the days he shared with Wendy. But she had left a gaping hole in his heart, partly turning him off from the prospect of dating. Girls just didn't seem to interest him since he had a bad experience with the one he thought truly loved him. Stan blew off the thought.'Well, who needs romance when you have your best friend?' Stan thought positively.

Even though him and Kyle had different holidays they celebrated, they still made an effort to see each other at least during winter break. Though once in awhile they would see each other on their different celebratory days. Stan's pocket buzzed again. 'God, what now?' he pulled his phone out and tapped the mail icon, getting a bit annoyed. Though his annoyance quickly changed to joy as he saw this new message was from Kyle. 'We're headed back tonight, there's supposed to be heavy snow here tomorrow morning and we want to get home safely. Want to hang out tonight, probably around 8 or 9?'

Stan's spirits lifted. He would be able to see his best friend sooner than he had expected. He hugged his phone, then his face turned red with embarrassment. 'Sure. Let me know when you get home.' Stan replied. Who needed Wendy? Stan could have just as much fun with his best friend. On the way back, Stan thought of what the two might do tonight. Would they go to the mall, go eat at Whistlin' Willies, maybe catch a movie? Stan was excited at the thought of spending another day with his friend.

Stan got back on the sidewalk and headed home, lost in thought. It didn't even occur to him that emergency sirens were blaring behind him. Two police cars and an ambulance sped down the road next to Stan, quickly dissapearing after turning right onto another street. 'Wonder what's going on?' Stan wondered. The sirens eventually dissapeared into the distance. For some reason, Stan felt uneasy. His dream about Kyle bleeding and dissapearing had him worried now. His heart sunk at the thought of anything happening to his friend. 'No...Kyle hasn't left his relatives yet.' Stan reasoned with himself. He shook his head to clear his mind.

Through all of this, Stan felt a strange feeling inside of him. He couldn't tell if it was a feeling of worry, longing, both, or even something else. For some reason, Stan just had a feeling that something bad might happen. A cold breeze picked up, waving Stan's black locks in the air. He cranked his head to take one last look at the Broflovski residence, and stared at it for a few moments. 'Kyle...' Stan thought as he turned away and continued heading home.


	5. CT: First Date

**_Authors_ Note:** _Well everyone, chapter 5 is finally here! I've had nearly 500 views on this story and am so grateful to have so many people view my artwork. So far I've gotten positive reviews and a few PM's. I really appreciate any feedback I receive, it helps me become motivated to keep writing. So far I've enjoyed this story and I'm looking forward to having more people follow and favorite. I couldn't write a story if there wasn't an audience, so I really appreciate everyone who's stuck with this story up until now. Sorry this story has came so late, I recently went on a surprise vacation. :) My vacation has cleared my head and I'm expecting new chapters to be published every 1 - 3 days. So stay tuned! :D_

Chapter 5 – First Date

**POV: **Craig Tucker

Holiday music played throughout the South Park mall. Christmas was only 4 days away, resulting in the mall being busier than usual. Several couples and families were dashing in and out of stores, shopping and buying gifts for their loved ones. The mall was decorated, similar to the rest of town. Craig sat alone on a bench just inside the mall entrance, staring down at his phone as people walked by him. 'Where is she...?' he wondered to himself.

Two days ago Craig had worked up enough nerve to call Wendy. He was in his bedroom, lying back on his bed. He was overwhelmed by boredom. Craig had nothing else to do but sit at home with Stripes, his guinea pig. Unfortunately, even the furry rodents company didn't seem enough for him. 'Curse my apathy!' he thought to himself. He had pulled out his phone and the piece of scrap paper with Wendy's number on it.

He held both up, staring at them each for a second. Overlapping his boredom was nervousness. If Wendy picked up and they agreed on arrangements to meet, this would be Craig's first time hanging out with another girl on his own. Girls never seemed to take much interest in Craig. Even if they did, Craig never took the time to notice.

Craig had typed in her number, staring at it for a moment and holding his thumb over the call button. Reluctantly, he pressed it, his nervousness rising by the second. He pulled the phone up to his ear as it rang, resting his other arm across his body. Craig subconsciously hoped she wouldn't pick up. It seemed to ring for a minute when (somewhat to his dismay) the ringing suddenly stopped as he heard Wendy's voice on the other end: 'Hello?' Craig took a quick breath and began speaking in his monotone voice: 'Hey Wendy...it's Craig. I was wondering if you wanted to do something together?'

'Oh hey, Craig!' Wendy replied. 'I really would like do something with you but I'm afraid I still have some shopping to do for my family. I wouldn't want to bore you with shopping.' Craig knew he could back out now, but he forced himself to try a little harder. 'I could always go with you, I have to shop for my family too.' Craig bit his bottom lip in anticipation, as if expecting he was going to be turned down. There was a brief silence, making Craig's heart sink for a moment. Finally, Wendy spoke: 'Sure. We can do that! When did you want to go?'

'We can go tonight, if you'd like to.' Craig offered, relieved. Wendy said 'Hold on a second...' Craig sat on the phone, his nervousness rising yet again as he wondered if Wendy might be trying to find an excuse. 'Sure, I'll meet you there around 7 tonight.' Craig let out a heavy, silent breath. He curled a nervous smile as he spoke: 'OK..I'll see you there. I'll be right inside the main entrance on the bench!' Craig held his cell phone out, pressing the end call button then letting his phone plummet to his chest. 'Would this be considered a date?' he wondered to himself.

He always held the 'I don't care' attitude. He thought his apathy could never work when romance would be involved. He didn't know what dating was like, or even how to act when around other girls. He hopped off his bed and walked into the bathroom, where he studied his face and clothes in the mirror. He was in black sweat pants and a baggy dark blue T-shirt. His black hair was a mess. He surely needed to freshen up. 'Well, better get ready...' Craig thought to himself, meeting his eyes in the mirror. In just over half an hour at he had gotten ready in his blue hat, blue coat, and black skinny jeans.

Now here sat Craig, staring blankly at his phone. He was still trying to figure out whether or not this was an actual 'date.' 'Come on...stay calm.' Craig repeated to himself over and over. His neck and back felt stiff from leaning back, staring at his phone. He tried sitting a few different ways. He tried adjusting his legs, crossing his arms, leaning back and sitting up straight. He was attempting to find a good position to present to Wendy. He supposed he would have to look a bit different. 'You know what...' Craig thought to himself. 'Screw it, if she doesn't like me the way I am, too freaking bad.'

He gave up his endeavor and went back to sitting the way he was earlier. He rapidly tapped buttons on his phone, as if to look like he was texting someone. On the home screen, the time read 6:58 P.M. 'Any second now...' Craig thought. He could feel himself getting a bit warmer. He'd never been this way before. Now that he had an actual date he didn't want it to go horribly wrong.

'Hey.' said Wendy's voice. Craig jumped a little bit, startled at the surprise. He lifted his head to gaze up at Wendy, her vibrant eyes shining back at him. She was wearing a designer coat and a purple scarf. 'Are you ready?' she prompted, seeming not to notice his jump. 'Yeah...' Craig said as he stood up and tucked his phone in his pocket.

The two made their way into the deeper part of the mall, glancing in and out of shops. Craig made small talk along the way, trying to spark up a good conversation. Craig was searching desperately for a store they could both browse in. He gazed over at the food court for a moment. He decided he would ask Wendy later if she would like to eat.

Craig fixated his eyes on a bath and body store. It would at least be a place to attempt to shop for his mother. 'Hey, would you like to go in there?' Craig asked casually, pointing over at the shop. Wendy glanced over, looking through the glass displays, studying the interior of the shop. 'Sure, that sounds great.' Wendy said with a smile as the two turned in unison towards the entrance.

The two made their way into the shop, where they walked around through countless isles, looking at several different products. Craig didn't have a lot to spend, so he had to budget his money. He didn't have a job, so he saved some of his birthday money in order to buy each of his family a gift or two. He had to find something for his mother, father, and sister. Hopefully he could get his shopping done so he and Wendy could have alone time later.

Craig tried to evaluate his time with Wendy so far. The two were chatting casually, but things didn't seem awkward. There were no hints at romance from Wendy, the two had seemed more like friends. Craig was just glad he was finally able to hang out with another girl for once in his life. He was sure he'd sink into the 'dating' prospect later on, he just had to hit the right keys.

They both worked their ways down the isles. Wendy had stopped when she came across some candles. Wendy and Craig both reached for the shelves, lifting the glass lids off, smelling and sampling the different aromas individually. The store radio went quiet for a moment, when a new Christmas song began playing. Craig opened up a candle that had the scent of cinnamon apple pie. 'Hey, do you think this smells good?' Craig asked Wendy. He wanted some sort of engagement with Wendy besides small talk. She leaned over and took a light sniff. 'That smells really good, actually!' she said. 'I'm sure your mom would like that!' Luckily the candle was only six dollars, something not too expensive, but nice.

Suddenly, Craig felt a finger tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around instantly, being met with the chubby, brown haired boy Cartman. 'Cartman...Hi.' Craig said plainly. Wendy turned around from a candle she was sniffing. 'Hey...' she said, surprised at his presence. 'I take it you guys are shopping for Christmas gifts?' Cartman mused. 'I came to look at candles too. My mom likes to have candles when she does her 'business.'

Craig felt sorry for Cartman in a few ways. His mother was a mess. She had been arrested for prostitution, drug abuse, and many other things. Cartman never really had a mother to teach him right from wrong. Craig guessed that was why he was so messed up sometimes. Cartman started again: 'Mind if I shop a bit with you guys?' Wendy met Cartman with a glare, then glanced at Craig. 'Actually, we were just leaving.' Cartman returned a blank gaze to Wendy. Craig was still holding his candle as Wendy grabbed his hand. 'Come on, Craig. Let's go.'

'Wait a minute!' Cartman called out. Wendy kept walking. 'I have something to tell you! It's about Stan!' Wendy froze in her place, then turning around with Craig. Cartman walked up to Wendy, then gazed at Craig for a moment. Craig's face was a bit red as he realized Wendy was still holding his hand. Finally Cartman broke his gaze and looked at Wendy. Before he could speak, Craig interrupted him. 'I'm going to buy this.' he said, holding up his candle. I'll go up front and meet you outside the shop, OK?' Wendy nodded lightly to Craig and they released their grips on one another.

Craig walked to the end of the isle and turned right. He wasn't headed up front to check out. He was curious what was going on with Stan. He wanted to know if Stan was apologizing and if Wendy wanted him back. Stan and Wendy had seemed so close for a long time, it wouldn't be doubtless they would get back together. Craig snuck down the adjacent isle, where he listened in on their conversation, a bit late.

'So? They are best friends. What's the problem?' Wendy asked, a bit annoyed. He heard Cartman's voice: 'Well, Kenny has said that he noticed Kyle seems rather...close with Stan lately. He's always watching him and talking about him when Stan isn't around.' There was a pause. 'What are you playing at?' Wendy asked, clearly more annoyed. 'Wendy...I know this may be hard for you to believe...' Cartman took a brief pause. 'But...' Craig's eyes widened, what was Cartman about to say?

'I think the Jewish boy may be a tad...homo.' There was a heavy silence except for the Christmas music still playing. 'Kyle?' Wendy asked. 'Those two are just good friends! And besides, even if Kyle DID like Stan, there's no way Stan would be attracted to him. Stan was always manly when I was dating him, I doubt he'd like any other guy.' Craig couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was Cartman really trying to say Stan was gay? Or was he just out to get the Jewish boy? 'You know what...' Wendy said. Craig heard her hands slap against her legs. 'I think you're full of shit and just trying to start a problem.'

'Well actually, I only overheard this from Kenny. Who knows who else Kenny has told though...' Wendy huffed and walked away from Cartman. Craig heard her voice travel away from him. 'Fuck off Cartman.' she said as she walked up front. Craig realized he had to move fast. He didn't want Wendy to know he was eavesdropping. He dashed down the isle, fast walking, praying he wouldn't come across Wendy.

He made his way up front and got in line, where the cashier was swarmed with customers. Luckily,Craig could use the excuse they were busy so he wasn't able to check out yet. Not even a minute later, Craig saw Wendy out of the corner of his eye, and turned his head towards her. She was walking with a straight face, yet she had been cheery all evening. 'Everything OK?' Craig asked. Wendy seemed annoyed, but Craig could tell she was trying to hide it with a fake smile. 'Cartman was just being stupid.' she complained halfheartedly. She studied the line in front of Craig. 'I guess you weren't able to check out yet.' Craig was so thankful he had gotten away with eavesdropping. He realized with horror that if Wendy had found out there very well could be no second date.

The two shopped for another hour, then grabbed a quick meal at the food court. In what seemed like an instant, the date was over for Craig. Him and Wendy were walking back towards the entrance, carrying heavy shopping bags. They both had accomplished all their Christmas shopping. As they neared the entrance, they passed by a cotton candy cart, where an elderly man standing behind it called out to the both of them. 'Hey kids, do you want some free cotton candy? I only have two left, go on and take both.' Craig and Wendy both accepted the offer. They both took a bite of their colorful cotton candy, the sweetness filled Craig's mouth.

As they reached the front doors Craig could see, unsurprisingly, that it was snowing yet again. Him and Wendy walked through the automatic doors, being met with a cold gust of wind. Wendy's black hair flew across her face, she held up a hand to keep it back.'I had a really great time tonight.' Wendy told Craig as they both reached the sidewalk. Craig returned a smile. 'Me too.' he told her. 'It's nice to see you smile. And I don't mind your monotone voice.' Wendy grinned.

'My dad should be here any minute...' Wendy told him. 'Do you have a ride home?' 'Yeah...' Craig lied. He was just going to walk home after Wendy left. He didn't want to ask his parents for a ride, they'd probably just complain and cuss. Wendy gazed out at the nearly empty parking lot. 'You know...' Wendy started. Craig locked his eyes on her. She wouldn't meet his gaze. She looked up with glimmering eyes and red cheeks. 'I think...I want to hang out with you more..' if that's OK.

Craig had never felt more love struck in his life. 'Well,uh,err, OK, fine!...I mean...Sure...I mean...' Craig's mouth was silenced by Wendy's finger against his lips. 'Merry Christmas...Craig.' Wendy leaned in, pecking Craig lightly on the cheek. He could tell his face was red. He just returned a smile to Wendy.

'Oh, here comes my dad!' Wendy pointed at a car pulling in at the far end of the parking lot. 'Feel free to give me a call when you get bored!' she offered him. '...T-thanks.' Craig stuttered. They stood in silence as her fathers car drove up to the sidewalk. 'Well, see you later!' Wendy said. Before she reached the car door Craig felt words rise in his throat. 'Hey Wendy!' she stopped and looked back at Craig. 'Merry Christmas...' he let out.

Wendy gave Craig a smile and opened the door to her dads car, gracefully hopping in. Craig couldn't believe it, he just had his first kiss. As the car left the parking lot, the blue hatted boy stood there in the snowstorm. He trailed his fingers along his cheek where he had been kissed. Craig turned and walked home into the dark, cold night. He was never happy, but maybe he had finally found a cure.


	6. KB: Rise and Fall

**_Author's_**** Note:** _Hey everyone! Chapter 6 is here! I'm so glad that I've written a story that may be enjoyed by others. I'm looking forward to typing out what happens next. If you'd consider it, please let me know if you liked this chapter. Any reviews/favorites/follows/views all give me inspiration to keep on writing. I hope you all enjoy! :)_

Chapter 6 – Rise and Fall

**POV:** Kyle Broflovski

'You see Stan...the truth is...I'm in love with you.' Kyle said as he sat on his bed. He was making eye contact with his friend. 'No,no,nononono!' Kenny McCormick replied. 'Dude, you can't get too dramatic about this whole thing.' A simple 'I like you' is good enough.' Kyle crunched his lip to the side. 'Come on, you two were friends since pre-school. I highly doubt just because he knows you like him that he'll ditch you for the rest of his life.' Kenny reached around the scratch the back of his messy blond hair.

'Well then how am I supposed to do this then?' Kyle asked, getting frustrated.'I keep thinking about how it would feel to tell him. I mean, sure, it'd be a weight off my chest. But his reaction is what I'm worried about. I'm with you in thinking he wouldn't ditch me right after I tell him..I'm just worried it might get awkward...then we'll grow apart.' Kyle looked down at the carpeted floor.

Last night Kyle had arrived home from visiting his relatives. It was about nine at night when he had arrived. He made his way up to his room, where he had texted Stan: 'Dude, are you still up?' Kyle waited about ten minutes, lying back in his bed with hopeful anticipation. After what seemed like years to him, Kyle's phone finally vibrated. He opened the new message, hoping it wasn't too late for Stan to hang out. 'Sure, do you want to come over?' Stan had asked him. 'Do you want to just go to Stark's pond instead? It's closer to my house and we can just hang out and relax without adults breathing down our necks.' This idea clearly appealed to Stan, since he replied 'Sure, we can do that! Meet you there in 10!'

Kyle had jumped out of his bed, quickly combing his red Jewish fro and putting on his signature green hat. He walked downstairs quietly and grabbed his orange coat off the rack, and made his way into the cold night. He trudged through the snow, eventually arriving at Stark's pond. No one was around as far as he could tell. The only light was the moonlight illuminating the ice, making it sparkle a bit. 'Hey Kyle!' Stan had said as he approached from the shadows.

Kyle and Stan did nothing but talk all night. Stan had talked about his crazy family as usual, and Kyle had talked about his strict family. Kyle had kept his emotions as neutral as possible. He felt that he would wait for Stan to show any signs of liking towards him. He wanted to suppress his emotions and analyze Stan to see if there was any chance the red poof ball hatted boy might like him. They had talked until the moon was high in the sky. It was then that Stan yawned, putting a hand over his mouth. It was probably around midnight.

'Well dude, I should probably head back. My parents get really mad when I come home really late at night. They have the ears of a...well, whatever has good ears I guess.' Stan stood up from the bench. Kyle did the same, and they headed down opposite paths at the pond back towards their homes. 'See you soon!' Stan called to Kyle. Kyle gave a friendly wave and dissapeared into the shadows.

Today he had called Kenny, inviting the blond haired boy over to ask for advice. Kenny had been with many girls. For some reason, the boy who always hid his face had more relationships than anyone else Kyle knew. He figured Kenny would be a good, friendly person to ask. He sure was popular, he should know more about dating than anyone else.

'Don't lose your mind now.' Kenny said, tapping Kyle on the forehead with his index and middle finger. 'I'm not losing my mind.' Kyle said firmly. 'I just...I just don't know what to do.' There was a moment of awkward silence. 'Well...' Kenny started up. 'Let me ask you this, even if you don't know, if you absolutely had to guess, what do you think Stan thinks of you right now?' Kyle took a moment to think at this question.

'Well...I mean sometimes it's hard to tell with Stan. Sometimes he seems like Craig, he doesn't express a lot of emotion. But if I really, really had to guess...' the Jewish boy took a quick breath. 'I think he thinks of me as the most important person in the world. I know we're best friends.' Kenny seemed glad that his friend saw some good in Stan. 'Well, then I highly doubt that if you are the most important person to him, he'd just cast you aside. You're over thinking this, Kyle. Now I won't give you false hopes, but regardless, I bet he's still going to be your best friend too. You can love him as a best friend too, can't you?' Kyle took a moment to digest what Kenny had told him. 'You're right, Ken. You know...you're the first person I told that I'm bisexual.'

'I had an idea you might have been.' Kenny said. 'I can tell after being hit on by so many girls, seeing their faces and body language. I saw how you looked and handled yourself around Stan. My suspicions were only confirmed by you admitting it to me. But hey, we're still friends too. You're still a good friend of mine, regardless if you're gay or not.' Kyle grinned a bit at his friend. 'Thanks, dude.' He said.

'Now...where should I ask him to meet? Or should I surprise him?' Kyle inquired. 'Well...' Kenny had looked out the window into the the brightly lit day, sunlight shining against his blond hair, making it seem golden. 'How about you meet somewhere familiar, and someplace that could be potentially romantic. Perhaps a place with a lot of memories. Though I will say, if you think he'd be OK with it, showing up at his house Christmas night might be a great idea.' That idea didn't appeal much to Kyle. 'No...I'm sure there's another place we can go. I bet he'd want to meet somewhere outside his own home, his parents have always been picky about who comes over. I wouldn't want to get him in trouble...But maybe...' Kyle took a moment, rubbing his hand underneath his chin.

Kyle's thinking was interrupted by a rapid knocking on his door. 'Come in.' Kyle called. Sheila had walked in, Gerald too. Kyle found this unusual, why would both of his parents come in? Gerald was the first to speak 'Kyle, we have some things to discuss. Sorry Kenny.' His father made eye contact with the blond. 'I hate to ask you this, but we need to speak with our son, would it be OK if we let you two hang out tomorrow?' Kenny kept his cool. 'No problem man.' he said, rising off Kyle's bed and walking over to his bedroom door. 'See you Kyle, thanks Broflovski's!' he said as he dissapeared outside of Kyle's room. Sheila closed the door.

'Kyle, hun...we need to talk.' Kyle couldn't imagine what had happened. Had someone in the family died? Did Kyle do something wrong? Sheila and Gerald came over to Kyle's bed, sitting down on either side of him. Their faces looked somber. This instantly gave Kyle the impression whatever it was, it was bad news. They sat for a moment, Gerald took a deep breath, and Sheila had her hands held together as she gazed at the floor.

'Kyle...' Gerald began. 'I know South Park is our home. We've all met some great people here and we've made memories with those friends and families. Son...' Gerald put his hand on Kyle's shoulder, the Jewish boy looked into his fathers eyes. 'We're going to be moving...far away.' Kyle's heart sunk, his whole positive feeling plummeted. It felt to him like he was punched in the gut several times.

Kyle finally found words through his shock. 'But...I have friends here...' Kyle started. He thought about all the people he had met. Craig, Wendy, Cartman...he listed off names rapidly, ending with the most important person to him of all time: Stan. 'Why are we moving?' Kyle asked, trying to keep his cool. 'Well, son.' Sheila started. 'You see...your father has gotten a high paying law job in Sweden. We didn't think it was an easy decision, but with your father making more money he can support us better.' Kyle felt some light anger rising.

'What's wrong with living here?! Are we just going to ditch everyone we care about because of money?!' Kyle stood up and turned around, facing his parents. He could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he spoke. 'Nearly everything I care about is here!' The Jewish boy clenched his fists, and turned his back to his parents. 'Now, Kyle. It'll be OK.' Gerald tried to comfort him.

Kyle's anger hit a high note. He erupted. 'NO! IT'S NOT GOING TO BE OK! ALL YOU THINK ABOUT IS YOURSELVES ALL THE TIME! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME AND YOU CERTAINLY DON'T CARE ABOUT MY FEELINGS!' Kyle then bolted out of his room and rushed down the stairs, his parents calling after him. He ignored their calls. Tears were streaming down his face now.

He thought he may have had a chance, a real relationship with the one he loved. He couldn't stay, no matter how much he wanted to. If his parents wanted to move, he was still their child, and a minor. He couldn't stay here even if he had a million dollars, his parents had control. He slipped on his shoes and jacket, forgetting his hat he had left upstairs. He threw open the door and ran out into the cold afternoon weather.

He walked around aimlessly once he was out of sight of his home. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. His mind was so full of rapidly changing emotions he couldn't get a grip on anything. He couldn't tell if his situation was real or a dream. Everything just came crashing down so fast he wasn't sure how to handle his emotions. His tears on his cheeks seemed to freeze. He reached up to his face, brushing his hand to rub off light specs of frozen water.

He had finally decided to head to Stark's pond. It was his favorite place to go to get away from everything. It was quiet, and while it used to be a place for all the kids of South Park to go ice skating, they all grew older every day. Eventually, skating at Stark's pond became little more than re-living a memory.

Within a few minutes, Kyle had arrived at Stark's pond. He found the wooden bench situated directly in front of the frozen water. He plopped down, sighing and looking at the gray sky. He just couldn't come to grasp the situation. Nothing seemed realistic to him anymore. In this very moment, he questioned everything he had witnessed in his life. Maybe this was all just a bad dream.

Maybe Stan wasn't real. Maybe Kyle would wake up and realize that this was nothing more than his imagination. He hunched forward pinched himself on the arm, harder and harder. The pain increased, but he felt maybe if he kept on, he would wake up. He stopped when blood welled up at the end of his fingernails. He had cut himself a little bit. He pulled his arm up to lick the wound.

Kyle witnessing the red blood was the only thing that assured him this wasn't a dream. He knew that meant what his parents said were real. They weren't illusions, they were really his parents. Kyle was going to be moving away from South Park. He was going to live in Sweden, far away from Stan. He couldn't call his friend from another country, it was too expensive and his parents would never want to pay for it.

Stan told him last night his laptop had recently broke because Shelly got angry and threw it against the fence outside. Kyle couldn't talk to Stan on the computer either. He also didn't have enough money to replace it. Nothing seemed to be going Kyle's way.

He thought Stan would probably move on and forget him. His heart felt broken already. Everything that had piled up about his feelings was now coming back at him. If he had only told Stan sooner, maybe they would have fallen in love then. But with time so short, surely Stan wouldn't want to do a long distance relationship. He had even told Kyle one time he didn't know if he would want to date Wendy if she lived so far away.

Kyle was furious. Why did this have to happen to him? He cursed his God. He cursed his parents and the world. Anything and mostly everything to him was going to be taken away. He'd never see his friends again. He'd even miss Cartman. Sure, he always nagged on him for being a Jew, but that was a memory Kyle would never forget. He always loved responding 'Hey Fatass!' whenever Cartman made a remark about his religion.

The day after tomorrow would be Christmas. Kyle just stared up at the sky, still trying not to be in disbelief. 'Stan...' he mumbled his name. The Jewish boy got up and walked away from Stark's pond. 'I know what I have to do...' Kyle said.

He walked across town. Along the way he pulled out his phone to find 2 voicemails and 5 texts from his parents. Kyle ignored the texts and continued walking. He didn't want to talk to his parents right now.

If there was one thing he had to do, he needed to tell Stan his feelings on Christmas no matter what. In about twenty minutes he arrived at the run down home that was Kenny's. He knocked on the door, where Carol answered. 'Hi, Kyle. You looking for Kenny? He's out back.' she said in her light voice. 'Thanks.' Kyle said. He made his way around to the back of Kenny's house, where he opened the run down picket fence door.

Kenny's backyard looked like a dump. The fence wood was old, the lawn was untidy and choppy. There were plants, rubble, and trash everywhere. It was out here he found Kenny sitting on the run-down swing-set, chains rusty and wood seemingly old and almost rotten.

'Hey, Ken!' Kyle greeted him. Kenny looked at Kyle, surprised he came over so quick. 'Hey Kyle...not to be a douchebag, but I thought we were hanging out tomorrow?' Kyle took the swing seat next to Kenny. 'Look dude...' Kyle looked at the ground. He debated whether or not to tell Kenny he was moving away. He decided not to just yet. 'I need your help.' Kyle asked.

'Help? With what?' Kenny asked, raising an eyebrow. Kyle looked over at Kenny. 'You're popular...I'm sure you know some secrets. Is there any way to get into the school you know of?' Kenny thought for a moment. 'Well...there was one time I hung out with Bebe. You can get in through the boiler room, there's an emergency exit hatch near the dumpster behind the school.' Kyle marked the location in his mind.

'I do have to ask though Kyle, what happened?' Kenny asked, wondering what his Jewish friend was up to. 'I made up my mind about something.' Kyle replied. Kenny acknowledged Kyle didn't want to talk about it and remained quiet. 'Kyle.' Kenny said, reaching his hand out and putting it on his shoulder. 'Let me tell you something.'

'What?' Kyle asked. He was worried Kenny was going to lecture him when the blonde stood up and ruffled Kyle's hair with both hands. Staaaan and Kyyleeee!' Kenny teased. Kyle was surprised by the gesture. 'Hey!' Kyle said, pushing Kenny's hands away. Kenny stood back, a bit baffled. 'That's MY Jew fro.' Kyle said, grinning. He stood up, lightly pushing Kenny on the shoulder. 'Sittin' in a treeee!' Kenny went on. Kyle cupped his hand around Kenny's mouth. ' .'

'Mrfmfrmf.' he heard Kenny muffle. Kyle released his hand when he had finished. 'I'll see you later, Ken.' Kyle said. 'Same here man, good luck!' Kenny called after him as he left Kenny's backyard. The sky was growing dark, there would likely be yet another snowstorm tonight. Kyle's pocket vibrated and he pulled out his phone. He had received a text from Sheila, it read: 'Kyle? Please come home so we can talk.' Kyle sighed and slipped his phone back in his pocket. 'Yeah...I'll go home, and I'll '_talk' to them. _Kyle realized he'd have to get past his anger. He would have to live with his parents and brother until he was old enough to be on his own. Kyle tucked his hands in his pocket and continued home.

Tomorrow was a special day for his family. He didn't want to spend it angry with them. Hanukkah was a time-honored tradition for the Hebrew people, and Kyle was glad to be of his faith. Though Kyle realized though, once tomorrow was over...the truth would be told. 'Stan...' Kyle thought as he walked home. He pictured his friend in his red poof ball hat, smiling. He remembered the night he fell asleep behind him, his soft breathing, his hair, his touch. Thinking of all of this made Kyle warm inside, even on this cold day. He continued onward, hoping for the best everything would be OK.

'I'll keep my promise...'


	7. WT: Tears, and Blood

**_Author's_**** Note:** _Hey everyone! I'm glad to finally bring you all yet another chapter in my very first FanFiction. I'm so glad I've finally written something that I've agreed to keep on with until the end. I want to take a quick moment to thank all the reviews/favs/follows I've gotten. It really means a lot to me to know other people like my work. It gives me inspiration to keep on writing. I also really appreciate anyone who takes the time to view and stick with my story. Feel free to PM me if you would ever like to talk, share ideas, do some requests, or have any questions. Also, I may have mentioned in a previous A/N that there was a scene I really wanted to type out. I'm glad to say the scene is very very close. The next chapter I'll have it typed out :). Hope you all enjoy! :D_

Chapter 7 - Tears, and Blood

**POV: **Wendy Testaburger

Wendy Testaburger splashed her face with cool water from the bathroom sink. The splash of water on her face was enough to make her feel alert and refreshed. She reached across the bathroom counter for a washcloth. She used it to dab her clear face dry as she stood up to look at herself.

She had a white towel on her head, drying out her black hair after a hot shower. Wendy was in a dark purple bathrobe, wearing nothing but undergarments underneath. She reached behind her head to undo the towel around her hair. She let her silky black hair fall down her back. Wendy reached for a nearby hairbrush. She looked at herself in the mirror as she ran the soft brush through her hair, letting her mind wander a bit.

It was Christmas Eve night. Wendy hadn't seen Craig since their short date at the mall a few days ago. Wendy wished that Craig was with her to keep her company tonight. Memories filled her mind as she reflected back to a year ago on the last Christmas Eve she had with Stan. She closed her eyes, thinking of better days.

She remembered sitting in her spacious living room in front of the fireplace, and the warmth it emitted onto them. The flames had flickered against their faces, casting a shadow across the other half. The two sat next to the roasting fire, drinking cocoa and exchanging presents. Wendy was lucky she had been allowed to spend time with Stan. Since they had been dating for a few years, Stan's parents gave him permission to see Wendy on the condition he was home by ten.

Wendy had been so lucky to spend a holiday evening with the one she loved. She secretly longed for something similar to what she shared with him. She also remembered what Stan had gotten her as a gift that year. She wasn't sure if she felt warmth or regret as she picture the experience.

The warmth of the fire touched Stan and Wendy as they sat across from one another, cups of cocoa in their hands as they sipped and chatted about whatever came to mind. They had both sat there for nearly an hour, just relaxing and enjoying alone time with one another. During the winter the sky was dark earlier in the day, and Wendy's parents were out doing some last minute shopping at the local Wal-Mart. 'Are you ready for your gift?' Wendy asked Stan. He nodded and they sat their beverages aside on the marble tile in front of the fireplace.

Stan had pulled out a small black box, handing it to Wendy as she gave him his. She had gotten him a collectors edition of Tween Wave music signed by the composers. Wendy was pleased when Stan opened his gift, and a look of joy filled his face. He looked so grateful. 'You didn't have to do this Wendy, this is great!' he reached forward to peck her on the lips. 'Wow...this really is great. Go on, open yours!' he prompted her.

Wendy opened the box lid to be met with the sight of a gorgeous silver necklace shaped like half a heart. She pulled it out, noticing it glimmered in the light of the fire. 'It's...beautiful.' she told him, gazing at its complexion. Stan nudged her on the shoulder, gesturing for her to turn around so he could help her put it on.

She turned her back to Stan and felt his arms reach around her neck. He was on his knees behind her, leaning against her a bit for support. He had picked the necklace out of her hands, and he pulled the chain behind her neck, working his fingers to attach her gift. Wendy could feel his body against her back, warming her. She felt so comfortable with him.

He finally hooked it together and fluffed her hair so her necklace didn't get caught. Wendy's silver heart dangled down near her chest. She pulled it closer to her, admiring the half heart design. 'Oh yeah.' Stan said as he plopped down on his behind and stretched his legs out around Wendy. He squeezed her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder.'I couldn't help but treat myself too.' he had told her. She felt him release a hand from her as he reached down the front of his shirt.

A moment later she witnessed the other half of the silver necklace dangling next to her face. Stan held his half heart necklace out near hers. 'Here, put them together.' Wendy pulled up her necklace and put it next to the other silver piece. Sure enough, the two connected together perfectly, forming the shape of a heart.

'I love you so much...' Stan told her. He let his necklace fall back down. He held her in his tight embrace, breathing lightly on her neck. Wendy couldn't believe just how much she was in love with Stan. She felt a pang of regret through her memory. She missed the feeling of having someone hold her like that.

She had made the choice to break up with Stan the following summer. It wasn't an easy choice for her, but she felt they were growing apart. She truly did miss the relationship they once had, but she felt it was time to move on and see other people. A secret she always kept to herself was that she didn't know if she made the right decision by breaking up with him or not. True, they had seemed distant, but Wendy had never asked Stan if they could work anything out. Maybe she was the bad apple in the relationship.

Her mind quickly jumped to what Cartman had told her in the mall. She thought just how absurd it really was about the idea Stan was gay with Kyle. 'Cartman is an idiot.' she thought to herself. 'Stan and Kyle are just friends...' she tried to affirm herself. For some reason, she wasn't sure about Cartman's agenda. Why would Cartman have just came out and told her that? And why would Kenny say anything to Cartman if Kyle was actually gay? She doubted Kenny would have blabbed about his friends to Cartman. Kenny understood just how bad Cartman's harassment could be, and Wendy wouldn't think he'd wish it on anyone else. She cast the thought aside, she wanted to focus on something more positive.

She didn't know why, but she had started feeling some attraction towards Craig. His innocence and plain expressions were cute to her. Wendy loved asking him questions to see what he would say. He was fun to be around, regardless of having the reputation of a 'troublemaker' or 'bad kid.' Wendy actually liked his plainness, it almost added more depth to him. She thought it was a bit strange, yet true in her eyes.

Wendy set the hairbrush down with a light thump on her counter and headed for the door. Her feet felt cool against the tiles. She stepped out into her spacious bedroom, where the carpet tickled her feet as she walked across to her pink colored bed. She went over and sat down on the plush bedding.

Wendy turned around to gaze out the window into the night. She liked having her bed right next to the window. It was wonderful in the summertime to hear raindrops patter against the window. She thought it was unique, yet strange how weather could serve as a lullaby to some people.

Wendy's parents' had already gone to bed, but Wendy wanted to stay up a bit longer. She reached for her nightstand and grabbed her remote control for her miniature heater at the far end of the room. Her parents had bought her this heater as a 'holiday decoration.' It was shaped like a small fireplace and appeared to have flames burning inside of it. All it really did though was emit heat, but it was always nice to pretend. She turned it on with a light 'beep' noise as the fake flames shined inside.

Wendy set the remote down and grabbed her phone, turning the lamp off in the process. She kicked her feet under the covers and laid back, looking at the fake flames pattern on the ceiling above her. After she took a moment, she pulled the covers over her, being enveloped by their warmth. Her bed was queen sized, so she always had extra room. She missed the idea of having someone else occupy it with her.

As she turned her phone on she noticed the time was 11:38pm. Wendy decided she would try to stay awake for Christmas day. One thing she could do was text Craig. Maybe he was still up at this time of night. Surely if he was he'd text her back right away. Almost as if her thought provoked it, her phone vibrated, notifying her she had a new message from Craig.

She pressed the mail icon, reading the contents of his message: 'Have a good Christmas. Hopefully I can see you soon.' Wendy grinned a bit at the message and began tapping her thumbs to respond to him. 'Hope you have a great Christmas too, Craig!' she told him. She shut her phones screen off, looking into the darkness under her bed. She waited eagerly for his response.

She closed her eyes and a minute later her phone vibrated. Craig had replied. 'Stripes says Merry Christmas too!' Craig sent her the text, along with an attached picture of his furry brown rodent in a Santa hat. Wendy gave a big grin at this, and even giggled a little bit. 'Make sure and spoil him for me!' she sent back to him. She had never met his guinea pig. Craig never seemed to talk a whole lot about his family.

When she thought about it, she realized she had never met his family personally either, and very rarely had she seen them around Craig. She noticed Craig always had to walk if he wanted to go anywhere, and take the bus to and from school. Wendy had recalled she'd never seen Craig's parents pick him up at school, either.

She thought to herself for a moment. She didn't want to push Craig, but was curious about him and his family. She created a message, sending it to him within the minute: 'Please tell your parents I said Merry Christmas. Maybe I can meet them soon?' She curled herself up a bit tighter in anticipation. She stared at the phone screen until the message was sent.

She had expected to hear back from Craig within a minute, but a few had passed when she began to question where he was. She kept checking her phone every few seconds. A few minutes went by, and the time kept ticking as she grew more and more anxious. She hoped she hadn't done something wrong. She especially didn't want an enemy at this point.

When fifteen minutes had gone by since she had sent the message, she began to think of excuses as to why Craig hadn't gotten back to her. She wondered if he had fallen asleep, or if he had somehow not gotten her message. She double-checked to see that the message had been sent. Sure enough, her phone clarified it had been sent.

After waiting a few more minutes her phone finally vibrated, Craig finally got back to her. She opened his message and analyzed its contents. 'I'm going to bed, good night.' was all he sent her. He didn't say a word about his parents. Wendy was worried she had offended him in some way. Maybe she shouldn't have gone snooping to figure out Craig.

Wendy did wonder what was going on with Craig. She certainly hoped he wasn't being mistreated in any way. Sure, he may be different from other people, but he had always been nice to Wendy. Maybe he had a grudge against his parents for getting in trouble for something. Or maybe he was in a 'rebellious' phase.

She tapped a message back to Craig. 'Good night, sleep well.' And she pulled herself out from under her covers and put her phone on her nightstand. She stared at the flame patterns still illuminated on her ceiling. 'Well...I guess this means I won't have someone on Christmas Eve. That's OK though, I'm sure that'll change next year.'

She hugged herself tightly, gripping her shoulders. 'I do miss him...' she mumbled to herself. She knew she had to move on from the past. There were many more possibilities in her life. Craig was one of them. Wendy stared up at the ceiling for quite some time. She reached over and checked her phone again from the time. It was now 12:08am on Christmas Day. 'Merry Christmas...' she thought to herself.

Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She fought to stay awake. She realized it was a fruitless effort and she should just try to relax and get some sleep. Today was supposed to be a great day for her and her family. Maybe if she was lucky she would get to talk to Craig for awhile, too. Her eyelids shut as she was in darkness once again.

A few minutes after closing her eyes Wendy had found herself in a strange, dark place. She was in her winter clothes, including her scarf. She moved her feet against the ground, hearing snow crunch beneath her feet. In this strange world, she noticed that the snowflakes fell, lit up in different colors. She saw every color she could imagine. The color brought a strange feeling of awareness to this dark world.

She looked around and saw an iron street lamp in the distance. The light inside was bright and full of energy. She trekked towards it as the snowflakes fell silently around her. She noted their color dissapeared when they touched the ground. When she was only a few steps away from the lamp, she looked into its glass panes, seeing a light golden glow inside.

In an instant, the light began changing to a dark blue color. Wendy was unsure what to think of this. The snowflakes around her stopped falling to the ground, and instead were drawn to something she could not see. The colors swooshed past her and into the darkness. A moment later there were no more snowflakes falling, and another street lamp suddenly appeared a few yards away from her.

This street lamp also had the dark blue glow. It was bright enough that it lit up an old swing-set next to it. As she approached the swing-set, she noticed it seemed familiar. When she thought about it for a second, she realized that it was the exact same kind that Stan had in his backyard. Him and Wendy had swung on it a few times together. Wendy approached it cautiously, running her gloved hand over the metal poles. 'Why is it here?' she wondered to herself. She took it upon herself to sit on the cold metal and grip the metal chains. She lightly rocked herself back and forth.

She wasn't sure where she was or what she was doing. She just felt a strange feeling in this place, perhaps of curiosity. Snowflakes began falling again after a minute or two of her sitting. They fell very rapidly in a spot in front of her. The snowflakes fell so quickly, they stacked on top of one another. They all formed a blue shape. Eventually, the snow formed into what looked like the figure of a human.

The snow began to mock human features. It smoothed into human flesh and skin, and then into clothes and facial features. In less than a minute, she saw an exact image of Craig in front of her, surrounded by this blue light. He was in his signature blue hat with the yellow poof, his blue coat and his black jeans. He walked over to the other seat, but his feet made no noise as he walked over to it.

'Hi Craig, are you here to see me on Christmas?' Wendy asked with a grin. Craig didn't seem to notice her. After a few seconds of silence, Wendy called for him. 'Craig?' Her words didn't seem to reach him. He sat on the other seat staring at the ground. Wendy stood up and walked over to him, crouching down in front of him. 'Craig?' she reached for his shoulder, and to her shock her arm slipped right through him.

She noticed he was actually translucent. She could see through him. She waved her arm across his body, but all it was was light. There was nothing solid to touch. She gazed at Craig's face, he seemed to look right through her. Craig looked around. 'Guess she didn't come.' Wendy wanted to reach out to him. 'I'm here Craig? Can't you sense me?' she spoke to him, hoping he would somehow notice her.

Craig stood up suddenly. He was just inches in front of Wendy. 'I guess she didn't care about me.' 'Craig...I...' Wendy tried again to reach out to him, but he walked right through her. She whisked around. 'Craig! Don't leave me!' The blue hatted boy just continued walking. She followed him for what seemed like ages. Eventually the street lamps were out of sight and she was only following the glowing blue image of Craig through the darkness.

Craig suddenly froze in front of her. He glanced left and right, but Wendy couldn't see his face. 'Craig?' she asked again, most likely a fruitless effort. Slowly, Craig began to turn around. 'Can you hear me?' Wendy asked. 'Craig I..-' she gasped and fell to the ground as she saw Craig. A red streak was running down out of his left eye. It trickled to his chin and fell to the ground just in front of Wendy.

'She doesn't know what's coming.' Craig said. Wendy felt so afraid. 'What's coming Craig?!' she realized that her questions were useless by this point. She decided to just watch Craig. His lips moved as he began to speak again. His next words came out plainly as ever.

'Tears, and blood.'


	8. SM: And the Snow Keeps Falling

**_Author's_****_Note:_**_ Alright everyone, here's a chapter I'm sure you were all looking forward to. I just hit 1,000 views on my FanFiction and am so excited to keep writing the story. I've never had so many people dedicated to something of mine before. Every favorite, follow, and positive review inspires me. You are all amazing and I thank you all very much for taking interest. I really hope you all enjoy. I'm going to put the story on temporary hold for about a week while I take a short break. This chapter took a lot of 'author energy' to type out. Hope you all enjoy, please feel free to review or PM for questions/comments. :D_

Chapter 8 - And the Snow Keeps Falling

**POV:** Stan Marsh

Stan's light breathing was the only sound in his room as he slept underneath his warm Terrance and Phillip bed cover. He had a fairly busy Christmas day. His grandfather had came over to join them for Christmas dinner. Naturally, his grandfather wanted to talk and rant a lot, and Stan was forced to sit and listen. Randy found it rude when Stan wasn't around his grandfather when he came to visit.

The Marsh family had done nothing but talk, watch movies, and open gifts all day. Stan had received some gifts, of course. He had been given a few new clothes, a new mp3 player, but best of all he had received a brand new laptop. He was grateful to have had such a good Christmas. Though he was ready to put the festivities behind him. Tomorrow would be the day after Christmas, which meant the Christmas cheer would nearly vanish. New Years was around the corner, but after that things would go back to the way they once were.

As Stan slept, his phone vibrated on his night stand. The rapid bumps had woken him up. He opened his eyes slowly, a bit disoriented after having been in a good, deep sleep. Who would be trying to reach him at this time of night? He ignored the vibrating phone and closed his eyes, snuggling back into the warmth.

In less than a minute his phone vibrated again. Stan was curious as to why someone was so desperate to reach him tonight. He reluctantly opened his eyes and leaned on his side to grab his phone. As he reached for it, he glanced at the bright red numbers on his digital clock. It was 10:48 P.M. As Stan's eyes adjusted to the light of his phone, he saw he had received two new messages from Kyle.

He hadn't seen Kyle on Hannakuah this year, the Broflovski's decided they wanted a more family-oriented holiday event this year. Stan understood, though he thought it was too bad he couldn't see Kyle that day. Though Stan's family was sometimes so busy he couldn't see Kyle on Christmas, either. Today happened to be one of those days. Stan did declare the day well spent, though.

He pressed the mail icon to view the first message. He was wondering what his friend wanted. He skimmed his eyes across the contents of his friends words: 'Hey dude, I know it's late, but I was wondering if you wanted to do something fun tonight.' Even though Stan was tired, he had considered the offer.

Stan's curiosity was perking more and more as he wondered what Kyle had planned. He tapped his thumbs on his electronic keyboard quickly, replying to his friend. 'Sure dude, what did you have in mind?' He waited a minute for Kyle to send him a message back. It had only taken the Jew a few seconds to get back to him: 'It's a secret. Do you want me to come over and we'll head out together?' Stan thought that sounded good. 'Sure, meet me on right side of the house.' Stan sent the message and kicked his bare feet out from under the covers and onto the carpet. He slipped his phone back into his pocket.

He quietly stood up out of bed. He was wearing black sweatpants and a long, dark grey T-Shirt. His black hair was a bit of a mess, and he ran his fingers through it to smooth it out some. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some socks, slipping them on in no time. A moment later he was putting some slippers on and sneaking over to his bedroom door. He cracked it open as quietly as he could. His heart nearly stopped when the door made a light creaking noise.

He waited and listened for any signs of moving. After waiting a good ten seconds he squeezed out between the door and shut it as quietly as possible. He then slowly made his way down the wooden stairs, his feet made very light thumping sounds as he descended. When he reached the bottom he walked to the front door, where he grabbed his brown jacket off the nearby coat rack. He put both arms inside of it and zipped it up. He grabbed his red gloves and his signature red poof ball hat and put those on as well.

Stan was ready to have a fun night with Kyle. They both had sneaked out for each other before, this would count as just another adventure. They really enjoyed being around each other. Stan sure knew he loved to be around Kyle. His Jewish friend was always a voice of reason, and Stan couldn't help but find his red, Jewish fro unique. Stan recalled how he had defended Kyle all the way back in pre-school. A group of kids were picking on Kyle for being the only red haired kid around. Young Stan had stepped in, innocent and serious. 'Don't be mean!' he had told the kids in his firm, youthful voice. Stan grinned at the thought of him getting defensive. How young and innocent him and Kyle once were...

Stan reached for the front door, and cracked it open. He was instantly met with cold air and snow. The snow wasn't falling as heavy as it was the past few days. It was falling slowly, and not as densely.

For some reason Stan's dream had flashed in his mind about Kyle. He had secretly been worried about him ever since he had that dream. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something bad was going to happen. Kyle seemed alright though. Stan didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Maybe it really was just a stupid dream and he should just relax. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles as best he could. He was looking forward to a fun night with his best friend. That was all he wanted right now.

Stan walked to the side of his house, where he noted Kyle's absence. He pulled out his phone, checking to see if Kyle had sent him another message. Stan walked over and leaned against the side of the house, gazing into his phone. The town was so quiet tonight, everyone was sleeping after a busy holiday. This would mean it was a perfect night for him and Kyle to enjoy whatever Kyle had to offer on their own.

A few minutes later Stan glanced over at the sidewalk where he saw the figure of his Jewish friend. Kyle was in his green hat, green gloves, and orange jacket as always. Stan noticed he too was wearing black sweat pants. Kyle walked over to him. 'Quit copying me.' Stan teased him. Kyle realized they had similar clothes and he gave a light chuckle. 'Well,are you ready?' he asked Stan, briefly placing a hand against the wall next to Stan's head.

Stan nodded in reply and they both headed for the sidewalk. They walked together, through the darkness. The only noise that was heard was the buzzing of the street lamps as they walked under them. Stan was still curious as to what Kyle was going to show him. Him and Kyle sometimes went late at night to places just to be alone with one another. Stan felt sometimes he was only happy and completely himself around Kyle, something that he didn't know whether or not was the same with Wendy.

'Are we there yet?' Stan asked Kyle the pointless question after about 10 minutes of walking. 'Almost.' Kyle told him. Kyle had surprised Stan when he had suddenly turned down the same street that led to their school. The large brick building came into view as Kyle approached it. It was a big black shadow in the night, only the moonlight offered the smallest illumination. Stan didn't even expect Kyle to turn into the school parking lot. When the Jewish boy did, Stan thought maybe he was joking, but his friend kept walking.

They walked across the parking lot and headed for the right side of the school building. Stan felt it was strange being on school grounds when class wasn't in session. Stan was only used to seeing the building in the daytime. Kyle and Stan had came down here before to go on the playground. They'd play all night on the weekends sometimes. They enjoyed being youthful. They would sit on the monkey bars for hours and watch the stars, talking about whatever was on their minds. Stan was warmed at the memory.

When they had approached the back of the school, Kyle walked over to the nearby dumpster. He reached for his coat pocket and pulled out a small red pocket flashlight and shined on the ground. Stan saw the Jewish boy crouch down for a moment and reach for a small crevice in the ground. He watched as Kyle pulled up a hatch in the ground. Stan looked down it into the darkness. He didn't know where it led to. 'I'll go first.' Kyle told him as he started down the metal stairs.

Stan and Kyle's feet made light clanging sounds against the metal as they descended. Stan reached up and pulled the hatch down, sealing off his sight from the outside world. Stan could hear the faint whirring of machines, and it took him a moment to realize they were both in the boiler room. 'Dude, how'd you know about this?' Stan asked Kyle, impressed. 'Just a little something Kenny told me...' Kyle said. The two walked across the room, past the machines and Kyle opened another door. Stan saw there were some stairs leading upwards.

They travelled up the steps and through yet another door. Stan realized they were now in the school hallways. It was so strange seeing the school dark and lifeless. There were no lockers shutting, no students chattering, and no teachers yelling at students. It was just Stan and Kyle in this dark,quiet place. 'So what did you have in mind? Just explore around?' Stan asked Kyle.

'I had something...special planned.' Kyle said, half teasing. The two walked through the hallways, their footsteps lightly heard against the tiled ground. As they made their way through the hallways, Stan pointed out Wendy's locker. It was covered with glittery flower stickers. He was wondering how Wendy was doing this Christmas. He was a bit curious to know if she was thinking about dating anyone besides Stan. Deep down, he still did care about her. He didn't love her the same way he did before, but they had shared a bond that was a big thing for Stan.

'We're almost there, come on.' Kyle's voice brought Stan back to the present. Kyle abruptly turned to a pair of double doors and walked into the gymnasium. The gym was big and spacious. Kyle had turned off his flashlight. The only light that shined in was through the small rectangle glass windows high up on the walls. Stan could faintly see the snow falling as the moonlight dimly illuminated a small part of the gym.

They walked across the entire gymnasium towards the back right corner. Kyle opened another metal door and quickly turned right to head down some stairs. Stan could smell chlorine. They were in the boys locker room, and on the other side was the school pool. 'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?' Stan asked his friend. 'Sure am.' Kyle replied cheerfully. Do you know where your locker is? Kyle had asked Stan. Kyle and Stan had different gym periods, so they were unsure of where each others lockers were.

'Over this way.' Stan said, grabbing the flashlight and walking along the length of the gym. Stan shined his flashlight in the locker and pulled out some black and red swim trunks. 'It'll be like the fourth of July on Christmas.' Stan joked. He could see Kyle give a light grin. 'Yeah.' he said. 'I'm going to go find my locker, it's at the other end. 'Just change in the dark and let me know when you're done.' 'Okay...' Stan said.

Kyle walked away and out of sight from Stan. Stan reached for the underside of his shirt and lifted. He was excited to go swimming. The school pool actually wasn't used very often. Most of the time the boys were just in the gymnasium playing basketball or dodgeball. Each grade had two weeks throughout the year where they used the pool in gym class, but unfortunately, Stan and Kyle had already used up their two weeks back when school started in September.

Stan kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He was fumbling a bit in the darkness, and kept his hand on a nearby locker for support. He reached down for his waistband and dropped his pants and underwear. He stood naked in the darkness. He enjoyed feeling natural. A slight breeze came through the locker room, cool against his bare skin. He pulled his trunks up his legs and tied the string tight around him. 'Kyle?' Stan called out in the darkness.

'Are you ready?' Kyle asked. 'Yup.' Stan replied. A moment later the Jewish boy came over with the flashlight. Stan was glad to see Kyle not be afraid to show his red hair around him. He rarely ever took off his hat around others, except for Stan. The Jewish boy was wearing dark green and light blue swim trunks. Stan followed his shirtless, skinny friend to the end of the locker room and out the door into the swim area.

Kyle shined his flashlight over towards the pool. Stan could see the water still and calm. He followed Kyle over to a small metal box mounted on the wall. Kyle opened it up and shined the light inside. He flicked a switch, and a moment later Stan looked over to see that dim white lights had been turned on in the depths of the pool. Kyle looked for another switch. He found it a moment later, flicking it on. The lights in the pool started changing color.

The colors cycled underneath the pool as the boys made their way towards the back where the empty bleachers were. The pool lights were just enough to let them see the swim area. It was still dim, but at least they could swim together.

'Well...' Kyle said, 'Shall we?' There was a metal rail going down some steps into the shallow water. Stan and Kyle stepped in together at the same time. The water was lapping against them. Stan enjoyed the warm sensation against his legs. It was so relaxing. They both reached the bottom of the pool and started walking into the deeper area.

The water lapped at Stan's nipples as Kyle stopped at the deeper end of the pool. Kyle was up to his neck in water. He had always been a little shorter than Stan. 'Hey...let's have a breath holding contest.' Kyle invited. 'Sure...1...' Kyle held his nose. '2...3!' They both took a sharp breath and dunked under the water. Water around Stan was a sensation he missed during the summertime.

To Stan he felt being underwater was almost like a dream. The pressure from the water all around him almost made the present moment feel unreal. It was as if his brain slowed down when he was submerged. He pushed a hand towards the surface, pressing against the water above him to stay underwater. He held his breath, and slowly felt himself headed towards needing oxygen.

Stan kept his eyes closed, he wondered if Kyle had surfaced yet. When Stan couldn't stand being breathless anymore, he kicked his feet against the ground, jumping above the surface and taking a sharp inhale of air. He noticed Kyle was huffing slightly and rubbing his eyes. Stan took another sharp inhale. 'Don't worry Kyle, I don't pee in the pool like Butter's.'

Stan laid back, letting himself float on the water. The water felt so warm. He just gazed up at the dim ceiling. He moved his eyes over slightly to the rectangular windows, watching the snow still falling outside. 'You know Kyle...you've really outdone yourself.' Stan told his friend as he floated along, kicking his feet very lightly. 'Have you heard about the new water park they are building an hour away? It's going to be huge.'

'I haven't heard...' Kyle said, quieter than usual. 'What's it going to be like?' Stan lowered his legs and touched the bottom of the pool. He walked slowly through the water, drops trickling down his body as he spoke. He pictured the water park in front of him. 'Well...over here' he said as he stretched both arms outwards towards the wall 'there is going to be this enormous water slide. It's supposed to go upside down. They said they are going to finish it next summer.

'Yes...that sounds great...' Kyle said, still quiet. Stan continued on. 'Then over here...' he moved his arms to the right. 'Is going to be this big bucket-like thing. It fills up with a huge amount of water then comes crashing down on you. Can you imagine how fun that'll be?' And then...over here...' Stan moved his arms again. 'There's this little drink bar. You can swim up to it and sit on a stool that juts out of the water and get something to drink. It'll be so fun...I'm sure you'll like it Kyle. They are even having a special on day one where you can bring one friend if you pay for your own ticket. It'll be great, best friends...on yet another adventure...I look forward to it, Kyle.'

Stan lowered his arms back into the water. He waited for Kyle to respond. He was sure that Kyle would be enthused by the idea, but he heard nothing from the Jewish boy. He looked over to see Kyle with his head down towards the water. A tear dripped down the boys face. His words came out quietly 'I...I can't...I can't go!' Kyle said, frustrated. Stan trudged over to Kyle. Stan was about to speak when Kyle raised his head. 'Stan...' he started. Water drops were falling out of his red hair.

'I'm leaving...and moving to Sweden after New Years...my dad found a job over there.' Kyle said. The words hit Stan like a punch in the gut. He didn't know what to say. He had been around Kyle his entire life, and now his friend was moving away from him. He couldn't fathom the thought of his best friend for life was moving away. Stan felt a pang of sadness inside of him, and felt tears start to well in his own eyes.

'I just...don't know what to do!' Kyle said, frustratingly. 'You are the biggest thing here to me...I don't want to leave.' Kyle said, slapping his hands on the water. 'Stan...before I go though...I need to tell you something.' Kyle said, looking back into the water. Stan braced himself for anything bad. 'What is it?' Stan asked. The Jewish boy was quiet for what seemed like a minute. 'There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile now...and I'm honestly a bit afraid, but I'll tell you now.'

Stan wasn't sure what he was about to except. Had he done something wrong? His mind was already racing through the memories of him and Kyle together. He knew wherever Kyle went, he would always remain in his heart and be the most important person to him. He was ready to apologize if he had hurt Kyle in any way. Kyle looked up at Stan after a long silence. 'Through all our memories...and the bond we've shared...I...' he lowered his gaze from Stan's watery eyes.

'I've fallen in love with you...' the entire world seemed quiet at that point. It was as if the world had frozen in time for Stan. His best friend had expressed feelings he had never expected him to say. Stan knew that they always shared a close bond, but really didn't expect to be told that he was loved by his best friend. The world seemed to resume a moment later when Stan had fully grasped what he'd been told. Tears were rapidly streaming down Kyle's face, his cheeks were red.

Stan walked over to his friend, getting inches closer at a time. Kyle was panting heavily, clearly upset. Stan was sad too, he fought back tears. He lifted both his wet arms out of the water. The water was just below Kyle's shoulders and just above Stan's nipples. He stood in front of Kyle for a moment, watching him cry his tears into the water beneath him.

Stan reached both arms out, tears nearly falling. He placed his hands behind Kyle's shoulders. 'Kyle...' Stan said. Kyle panted and looked up at Stan, his face and cheeks red from crying. Tears burst from Stan's eyes. He leaned his head down towards Kyle's face. Kyle stopped crying as Stan touched his tender lips against him. Kyle closed his eyes, and allowed Stan to continue.

They worked their lips against one another. Their cheeks were red, hot, and moist with tears. Their wet faces felt hot against one another. Stan reached his left hand down under the water, pushing Kyle towards him. He used his right hand to push the back of Kyle's head into his. Kyle reached both of his arms around Stan's neck. They kissed silently as the water changed color beneath them and the snow fell silently outside.

They both relaxed their legs, and fell over into the water, into the dream world as Stan imagined it. They shared an underwater kiss, holding each other tightly. It was their time, and their dream.

The two were lost in the moment. They continued kissing each other, pretending the future never existed.


	9. EC: Foretelling

**_Author's Note:_**_Hey everyone! Glad to finally bring you the next chapter in my FanFiction. I took a week to clear my head, lay out a few more fine details about the future of this story, including figuring out the ending. There is going to be many incoming things that may be a bit to digest, but I'm sure you'll all enjoy it if you stick through. :) Just a fun fact, there_ **IS** _an upcoming timeskip (when a plot changes to a different time period). With this new chapter comes new premonitions, worries, and secrets. _

_I'm just going to answer a few brief questions I received:_

**HOW OLD ARE THE BOYS INTENDED TO BE?**

_I've selected some careful wording. Personally, I see the boys in their teen years in high school. However, I know some people like to imagine characters in their own way, I hoped this would encourage the readers to potentially enjoy the story more._

**HOW LONG ARE YOU EXPECTING THE STORY TO BE, HOW COMPLETE IS IT AS OF CHAPTER 8?**

_I can tell you as far as production goes, I already have plenty of story material to type out. I like to think of this FanFic similar to how 'seasons' on T.V. are laid out. Seasons are distinct, seperate parts of a story, but also a continuation. Chapter 10 will be the 'season 1' finale of sorts to this fiction. I can definitely say though, there IS a season 2! I just don't want to give away exact length because all I can say is that when the ending chapters come into play, you'll know. Look forward to it :)_

_Thanks so much for reading my note! **ENJOY! :)**_

Chapter 9 - Foretelling

**POV: **Eric Cartman

Eric Cartman laid across his leather living room couch as he fixed his eyes on the T.V. in front of him. He had an opened bag of Cheesy Poof's tucked in between his arm and upper body. He was happily munching as he watched another re-run of Terrance and Phillip. His mother had gone out grocery shopping, so Eric had the home all to himself. He wasn't looking forward to his mom coming home any time soon though.

Cartman had a love/hate relationship with his mother. While he was very young, she had spent so much time and attention to him that Cartman considered her his best friend. With the absence of Cartman's father, Cartman and his mother shared a bond that he was sure other kids didn't share with their parents. He had always been a 'mother's child.'

Cartman had always looked up to his mother, he would run off the school bus to go and hug her when he arrived home. She was always his favorite person, and he was her pride and joy. Some of the other kids had made fun of him because he was always so clueless and gullible about things. His mother had sheltered him from 'harmful things,' though through meeting others, he soon enough discovered more about life than he'd ever thought his mom would teach him. While their relationship was strong, Cartman discovered something that made him wonder just where they stood with each other.

Cartman was excited for the last Christmas because he was always showered with presents. A week before Christmas arrived, he had been sitting on the edge of his bed going through shopping catalogs, circling in red the gifts he wanted. He figured he would go into his mothers room to put the shopping catalogs under his pillows, so that she would notice them and look through them. It was always a sort of 'silent tradition' Eric had done with her.

He had heaved himself off and his feet lightly thumped against the carpet. Cartman walked barefoot out of his bedroom and out into the hallway. He walked down it a ways to his mothers room. Her door was shut, as usual. He turned the metal doorknob and pushed it open slowly, trying his best not to disturb anything in the room.

His mother always had a spacious room. The sun was shining brightly outside and filtered in through her window blinds. She had a king sized bed covered in silky bed covers and satin pillows shaped like hearts and squares. She also had a bathroom directly connected to her bedroom. There was a large desk over near the window to Cartman's left, with a vase and a decorative rose on top. To the right side of the room sat a large glass display case, with pictures of Cartman and his mother.

Cartman had walked over to her bedside. He lifted up a satin heart shaped pillow, and lightly placed the catalog underneath it. It's paper edges were sticking out just slightly, just enough so that Cartman was assured she would notice. He mistakenly turned his feet clumsily, tripping himself. He tried to regain his balance, but a moment later he tumbled down, landing on his face. He cursed in anger. He had been ready to get up when turned his head towards the underside of his mothers bed. He stopped when he noticed something underneath.

Cartman noticed a shoe box underneath her bed. His curiosity was rising. He thought about how it may have been a Christmas present, or something important to her. At first he didn't want to look inside, but he quickly changed his mind. He wanted to know what was in that small cardborad box. He reached underneath the bed, pulling the box towards him. Cartman sat up on the floor with the box next to him. He reached for the box and placed it on his lap. He used both hands to lift the lid off. The sunlight in the room shined on the contents of the box.

Cartman didn't even know what to think when he realized what the contents inside were. At first he thought he was seeing things, but a few seconds later it had sunk in. Inside the box were condoms, sex toys, and pornographic videos. Cartman lifted a DVD case out, thinking about watching it later. However the thought soon changed when he noticed big golden words on the bottom of the DVD case: _Starring Liane Cartman._

Cartman read the words over and over, trying to digest the name. He flipped the DVD case over, studying the back. Sure enough, it shown Cartman's mom, obviously nude, but text and symbols were covering her private areas. Cartman let his wrist fall to his knee, the DVD fell out of his hand. He stopped for a moment, gazing at the wall in front of him. He wasn't sure how he should feel about this situation.

Cartman looked back inside the little shoebox. Underneath where the DVD had been was a small black planner. Cartman pulled it out and opened it up, using his fingers to fling through the pages. Nothing had been written until Eric reached the month of July. On the first of the month, there was a man's name scribbled across it, with a phone number underneath. Next to both and circled in a black pen was a dollar sign.

Eric had checked every week up until this day. Every week there was a man's name scribbled down, usually on a weekend date. It didn't take Eric long to make assumptions. It appeared that she had been prostituting herself to all these different men for a living. And her being in a pornographic film was likely how she made so much money.

His recent discovery made thoughts race through his mind. 'What if she's only acting nice because she enjoys her 'job?' What if she feels guilty so she has to be nice to me?' Cartman knew one thing though: He had to keep this a secret. If any word of this was let out, it could cause him and his mother a lot of grief.

Back in the present, the end credits rolled for the Terrance and Phillip show. Cartman was still stuffing his face with the delicious Cheesy Poofs. He flipped through the channels after seeing a preview for the news, something Cartman never cared for. In a matter of minutes he was back at the same channel that was airing Terrance and Phillip a moment ago, now broadcasting the news. 'There's nothing on a Saturday night?' Cartman said out loud in annoyance.

He tossed the remote on the coffee table and lay there watching the news. He let a yawn out about a minute later out of boredom. The news reporter spoke about the rising price of gas, some new construction on South Park mall, and how the new year was just around the corner. Sadly the students of South Park school had to return the day after New Years Day, which was less than a week away.

Cartman reached for the coffee table and grabbed his expensive cell phone. He pulled it up to his face and checked it for text messages and social media updates. Sure enough, the fat boy was as lonely as ever, no one had bothered to text or message him online. On the social networking website, he saw that Kyle had shared a few pictures recently from Hannakuah, which of course his many friends had liked them.

Cartman was always a little jealous of Kyle, he wanted to be like him in a lot of ways. He was a bit skinny, yet he played basketball on occasion. Cartman had never been too interested in sports, mostly because he felt he was too chubby to try out in the first place. Kyle was also academically smart, something Cartman also wished he had. Though remembering all the math and boring vocabulary seemed like a boring and daunting task. But most of all, Cartman saw a friendship in Kyle and Stan he had never seen before.

He had always seen the two hanging out together, laughing, and teaming up against Cartman when he lashed out against either of them. Though there was one thing Cartman had trouble admitting, yet it stayed in the back of his mind. Through his entire life, Cartman had never really had a close or best friend, unless he counted his own mother. Though through seeing how cool, charming, and unique the Jewish boy was, he was actually fell in love with him. He was honestly jealous of Stan, too.

He envied Kyle, and wanted to be a part of his world. He always ragged on him for being a Jew, but Cartman always loved the attention from Kyle. Though Kyle knew it was mostly a joke, so sometimes Cartman actually felt warmth when he would respond to Cartman, even by calling him 'fatass.'

When Cartman had told Wendy a week ago that he thought Kyle was gay, his intention was not to anger Kyle. He really just wanted to find out if Kyle truly was gay or not. It was only a bonus to Eric that Wendy was angry. A long time ago she had told Cartman she liked him, but quickly dismissed it a few days later, as if nothing had ever happened. Cartman was actually hoping that Wendy would be able to plant a rift between her and Stan, and in turn, Stan would break away from Kyle. Cartman was going to stay low, and let others do his work for him. Perhaps it would all work out well for him, and he would end up with Kyle like he had wanted.

He noticed Kyle's nature around Stan. The way Kyle had watched him, touched him, and spoke to him Cartman longed for. Cartman had never seen Stan as someone that could be gay, so he figured that if Kyle was, maybe he'd actually have a shot. Kenny actually hadn't told him anything about thinking Kyle being gay, he had only used it to make it seem more logical in front of Wendy.

Eric didn't know when he actually started feeling attracted to Kyle. He thought maybe he had started to like him years ago, but never wanted to admit it. Cartman was one to use a lot of gay jokes, which most of the time would result in nothing but him being scolded by other students. Now that Cartman actually declared himself gay, he wanted to be an image of someone important to Kyle. He wanted to be what Kyle wanted him to be, even if that meant changing his attitude about life. An image passed through his mind with him and the Jewish boy shirtless on the couch, kissing and running their hands through each others hair.

Eric snapped back to the present when he heard the front door unlock. It was pushed open, sending a cold breeze throughout the house as Eric's mother walked in. 'I'm home, poopy!' She called out. She shut the door behind her and walked into the kitchen with bags of groceries around her arms. Cartman looked at her, wondering if she had _only_ went out for groceries, or if she had seen another man.

He heaved himself off the couch and walked into kitchen, where his mom was pulling out various items from the plastic grocery bags. Cartman made his way to the fridge. He opened it up and grabbed a can of soda, cold and wet. He cracked open the top and took a sip. The liquid was cool and refreshing in his mouth. He enjoyed it for a moment. He headed back toward the living room, he was just under the kitchen threshold when his mother stopped him. 'Eric.' she called lightly.

Eric stopped in the kitchen doorway, turning around. His mom was shuffling through the plastic bags. 'I got you something from the store today.' She continued searching for a moment, then pulled out a plastic video game case and walked over to Cartman. 'I know you wanted this for Christmas but they were sold out, they just bought some in as I was shopping, I figured you'd like one.'

Cartman wasn't sure how to feel about the gift. He wasn't sure if he should be pleased and genuinely be thanking her, or if she was just doing this for appearances. 'Thanks.' he said plainly as took it from her hands. He turned his back to her and walked out of the kitchen. The silence after he had turned his back on his mother was eating at him. He could almost feel her eyes watching him. He grabbed his phone off the coffee table and slipped it into his pocket. He then proceeded up the wooden stairs, his feet making the wood creak lightly beneath him.

'Am I just being ungrateful, or do I actually have a reason to feel this way? I don't know...' Cartman thought to himself as he opened his bedroom door. He stepped into his bedroom and shut the door. He walked over to his bed and placed the video game on his nightstand. He kicked his feet over his bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'I always thought my mom was actually trying to show love for me...but now I wonder if she's only doing it to keep up appearances.'

He let his mind wander a bit about Kyle. He remembered one day after school when the Jewish boy was playing basketball in the gymnasium with Stan, Kenny, and Token. They had all been passing the ball around. He watched Kyle from the small crack between the gymnasium double doors. He moved around with such grace and speed. Cartman had thought he was cute, to say the least.

His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was rare for him to be contacted at all by anyone. He hardly ever heard anything from other 'friends.' He pulled his phone out and saw he had received a message from Kenny. He pressed the mail icon, opening up his friends message. It felt he had been slapped in the face after he read the message to himself. 'Dude, do you know Kyle is moving away?' Kenny had sent him. Cartman took a moment to digest this. Perhaps his pursuit after the Jewish by was meaningless. Cartman wanted to scream, but instead released his anger by throwing his phone across the room, it thumped against his bean bag.

'So after all this work to get Kyle to notice me...' Cartman thought darkly. 'He's just going to move away...' Cartman thought maybe he should dash out the door that instant, run to Kyle's house and tell him his feelings. But he realized that if he told Kyle so urgently, if he was to ever return from wherever he had moved to, things would likely be awkward, and Kyle probably would shut out Cartman if their feelings weren't mutual.

Cartman never felt so helpless. He was in a situation where he didn't know who to trust or what to do with himself. His mother didn't know he was gay. Maybe Cartman would have to try around the school for someone else. Though his mind was unforgiving, no matter how much he tried to think about dating someone else, his mind always came back to the red haired boy he had admired so much: Kyle.

Cartman looked outside the window, looking in the direction of Kyle's house. 'I wish I had myself some Kyle time.' he said in a silent prayer, wishing Kyle would stay in South Park forever. While Cartman knew this was likely impossible, he figured he could spend time with Kyle another way. He got up off his bed and walked over to his phone, face down on the floor next to his bean bag.

'There's no reason I CAN'T see you before I go though.' Cartman thought. He looked through his contacts found the Jewish boys number (which he had actually only found out because he hacked Kyle's social media account once). The phone rang, and for a moment Cartman thought no one was home. Finally he heard the voice of Kyle's mother answer the phone. 'Broflovski residence.'

Eric started 'Hello, Ms. Broflovski, my name is Eric Cartman, I'm a good friend of Kyle's. I recently heard you were all moving and was wondering if you needed any help.' Sheila was silent for a moment on the other end. 'Oh, thanks hun, you're so sweet to offer help. We're supposed to be moving the day after New Years, so we've already started packing. We're mostly all set. I really appreciate it though.'

'Oh...' Eric said, a bit disappointed. 'Would you like to talk to Kyle?' Sheila asked. Cartman was stuck at a tough decision. He was sure that Sheila would eventually tell Kyle he called, so he figured he might as well go a bit further. 'Sure.' Cartman said. 'Just a minute.' Sheila said. She set down the phone and Cartman heard her calling for Kyle. In the background he heard Kyle's voice 'Yeah?' 'Your friend Eric is on the phone for you.' she said.

Kyle didn't respond to this. A moment later Eric heard a brief static as Kyle lifted the phone to his face. 'Hello?' he heard Kyle's voice. 'Kyle...it's Eric, how are you?' Kyle was silent for a second. 'Hey...I'm not too bad...' Cartman could tell Kyle was trying to be nice. 'Listen, I know we haven't really hung out a whole lot, but I certainly do know you and was wondering if you wanted to do something before we left. Maybe you, me, Stan and Kenny can do something together, a goodbye celebration of sorts.' 'Hmm...' Kyle thought for a moment. 'That sounds good, I could probably get ahold of Kenny and Stan. I'll tell you what, I'll call them and call you back in a few minutes. OK?' Kyle asked. Cartman had a grin come across his face. 'Sounds great, call me back man.' 'I sure will. Bye now.' Kyle said as he hung up the phone.

Cartman's face turned red. He had planned a party with all of his friends, it seemed natural. It was a better idea than asking to hang out with Kyle one on one. Eric had to remain subtle.

Eric tried out his new video game over the next few hours, anxiously awaiting a call from Kyle. The sun was setting when Eric's phone rang, his face lit up with joy as he saw it was from Kyle. He accepted the call and lifted the phone up to his ear 'Hey, Kahl.' he greeted his friend.

'Well, Kenny and Stan say they'd be up for that. In fact, Stan says he wants us to have New Years Eve at his house. We'll celebrate the new year and have an awesome party together. Does that sound good to you?' Cartman was so happy at the moment, his face was turning a bit redder. 'Sounds wonderful.' 'That's great!' Kyle said cheerfully. 'I hope to see you there!' Kyle hung up the phone.

Eric was frozen with a red face for a moment. Kyle had said he hoped to see him there...did he really mean that? Maybe Eric did have the chance after all. It'd do him great to get away from his mother for a night. He could have a night to figure some things out and enjoy himself.

Suddenly a few emergency sirens blared outside. Cartman went over to his window, looking out for what was happening. A few police cars and an ambulance soared by his house, dissapearing after turning down a side street. 'Eric!' he heard his mother call for him. 'Dinner is ready!' 'Ok mom, be there in a minute!'

It was an awkward dinner. Eric didn't have a lot to talk about. He just picked at his chicken, taking little bites as the small T.V. In the kitchen reported the news. Liane always liked the news during the evening. She just watched the T.V. as Cartman ate silently. The news reporter was reporting things Cartman had heard earlier. Suddenly news music played and Eric heard 'We interrupt this message to bring you...'

Eric was suddenly interested on what it was that they ignored the regular news. He watched as a different news reporter appeared live on screen. Eric could see behind him two police cars and an ambulance, just like he had seen earlier. The news reporter began to spoke 'I'm standing just down the street from a young boys home. The young boy had been beaten badly and witnesses say it appeared to be related to gang violence. It is unknown who the assailants are due to the fact they were all wearing black. The boy is suffering from a few broken bones and definite bruises and cuts, but doctors say he will pull through O.K. It seems there has suddenly been an increasing trend in violence lately in South Park. It is likely just a small gang of young adults or teenagers, residents near the area should not be worried, but be cautious. Back to you Tom.'

The screen cut back to the regular news reporting. 'That's awful.' Liane said. Cartman just returned to eating his chicken silently. He spoke up a moment later 'Those sirens earlier were from two police cars and an ambulance...I saw them turn down a couple streets down from us.' 'Really?' Liane asked, surprised. 'Yeah...' Cartman said. 'Don't worry though mom, I'm sure we're fine.'

In the next moment Liane turned her head to Cartman. He only noticed it when he looked up at her from eating his chicken. Her face looked troubled, but she curled her lips into a nervous smile.

'I'm sure too, hun.'


	10. KB: Promise

**_Author's _****Note:** _Finally, the final chapter of the first arc of the story! I really don't know what to say here. But thank you for viewing and anything else you do to contribute or reflect on the story! I hope you all enjoy the end of part 1. I'll have a new chapter up in about a week. Lot's of love, fellow readers. Enjoy! :)_

Chapter 10 – Promise

**POV: **Kyle Broflovski

Kyle walked down the sidewalk towards Stan's house. It was New Years Eve. People were visiting other families in celebration of the holiday. Kyle was really looking forward to tonight, yet he hoped he could maintain his emotions. Stan's parents were over at Mr. Mackey's house with other adults celebrating the New Year, so Stan had the entire house all to himself. Kyle was surprised, yet grateful that Cartman had reached out to him like he did. He was surprised Cartman of all people came up with the idea of throwing a party for Kyle. Kyle had to admit, he would miss his chubby 'friend,' even if he did rag on Kyle all the time.

In a few minutes Kyle was knocking at Stan's front door. He heard movement coming from inside the house. 'Coming!' he heard Stan shout from the other side. A moment later Stan opened the door. He was wearing his signature poof-ball hat. He reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a confetti popper. He quickly pulled the attached string and confetti landed on Kyle's hat and shoulders. 'Cute.' Kyle said as he walked inside, brushing off the confetti. Kyle noted how quiet the house was. 'Is anyone else here right now?' Kyle asked. 'Not yet, you're a few minutes early.' Stan replied.

They had all planned to meet at ten o' clock that evening. Kyle had left his house around nine-thirty, so it probably wouldn't be too long before his friends shown up. Kyle removed his winter clothing and shoes. Abruptly Stan quickly grabbed Kyle's hand. Stan's hands were soft and warm. 'Come on upstairs for a minute.' he invited Kyle. He began tugging at the Jewish boy. Kyle gave into Stan's force and let him guide him up the stairs.

A moment later Stan and Kyle were in Stan's room. Stan made sure to shut the door behind him. Stan guided Kyle over to his bed, keeping a light grip on Kyle as he let him sit down next to him. 'You know.' Stan started with Kyle. 'I'm going to miss you...a lot.' Kyle felt a pang of sadness inside him. 'I'll miss you too...' Kyle told him. 'I'll never forget what we shared either...'

Their night together at the school pool had been the most amazing experience of Kyle's life so far. They were both wet, alone, and truly showing their love for one another. Kyle remembered the warmth and gentleness of Stan's touch around him, and his wet, tender lips working against him. Kyle's face started becoming a bit flushed as he recalled the feeling of Stan's chest against his. Kyle wished that night would have continued forever, but he knew that couldn't be the case. He would be away from his best friend the day after tomorrow. He wouldn't have days like this for a long time, he knew.

'You know, I'm really glad we're having this party tonight.' Kyle told Stan. Stan slightly tightened his grip on Kyle's hand. 'Me too.' Stan looked at him. The two met each other with deep, sad eyes. Kyle looked at Stan's lips, still so perfectly smooth. Kyle leaned forward slowly, his eyes meeting with Stan. Stan closed his eyes, and Kyle did the same. Kyle could just barely feel Stan's breath as their experience was interrupted by loud, rapid knocking on Stan's front door.

They both opened their eyes, and gave slightly annoyed looks. Kyle just grinned and said 'I guess we should get that.' They both stood up and walked downstairs together. Stan held Kyle's hand until he opened the door. Stan and Kyle were met with the blond haired boy in the orange parka: Kenny. 'Kyle!' Kenny said as he spread his arms wide. He moved forward and quickly wrapped his arms around Kyle under the armpits, and squeezed him tightly.

'Ken...too...tight.' Kyle squeezed out. The blond lightened his grip, holding Kyle for another moment, then released him. Kyle patted his chest a few times. 'Gosh Kenny, you never change, do you?' Kenny grinned. 'Nope, and damn proud of it too.' Kyle and Kenny exchanged warm glances. Their attention suddenly snapped a loud voice coming from the sidewalk. 'Did somebody say there's a party here?!' Kenny turned around and the other boys saw the last member of their group. Cartman was standing on the edge of the sidewalk. His red jacket was unbuttoned, and he had an expensive looking designer shirt on underneath. His brown hair swept neatly to the left side of his face.

'Hey!' Kyle called out to him. 'Get in here so you can get assaulted by Kenny.' he teased. Kenny gave Kyle a light look of playful annoyance. Cartman walked up to the group and walked right through Stan's door, ignoring Kenny. 'Wow, it's been forever since I've been over here.' Cartman said as he paced around a bit. 'Wow, so many memories here...' Cartman seemed to have a moment in his eyes where he seemed lost in thought. Kyle wondered what he was thinking. Cartman hadn't been the most active of their original group, but he still was a big part of Kyle's history.

Stan clapped his hands together. 'I have a surprise for everyone. Since this is a special occasion, I figured we might as well have a few party favors. Who'd be up for some wine later?' The boys all raised their hands in unison. 'We'll save that until just a bit before the new year.' Kenny gave a light cheer and Kyle and Stan high fived. Cartman awkwardly held out a clenched fist, and Stan, at first a little reluctant, returned a fist to Cartman.

For the next hour and a half the boys sat in the living room together as the countdown for the new year approached. Stan and Kyle sat next to each other on the couch while Kenny sat on the floor. Cartman of course helped himself to Randy's recliner. 'Hey, do you guys remember when...' Cartman started. The boys spent a lot of time exchanging memories from before.

Stan spoke about how they had role-played for the 'stick of truth.' It was a meaningless stick, but all of the kids pretended that whoever controlled the stick, controlled the universe. Kyle was the high elven king against Cartman, who was the grand wizard of Kupa Keep(which was really just his backyard). Kyle remembered how fun it was: being surrounded by friends at a young age. Kyle honestly couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. All of the worries he had to face now with extra school work and demands at home had really worn at him. He wasn't quite the kid he once was, but still had a youthful spirit underneath his hard working reflection.

Kenny told everyone about how he still had his old princess costume tucked away in his closet. He had been 'princess Kenny' during the game they played what seemed like a long time ago. Kenny had chosen to become a princess because Cartman said he couldn't play as one. For the most part, Kenny just angered Cartman on purpose by showing up the next day in a pink princess outfit. Eventually, Clyde had betrayed everyone and stole the stick of truth. Kyle recalled how everyone had made an alliance against Clyde. In the end, 'princess Kenny' had taken the stick after Clyde was defeated. It had been a fun twist to their adventure.

Cartman recalled another story. He retold the story about how they had all been to Stark's pond after they had seen the Terrance and Phillip: Asses of Fire movie. All the other kids had been ice skating, and the boys went to the pond to show off their new-found 'language.' All the other kids were impressed with their foul language, too. The boys all shared a laugh when they remember they were grounded for causing so much trouble after seeing the movie.

'Haha, good times...' Kenny said. 'Hey Kyle, you haven't spoke a lot. What was your favorite memory of us together?' Kyle was a bit surprised at Kenny's question. 'Well, let me think here...' The memories in Kyle's mind flew rapidly as he tried to think about his favorite time with his friends. 'Hmm...' Kyle choked for a minute. 'Well...it's kind of embarrassing.' Cartman kicked a leg over his knee, 'Tell us, Kahl.'

'Well...' Kyle started, grinning at the comedial memory. 'Do you all remember when we 'played' news reporters at the school? We were all competing against Craig's T.V. show, and we all kept working harder and harder to win against him...When we thought about how difficult it was to come up with ideas...our dumb, young minds came up with the idea for us to...' Kyle stifled a laugh. 'To drink cough medicine!' Kyle began to laugh. The other boys chimed in their laughter as well. 'God damn, we were so stupid.' Stan said, then continued to laugh.

It was half an hour to the new year when Stan had turned on the T.V. Concert music flooded the house as they all watched together. Stan stood up suddenly. 'Alright, let's break out the wine! Kyle, you get the wine glasses.' Kyle stood up. 'On it.' Kyle walked over to the fine china cabinet situated in Stan's dining room. He opened up the glass case, pulling out four clear wine glasses. He returned to the living room and handed a glass to Cartman, and one to Kenny. Kyle sat back down on the couch, holding two in his hands.

Kyle heard the sound of a cork popping. Stan returned a moment later with a large, opened bottle of wine. 'This stuff is a bit more potent than most other wines, so be careful.' Kyle could smell the wine as soon as Stan sat down next to him. 'Kyle first.' Kyle held out his glass as Stan poured out rich red liquid.

Cartman leaned forward on the recliner, holding out his glass. Cartman nodded to Kyle, briefly raising his wine glass before sipping. Kenny was still laying on the floor. 'You sure you don't want to squeeze on the couch with us, Ken?' Stan offered. Kenny waved a hand and held out his empty glass. 'Oh no, I'm fine on the floor, I'm used to it anyway.'

As Stan poured his glass, he spoke. 'A toast...' he turned towards Kyle. He set the wine bottle down on the coffee table. 'To a new future for my best friend. Hopefully he won't have to use cough medicine to become creative.' Stan raised his glass in the air. 'To Kyle.' Kenny and Cartman raised their glasses. 'To Kyle!' they chanted. The boys all bumped wine glasses together. Kyle lifted the wine glass to his lips, and sipped on exquisite liquid. It was quite bitter, but it also had a unique taste that made it satisfying.

A minute towards the new year the wine bottle was nearly empty. Kyle was starting to feel the effects of the wine. He felt a little tipsy, his co-ordination seemed a little off, and he felt slightly light headed. He reached down for the wine bottle, pouring himself the last bit. Kyle thought the alcohol had an amazing effect. This was the first time Kyle had ever drank before. He was pleased by the effects, and wanted to keep going. His body felt heavier as he became more relaxed. The T.V. program was counting down to the new year, and the boys all joined in during the final seconds to count down together.

'10...9...8' The boys counted down the last seconds of the year together. Kenny and Cartman were busy staring at the T.V. Screen to notice Stan quickly reach for Kyle's hand, gripping it tightly. Kyle looked over at Stan, blushing. Stan continued counting as if nothing had happened. '3...2...1!'

Sure enough, in an instant the new year had arrived. The people on T.V. Were yelling and celebrating. The boys erupted in cheers and all took another sip of wine. Kyle watched the happy people celebrating on T.V. Kyle saw a couple become engaged to one another. Another camera shot shown a man holding a woman as she leaned backwards, their lips locked as the lights and confetti showered around them. The romance had somewhat bothered Kyle. He squeezed Stan's hand ofr less than a second, then released his grip. He finished the last of the wine.

Kyle set his wine glass down on the coffee table. 'I need to use the bathroom real quick.' He got up and made his way upstairs to Stan's bathroom, the boys were still cheering lightly. Kyle turned on the sink, and cool water trickled through the faucet. He leaned down and splashed some cool water in his face, making him a bit more alert. He was feeling a strong buzz from the alcohol. He was a little wobbly, and a bit dizzy.

Kyle was a bit afraid. He didn't want the night to end. He wanted to be around his friends...especially Stan, for a long time. Sadly, facts were facts. He wouldn't see any of his friends like this for a long time. He was thankful for all the memories they shared, he was glad they were able to be close friends. Kyle had truly met some great people, and perhaps a new lover. He truly would miss South Park.

Kyle opened the bathroom door to find Kenny standing just outside. 'I think I may have had to tinkle, too.' Kenny said. 'Kenny, wha-' Kyle was interrupted. Kenny pushed Kyle against the chest and back into the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Kyle regained his composure after stumbling. He rested his hand on the counter top. 'Kenny...what are you doing?' Kyle asked. Kenny reached through his orange parka and pulled out a small picture.

'Do you remember this?' Kenny asked him. Kyle took the picture from Kenny's hand and examined it. It was all four of the boys together at Stark's pond. They must have been in kindergarten. They all wore their signature hats. Kyle's was a bit too big at the time. The sides of his had came all the way down to his shoulders. Kyle chuckled at their youth. They were all so young. They were sitting on the wooden bench together, with arms around each others shoulders. 'This is when Stan's mom took us to the pond all those years ago...' Kyle reflected.

Kenny put a hand on Kyle's shoulder. 'Wherever you go, you'll always know home is where your friends are.' Kyle patted Kenny's hand. 'Thanks Ken...I'll be missing you too.' Kenny leaped forward and squeezed Kyle tightly yet again. ' Oh I'm sure you will, Kahl! You're just my bestest gay buddy ever!' Kenny said cheerfully. Kyle could smell alcohol on his breath. 'Hey...' Kenny started. 'I never DID hear back from you about Stan. How did things go?'

Kyle told Kenny about their evening together. Kenny put his hands to his face and let out a long 'Awwwww. That is just soooo cuuuute!' He stood on one foot and wrapped his arms around Kyle's neck, squeezing him yet again. 'Congratulations!' Kenny was obviously very drunk, he was always enthusiastic, but he was a little TOO happy right now.

Kyle lightly put a hand against Kenny's chest, pushing him back a little bit. 'Thanks, I guess...but it's not like we're actually OFFICIAL or anything...' Kenny seemed to understand in silence. Regardless of how they felt now, Kyle knew that a long distance relationship would be hard. He'd rather hope to come back to South Park some day, for a job or college, so he could see Stan again. Maybe later in his life they could start a real relationship. Kyle brushed past Kenny, then unlocked the bathroom door. 'Stay up here for a bit, so it doesn't look weird if we go downstairs together.' Kyle told Kenny. Kenny just nodded and Kyle shut the door then walked downstairs.

Back downstairs, he returned to see Eric laid back again on the recliner, resting his eyes. Stan raised a hand to his face, yawning. Stan was a bit sleepy. He raised a hand to his face, yawning into it. He was clearly a bit intoxicated, his eyes were red. Kyle sat down next to him. Stan scooted over a bit closer, their shoulders were touching.

Cartman shifted a bit, and opened his eyes to see Stan and Kyle back on the couch together. He sat up on the recliner. 'How are you feeling, Kahl?' Cartman asked sleepily. 'Pretty good...' Kyle replied to him. 'So do you have any big plans for Sweden, Kahl?' Cartman continued on. 'Maybe you'll...find yourself a job, or maybe even...catch a nice girl?' Cartman raised his eyebrows and locked his eyes on Kyle, seemingly examining him. Kyle felt a little nervous.

'All I know is that I'll be taking online classes out there in English. But I'll also have to learn Swedish. That's one of dad's 'requirements..' Cartman nodded. 'And do you suppose you'll visit us anytime soon?' Stan and Kyle looked at each other. Cartman seemed a bit irritated when Kyle looked back at him. 'Sorry, it's just I haven't really been given an answer yet. Hopefully I can come back really soon to see you all.'

'That'd be cool. Maybe you and I could hang out again when you visit.' Cartman offered. 'S-sure...' Kyle said. He had never actually hung out with Cartman alone before. Why was he suddenly being so affectionate? Cartman's phone sounded off and Cartman pulled up his phone. 'Oh shit...I told my mom I'd be home by one, it's one thirty now. Shit, shit.' Cartman hauled his obese self off the recliner.

'Well Kyle...' Cartman walked over to Kyle. Take care man. I'll be missing you.' Kyle stood up. 'Thanks so much Cartman, I had a great time just hanging out with everyone tonight. It was a good idea.' Cartman gave a light smile. He reached out a hand. Kyle reached for it, grabbing it. He was a bit startled when Cartman pulled his arm towards him and threw an arm around Kyle.

For a second Kyle wanted badly to squirm from Cartman's grip. But he realized it would probably be awkward. He didn't want to leave on bad terms either. 'So long Kyle...I'll be looking forward to your return.' Cartman said as he walked over to Stan's door. Cartman slipped on his shoes and winter coat and hat, and opened the door into the night. 'Oh, and Kyle.' Cartman popped his head back in. 'You are one DIRTY Jew.' He then shut the door.

Kyle tilted his head a bit. He looked down at Stan, eyes locked on the T.V. 'What the hell was that?' Kyle asked him. Stan just shrugged in response. A moment later Kenny came downstairs. 'Ugh, I'm going to have my first hangover in the morning. I want to sleep while the buzz is still good though, so I'm going to get out of here.'

'OK...' Kyle said as Kenny walked over to him. Kyle was the first to make the move this time. He wrapped his arms around Kenny and squeezed tightly. 'Kyle...too...tight.' Kenny panted out. 'Too light?' Kyle asked teasingly, and squeezed even tighter. 'Uuuunff!' Kenny let out. He then went limp as if he had died, and Kyle held his body for a moment. Stan looked over at the two. 'Oh my God, you killed Kenny!'

'You bastards!' Kenny yelled. The boys shared a laugh together. Kenny finally regained his composure and stood up. He quickly plucked off Kyle's hat. 'One more time...' Kenny said. He patted Kyle's red Jewish fro. 'Alright...' Kyle let Kenny pet his head for a good ten seconds. Kenny then pulled his hands back and held both up just beneath his chin. 'Ohooo, it feels like a sheep!' he said.

'Alright, I guess I'll get out of here, bye Stan. Take care Kyle, be sure to let me know how things are going.' Kenny plopped on his shoes and winter gear. Kyle waved to him as he left. Now it was just him and Stan, his other two friends had left. 'And then there were two...' Stan said. His friend in the red poof ball hat stood up and switched off the T.V. 'Kyle, get your coat and shoes on.'

'What, why?' Kyle asked him. 'Just do it.' Stan replied. The two geared up together. 'OK, come on.' Stan told Kyle. Kyle followed Stan to the back of his house. Stan opened up the porch door into the chilly, dark evening. A few stars were out. 'I figured we'd do something...memorable.' Stan told Kyle. Stan eyed the swingset along the back of the picket fence.

They both agreed in silence and walked up to the metal swingset. Kyle sat down on the swing seat, gripping the rusty, cold metal chains. In the dark, moonlit night, the two boys could only just barely see each other. San took the seat to the left of him, and held out one hand towards Kyle. Kyle released one of his hands and met Stan's red, gloved hand in the middle. 'Just imagine Kyle...all the places you'll go. I'm sure even though you are away from the awesomeness here, you'll find a lot of friends and meet new people. You're a smart guy...something I like.'

The two started gathering momentum and swung together. The alchohol was starting to wear off on Kyle, and Stan seemed a bit more sober too. 'Stan...' Kyle let out. 'If I come back...would you be my boyfriend?' Stan was silent for a moment at the question. 'Kyle, we'll see each other again, I know we will.' Snowflakes began to fall to the ground. Kyle's eyes started to well up. 'It's just not fair...'

Stan was silent for a few seconds. 'It's not like you're losing us. Trust me, you're smart. When you get older, and have a job and can be on your own, I promise we'll see each other all the time, as much as you want.' Stan told him. His friend released his grip on Kyle, and dug his feet into the ground, stopping his motion.

He stood up and walked over to Kyle, holding out his red mittened hand. 'You know how much you mean to me.' Stan said. He saw his own friends eyes starting to water. Kyle reached out and gently gripped Stan's hand. Stan used his other hand to reach into his pocket as Kyle stood up to meet height with his friend. Stan pulled out a small pocket knife.

'Woah...' Kyle said, a bit surprised at the sharp blade. 'Come over here.' Stan led Kyle behind the swingset towards one of the metal poles. Stan unlocked the knife and began to carve the shape of a heart in the metal. The knife scratched against it lightly. Stan carved the shape of a heart. 'I need something to remember you by, too.' Kyle used his free hands to grip Stan's hand, still clenching the knife. 'Let's write it together.'

'Well, we have to write 'Style.' Stan told him. 'What? Why?' Kyle asked. Stan looked at Kyle for a moment. Kyle was clueless. 'Stan and Kyle...as a couple...'Style.' Stan said with a grin. 'Oh!' Kyle replied, a bit embarrassed. 'Ok, Style it is.'

Kyle had never expected what these past few weeks had brought him. One minute he'd been out here during the night, crying and hoping that Stan could be with him forever. Now, in the dark night as snow fell, here he was, with the one he loved, carving their couple name together inside a heart on the swingset, a memorable place for the both of them. They finished writing it, it surprisingly looked very neat.

Stan pulled his hand away from Kyle and locked the knife, and slipped it back into his pocket. The two boys gripped each others hands, and stared into each others eyes. All of the memories they had shared, they could see in each others eyes. Maybe they were more than friends, more than lovers. Kyle thought Stan was his soul mate. He could feel Stan's energy. He admired everything about him, and he never wanted to let go.

'Happy New Year, Kyle.' Stan said. 'And happy New Year to you, Stan...' The two embraced each other and locked their lips. Kyle savored every kiss, every second he was close with Stan. He worked his tongue inside Stan's mouth, he could taste the wine on his tongue. Time continued flowing...

And the snow kept falling...


	11. SM: Two Summers Later

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hey, fellow readers! I've finally gotten the second 'season' all laid out. Now I just have to type out all the action. :) I'm really glad to bring you the next chapter in this story. I'm really looking forward to sharing it with everyone. So far I've gotten some great reviews, and thank you for all the positive feedback I've been given. This next chapter takes place nearly __**1 1/2**__ years since the events of Chapter 10. I'm really excited about the timeskip and am looking forward to adding more drama, action, and romance._

_Please consider leaving a review to let me know if you like this chapter, I'd really appreciate it. :)_

Chapter 11 - Two Summers Later

**POV: **Stan Marsh

'Ok children, everyone have a great summer!' Mr. Garrison said from behind his teachers desk. The school bell rung out for the last time of the year. The classroom instantly erupted with cheers and the rapid movement of students. A few students, such as Clyde and Token, dashed for the classroom door, wanting to be the first ones outside. A few other students moved a bit slower, taking their time to talk with their friends.

'Craig, come on, let's go to the beach!' Wendy said at one end of the room. 'Wh-Wha?' Craig started. His question was interrupted by Wendy grabbing ahold of his wrist firmly. Craig blushed as Wendy tugged on his arm. She started walking with him, but moments later broke into a fast pace. Craig and Wendy dashed out of the room together, laughing. By the time their laughter had dissapeared all the other students but one had left the classroom.

A black haired boy was zipping up his backpack on top of his desk. Another year was completed, which meant summer was finally here. It was a special time for the citizens of South Park. Summers were typically short in the Colorado town, so the towns residents soaked up every minute of the summer festivities. It was almost like another holiday to them.

The black haired boy slung his blue backpack over his shoulders, and headed over to the classroom door. Mr. Garrison looked up from his desk as his last student was about to leave. 'Have a great summer, Stanley.' Stan turned around and gave a wave. 'Thanks, you too.'

Stan walked through the hallways, clutching his backpack straps. The only sound he could hear was his footsteps against the hard school tile. Stan had only experienced a silence like this a few times at school. He passed his locker, taking a moment to look at it in memory. His gaze was averted when a human figure suddenly jumped out in front of him, arms extended in the air. 'Staaaaaaaaaaan!'

Suddenly arms ran underneath Stan's armpits and squeezed him tightly. Stan leaned back slightly. He finally realized it was none other than Kenny. The blond had grown a little bit taller, but not by a whole lot. His hair still remained the same as ever. Kenny shook Stan around in his arms. 'OK! OK!' Stan said, annoyed. He lifted a hand to Kenny's chest and pressed him back lightly.

Kenny was a bit bouncy from excitement. 'Come on! They brought a bunch of water balloons to the school, all the kids are having a water balloon fight out front, come on!' Kenny said eagerly. Without notice he reached for Stan's wrist, gripped it tightly, and began a fast pace towards the front of the school. 'God dammit, Ken.' Stan grumbled as he ran along with Kenny. 'You know, you always get excited like this.' Kenny turned his head to grin at Stan mid-stride. 'That's me alright.'

Within less than a minute they burst through the front school doors. Laughter filled the front yard of the school as students were running around, throwing water balloons and soaking one another with water guns. There were large buckets full of water balloons spread all across the front of the school.

Stan noticed Clyde had a large water gun. He pumped it and sprayed it on an unsuspecting Token, who's back was towards him. Token turned around, and looked at Clyde with playful annoyance before breaking into a sprint to pelt the brown haired boy with a water balloon to the back.

'You know what to do.' Kenny said. He released Stan's wrist and the two dropped their backpacks on the school steps. 'Let's do it.' Stan said. The two ran down the steps together. They sprinted for a bucket, and grabbed a few water balloons each. As Stan looked around to examine the situation, he was suddenly met with the sight of rubber flying straight for his face. He squatted down to dodge it. It flew over his head, but a moment later he felt some water splash on his hair and trickle down his neck. He looked behind him to see a soaked Kenny McCormick. He looked back ahead of him to see Clyde Donovan with a water balloon in one hand. He was bouncing it up and down in the air, smirking at Kenny.

'Clyde...' Kenny said in playful annoyance. 'I will...have...VENGEANCE! He took off in a full sprint after Clyde. The two boys laughed as they engaged in liquid warfare. Stan followed after Kenny, running after Clyde, hoping to pelt him. As Clyde ran, he twisted around to launch a water balloon. It soared through the air, missing both Stan and Kenny, landing far off to the side. As Clyde kept running, he pumped his water gun. He twisted again after several pumps, extending one arm towards Stan.

He pulled the plastic trigger and water gushed out. Stan was instantly soaked. He kept running into the water as Clyde soaked him, Stan was catching up to him. As long as he could soak Clyde back in some way, that was all that mattered at this time. Kenny laughed at the newly soaked Stan as they continued all around the front of the lawn, in hot pursuit of Clyde.

When Stan was a few feet from Clyde, he readied a water balloon. He stopped for a moment to aim carefully at Clyde. He pulled his arm back to gather energy, then pitched it hard. Stan was pleased when the water balloon exploded against Clyde's face, and water trickled down his brown hair. Stan and Kenny both laughed, and Kenny threw another balloon at Clyde, which soaked against his back. Clyde kept running, and Kenny continued after him.

Stan had to take a moment to stop because he was laughing so much. He hadn't had fun like this in a long time. Kenny was a great friend to him, always enthusiastic and fun to be around. Stan began breathing normally after awhile, his laughter had subsided. He hadn't laughed so much with a friend like this in a long time.

The sky was a cloudless blue. Stan gazed up at the sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, it was warm out. Stan had an empty feeling in his heart. 'I wonder how you are...' he thought silently. A moment later Kenny ran over to Stan, and hugged one of his arms. 'Come on, let's go to the beach!' The beach was a rare activity during the year, but many people flocked to it to enjoy it while they could.

'I think that sounds great.' Stan said. He ran over to his backpack, still on the school steps. Him and Kenny had both wanted to go to the beach to celebrate another school year being done, they had both packed bathing suits to take with them. The two boys extended their arms through their backpack straps, and a moment later began walking towards the beach.

'Wow, this will be SO awesome!' Kenny said. It was about a ten minute walk to the beach, so Kenny and Stan had plenty of time to themselves as they trekked along the sidewalk. The beach was located about a mile away from Stark's Pond, so most of the walk was through familiar territory.

The scenery eventually changed as they neared the lake. Stan and Kenny cut across the road towards a large playground. A few kids were running around the playground, zipping down the slides and swinging across the monkey bars. A little ways off, there was a large area with picnic tables, which was shaded by a large roof overhead. A few parents sat here, talking with other adults and watching their kids.

Just past all of this was where most of the activity was happening. Kids were being buried in the sand, playing volleyball in the water, or just walking along the beach. The nice thing was, while the area was very crowded, a lot of the surrounding area was wilderness. Stan knew of a place where him and Kenny would most likely be alone and enjoy the water and sand themselves.

'Come on, I know of a perfect spot.' Stan told his friend. The two walked together past the playground and down into the sandy area. Stan turned right and walked along the sand, away from the others and towards the wilderness. The sand felt loose beneath his feet, he couldn't wait to walk barefoot in it. As the two walked along, Kenny reached both arms behind his head, elbows extended far out. 'So Stan...' Kenny looked over at him. 'How'd you find this place we're going?'

'Kyle and I found it a long time ago...' Stan said, remembering. As he walked along, he stared blankly ahead at the lapping waters against the shore. Eventually, all the noise and splashes coming from the beach-goers had vanished, only the nature and the water lapping was all that could be heard. 'We must have walked two miles by now.' Kenny complained. 'We're almost there, Ken.' Stan reaffirmed his friend.

About a minute later Stan noticed the familiar change of direction the beach was leading them in. The sand bank directly ahead of them led to water, but there was a path that twisted to the right. The wilderness around them had grown denser. Tall, heavy rocks rose high above the boys heads. Finally, the two boys reached the sand bank and turned right. Kenny looked at where Stan had led him to, and dropped his jaw at the sight.

'This...This is incredible!' He said. He broke off in a sprint across the Sand. Stan followed slowly, chuckling at the blond. The area Stan had led Kenny to was a large, U-shaped gorge. The lake seemed very well rounded, but here the waters had pushed in quite a bit. Around them, tall, hard walls rose above their heads. Trees were growing atop these walls towards the edge of the cliffs, providing some shade in a few different spots. Stan and Kenny had a lot of privacy, it was nothing but the wilderness and this gorge, all to themselves.

There was a large rock at the far end of the gorge. 'I'm going to change behind there.' Kenny called to Stan as he neared it. The blond dissapeared behind it a moment later. Stan stayed back, and leaned against the hard wall nearby and kicked off his shoes and removed his socks, placing them neatly inside his shoes. He felt every grain of sand sink between his toes.

It felt good, and warm. Stan paced a little bit along the shore, the water lightly lapped at his feet. The sun was still high in the sky as he walked along. 'I still wish you were here...you know. I don't know what you are doing, but I hope you're still thinking of me...'

'Stan!' Kenny called. Stan turned back towards the rock, to see Kenny had changed into his bathing suit. He was still generally skinny as always. He had a little muscle, but not much. Kenny ran for the water, his legs kicked up water around him as he submerged. When he was deep enough he grabbed his nose and dived underwater.

Stan giggled at Kenny's excitement. He had always been cute in his own little way, Stan thought. Stan was never overly mean about Kenny hugging him all the time. Kenny had seemed to love everyone, it was just a trait he had. Stan walked over to the walk and behind it, being shaded by the trees above the cliffs.

He unzipped his backpack and pulled out his dark blue swim trunks. His back leaned against the hard, warm rock. He could still hear Kenny splashing wildly. He reached down for his pants button and zipper. A moment later he was standing there, naked. He was reminded of when him and Kyle were in the locker room that night they had broke into the school together.

He slipped on his blue swim trunks and removed his T-shirt. He tightened his trunks with his string and stepped out from behind the rock. As he exited from behind, he first noticed the sight of Kenny jumping out from under the water. He tilted his head backwards, face towards the sky. Water trickled down his blond hair and down his chest. He stood up straight and began rubbing his eyes. A moment later Kenny looked up to see Stan approaching. 'Wow Stan, have you been working out?!' he complimented him, gazing at his chest.

'Well, maybe a little...' Stan told him, a bit flattered. He had visited the gym a few times to lift weights, but never did anything serious. 'You HAVE at least gotten taller though.' Kenny told him. Stan had definitely grown a few inches over time. His hair was a bit longer too, down to his eyebrows now. It had been one and a half years since Kyle had departed. Stan had found a great friendship in Kenny. He was always fun to be around, and was always positive. He really was a good person, Stan could tell.

Kenny had typically been the 'backup friend' for Stan and Kyle. Whenever Stan or Kyle couldn't hang out together, Kenny was always readily available to hang out with them. He had always been a quality friend to Stan and Kyle, especially to Kyle. Kenny had rarely spoken about Kyle though, Stan figured he didn't want to trouble him with memories.

Stan and Kenny had played in the water together until the sun set low in the sky, turning it into dark orange. Stan was underneath the water, holding his nose. Stan always felt it had been strange to be underwater. It was as if it was a whole other world. When Stan couldn't hold his breath anymore, he burst out from the top of the water. By the time he had rubbed his eyes and opened them, Kenny was still underwater. The blond finally popped up a few seconds later.

'My God, Ken. How do you do it?' Stan asked him. Kenny rubbed his eyes and blinked at Stan. 'Oh, you know...it just comes naturally.' The blond brushed his hand along the water, making light trails. 'Well, I think I'm getting out.' Stan said. He walked back to shore and went to his backpack, still behind the rock. He unzipped it, and returned to the other side of the rock with a beach towel. He laid it on the sand, and sat down on it, putting his back against the rock. It felt warm against his back.

Kenny came to shore less than a minute later, and did the same as Stan. Kenny laid out his own towel next to Stan, and took a seat next to his friend. Kenny hunched forward, hugging his knees. 'You know...' Kenny said. 'I'm having a lot of fun with you.' Kenny gazed at the sun in the distance. 'I had a great time.' Stan told him. 'Definitely a good way to start off the summer.'

The two sat together in silence, looking at the sunset. Stan was filled with memories. Him and Kyle had discovered this place a long time ago. They had snuck out at night during the summer so they could have the beach entirely to themselves. Stan felt a longing for Kyle to be there with him. His heart ached, and felt empty without him nearby.

'Stan...' Kenny began. 'I know this might be kind of weird to ask, but do you actually talk to Kyle? It's just...I haven't heard from him, and was wondering if you had.' Stan looked over at the blond. Stan hadn't talked to Kyle since he had left for Sweden. He had tried to get in touch Kyle through several emails, online phone calls, and even by writing letters, but nothing had been returned to Stan. 'I've tried, but he hasn't gotten back to me.'

'Oh...' Kenny said, in a tone hinting he wanted to say more. Stan frowned. 'I do miss him...' Kenny rested his chin between his knees. 'I know you do.' Kenny replied. Stan leaned forward and hugged his knees, mimicking Kenny exactly. 'Do you think he'll come back soon?' Stan asked.

The blond scratched the back of his head. 'I honestly couldn't tell you...' The two stared ahead in silence. Kenny stood up a moment later. 'I'm going to grab some water real quick.' Kenny dissapeared behind the rock, and returned a moment later with a blue water bottle.

Stan lowered his back off the rock and laid back on his towel. He reached both arms behind his head to use as a cushion. Kenny approached his towel. In an instant, he had bumped his foot against something and was wobbling for balance. He clumsily fell towards Stan. In a panic, Kenny had adjusted his limbs so that he wouldn't hit Stan. A second later Kenny was straddling Stan across his waist, his arms planted firmly next to his head.

The momentum had brought Kenny and Stan inches from each others face. The two stared at each other. Stan stared into Kenny's deep blue eyes. The two had to take a moment to digest what just happened. As they stared at each other, their faces turned hot red. Kenny stood back up quickly. 'S-sorry!' he said, embarrassed. 'I really didn't mean to do that!' Kenny turned his bright red face away. He scratched the back of his hair.

'We should probably get going, Ken...' Stan told him. 'R-Right.' Kenny said, embarrassed. The two boys packed up the last of their things, and washed their feet in the water before plopping on their shoes and shirts to begin heading home. They walked back along the beach together.

Kenny broke what seemed like a long silence. 'Can I ask you another thing, Stan?' Kenny said as they strolled along. 'What, Ken?' Kenny didn't appear to be looking at anything in particular. 'Well...' Kenny blushed a bit. 'Would you say I'm your best friend right now?' Stan froze in place, Kenny paused, surprised, and looked over at him. 'It's just...we've hung out a lot more than what we used to.' Stan gave Kenny a light, warm smile. 'You AND Kyle are my best friends. Don't know what I'd do without either of you.'

'Do you always get this sappy?' Stan asked Kenny, half-jokingly. Kenny seemed to have a more serious expression as he spoke next. 'Well...it's only natural to want to know where I stand. After all, I am Kenny, the coolest, most awesome person in existence.'

Stan and Kenny were walking away from the lake a few minutes later. As they passed the playground, Stan saw Wendy and Craig sitting on the monkey bars, holding hands. Stan had remembered when he was dating her, he still did miss the feelings and emotions that came with love. He wanted so badly for Kyle to be next to him right now, holding his hand.

'Kyle...where are you?'


	12. WT: Cold

**_Author's _****Note:** _Hello fellow readers! I'm glad to bring you all yet another chapter in my FanFiction! The story is coming along nicely, I'm still so surprised I made a story this long. (I thought I'd be done in just 4 chapters!) I'm really grateful for everyone who has taken the time to review. All follows/favs are nice too. Though really, it is the amount of views that inspire me. I have had quite a few people read through my entire FanFction so far, and I'm really glad I can make something that interests others. As requested, please consider leaving a review of the chapter. I really hope you all enjoy, have fun! :)_

Chapter 12 – Cold

**POV:** Wendy Testaburger

'Another beautiful day...' Wendy thought to herself as she sat on the hard wooden bench overlooking Stark's Pond. She gazed out across the calm grey waters, silently churning from the light breeze. Wendy could feel every skin cell on her face being heated from the sun's bright rays. She enjoyed the outdoors, it made her feel free.

Wendy took a slow inhale. The air felt fresh as she breathed. The scenery had changed quite a bit since summer had arrived. All the trees that had been bare during the winter had grown back fresh green leaves. It seemed as if summer made South Park more lively.

Wendy was so fixated on enjoying the nature she didn't realize a warm breath next to her ear. 'Hey!' A familiar, monotone voice barked next to her. She jumped, startled. She twisted herself around to see the familiar face of Craig Tucker looking down at her with his dark eyes. 'Don't scare me like that!' Wendy reached out and gave Craig a light push against his stomach. Craig let out the lightest breath from her touch.

Wendy smiled lightly at Craig, who wore his usual plain face. 'Well, it was your turn to choose the date, what would you like to do?' she asked. Craig looked around the pond, analyzing the area. They were the only people at Stark's Pond. 'Want to go for a walk?' Craig held out a hand, palm up. Wendy nodded pleasingly. 'Of course!' She extended a hand towards Craig, placing it on top of his. He gripped her hand lightly and ran his thumb around her knuckles as she stood up.

'Where to?' Wendy asked. 'Just around.' Craig replied. Craig began walking down towards the pond. He walked alongside the waters with Wendy. Another breeze rippled the calm waters. The wind blew on Wendy's hair, sending some loose strands in front of her face, tickling her. She reached up to brush her loose hair behind her ears. The nature calmed Wendy, having Craig with her made her feel safe.

'So...' Craig started in his plain voice. 'How are your parents?' Wendy stared at the ground as she walked with him. 'Oh...they are doing alright.' Wendy told him, a bit hesitant to his question. Wendy had been raised in a strict fashion. Her parents had always been highly demanding of her. Wendy was expected to be perfectly clean, academically smart, and achieve above and beyond. It wasn't easy to live with parents who commanded you to be the way they wanted.

The forcefulness of her parents made her feel fake at home. A lot of times Wendy had to smile and agree with her parents when they were unfair. She wondered if she enjoyed being outside so much because she wanted to be away from her parents. When she was with Craig, Wendy felt as if she could be herself. She didn't have to be overly polite or act fancy all the time. She gripped Craig's hand a bit tighter.

Craig watched a couple of birds fly overhead and dissapear over some trees. 'Who would have thought...one and a half years of us being together.' Wendy spoke. Wendy could see the corners of Craig's lips raise. It always pleased Wendy to see him smile. 'Yeah...who would have thought?' Craig repeated. Wendy was the next to speak. 'You know...we've both changed a little bit...' Wendy continued.

Wendy had definitely acknowledged they both changed in their own ways. Craig had grown a few inches taller, and his hair had grown out bit longer. One of his eyes was nearly hidden by a long swoop of black hair across his forehead. Wendy maintained her same, usual hair, but her body had developed more.

Wendy knew that her and Craig didn't only change physically. Being around Craig taught her to relax and enjoy herself. Craig had accepted her just the way she was. Wendy was able to laugh around him, talk to him how she wanted, and rely on him. He was sometimes very quiet, but he charmed her nonetheless.

Craig had also helped Wendy forget about Stan, because Craig was all she thought about. Stan was now a minimal thought in her mind. All of her regrets, pain, and heartbreak seemed to subside with Craig's presence. Something about the way Craig was soothed Wendy's feelings. He had a way of making her feel wanted and valued.

Stan didn't have that same effect on her. She felt he had spent a lot of time making plans and commitments with Kyle instead of her. Her jealousy had partly influenced her decision to find someone new. While she still held the same feelings from before towards Stan, she did little to take time to remember. She felt it was trivial to think about a past relationship when dating someone new.

Craig suddenly paused at the far end of Stark's Pond. 'Let's stop here.' he said. He released his hand from Wendy and took a seat in the grass, facing towards the pond. Wendy sat down next to him in the same fashion. Wendy looked over at Craig's face. He seemed to have a faraway stare, as if he was deep in thought about something. She had seen him look that way a few times. Wendy reached out and slid one arm around his, squeezing it. 'This was a great idea, I'm having a great time.' Wendy told him. Craig remained silent.

Craig's silence was something Wendy had always wondered about him. She was always curious about what he was thinking. He was mysterious sometimes, and this drew Wendy to him more. She wanted to know more about him. He would usually make jokes, tell stories of others, but hardly ever talked about himself. Wendy had waited for him to open up to her, though the truth was Craig was still a mystery to her.

'My parents say they want to have you over again.' Wendy told him. 'Though I'm not sure you'd want to have to be Mr-' She poked Craig in the side for each word she said: 'Handsome-Young-Gentleman-Craig.' Craig giggled for a second. He looked down at the grass, grinned, then looked forward in the distance again. 'I guess they must like me, huh?' Wendy forced herself to nod in response. Sadly, Craig's assumption was terribly wrong.

A year ago Wendy had decided to tell her parents she had been dating Craig. She wanted to tell them sooner, but the worry of what her parents might do weighed on her shoulders. The more she saw how her parents were seemingly perfect, proper people, the more she didn't want to introduce Craig to them. She was worried they would be judgmental. She remembered the night she had finally told her parents...her mind replayed what had happened a year ago.

The Testaburger family had sat down at the dinner table. Wendy sat at the side of the table. Her parents had taken a seat at the far ends of the table. Wendy had been quiet during dinner. Her mother and father sipped on fine wine silently as Wendy picked at her pasta. After everyone at the table had finished eating, her mother stood up to gather everyones plates and utensils.

'Fantastic dinner, dear.' Wendy's father complimented his wife as she took his plate from underneath him. Her father picked up the napkin from his lap and dabbed his lips evenly. Her mother had strolled off into the kitchen behind Wendy. Wendy heard the sound of her mother turning on the sink water. It was a sound she usually heard after dinner, her mother always had a routine to do the dishes right away.

Wendy had remained at the table for a few moments, she couldn't will herself to speak. Her father reached down by his chair, and pulled up the daily newspaper, still wrapped in fuzzy string. Her father always enjoyed reading the newspaper after dinner. He undid the string and fluffed up the newspaper, reading its contents. The silence was eating at Wendy. She knew any second her parents would wonder why she was still hanging around instead of going to her room like usual.

Wendy's eyes were fixed on the back of her fathers newspaper. She couldn't see his face. He turned the page, crumpling the paper loudly. Wendy couldn't stand the silence anymore, she wanted to get her confession over with. She silently wished herself good luck and forced her lips to move. 'I need to tell you both something...'she had choked out.

Her father slowly lowered his newspaper halfway, raising his head to look over it at her. She heard the running water from the sink behind her cease. She heard her mother move towards the table. In a matter of minutes, that which she had hoped wouldn't happen became a reality.

'He's a wonderful person! You just don't know him!' Wendy said in frustration. Her mother had returned to her place at the long end of the table. Wendy looked at her, then darted her gaze towards her father. Wendy could see the chandelier above the table reflect in his glasses. Mr. Testaburger pointed his index finger toward the bridge of his nose, and nudged the connecting piece between his lens, adjusting his glasses. 'Love...' he began. 'I just don't want to see anything happen to you.'

Her parents looked at each other, and her mother gave a slight nod of agreement. Wendy's anger was rising steadily. They hadn't even considered what she wanted. She felt they were being very unfair, and selfish. Her parents looked at her, Wendy felt hot from pressure. Her father broke the silence. 'We're just concerned, honey. I've heard about this 'Craig Tucker' at school. I've heard he's a troublemaker. Your mother and I are just worried you may end up getting into a bad situation with him. I'm sure there are plenty of other boys out there who have better values.' Wendy stood up quickly in anger.

'I don't care about your 'values!' she argued. 'I want someone who 'I' can like, not someone you want me to like!' Wendy was shocked when her parents didn't retaliate to her yelling. After a brief pause, Wendy spoke again, more calmly. 'I want to be with him. He makes me happy...he's a great person. You don't even know him...so please...' Wendy felt a lump in her throat. Her eyes were starting to water. 'Please...just offer him a chance. Meet him once, I'm sure you two will like him...'

Her parents avoided her gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Her mother finally looked up at Wendy. 'Sit down, sweet.' she said calmly. Wendy felt as if she knew what was coming. She angrily slumped back down into her chair, crossing her arms defensively. Her parents watched her without saying a word. Wendy couldn't find any words to say. Her frustration overwhelmed her. A tear finally burst, leaving a red streak down her face. She lifted a hand and rubbed the back of it against her eyes.

She had cried for nearly a minute before her mother finally spoke. 'I think your father and I need to talk.' Wendy shut everything else out as she cried into her hand. She heard her parents stand up and walk away from the table. Their footsteps eventually dissapeared and Wendy sat at the table alone. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. 'At least they are talking...' she thought. 'Maybe a miracle will happen.' Wendy didn't have high hopes, however.

Sometimes Wendy felt like she hated her parents. She hated that they could get away with choosing her lifestyle. They forced all their opinions, rules, and ridiculous expectations on her. Wendy could never truly feel herself at home. Craig was her medicine, she needed him to feel free. He was an addiction to her. Even if her parents forced her to not see Craig, Wendy vowed she'd do whatever she could so that they would remain together.

A grandfather clock chimed throughout the house as Wendy composed herself. She was breathing more evenly now, calmed down from deep breaths. Her face was still red from crying, but no more tears fell down her face. Wendy was tired from waiting, she desperately wanted to sleep. At least sleep was a brief escape from reality.

She suddenly heard the movement of her parents from behind. Wendy looked down at the table, avoiding their eyes. When they both returned to where they had been seated earlier, Wendy allowed herself to examine their faces. She couldn't tell by their expressions what they had decided. She silently prayed that they would allow her to see Craig.

Her father let out a huff and interlocked his fingers. He leaned forward on the table, his elbows rubbed against the wood. 'Your mother and I have came to a decision. She thinks you should be allowed to have a chance with this 'Craig.' Well...' her father glanced briefly at her mother, and back to Wendy. 'We've decided that you may still date Craig.'

In an instant Wendy felt as if she had grown wings and could fly. She was surprised at the freedom her parents had given her. Her mouth dropped and worked its way into a smile. She wasn't sure what to say. She let out a breath of relief. 'T-Thank you...' she said sincerely. 'Thank you, thank you so much. I'm so hap-' her words were cut off by her father. 'But...'

Wendy's happiness was quickly put on hold. The realization hit her there was going to be some sort of condition. 'You are to invite him over here tomorrow night. We're only giving you this chance because you insisted he was a good person. Mind you though, if I hear something I don't like, that will be the end of you two, end of story.'

Wendy wasn't sure if she should be relieved, or worried. She felt as if she was being choked by an invisible hand. She wanted to speak against them, but she knew any rebellion would result in her parents disliking Craig, thus them wanting their relationship to end.

The night after her confession, Craig was knocking on her front door. Wendy answered it. Craig was wearing black skinny jeans and a blue T-shirt. Wendy was wearing slightly fancier shirt, she felt Craig would seem a little under dressed to her parents. To Wendy's surprise, both of her parents had been extremely friendly towards Craig, regardless of his wardrobe selection.

Her parents had both met Craig with friendly faces and warm smiles. Wendy watched as Craig gripped both of their hands, introducing himself. She was grateful Craig was at least polite. He was fairly reserved, but was polite and sociable when he needed to be. Though it was true he enjoyed being quiet more, Wendy felt it was a form of silent expression.

The dinner itself hadn't been the most pleasant, but luckily Wendy's parents hadn't pushed questions on Craig. They asked him general questions. They inquired about his academics, sports, interests, hobbies, but luckily didn't seem to interrogate him. Craig kept his responses fairly simple and short, but remained polite towards them. Wendy could sense his nervousness.

She was more than relieved when the dinner had ended. She could sense some urgency in Craig when he looked out the window after they had all finished dinner. 'Well, I better go...' Craig said as he stood out of his chair, placing the napkin on the table next to his plate. 'Thank you for the dinner, Ms. Testaburger. It was great.' Wendy's mother smiled at him and nodded. 'It was great to have you, Craig.'

'I'll walk you to the front door.' Wendy offered Craig. Craig waited for Wendy to show him the way. When they had left the dining room, away from the sight of her parents, Wendy gripped Craig's upper arm softly with her hand. He looked down at her. 'Sorry, I hope that wasn't too bad.' she told him with a light smile. 'They seem like nice people.' Craig said flatly. 'I have to go home and feed Stripes, otherwise I would stay...if they wanted me.'

Part of Wendy wanted Craig to stay, so she could be around him for comfort. Another part of Wendy acknowledged the fact that if he stayed it may cause trouble for the both of them. Wendy realized the best thing for her to do would be to let Craig go home to avoid any issues. 'I'll see you later.' Craig embraced Wendy briefly.

Wendy watched with sadness as Craig opened the front door. She savored the sight of him every second up until he shut the door. She touched her temple with her fingers. She was so frustrated at the situation. She wanted to go cool off in her room. Sometimes she could relax there.

'Huh...' she jumped at a voice behind her. She slowly turned around to see her dad gazing at her through his glasses. 'He didn't seem to talk much...' Wendy looked away from her father towards the wall, avoiding eye contact with him. 'Look at me.' her father said. Wendy gathered all of her inner strength to meet his eyes. He slowly approached her. He stopped in front of her, his height towering over her. 'Just remember, your relationship is at our mercy.'

Back in the present, Craig was running a stick through the surface of the water, sending light ripples across the pond. Sunset was fast approaching. She had spent most of her day with Craig. He was always a pleasure to be around, even if it was just sitting next to him and enjoying nature together.

She reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. 'I'm glad I'm with you...' she told him. Craig's face lit up bright red. Wendy thought it was cute that he still got embarrassed when romance was involved. Wendy had a boyfriend before, but Craig had never been with anyone else. She hoped she would be the only one for him.

Craig's cell phone vibrated in his pocket. Wendy released her grip from around his neck and sat back down on the grass. Craig pulled out his phone and turned the screen away from Wendy's view. She watched him with curiosity. Craig tapped his fingers on his phone then froze suddenly. He stared at the screen for a few moments in silence. His eyes portrayed something Wendy couldn't describe. Craig stood up suddenly. 'I'm sorry Wendy, I need to go home.'

Wendy felt saddened at the fact that yet another date with Craig was ending, and so soon. She wanted to have him all night. She had hoped she could star-gaze with him tonight. It was something she had secretly planned for, but Craig had to be committed to something else. 'I'm really sorry.' Craig said in his monotone voice. 'My parents said they want me home right now.'

Wendy stood up alongside him. 'I see...well can I walk you home?' Craig looked at her hesitantly. 'I don't know if that'd be a good idea...' Craig had actually never mentioned his parents to her throughout their entire relationship. Wendy had asked him questions about them, but he always avoided the subject or gave her a short answer. Though she felt he would open up to her when he was ready. Still though...she couldn't help but feel bothered by the fact Craig hadn't offered her to be introduced to his parents.

'Craig...' Wendy started. 'I don't mean to pry...but why can't I walk you home?' Craig returned a hard gaze to her. 'Because...they are a bit different. I'm not sure what they want, but they didn't sound too happy.' He hadn't really answered her question, but she bit her tongue. 'I'm sorry, Wendy. We'll do something again soon, OK?'

Craig began walking back across Stark's pond. Wendy followed him until she came near the wooden bench. 'I'm going to stay here for awhile...goodbye Craig, I had a great time.' Craig smiled. He leaned forward to peck her on the cheek. His warm lips against her was something she loved to feel. 'Goodbye, Wendy.' Craig turned back towards the trees and walked into the woods, eventually dissapearing from her sight.

Wendy took it upon herself to walk over to the bench. She sat down on it, tapping her fingers along the seat. She laid across it, resting her back against the hard wood as she looked up at the sky. 'I'll just wait here until it gets dark...' she thought to herself. The sun was setting now, it wouldn't be long before the stars would come out. Wendy closed her eyes, taking time to relax and think to herself. She felt sleep attempting to take her over. She tried to fight it, but eventually her thoughts flowed together, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

When she awoke she saw countless stars above her head. She was unsure of the time, but she knew she had slept for at least an hour. Wendy felt a bit groggy, and tried to wake herself up by remembering the star patterns. Wendy darted her eyes across the sky, looking for constellations.

She saw Sagittarius, the Little Dipper, and the Milky Way...Her stargazing was interrupted by her freezing up at the sound of footsteps approaching from behind the bench. She sat up quickly, looking in the direction of the noise. A human figure was standing a few feet from her, she froze in fear. Her eyes adjusted to the sight of the person. She was relieved, yet a bit nervous when she recognized a familiar face. She was looking at someone she could never forget.

'Wendy?' Stan asked in surprise. 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you...' he raised his hands up defensively. 'I'll just...go somewhere else.' He began to walk away when Wendy called out to him. 'Stan...you can stay if you want, it's OK.' Stan twisted around to look back her. 'Really...I can go somewhere else, it's not an issue.'

'Stan...' Wendy said. She kicked her feet off the bench and planted them to the ground. There was a space next to her for another person. 'Why don't you sit with me?' Wendy couldn't believe she had just asked her ex-boyfriend to sit with her. What was she thinking?

'Are you sure?' Stan asked, a bit surprised. 'Absolutely.' Wendy said. She was surprised at her kindness towards Stan. Stan walked over next to her and Wendy avoided his gaze. She leaned back and stared at the stars as he sat next to her quietly. The two sat next to each other in silence, Wendy could feel an awkward tension. 'What have I done?' she asked herself.

'You know...' Stan started. 'We haven't really talked a lot, you know?... How have you been?' Wendy thought about the stress of worrying over Craig and living with her parents. 'I'm doing OK.' she lied to him. They shared an awkward moment of silence. 'How are you?'

'I'm enjoying my summer.' Stan told her. 'I came down here on my own because this place brings back a lot of memories for me.' Wendy suddenly realized in horror that they had been sitting at the exact same place when she had broken up with Stan for good. She hoped he was referring to another memory, and wondered if he was referring to their break-up.

Wendy had to admit she did miss the time she had spent with Stan. She still felt an invisible bond between the two of them. She wasn't sure what Stan thought of her now, but she assumed he didn't like her much. Wendy figured she should probably leave to avoid any further tension. 'Well, I should probably head back now...' Wendy told him.

She stood up slowly. Wendy looked down at Stan, who was gazing blankly at the waters. 'Goodbye...Stan.' Stan remained silent as Wendy walked away from the bench. As Wendy approached the trees, a gust of wind picked up. She turned her head back towards the bench, and could make out Stan's black hair being lightly blown from the wind.

Wendy didn't know why, but she felt uneasy watching Stan sit there by himself. While she had been eager to leave, she felt as if something was silently willing her to go back to him. Something in Wendy's intuition told her something was bothering Stan. She suppressed her feelings when she thought about Craig.

'He's nothing.' Wendy turned away from Stan and walked into the darkness.


	13. CT: Blackout

**_Author's Note:_**_Craig finally gets another chapter! I'm glad I was able to give him another, I like Craig. :) I hope you are all enjoying my FanFiction so far, hopefully Chapter 13 won't be unlucky for me...I am always available for a PM if you would like to talk or ask any questions, or even make suggestions. Please, __**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!**__ I really look forward to seeing more feedback from my dedicated readers. _

_I'll try to update the chapters as soon as I can! Hope you are enjoying season 2! :D_

Chapter 13 – Blackout

**POV: **Craig Tucker

Craig Tucker laid back on his bed, resting his head against a pillow. Stripes, his guinea pig, squeaked as he walked around Craig's chest. Craig could feel the little rodents feet lightly scratch him through his shirt. He ran his hand down Stripe's soft back. Craig reached for a bag he had set on his nightstand, and pulled out a small yogurt treat. He held it out to stripes, who happily accepted the offer. The little rodent began nibbling away at his gift, squeaking in delight.

'At least your good company.' Craig said to Stripes as he stroked his back. Craig had to admit, as far as friendship went, Stripes was like his best friend. He had Stripes from the time he was very little. Stripes skittered off Craig's chest and plopped down onto his bed, sniffing around the fabric. Craig was grateful he at least had him for company while he was home.

Craig leaned forward and scooped up Stripes with both hands. He sat up on his bed and put Stripes into his dark blue guinea pig ball. Stripes ran his paws against the plastic, and traveled around the room. It amused Craig at how energetic the rodent was. Stripes had been eager to get his exercise every day. Craig had nearly every day let stripes run around, it became routine for the both of them.

The phone on Craig's nightstand vibrated, buzzing against the surface. Craig reached over and grabbed his phone. When he turned it on, he had seen he received a message from his father. 'Do the dishes. I want them done when I get home.' Craig sighed angrily. He stood off the bed and walked across the carpeted floor towards the door. He glanced at Stripes on his way out. 'I'll let him get some exercise.' Craig left his room and closed the door behind him.

His feet thumped against the wooden steps as he descended. He hated doing chores. His father, Thomas, would randomly assign him chores to do out of nowhere. Nothing was ever consistent. Craig had became greatly annoyed at his fathers constant orders. He turned at the base of the stairs and walked through the living room and into the kitchen, and he froze when he saw the sink.

Dishes were piled high inside of the sink up to the faucet. Several dirty glasses and utensils were sitting on the counter. Craig sighed angrily at the project. Craig turned on the faucet, sending warm water out, it felt soothing against his hands. He soaked the sponge, dabbed a little bit of dish soap on it, and got to work. He looked outside the kitchen window as he worked. He was home all by himself, doing chores by the order of his father.

His mother had taken his sister out to go shopping for new clothes, and Craig was left home alone. He couldn't remember the last time his parents had actually asked him to do something with them. His mother was out quite a bit, Craig wondered if that was because she didn't like Thomas. His sister was spoiled rotten, and always received priority over Craig. Craig had to earn what he got, she had it handed to her.

By the time Craig began, the sun was beginning to set in the sky. Craig worked quickly, he wanted to get the dishes done before his father got home. He hated working on the grubby dishes. He felt disguising having to clean up after his own family. His father had called him home from the date with Wendy at Stark's Pond, just to tell him to vacuum the living room. No one even visited the house, but his father continually barked orders at Craig. He hated the situation he was in. His sister was always spoiled, and Craig was always seen as the troublemaker by his parents. Maybe that was why the kids at school perceived Craig that way.

Craig was down to the last four dishes when he heard gravel crunching outside the front of his house. He heard tires screech as a car came to a hault. He quickly scrubbed and rinsed, hoping to be done in time. A car door shut outside, making Craig increasingly nervous. He was down to the last two dishes when he heard keys jingle and the front door open. He heard the door close and heard the sound of loud footsteps approaching the kitchen. Craig was scrubbing the last dish when his father walked into the kitchen, he heard his boots thump against the tile, then freeze behind Craig.

Craig turned to see his father glaring at him angrily. 'I thought I said I wanted the dishes done when I got home, Craig.' Craig rinsed off the last dish and set it aside on a towel. 'I just finished washing the last one.' His father shook his head. 'Doesn't matter, I told you to be done when I got home. You lose your mp3 for two weeks.'

Craig felt anger rise inside of him. 'I did what you wanted me to, and instead of thank you, you tell me you're taking away my mp3?' Craig asked defensively. His father smirked. 'You know what. Since you just back talked me, you can sweep the kitchen, too.' His father left the room. Craig heard his heavy boots thumping up the stairs a minute later. He couldn't believe his dad had grounded him for being a second behind his expectations. His father would ground him often for the smallest reasons, and made it a common thing to go into his room to take his possessions.

Craig grabbed the broom at the far end of the kitchen and began to sweep up the dirt. His feet ached a bit from standing. Craig let out an angry breath through his nose as he heard his father approach the kitchen. Thomas walked back into the kitchen with his boots a minute later. He tracked a bunch of dirt into the room as he walked over to the fridge. He opened it up, and reached inside, grabbing a few beers. He unscrewed a cap and tilted the bottle back. He let out a satisfying breath and turned to Craig, and pointed to his dirt trail. 'You missed a spot. You know what, it could use a good mopping too.' Craig glared angrily at his father. 'Of course...' There was no sense in arguing, Craig would just get grounded more.

'Make it shine, and smile a bit. Let the sunnshiiiine iiiin.' his father sang as he left the kitchen. Craig wished his father was dead. He hated him so much. He was an egotistical jerk who abused power on Craig just because he could. Craig never knew why his father had it out for him. There was a lot in his past that he would rather not think about.

As he swept up the floor Craig heard uneven bumping descending the stairs. It sounded like something had bounced down the stairs. Craig heard a squeak of panic, and then silence. He instantly registered the situation. 'Stripes!' Craig called out. He threw the broom to the ground and dashed outside the kitchen and over to the base of the stairs.

Craig saw the rodent lying still inside the blue exercise ball. 'Stripes...' Craig dropped to his knees, eyes watering. He cupped his hands around the outside of the ball, and lowered his head against it. In the other room, his father was watching T.V., . 'What the hell happened?' he asked, uncaring. Craig undid the top of the exercise ball, and reached in it to grab the little rodents lifeless body. He scooped it up gently in both hands and held him to his chest. 'Stripes...' Craig said in sorrow.

He hugged the furry creature to his chest. 'No...Stripes...No...' He pulled Stripes towards his face, and kissed him lightly on the neck. He stroked Stripes' fur. All the life was gone out of his best friend. He was still so soft, but wasn't moving anymore. 'Craig?!' his father called again, irritably. Craig's anger burst. He turned around towards his father. 'STRIPES IS DEAD! YOU HAD TO BE RIDICULOUS AND GO INTO MY ROOM BECAUSE YOU GROUNDED ME! YOU DIDN'T CLOSE THE DOOR! HE FELL DOWN THE STEPS... HE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!'

His father bolted up out of his armchair and walked over to Craig angrily. He held a beer bottle in one hand and walked over to Craig, a bit tipsy. 'Don't you EVER, yell at me again!' Craig stood up and gave his father an angry look. 'Stripes is gone because of you...' His father tilted his head. 'Is that so? Well maybe if you left the damn thing in his cage and had been more responsible he'd still be alive. It's your fault Craig, now be responsible and bury the damn thing.' His father turned his back to Craig and returned to the living room, plopping down on the arm chair and opening another beer.

Craig gave his father the most hateful look he could imagine and ran up the stairs, tears falling down his cheeks as he ran away from his father. 'Fuck you...' he thought hatefully. 'I hate you...I HATE YOU!' he re-affirmed himself. Craig entered his room and walked over to his closet. 'He probably knew Stripes was in here, but forgot to close the door. He's drunk all the time and doesn't think...I hate him!' He opened his closet door and dropped to his knees, still cradling stripes. He had a pair of dress shoes he kept inside a small shoe box. He dumped them out and moved over towards what used to be Stripes' cage.

A small bag of bedding sat next to the cage. Craig reached in with one hand to grab a few handfuls of wood chips. He wanted to bury his friend in the soft bedding he was used to. 'Stripes...I'm so sorry.' Craig told his friend. His tears fell into his dead friends fur. Craig evened out the wood chips in the shoe box, making sure it was comfortable for Stripes. He gave his friend a final kiss on the neck before gently setting his pet on the soft wood chips. He put the lid cover over the box, taking in the sight of Stripes' for the last time.

'I hate him so much...' Craig thought with malice. 'I hate my whole family, they disgust me.' Craig gripped the sides of the shoebox and walked towards his bedroom door. Before he left, he looked over to what used to be Stripes' cage, looking just as it had not too long ago.

Craig remembered when he had saved enough money he earned from his allowance to buy Stripes. He had slowly saved up enough money in order to buy guinea pig supplies. He remembered walking to the pet store on his own, and how he had looked in the glass at all the different rodents. A few were in a cage together, and next to them in another cage was Stripes, all alone. He remembered looking into the rodents eyes. 'I want this one.' Craig told himself instantly.

He had been so young and innocent he brought his friend home. He remembered undoing the small cardboard box Stripes was contained in. He could still feel and picture the moment when he had put Stripes' down into the cage for the first time. Stripes was still just a baby. Craig had put his hands against the clear plastic of the cage and watched his new, beloved pet scamper around. 'This is your new home, Stripes. We'll be best friends, I promise.' he said to his friend.

Craig was now in his backyard, digging a hole to bury stripes. He worked with a small gardening trowel. The box sat next to him as he was on his knees. His pants were getting dirty from digging, but he didn't care. He just wanted to bury Stripes properly. He had been a best friend to Craig, and Craig wanted to return his love one final time.

When he had dug deep enough, Craig gently reached over for the shoe box. He grabbed it, and laid it on his lap one final time. 'Goodbye Stripes...I'll miss you, best friend.' Tears streamed down Craig's face as he leaned forward to set the box gently at the bottom of the whole. Craig grabbed a handful of dirt and lightly sprinkled some over the box. 'I'm so sorry for what happened...I feel like it's partly my fault...but I'm sure you know I didn't want this to happen...' Craig prayed silently to Stripes.

He scooped the rest of the dirt back into the hole. He flattened it with his trowel, trying to flatten it evenly. He stood up to put some weight over the dirt with his foot to make sure it was compact. He stared down at the grave of his best friend in disbelief. It had all happened so quick, he didn't know all of what happened, it all seemed like a blur.

Craig threw the trowel aside and left the backyard. He entered through the glass door and walked into the house silently, his head hung low. He had to pass the living room to go up to his room. He quietly snuck behind his father, who was still sitting in his armchair, drinking a beer and watching T.V. Several beer bottles lay beside him. Craig looked at him in disgust. 'I hate you...I hope you die.' Craig cursed him. He took small steps up the stairs. He re-entered his room and shut the door behind him. He looked out his bedroom window and took a long breath. He walked over to his bed, his sorrow reaching a high point. Tears flew down his face rapidly as he ran over to his bed. He collapsed onto it, pulling a pillow close to him for comfort. He stuffed it in his face and sobbed into it.

'I hate this...I don't deserve this. I hate my family. I hate my dad, my mom, my sister...they all are so selfish and just treat me like dirt...' Craig wished nothing more than for him to be all grown up. He wanted to have his own job that paid well. He wanted to move far away, away from all this sadness, hate, and drama. His bedroom felt lifeless without Stripes. Craig had laid on his side like this before, crying. Only he had Stripes against him, snuggling. The little rodent was a great deal of company when he needed it. He didn't judge Craig. Craig could let out his emotions to Stripes without any repercussions. Craig finally stopped crying after about half an hour. He was breathing slowly, trying to heal himself.

Suddenly Craig's bedroom door flung open. 'I thought I told you to sweep and mop up downstairs.' his father said commandingly. Craig's eyes flew open and he stared at his blank wall. He felt his father's gaze stabbing into him. He used his hand to wipe his eyes. 'Just get another, just because you made a mistake doesn't mean you can't move on.'

'Fuck you.' Craig said quietly. There was a long, tense pause. 'What was that?' his father asked, prying. Craig heard his heavy footsteps approach his bed. Craig stayed silent as he hugged the pillow. He wanted his father to go away so badly. He closed his eyes tightly, preparing himself for what was about to come.

'I said...' Craig felt a hand grip his shoulder and pull him hard. He tumbled off the bed onto his side. He stared up at his father with a tired look on his face. 'WHAT DID YOU SAY?!' his father yelled at him. At Craig's silence, Thomas reached down and grabbed his son by the collar, and yanked him up towards his face. Craig could smell the alcohol on his breath.

'You think you're smart, you little shit...?' his father said scornfully. Craig felt as if he could kill his father by staring at him with his hate. His anger erupted at full force against his father. 'I SAID FUCK YOU! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING AT ALL! YOU'RE A DISGUISTING DRUNK, I HATE YOU!' he screamed in his fathers face. His father grabbed Craig and slammed him against the wall. His head hit the wall hard, sending a hanging picture of Stripes tumbling down. It hit his nightstand. Craig heard the glass crack.

'What are you going to do? Huh?' Craig provoked his father. His father leaned his face into Craig's, touching his nose to his. 'Shut. Up.' He said threateningly. Craig's lips began to move. Before he could let out any further words he felt a strong force against his stomach. The breath flew out of him and he gasped. He couldn't speak anymore. He wanted to fall to the ground so bad. He gasped for air as his father held him firmly against the wall. 'At a loss for words now?' his father asked menacingly.

'Wipe that smile off your face, too.' Craig stared at the floor, his vision was blurry. Craig spun towards the floor from a strong blow to the face. His face stung, but he dared not scream. Craig felt as if he dropped to the floor very slowly. His face slammed against the carpeted floor, making his head ache immensely.

He curled up into a tight ball. He was in such pain, and didn't want any more. His vision was blurry, and he felt tired. 'Now why don't you stay in your room for a week without any food?' his father asked. 'Maybe that will teach you to respect people.' He saw his fathers boots walk past his face. Craig's bedroom door slammed shut as he heard his fathers footsteps travel downstairs.

He stared down onto the carpet. He saw some blood trickling down his nose onto the floor, staining the small fibers with red. He watched the blood flow slowly, in a daze. His vision cycled from being blurry to darkening. He felt lightheaded, and physically exhausted.

He felt hot tears streaking down his face. He would have to wake up tomorrow, and wake up to the same family, the same hateful father, the same self-absorbed mother, and the spoiled sister. 'Maybe I am a troublemaker...' Craig thought to himself as his tears flew down his face. 'Maybe I deserve this...' He felt that if he blamed himself, maybe this would help prevent any more pain. But the harsh reality was that Craig's father had been this way before, for a long time.

Craig heard his phone buzzing from his nightstand. It continued vibrating against the table he laid there helplessly. Only one person ever called him about this time of night. 'Wendy...' he thought of her. He pictured her long black hair, her smile, her soft giggle, and her warm, loving touch. For a moment, he thought he almost heard her calling his name.

His hearing had vanished. His ears felt badly clogged, he only heard a very soft ringing sound from inside his ear. Craig's face itched from the carpet. He watched a tear streak down past his nose and touch the floor beneath him, dampening the smallest fuzzy piece of carpet.

'Wendy...' he thought. The phone next to him continued buzzing as the world went black and Craig slipped into unconsciousness.


	14. EC: Thank You

**_Author's Note:_** _Here comes yet another chapter in my FanFic! I'm truly grateful for all the views I have received. I look forward to any reviews, follows, and comments. I really appreciate everyone's dedication and appreciation for my FanFiction, it means a lot to me as a writer! I haven't even gotten to the high point of my fiction yet, but I'm already enjoying the story myself._ **PLEASE** _consider leaving a review. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thanks everyone, enjoy! _

Chapter 14 – Thank You

**POV: **Eric Cartman

Eric Cartman rested his elbows against the diner counter as he leaned his head downwards to weakly sip on his chocolate milkshake. He let the sweet taste fill his mouth, making sure to savor its flavor before swallowing. He trailed a finger up and down the glass, it felt cool against his touch. The empty bar stools on either side of him made him feel lonely as he sat there alone.

'Another milkshake...Another day...' he thought to himself. Eric hadn't hung out with any of the other kids from school since the summer break started. He had mostly stayed at home this summer. Eating food, watching T.V., and playing video games was just another day for him. His mother occasionally forced him to go outside once in awhile to catch some 'fresh air,' though all Cartman did was walk down to the local diner and grab a milkshake. It just so happened that his mother had forced him to 'go out' again today, but he just repeated the same routine as he had done before.

The waitress from behind the counter walked by Cartman and quickly left the receipt near his glass without saying a word. She looked at Cartman for less than a second as she passed him. Cartman figured out from her eyes she was labeling him as fat. He had never given much thought to how others had seen him, but as he aged, he watched those around him more closely. The looks of strangers had ate at him, making him feeling lesser than them. He would occasionally suffer from social anxiety, especially in public places with a lot of people.

Eric had tried exercising last year in an attempt to lose weight. Sadly, he didn't have a lot of support to rely on. After working hard for a few days, he became greatly discouraged when he saw he had actually gained some weight. He felt working out hadn't done him much good, but maybe if he had kept with it, he would look better than he was now. 'Maybe one of these days I'll try again...' Eric hoped.

A bell dinged as the diner door opened. Cartman heard light footsteps walk across the floor. He didn't bother to look at who had entered, he'd probably just see another disgusted face. He thought about how he used to hang out with Stan, Kenny, and Kyle quite often. That changed when they all had their own new commitments. Cartman still remembered the words he had been called by them. 'Fat-ass, lard-ass, big-ass...' Cartman got the point.

Cartman's thoughts at the previous memories made him think about Kyle. He had been anxious ever since he had said goodbye to Kyle over a year ago. He missed Kyle, a lot. It seemed strange for South Park to be so lively. Everyone was happy, participating in the summer festivities, yet Kyle wasn't here. It was as if Kyle was a memory, long forgotten. He hadn't even heard anything from the Jewish boy for close to two years now.

'Maybe I can get in better shape by the time Kyle returns...' Though Eric wasn't sure when that would be, if ever. It felt like Kyle had vanished into thin air. He hardly ever heard others speak of Kyle, and he hadn't heard ANYTHING about him since he said goodbye to him at the New Years party a long time ago. He wondered what Kyle was doing at that very point in time. 'You need to come home...Jew.' he wished.

The diner bell rung again, Cartman tuned out the noise once more. He stared at the counter-top. 'What if he comes back tomorrow?' Cartman worried. 'What if he comes back tomorrow and I still look like this?' He knew Kyle had playfully teased him about being fat whenever Cartman called him a Jew, but he wondered what he would call him if he was skinny. He pictured an image in his head. 'Hey Jew.' Cartman imagined himself saying to Kyle. 'Hey sexy.' He imagined Kyle saying to a skinny Cartman. Eric's face had never turned red so quickly. He felt as if he could blow steam out of his ears.

'Hey.' Cartman heard a voice say next to him. He jumped from sudden reality. He looked over to watch a young, brown haired boy take a seat on the stool next to him. Clyde looked at him from atop the bar stool. Eric raised an eyebrow. 'Hey...' he said awkwardly. Eric was surprised Clyde had came over and sat next to him.

The waitress dashed back to the counter, and made eye contact with Clyde. 'I'll have what he's having.' Clyde said smoothly, pointing a thumb at Cartman. The waitress dissapeared into the kitchen.

'I thought you looked lonely.' Clyde told Cartman. 'How has your summer been? I haven't seen you around.' he asked politely. Eric thought desperately for an excuse. 'Oh...I've been out of town...I've been visiting family.' Clyde nodded at his answer. 'That's cool, where at?' he asked. Eric had to stretch the truth even further. 'California...' He decided to re-direct the question. 'How about you? How has your summer been?'

'Pretty boring.' Clyde admitted. 'Craig has been doing a lot with Wendy, so I haven't really had a friend to hang out with...' There was an awkward silence between the two. 'Yeah, I haven't hung out with anyone, either.' Cartman added. He sipped on his straw, making loud slurps as he finished up the last of his ice cream. He reached into his pocket and left a few dollars on top of the receipt.

Eric twisted around the barstool. 'Good seeing you, Clyde.' He hopped off the stool and began walking away. 'Wait!' Clyde called after him. Eric turned back. 'Huh?' He looked closely at Clyde's eyes. To Eric's surprise, it wasn't a judgmental stare he had seen so many others give him. It was a friendly look.

'Would you maybe like to hang out...and do something? I've been so bored, I need to hang out with someone.' Eric thought about it. Normally, if it had been anyone else who had looked at him differently, he would have said no. However, Clyde's gaze was friendly, warm, and eased the worry Cartman had. He had never really hung out with Clyde before, but he supposed it would do him some good to get some social time in. 'Sure.' Eric agreed. He waddled back towards the bar counter, returning to where he had been seated a moment ago.

Clyde and Eric made small talk as they sat at the counter together. 'So, what do you want to do after this?' Cartman asked. 'Well, my dad recently had a new pool installed at my house, do you want to take it for a spin?' Clyde wondered. 'I mean, I get we haven't hung out a whole lot, but I figured it'd be better than going to the beach.'

Clyde turned to look at Cartman for his response. Cartman was silent for a moment. Clyde's eyes looked at him differently than other people. His eyes looked deep, and innocent. It was a look that made Cartman feel relaxed around Clyde. He was sure that Clyde was asking him with pure intentions. 'Sure, we can do that...I don't have a bathing suit though.' Eric admitted.

'We'll stop by the mall after this, do you have money?' Eric reached into his pocket and pulled out a few dollar bills. He flipped through them, counting his worth. 'I should have enough.' The waitress returned to the counter and laid Clyde's receipt on the counter, giving Cartman another look of disgust before walking away. Clyde sipped up the last of his ice cream and quickly tossed money on the table. 'Let's go.' he said.

The two walked a few blocks to get to the mall. The parking lot was crowded with parked vehicles and shoppers entering and leaving. The two boys walked along the sidewalk towards the main entrance. As they approached the automatic doors, a small group of girls passed by on Cartman's side. They all turned their heads towards Cartman, then looked away and began giggling loudly in their group. Cartman felt embarrassed.

'Don't let them bother you.' Clyde comforted him. 'They probably just make themselves throw up to feel better about themselves.' Cartman wasn't sure whether or not he should feel better or worse from that. The two boys entered the mall, which was loud and busy from shoppers. They didn't walk too far when Clyde turned into the closest store, which was a seasonal store that sold swim outfits for boys and girls.

Cartman and Clyde entered the store and walked over towards the boys section. They started browsing through the bathing suits together. 'I could use one, too.' Clyde said, holding a few up to examine them. Cartman searched for one with a cool design. He found one he liked, but it was only a small size.

Cartman had hopped around a few different places to shop for bathing suits. Sadly, the largest size he found was a few sizes less than what he had worn a few years ago. He stopped swimming in public due to the worry of other people might make fun of him. It embarrassed him even more at the thought he couldn't find the right size. 'Maybe I can try to squeeze into this...' he thought.

He raised his head above the clothing racks to gaze around at the somewhat small store. He found the changing rooms located towards the back corner. 'I'm just going to go try this on.' Cartman told Clyde. Clyde nodded. 'Alright, I'll be right here.'

There were only two changing rooms, luckily both were vacant. Eric walked into one and closed the door behind him. He made sure to lock it, just in case. He draped the bathing suit over a small clothing pole and lifted his shirt. He looked at his bare skin. He started with his face. It was round with what appeared to be another chin. He lowered his eyes to his chest. He looked at his fat drooping down his body. 'I'm hideous.' he told himself.

He kicked off his shoes and undid his pants. He stood in his underwear and lifted a foot into the bathing suit, and then another. He pulled it up his legs, but it stopped going up along his thighs. It was too short. He let it drop helplessly down his legs, then he stepped out of it. 'Screw this, I'm going home.' he thought angrily.

Outside he heard a group of girls giggling. 'Ok, Bebe, you so have to try this on.' Cartman's social anxiety kicked in. He didn't want to walk outside in front of the girls. He started shaking very lightly. 'Take deep breaths...' he tried to help himself. He worked his way back into his clothes, and turned towards the door, placing a hand on the handle. He figured he should leave before more people come up wanting to try things on. 'Here goes nothing...'

He cranked the handle down and opened the door. He tried to walk straight ahead with his head turned in an attempt to slip by the girls unnoticed. 'Eric!' he heard Red call after him. He froze in place and closed his eyes for a moment, frustrated. He turned around with a smile. 'Hi, Red.' he said nicely. Red was standing next to Annie, the curly blond was holding a hanger with a bikini set attached. 'Bathing suit shopping?' Annie asked. Cartman hid the bathing suit behind him, even the largest size in the store was embarrassing to carry around. 'Yeah...I just felt like swimming this summer.' he told Annie.

The other dressing room door opened and Bebe stepped out in a blue bikini. Annie and Red turned to her. 'Bebe, you look so cute!' Red said cheerfully. 'I know!' Bebe said. The girls giggled. 'Me next!' Annie darted into the room with her clothes. Bebe looked over to see Cartman. 'Hey.' she said with a flat line across her lips.

'Hi...' Cartman said. He wasn't sure what to talk about. He stared at Bebe for about five seconds and broke eye contact. He could tell he was being incredibly awkward. He felt someone approach him from behind. He registered Clyde standing just behind him. Bebe looked over Cartman's shoulder! 'Clyde!' she said happily.

She walked over to him and embraced him in a big hug next to Cartman. 'You look great!' she complimented him. Cartman had never even seen Bebe and Clyde hang out together before, even in school. Yet here she was, hugging him tightly. 'She probably thinks he looks better than me!' Cartman thought angrily. 'How is your summer going?' She asked Clyde.

'Oh...not too bad. Just getting ready to go swimming with Eric.' Bebe looked at Clyde, then at Cartman. 'Oh...cool I guess.' she said, unconvincing. 'Hey Clyde, do you want to hang out at the beach later this weekend? Just you, me and the girls?' Clyde tilted his head. 'If you'd like that, sure.' Bebe let out a girly squeal. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and reached for Clyde's wrist. She flipped over his palm and wrote a number on it. 'Call me Saturday!' she said.

'Will do.' Clyde said as he walked away and into the other changing room. Cartman couldn't believe Clyde had just been asked on a date with three other girls. He thought about Clyde's image. He had perfectly combed brown hair, a slender body, and a clean,smooth face. He truly was handsome, Eric thought.

'I wish I was like that...' Eric wished. The group of girls finished their little fashion show and began to walk towards the front of the store. Bebe looked at Cartman without saying goodbye, then whispered something into Red's ear. The two giggled and Red whispered into Annie's ear. The group erupted in laughter.

Clyde emerged from the change room a moment later in his normal clothes. 'I think I'll get this.' he said, holding up a white and red swim suit. 'Did you find one you liked?' Eric shook his head left and right. '...Is everything OK?' he asked Eric. 'Clyde...' Eric looked up at him. He still had the deep, innocent eyes from earlier. 'Thank you a lot for wanting to hang out with me today...I just don't know if I can do this...' Clyde raised an eyebrow. 'What, you want to leave? Why?' He sounded worried.

'I just don't think I...fit in.' Clyde's eyes seemed to see deep into Cartman's. 'Don't worry about how you look. Just be yourself, dude.' Eric's eyes widened. Clyde had discovered Cartman's worries just from looking at him. Eric thought he was always decent at hiding his feelings, yet Clyde had managed to figure him out.

'I'm sure you have your own awesome attributes about you. I definitely have seen you pull some hilarious stunts at school, so you have a sense of humor. ' Cartman felt grateful from Clyde's praise. 'Thanks, Clyde.' Cartman tried to stifle a smile, but he couldn't. The corners of his lips raised up. 'There you go.' Clyde said enthusiastically. Cartman's facial muscles worked harder, forming a bigger smile.

Clyde purchased his bathing suit up front, silently understanding there was a size that didn't fit Cartman. Eric couldn't believe how accepting and friendly Clyde had been towards him. The two left the busy mall and within minutes arrived at Clyde's house. Eric saw there were no cars in his driveway. His father must have left to do something, he figured.

The Donovan's maintained a very clean, open house. Clyde walked into the kitchen, his flip flops echoed against the tile floor. He set the plastic bag with his bathing suit down on the table and picked up and orange sticky note. He sighed and slapped it back against the table. He looked at Cartman apologetically.

'I'm sorry dude...my dad said he had to adjust the chemical levels in the pool, it's not safe to swim in. Eric scratched the back of his head. 'Didn't have something to swim in, anyway.' Clyde tapped his fingers along his table. 'Want to play some Xbox?'

Cartman looked at Clyde, surprised. 'You want to spend time, with me, playing xbox indoors on a bright, sunny day?' Clyde didn't flinch or act surprised. 'Yes.' Cartman grinned. 'Then let's go!' Clyde dashed past Cartman and chased after Clyde as fast as he could up the stairs. 'No fair!' The two boys laughed as they ran together.

He saw Clyde turn to the right into his bedroom. Eric took a breath before he entered. He walked into Clyde's bedroom, huffing from the exercise. He was surprised at how cool Clyde's room really was. There were bean bags, a few flat screen TV's, game consoles, a fancy computer, a laptop, a mini-fridge, and even a large basket with various junk food in it. This was heaven for Cartman.

'Wow!' Cartman said. Clyde was standing in front of two bean bags located in front of the T.V. He turned on the xbox and lit up the T.V. screen with a remote. He plopped down onto a bean bag. 'Shall we?' he invited.

The two played video games until the sun had set. Cartman couldn't believe how much he had enjoyed hanging out with Clyde. He was nice to him, funny, and didn't look at him the way others did. This was what he wanted, to be accepted by someone else.

After Clyde had won first place in a racing game, he stood up to walk over to his mini-fridge. Cartman watched him open it. The inside was stocked full of all sorts of drinks. Clyde grabbed two cans of pop, and lightly kicked the door shut. He walked back to Cartman, and tossed one at him. Cartman caught it in mid-air. He returned to his bean bag, and plopped down next to Cartman.

'To an awesome summer.' Clyde said as he opened his pop can. Eric opened his very slowly, making sure it didn't overflow. 'To an awesome summer...' The two boys tapped their pop cans.

Eric hadn't experienced fun like this in a long time. He was able to not be self-conscious about himself. He was also able to forget any ill feelings towards his mother for the time being. He was hitting it off very well with Clyde, maybe they could be better friends. Craig had new commitments, so Clyde was often lonely. 'I'm lonely too...but not anymore.' Cartman thought.

He wished Kyle was here with him. Maybe Cartman could be less self conscious around Kyle, thanks to Clyde. Maybe he could act confident, and maybe Kyle would see that in him, and like him. Cartman felt as if the world was adjusting to him. He felt confident he could win the heart of Kyle. Maybe Clyde could help him prepare for that.

Clyde paused the game and reached over to grab a bag of chips. 'I'll have any.' Cartman told him. Clyde handed Cartman a bag of barbecue chips. Before Clyde unpaused the game, Cartman looked over at Clyde. He studied his face, and the innocence and purity in his eyes.

'Thank you...'


	15. CT: Nightmare

_**Author's** **Note:**__I am so pleased to publish the chapter to make my FanFiction exceed 50k words! I've worked long and hard on this FanFiction, and am SO grateful for all the positive feedback and views I've received. I'm really looking forward to continuing the story. Does anyone else miss Kyle? I'm the writer and I already miss him! D:_

Chapter 15 – Nightmare

**POV: **Craig Tucker

Craig felt as if everything in the universe was frozen in time. His mind seemed separate from his body. He was relaxed, and thoughtless. His eyes were closed as he laid back against nothing in silence. 'Where am I?' He tried to push his mind to think harder, but it didn't work. He felt he had no control, wherever he was. 'Where'd I come from...?' Craig wondered.

He opened his eyes slowly. He gazed upwards into darkness. All around him, the only thing he could see was an endless, black abyss. He felt as if he was floating in the middle of all this darkness. 'Maybe this is a dream.' he told himself. Everything seemed eerily quiet as he floated in the nothingness. 'Where...did I come from?' he asked slowly.

'My life...who am I?' Craig truly didn't even know his name. He started to become afraid. He knew no one, and he was in this place all by himself. 'I need to figure out what to do...' he tried to energize his mind with ideas, but he was too exhausted to do anything that productive. 'My name...what is my name?' he searched for an answer.

Every thought and feeling Craig had in his mind suddenly vanished. He sudden felt his body shrink. He became so small he wondered if he might dissapear. He suddenly felt warmth envelope him tightly. He tried to snuggle into it, it calmed him in this dark place. 'We'll name him Craig.' Craig felt what he thought was a hand lightly brushing him against the cheek. 'Craig...Craig Tucker...' he heard a woman's voice say. 'That's a fine name indeed...' Craig began getting rocked lightly. He felt his body was wrapped in something soft. He lifted his small hands to his chin.

Craig opened his eyes as slow as he could. His sight adjusted to the bright light. He looked above him towards a ceiling. A woman's face appeared in front of him. She had dark eyes and long hair. She dropped her mouth and smiled at Craig. 'He's awake!' she said excitedly. She looked past where Craig could see. 'He's awake!'

The woman had features Craig felt was familiar, but couldn't remember. He looked away from her towards the ceiling. There were bright lights above his head, too bright for his liking, it was almost blinding. Suddenly, a large head appeared in front of the bright light, lighting up a bulky mans face.

'Hi, son.' the man said. Craig saw the man reach down and lightly grab a hold of his hand. 'Son?' Craig thought. 'Oh...this man is my dad. The other must be my mother...' His fathers touch felt warm and gentle against his small hands. His mother held him gently, and lifted up Craig and lightly patted his back. He stared over her shoulder to the wall, resting his head against her shoulder.

His vision suddenly registered extremely bright light in his face. He closed his eyes tightly. He put hands over his face to protect his sight. One again he felt he was floating in the darkness. His body tilted to make him standing straight in the air. He felt his body grow slightly, and a moment later he felt his feet planting in something soft. The vision appeared instantly after he felt the carpet beneath his feet. He was grabbing the corner of a wall, along the door threshold.

He tried taking a step towards the door, but he was wobbly on his feet. He looked downwards. His short, stubby legs couldn't walk properly just yet. They were too weak. Craig's balance gave way, and he fell backwards, landing on his behind. 'I have to get up.' he re-assured himself. With all of his might his little body could handle, he pressed hard against the ground to try standing up. He wobbled for a moment, afraid he was going to lose balance again. He sighed with relief when he was on his feet again, unbalanced. 'I did it!' he praised himself.

He could hear the light voices of his mother and father behind the door he was standing near. The door was just barely cracked open, Craig could barely see inside. He strained his ears, trying to listen. His cheeks were red, and felt warm. 'Well, Thomas, I don't know what your problem is.' he heard his mothers voice. 'I didn't want one right away, yet you let it happen.' he heard his father say in a stiff voice. He heard his mother gasp.

'Well what are you trying to say, Thomas? He was an accident?' Thomas sighed. 'I'm saying we SHOULD have planned better. What's another expense on us?' He heard his mother give a hysterical laugh. 'I can't believe you...you'd say that about your own son?' Craig's mind recognized a word his father had called him. 'Son?' Craig thought. 'That's me, maybe he wants me.'

He pushed the door open with his small hands and ran as fast as he could across the bedroom towards his parents, who were sitting on the bed. 'I'm coming!' he thought. They both turned to him as they heard his light footsteps approaching. His father gave him a hard look. 'Bed. Now.'

His father walked towards Craig. He reached down and put his arms underneath Craig's armpits. He lifted him up with massive force. 'He's strong.' Craig thought. His father put an arm under Craig for him to sit on. Craig leaned against his fathers large torso. It felt warm, just like his mother.

He closed his eyes as he was carried silently. He suddenly felt his father tilt him on his back and put a hand underneath his head.. He laid him down gently against a plush fabric. He heard his father step away from where he had set Craig down.

Craig's eyes jumped open. He turned his head to look through the tall, wooden bars of his crib. He watched his father walk away from him through the towards the door, swinging his arms along the way. 'Don't go, I want you.' Craig thought. His bedroom door slammed shut. His emotions were so much more sensitive than he could remember. Tears instantly rolled down his cheeks and he breathed heavily. 'He's mad at me, I did something bad.'

Craig tried to calm himself down. He felt a bit better when he looked up towards the ceiling at the decoration hanging above him. He was looking at a small, round ring. Small ornaments hung off of it on a string. Craig recognized the shapes above him. He saw a star, a duck, and a diamond. When his mother would put him to bed, she would always turn that once for him. It would play soft chimes as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

Bright light suddenly erupted once more. Once again, Craig held his eyes tightly closed. 'I wanted to sleep.' Craig complained while being surrounded with the light. 'Can't I just stay somewhere good?' From behind his eyelids, he could sense the bright light had dimmed down. He opened his eyes yet again.

He found himself in a sitting position. He sat against a small blue chair in front of a small, yellow, rounded table. He had a small, blue backpack sitting next to his chair. 'I wonder what's in here...?' Craig wondered. He reached for his backpack. He realized his hands had gotten a little bigger as he grabbed the strap and lifted it upwards onto his lap. He unzipped the backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. It took him a moment to read the big three words on the center of the paper. Colorful letters were spelling out a message: 'Happy Birthday, Craig!' Craig's eyes wandered the page. He noticed different colored crayon signatures from the people he went to school with.

He read off different names, recognizing each of them. His eyes stopped over a purple signature. 'Wen..dee..' Craig sounded out. 'Wendy...Test-uh-buhguh?' He tried to pronounce it. He wasn't sure if he was right or not, but he was more fascinated in her signature. 'She picked a good color.' he thought.

Suddenly noise filled the area Craig was in. He heard the laughter of young children. He looked up he was welcomed by the presence of three others sitting at the table with him, all Craig's size. Around him, all the kindergarten's were causing a commotion with playtime.

Sitting around the table with him were Stan, Wendy, and Tweek. Tweek shook nervously next to Craig. He had a coloring page in front of him, and desperately tried to color it with crayons. His nervous little hands slipped as he tried to color in a shape, resulting in him drawing outside the lines. 'Agh!' he said in shock.

'Tweek, here.' a young Wendy said. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore purple overalls with a black shirt. On her overalls was pinned a small, yellow flower. 'Color like this.' Wendy grabbed Tweek's hand in hers, and together the two worked on Tweek's picture. Tweek drew lightly along the page. 'Slowly...' Wendy suggested. They moved slowly, Craig watched them in silence. Wendy was so nice to everyone. Everyone seemed to like her too, Craig wished he was the same way.

Craig moved his eyes towards Stan, who was sitting a bit off from Wendy at the far end of the table. A young Stan rested his head on his elbow. His black hair was poking out, uneven through his red poof ball hat. He was looking around the classroom, unaware of Craig's stare. His eyes flickered from one thing to another. Craig heard some light giggling coming from behind him, Stan stopped his eyes in the direction of the noise. He stood up and walked confidently past Craig.

Craig twisted around to see Stan walking towards another table. Bill, Fosse, and Jason were surrounding a small Kyle. His green hat was placed over his poofy, red hair as he sat at the table alone. 'You have weird hair.' Jason teased him. 'That's stupid.' Fosse said. 'Hehe, that's stupid. Bill added. 'No it's not!' Kyle defended himself. Stan walked over next to Kyle. He gave a stern look to the three others. 'Stop it!' he said.

Craig watched Stan defend Kyle. He had a look of seriousness in his eyes Craig had never seen before. 'You guys are being mean, go away!' Stan warned them. 'Or I'll tell the teacher on you!' The three glanced at each other, then walked away, grumbling. Kyle had a small tear run down his face. 'Don't cry.' Stan told him. He reached a small finger to wipe Kyle's tear away. 'There, all better.'

The bright light came again in an instant. 'Come on...' Craig thought, annoyed. He shut his eyes again from the brightness. This time he awoke sitting, but felt a few bumps beneath him. The world came into his sight as he opened his eyes again. He looked outside a small window. He passed by a few houses, their lawns covered in snow. Colorful lights lit up the neighborhood.

Craig had made a 'Merry Christmas' magnet craft in class. It wasn't the neatest, but Craig had worked hard to make it, and couldn't wait to surprise his parents with it. 'I sure hope they like it.' Craig hoped. He was proud of himself. He had worked hard to make something for them, and was going to surprise them both with it.

The bus came to a halt and Craig looked out the window at a small green house. 'That's not mine.' he thought to himself. The bus bumped again and continued rolling. Craig could see the other seats on the bus were mostly occupied by a couple of students. There was an empty space next to Craig. He just returned his gaze to the window, watching the endless white go by. He suddenly felt the leather adjust next to him as he felt a light weight beside him. He turned around to see a small brown haired boy looking at him with innocent, deep eyes. 'Hi.' he said shyly.

'Hi.' Craig said. The boy who had sat next to Craig looked nervous. 'What's your name?' The brown haired boy tilted his head. He wore a red jacket and a blue scarf. 'My name is Clyde, what is yours?' Craig kept eye contact with the boy. 'I'm Craig.' he told him. Clyde immediately started talking in excitement. 'I'm so excited for Santa!' Clyde said. 'Me too.' Craig told him. 'I'm sure he'll leave me a bunch of presents, I worked hard to be really good this year.' Craig had tried his best to behave in school. He received good grades, and hadn't been sent to the office one.

'I made my mom a little drawing for Christmas.' Clyde announced proudly. 'Here, I'll show you.' He swung his backpack around to his lap, and unzipped it. He reached inside, and pulled out a small, flat piece of paper. He handed it to Craig. Craig grabbed it and straightened it, looking at the picture.

Clyde had drawn a picture in crayon. The first detail Craig noticed was Clyde's house. Inside of it, through the windows he had drawn both of his parents. They had smiling faces. Clyde was outside of his house, with a similar smile. Over the houses roof, he had drawn a picture of Santa flying through the air with his reindeer. Clyde took the picture back from Craig and stuffed it in his backpack. 'I hope they like it.' he said hopefully.

'Me too.' Craig agreed. 'I hope my parents like my gift too.' He would have shown Clyde his creation but the bus had halted soon outside of Craig's familiar looking home. 'Bye Clyde!' Craig said as he stood up and squeezed past Clyde. He walked down the isle, past the other kids. He held the rail as he descended the bus steps down onto the pavement. He walked up the sidewalk towards his home. When he reached the driveway he was overcome with excitement. He dashed up the driveway with glee. He made it to his front door, and pushed it open into his home.

It was warm inside the house. Craig couldn't see anyone from where he was at. He wanted to surprise his parents as soon as he could. He checked the living room first. It was empty. The Christmas Tree was up, covered in ornaments in bright lights. Craig noticed there were stockings hung above the living room fireplace. Craig saw his mother's, father's, and even his sister's stockings hanging on hooks. He was a bit saddened that not one of them said 'Craig' on it. 'Oh well, it's under the tree that matters.' Craig thought.

He left the room and dashed into the kitchen. He found his mother, she had a hand firmly planted on the counter behind her, leaned back slightly as his father towered over her. He looked at her in a way that made Craig feel uneasy. Craig thought he could make them both happy, no matter what had just happened. He swung his backpack around. 'I'm home.' he announced to them. They both snapped their attention to Craig in surprise. Craig looked at his father. He huffed and walked away, leaving only Craig and his mother. Craig watched him go, he felt like his dad was mad about something. 'Maybe he'll cheer up later.' Craig hoped.

'I got you something.' Craig said to his mother. He unzipped his backpack and felt around for the small Christmas magnet he had made. It had a small green and red ribbon glued to the front of it, he felt for its unique fabric. He found it and pulled it up out of his backpack. 'Here you go, Merry Christmas!' Craig's mom kneeled down to Crai'gs level and dropped her jaw at the sight of Craig's gift. 'Craig honey...this is beautiful!' she said. 'I'll put it right on the fridge, thank you!' She held her arms out, inviting Craig for an embrace.

Craig dropped his backpack to the floor and jumped into her. He flung his arms around her neck and leaned on her. He smelled her perfume and felt her warm touch along his back. She patted him lightly. It felt good when he was in her arms. She kissed him lightly on the cheek. 'You're such a good boy.'

'I love you.' Craig told her quietly. He really did, he wanted to hold her forever. He felt safe around her, and her hold made him feel safe and happy. 'I love you too...' his mother said. She leaned down into Craig's shoulder and began panting heavily. Her face started turning a light red color and Craig heard her sobbing. 'What's wrong mommy? Don't cry.' Craig told her. He hated the sight of his mother upset.

She leaned away from him and guided her hands to Craig's shoulders. A teardrop fell, but she quickly removed a hand to brush it away, and returned the hand to Craig's shoulder a moment later. Her eyes were red and watery. 'I'm alright love...' She said. She smiled at him, but Craig could see through her eyes she seemed sad and miserable. In an instant the light returned yet again. Craig shut his eyes tightly as he prepared for another strange experience. 'Where am I going now?' he wondered.

'Happy Valentines day.' Craig had said automatically as he held out a card to Bebe. She accepted his card and handed him one, too. 'Happy Valentines day!' Bebe said as she walked off to continue distributing her cards. Craig handed out his cards one at a time by name. Each card had a persons name written on it, and he was determined to make sure they were all given out. He had some special Red Racer card she had brought, hoping to impress everyone. He checked the next name 'Wendy.' he said out loud. He looked around the room for her. He saw her handing a card out to Butters, and they both wished each other a happy Valentine's.

Craig headed for her. He stopped next to her, her attention snapped to him. 'Happy Valentines Day!' he said to her cheerfully. 'Thank you!' She said as she accepted his card. She shuffled through her cards and found Craig's name within the pile. 'Happy Valentines Day!' she said.

Craig walked away and opened up her card moments later. Wendy had made her own custom cards for everyone. Inside she wrote, in purple marker:_'Hope you have a great Valentines Day, Craig!' _Craig liked how she had written the purple. She had wished him happy birthday in purple crayon before, too.

Craig turned around and looked back at her. He watched the red poof-ball hat boy, Stan, hand her a card. He smiled at her as he held it out. His black hair had grown a bit longer, and was poking out from under his cap, nearly coming below his eyes. Wendy opened the card he had given her right away, excited. She smiled at when she read its contents. 'I love you, too!' she said happily. She leaned forward to give Stan a light peck on the cheek. Stan's small face lit up bright red, and he must have worked his facial muscles as hard as he could into a smile.

Stan turned away from Wendy, embarrassed. Craig observed Wendy. She watched Stan walk away, smiling just as much as he was. 'Those two really like each other.' Craig thought. 'Maybe I can find someone who likes me like that one day.' Craig blinked his eyes and found himself sitting in the darkness.

Wherever Craig was, he felt the light fabric of pants rubbing against his cheek. He was hiding from the loud yelling of his parents downstairs. He leaned forward and hugged his knees in the darkness of the closet. 'Please don't fight.' he wished. 'Don't fight today, you fight too much.'

He heard his father yell downstairs: 'You are telling me to respect that?!' His mother responded angrily. 'I don't care what you tell me, he is our son! He's not going up for adoption just because we have another one on the way!' Craig wasn't sure what they were arguing about, but he didn't recognize one of the words. 'Adoption?' Craig wondered. 'What does that mean?'

He heard the sound of loud thumping noises and heard painful squeals. He hugged his knees very tightly. He was afraid of the loud noise. 'Stop.' Craig wished. 'Please...stop.' He wanted to do something badly, but he couldn't find the will to. The thumping and screaming stopped suddenly. Craig listened carefully.

He felt a feeling of dread when he heard the sound of heavy boots approaching the base of the stairs. This sounded familiar to him, but not in a good way. Whenever he heard the heavy boots stepping on the floor, he knew something bad was going to happen. He counted the amount of steps until his father reached the top and entered his room.

'Craig?' he heard his father call for him lightly. Craig stayed silent in the closet. 'Craig?' his father called again, more serious and agitated. 'Please don't yell..' Craig wished. Less than a second later, his wish was crushed. 'Craig?!' his father yelled for him. Craig had to force himself to yell back. 'I'm in here!' he called.

He heard the footsteps approach the closet. He watched the shadows under the door, and the door flew open, lighting up the closet. 'You didn't hear anything, did you?' His father asked. 'No.' Craig said like a robot. He was forced into saying no for the fear he would be punished. He didn't want his mother to be harmed, either.

'I didn't hear anything.' Craig said. 'Nothing at all.' His dad put his hands on his hips and nodded at Craig. 'That's right.' his dad said smugly. His father walked towards Craig's bedroom door and shut it quietly. Craig counted down from ten. On zero, he ran for his bed and jumped under the covers. He curled up into a ball. 'I don't want him to get mad at me ever again, he'll hurt mom.'

The scene suddenly changed. Craig felt one of his cheeks against cool tile. His other cheek stung sharply. He felt as if he had been hit in the head with something heavy. He stared across the tiles. 'This is the kitchen...' he told himself. He saw his fathers heavy boots inches from his face.

'Who do you think you are?!' he heard his dad yell. Craig could hear his mom breathing heavily behind him. 'Thomas, stop!' she pleaded. Craig turned his head slowly back towards his mom, and tears welled in his eyes. His mother had multiple dark purple spots up and down her arms. Her shirt seemed worn out and torn from force. Craig turned his head back along the ground and looked up to see his father staring at him with a hateful gaze.

'Who are you trying to protect, huh?!' his dad yelled at him, challenging him. Craig suddenly sparked with determination. He felt weak, but he willed himself to use all the energy he could in order to protect his mother. He pushed his arms against the ground. He slowly ascended, and he slid a foot up towards his chest. His head was aching. He pressed against the ground, and slowly his body ascended. He picked up his other foot and planted it firmly on the ground. He was wobbly and lightheaded, he felt he was going to slip into unconsciousness. He managed to find his balance.

Besides his mothers rapid crying, the only sound that occupied the next few seconds was from Craig stomping his feet over towards his mother. She was the person who had loved him, protected him, and taught him everything. He limped over to her, trying his best to stay standing. He stopped in front of his mother, she looked at him with surprised eyes as she gripped her arm in pain. Craig's anger sparked. He turned his back to her, and slowly extended his arms. 'Who do you think you are?!' his father asked him angrily.

He raised his head to meet his father in the eye. 'My name is Craig Tucker...and I...HATE YOU!' That was the first time Craig ever uttered the words to his father. He stood in front of his mother, panting from his use of energy. Tears flew down his face and landed on the floor. He could hear the sadness in his mothers voice as she called his name.

'Craig...'


	16. KM: Longing

_**Author's**_** Note:** _The chapters...they just keep on coming! I've designed the story 'structure' to have one arc about every 10 chapters. Chps 1 - 10 were kind of like a 'season 1.' Chps 11 - 20 will be season 2. I'm not sure how long the other 'seasons' will be. I'm sooo excited though as we approach the end of Season 2. I couldn't have made it this far without all the encouragement and loyalty of my fellow readers. I really appreciate all you've done for me so far! Hope you enjoy the next part of my story!_

Chapter 16 – Longing

**POV:** Kenny McCormick

Kenny McCormick stood in his bathroom. He stared into the mirror, picking at his blond hair in an attempt to get it perfectly straight and smooth. Unfortunately, Kenny's hair was always a little fuzzy, he could never make it truly straight. He certainly didn't have enough money for a hair straightener or designer shampoos, but he tried his best to look good.

He pulled out a small peppermint gum pack and took out a piece covered in sparkly green wrapper. He undid the foil, and plopped it in his mouth. The peppermint stimulated his mind. It made him feel more focused. 'Fresh breath...' he was listing off the things he wanted to do before heading out tonight. He teased his hair a bit more, and gave up when he didn't want to risk lessening his appearance.

'Alright. Good enough.' He left the bathroom and walked through his tiny, run down home. Kenny never had a lot to do at home because of his family's financial situation. He enjoyed spending his spare time hanging out with his friends. Tonight he planned on meeting Stan at the movie theater for the showing of the new Terrance and Phillip movie.

He opened the front door into the cool summer night and closed it behind him. It was about a five minute walk to the movie theater from his home. He pushed his hands in his pockets, not really looking at anything along the way. He was excited for the movie, but he was even more excited he would get to see Stan. Stan had honestly became Kenny's best friend.

He enjoyed spending time with Stan. It made him happy to think their relationship with one another was strong. Kenny felt obligated to be there for Stan in Kyle's absence. Kenny had missed Kyle greatly, too. He guessed that him and Stan had gotten a lot closer because they both wanted Kyle. Through their bond, it was as if they were channeling their feelings to one another through expression, without speaking any words. The fun they had together was a medicine to the both of them.

Kenny hadn't always been as bubbly as he had been before. He had a few girls in school that were attracted to him; he would occasionally get hugged randomly at school. He loved the feeling of hugging someone. He felt it was the best way to connect to another person. He hugged Stan quite often, though the raven had rarely returned an embrace. 'One of these days...' Kenny was determined.

It wasn't long before Kenny was approaching the movie theater. Bright signs with flickering lights were displayed on top of the theater building advertising the new Terrance and Phillip movie. 'The bench outside the theater...' Kenny thought. There were two benches situated out front. The only bench Kenny could see was occupied by people Kenny didn't recognize. The other bench was on the other side of a long line of people who were lined up at the ticket booth, out of his sight.

Kenny walked straight into the line of people. 'Excuse me.' he said, weaving his way through them. He popped out on the other side and saw Stan sitting on the bench, holding his cell phone up to his face. He was tapping at it. He looked as if he was trying very hard to concentrate. Kenny assumed he was playing a game. He approached the dark haired boy.

Stan's concentration turned into a small look of self-satisfaction, a small victory tune sounded from his phone. It was then that he noticed Kenny's presence. 'Hey!' he said. 'I can't wait to see this movie!' He stood up. Kenny met his eyes. 'Me either, it's going to be great!' Kenny said enthusiastically. The two headed for the back of the line leading to the ticket booth.

They waited about 10 minutes before they reached the booth. 'Two for Terrance and Phillip please.' Stan told the movie employee through the plastic window. 'Just remember this movie has naughty language.' The movie employee had always been annoying with warning others about movies. 'Just what I love.' Kenny joked with him. Stan slid some money through the small hole in the bottom of the window. The tickets printed out and the employee slid the tickets out through a hole in the window. 'Next, please.'

'I can't wait!' Kenny was excited as they walked to the theater entrance. He had been so bored all week from a lack of things to do. He hadn't heard from Stan for awhile, he wondered if their last hangout at the beach had made things more awkward than they should have been. Though luckily, Stan seemed to be OK. He acted as if nothing had happened between them. Kenny silently decided to follow suit, nothing had ever happened as far as they were concerned.

They opened the large double doors into the movie theater lobby. Inside, a long hallway in the back of the building led to several different viewing rooms. Stan eyed the concession counter to their left. 'Want something?' Stan asked. 'Sure, whatever you'd like to do.' Kenny said. Stan had always been kind to Kenny. His parents were wealthier than Kenny, it was often that they would allow Stan some money to do something with his friends.

The two boys approached the counter. The concession employee tapped her fingers on the counter. 'I'll take...a large popcorn, two large drinks...and uhh...' Stan gazed into the glass display inside the counter. Inside, there were various candies spread out. 'I'll take two of those.' Stan pointed to a candy that was Kenny's favorite. It was a delicious chocolate that melted in your mouth. The cashier told Stan the amount and Stan paid him. The two boys moved further down the counter. The theater had a system where you paid first, then stood aside and waited for your order.

'Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this.' Kenny told him. Kenny really did appreciate Stan treating him. He didn't have the luxuries wealthier families received. Stan seemed to stare at nothing of importance as Kenny looked over at him. He seemed deep in thought. 'I wonder if he's thinking about Kyle.' Kenny wondered.

'Here you go.' one of the concession employees set their order on the counter. 'I'll take the popcorn and a drink.' Stan said. 'You take your drink and the candy, Ken.' Kenny obliged, picking up what he had been asked. The two boys walked down the long hallway. They stopped outside their assigned viewing room, and handed their tickets over. Stan nudged the double doors open with his shoulder.

It was large and spacious inside. Excited whispers echoed throughout the theater as commercials played on the large screen. Most of the seats were already taken. Kenny looked around, trying to find a good spot. There were two seats against the wall in the very back behind everyone else. Kenny didn't mind sitting in the middle of the theater, but he liked the idea of having a seat to himself and Stan without several eyes behind them.

Kenny tapped Stan on the shoulder and pointed to the vacant seats. Stan nodded in his approval. They headed over to their destination. Stan took the seat right next to the wall, and Kenny helped himself to the isle seat. He relaxed back into the soft cushion. Stan's presence next to him made him feel safe and comfortable.

He felt something light touch his knee. He turned his head downwards to see the large bucket of popcorn lightly resting on him. 'Want some?' Stan offered, lightly shaking the bucket. 'Thanks.' Kenny told him, grabbing a large handful. Stan pulled the bucket away.

Stan popped a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 'This is gonna be awesome.' he said, his eyes still glued on the screen. The commercials finally ended after a few minutes and the movie opening credits began. Excited cheers from the audience made the theater noisy for a bit. The noise died down after many annoyed hushes were made.

Kenny's impression after the first half an hour: It was a hilarious movie. Yet again, Terrance and Phillip were making their classical farting jokes. Kenny and Stan laughed together at their humor. A few minutes later he saw Stan shift in his seat. Stan nudged Kenny on the shoulder. 'I have to use the bathroom.' he explained. Kenny pulled his legs in, letting Stan squeeze by in front of him. He saw a bit of light appear in the theater as Stan opened the door behind him, then the theater returned to darkness yet again.

Kenny was working on his box of candy. He wondered if Stan knew this was his favorite. It made him feel special that Stan would remember that. 'I wonder if we'd have a friendship like this if Kyle was still here...' Kenny wondered. The blond thought about Kyle for a bit, zoning out. He missed his red Jew fro. Kyle had always came to him for advice, though Kenny was more of a backup friend to both Stan and Kyle.

Kenny saw a large figure move through one of the rows in the center of the theater. The person looked large, they squeezed in front of the other viewers. The bulky person popped out into the isle, and walked down the isle towards Kenny. Kenny looked back at the screen, trying to appear engrossed in the movie. To his surprise, the person abruptly stopped in front of Kenny. 'Kenny?' he recognized the 'cranky' voice. He looked up. He could just barely make out the facial features of Cartman in the dim light.

'Hey...' Kenny said. He wasn't trying to be friendly to Cartman, he always nagged on Kenny for being poor. Kenny had one of the purest hearts, one that made Cartman's heart look like a black hole. 'Watching a movie by yourself? How'd you pay for a ticket? Let alone candy?' Cartman asked.

'I'm here with Stan actually.' Kenny corrected, annoyed. 'Oh?' Cartman asked. 'I'm just hanging out with Clyde. I haven't seen Stan all summer, where's he at?' Kenny kept a hard gaze on Cartman. 'He just stepped out for a minute.' Kenny tried to keep the detail as small as possible. 'Oh, cool.' Cartman said. 'Good talking with you, see you around.' he said as he walked past Kenny and out the door.

Kenny let out a sigh of relief. He had been worried Cartman would try to pick at him endlessly. Luckily the fat boy seemed a little more tame today. Less than a minute later Stan re-appeared next to Kenny. Kenny silently pulled his legs in once more as Stan squeezed in front of him. His front side was towards Kenny as he squeezed past him. The view of the screen was blocked by Stan's hips. Kenny lowered his eyes, and nearly panicked when he thought Stan may have saw him looking. Luckily Stan said nothing and returned to his seat.

'Why am I acting like this?' Kenny asked. Terrance and Phillip made yet another fart joke on the screen, and the theater roared into laughter. Kenny's stomach hurt as he tried as hard as he could to stifle his laugh. Stan's eyes were watering next to him. Clear liquid rolled down Stan's face, he wiped it away.

Eventually, the theater had died down yet again, watching urgently for another joke. Kenny noticed Stan was hunched over forward. Stan sniffed and wiped his eyes. Kenny thought he had just been laughing at the movie. He leaned down towards him. 'Are you OK?' he asked. Stan took a deep breath. 'I'm fine, Ken...I just...never mind, it's nothing, I'm fine.' Stan rubbed his face a bit. Kenny held a hand over Stan's shoulder. Stan didn't seem to notice. Kenny wasn't sure if he should try to comfort his friend or not. His hand hung over his shoulder, but for some reason, Kenny wasn't sure whether or not he should try to comfort him.

He finally lowered his hand to Stan's shoulder, and gripped it for a second before pulling his hand away. Stan looked over at him. Kenny didn't want to make eye contact with him, he was a bit embarrassed from being so friendly. Stan sat up straight again and stared at the movie screen. Stan and Kenny laughed together throughout the rest of the movie. Finally, after Terrance and Phillip had finished the movie with a farting montage, the theater lit up and the viewers stood up from their seats.

'That was a GREAT movie.' Stan said. 'That was hilarious!' Kenny agreed with him. The two chatted to each other. They pushed the lobby doors and stepped out into the darker night, a cool breeze blowing through their hair. They paused on the sidewalk, facing each other. 'I had a lot of fun.' Kenny told Stan. 'I enjoyed it, too.' Stan told him. 'I'm glad we're friends, Ken.'

'Me too.' Kenny agreed. He really DID have a great time with Stan. This summer had been great so far for the both of them. They entertained one another, and hit it off very well. 'Want me to walk you home?' Kenny offered Stan. 'I think that's alright, Ken.' Stan said. 'No, it's not alright.' Kenny retorted. 'You brought me to the movie theater, paid for everything. Let me walk you home. It's the least I can do.'

Stan rolled his eyes playfully. 'Oh, alright.' he said. 'Yaaay!' Kenny cheered. He threw and arm around Stan and pulled him down the sidewalk. Kenny released his arm after Stan seemed to try walking faster to escape his grip. Kenny was a bit taken aback by the gesture. He tried to ignore Stan's refusal as he walked home with him.

'I'm glad we're spending time together.' Stan said out of the blue. Kenny felt his heart beat a little faster at Stan's compliment, it made him feel happier inside. 'I'm glad too.' Kenny replied coolly. They had reached the suburbs of South Park and were walking down the sidewalks towards Stan's home. Stan's home came into view a few blocks away.

For some reason, Kenny felt as if he hadn't achieved anything good tonight. He tried to make every meet up with Stan special in some way. Whether it was making him laugh, having a deep, philosophical conversation, or even skipping rocks, Kenny wanted to make every hang out unique.

'Hey Ken..' Stan started. 'About what happened in the movie theater...I hope that didn't make you uncomfortable or anything.' Kenny shook his head. 'No, no. You don't have to apologize. You can talk about it if you want to.'

Stan lowered his head towards the sidewalk. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked along. 'I wanted to see that movie with Kyle...I just wished he was here for it.' Stan said sadly. 'I haven't heard from him for over a year, Ken...I just worry about him. I don't know what he's done, where he's been, I've heard NOTHING.' Stan sounded upset.

'I'm sure Kyle misses you a lot.' Kenny re-assured him. 'Maybe he's just incredibly busy and couldn't get in touch with you.' Kenny tried. Stan didn't seem to feel comforted by the thought. 'Do you think he'll come back?' Stan asked Kenny.

Kenny froze in his place, surprising Stan. He turned to Kenny, watching him with surprised, deep eyes. Kenny approached Stan, and stopped closely in front of him. 'I don't know, Stan...but until he does, you should try to have as much fun as you can. I'm sure Kyle would want you to be happy no matter where he was.' Kenny reached down for Stan's wrist. Stan allowed his grip to stay as he looked into Kenny's eyes. He had a look of acceptance.

Kenny lifted Stan's hand into the air. He let his hand trail down from his wrist to grip his hand gently. He used his other hand to cover Stan's hand completely. Stan was speechless. His eyes had shown he was surprised, yet there were some deep emotions, too.

Kenny saw a flicker in Stan's eyes. For a moment, it looked as if Stan's eyes had glowed a bit brighter. 'You have friends who care about you.' Kenny told him. 'Now come on, let's get you in a good mood again.' Stan tilted his head questioningly, raising an eyebrow.

Kenny removed the hand he had used to cover Stan's hand. He leaned forward and tugged on Stan. Kenny started moving at a slow pace, then erupted into a hard sprint. They ran down the sidewalk together towards Stan's home, coming closer with every step. Their footsteps echoed throughout the silent night.

Kenny looked back at Stan as they ran down the sidewalk together. Stan grew a smile on his face the moment he made eye contact with Kenny. He let out a light chuckle. As they ran along, Kenny couldn't help but let out a laugh. Stan followed with a small chuckle. Before they knew it, the boys were both laughing loudly as they sprinted together. By the time they reached Stan's driveway, they were laughing and panting from the exercise.

'Haha...' Stan said with his hands on his knees. 'My God, Ken. You're too hyper sometimes, you know that?' he said. 'Anything to not get bored.' Kenny retorted. 'You're a lot of fun.' Stan complimented Kenny. 'Well, I better get headed home before the rats take over my bed.' Kenny joked. 'Bye Stan.' Stan regained his composure and stood up straight in front of Kenny.

'Bye Ken.' Stan said with his hands in his pockets. Kenny watched Stan closely. His eyes seemed as if he wanted to say something more. Kenny began to walk away. He gave a brisk nod to Stan as he left.

The streets seemed deserted on his trek home. He was only guided by the tall street lamps, the moon did little to illuminate the way. He noticed how plain it seemed without being around Stan. He missed walking with him already. He imagined what it would be like if Stan suddenly dissapeared. He wouldn't want Stan to vanish. He certainly couldn't fathom the thought of what Stan feels about Kyle.

A strong gust of wind picked up, rattling a few trees around the neighborhood. Kenny's blond hair flew all around from the wind. He crossed his arms from the chill. He felt a strange flutter in his chest when he thought about Stan. 'What's wrong with me?' he thought to himself, clutching at his chest. 'I feel...strange.'

Stan was fun to be around, Kenny admitted. Kenny could read Stan a few times, but other times he was reserved, it was hard to tell what was going on in his head. Kenny wasn't sure about what Stan felt about Kyle now. Though Stan still seemed saddened by Kyle's absence.

Kenny enjoyed seeing him smile. He knew Stan needed him, whether Stan realized it or not. He helped Stan cope with Kyle not being an active part of his life anymore. Kenny pictured Stan's face, smiling. It gave him warmth to think he could make someone smile like that. He wanted him and Kyle to be happy together. 'That's all I want...' Kenny thought.

'To see you happy..'


	17. CT: Don't Cry

**_Author's Note: _**_Wow this has been the longest chapter I've typed since Chapter 2, this holds the record for the longest so far. I have to admit it was very emotional to type this chapter out, I feel so bad for Craig. :c We're approaching the final few chapters of season 2 and I'm just so pumped for what's going to come. I have to admit, I really do wish they would show more of Craig on South Park, I love him to pieces. :))_

**_I'm going to take a quick moment to respond to a question asked in a review (could affect you, the reader):_**

**Q: **How old is everyone supposed to be?

**A: **_Great question! I totally understand why you would ask that. I actually intended to leave out detail on everyone's age because I wanted to encourage the reader to picture them however they wished! Some may prefer to see them as 4th graders (at the start of the story), others may prefer to see them up to their high school years. Personally, I imagine they are either in late middle school (7th/8th grade at this point) or early high school years (Freshman/Sophomore). We all have our preferences, hopefully I answered your question. :)_

_Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for your dedication!_

Chapter 17 - Don't Cry

**POV: **Craig Tucker

Craig wasn't sure how he had arrived here. This strange world was leading him through his past, and he was re-living events little by little. 'I have to be strong...' he told himself as he stood tall, staring hatefully into his father's eyes. 'I have to be strong...I need to protect her.' His mother was behind him, panting and crying from the pain. She used a shaky arm to support herself on the floor.

'Who do you think you are?' Thomas asked angrily. Craig looked into his eyes, confident. 'My name is Craig Tucker. I'm your only son.' Craig said. Though his voice was still monotone, his eyes shined with determination. He felt hateful, sad, yet confident and hopeful. 'I can't stand by while you keep hurting mom.' He held his arms out a bit farther, trying to shield his mother as much as he could.

'Craig...' He felt a hand lower his left arm. He turned around to meet his mothers eyes. 'Just...don't...' Craig looked at her in shock. 'I can't let him hurt you!' Craig said loudly. 'Honey...just...' she looked at the ground. 'It's your fault for all of this...just go away...please.'

Craig's heart felt as if it had been squeezed tightly. It hit him like a bullet. 'Mom...you can't mean that...' Craig said, his eyes welling up. 'No...don't cry...' he tried to tell himself. 'You can't look weak.' His mother looked back at him with sympathetic eyes. 'Just go.' she told him. Craig turned around back to his father, who was staring at him with hateful eyes. Craig lowered his other arm. Thomas approached Craig, his heavy boots thumping against the kitchen tiles.

His father knelt down to look Craig in the eyes. 'This is YOUR fault Craig. Why can't you behave yourself?' his father smirked at him. 'What have I done wrong?' Craig asked defensively. His emotions were rapid, and unstable. His thoughts were racing at extreme speeds. He felt as if he was about to go crazy.

His father glared at Craig. Craig avoided eye contact, and stared down at the floor. He could feel his fathers gaze burning into him. Craig felt as if his father could see into his soul, he was truly a frightening person.

'Craig...' his father started, Craig was surprised, and a little relieved his father hadn't yelled at him. 'Look at your mother.' Craig obeyed, he turned around and looked at his mother. She was still shaking, her eyes were deep as she stared at at the ground. Black bruises covered her cheek, her legs were skinny and wobbly, and her clothing was wrinkled and torn in a few places. Craig felt his father touch him on the shoulder, and turn him around to face him.

'That is what you've caused.' Craig's heart began racing at his fathers words. 'I...' Craig started, he was speechless. His thoughts rushed as he tried to do anything to assure himself it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't find anything. His father began speaking again. 'All you have been to us is another annoying mouth to feed. When you act against me, it is your fault you are hurt.' His father reached a hand up and lightly rubbed a hand across Craig's bruised cheek, swollen now. 'And sometimes, your mother thinks you deserve it.' Craig couldn't bear to look at his mother now.

Craig yanked his head away from his fathers hand. 'What have I done?' he asked, his emotions had caught up to him. His heart was aching so bad he felt like he wanted to die. Tears streamed down his face and onto the floor. His legs were wobbly. They gave way and he fell onto his knees. He punched the floor hard, hurting his hand, but he didn't flinch. 'What have I done for you to hate me?!' He lifted his head to his father, and stared at him with deep, hopeful eyes filled with emotions an ordinary person couldn't discover. 'I'm sorry, and I love you.'

Craig couldn't believe the words he had just uttered to his father. The very person who had treated him and his mother so horribly, he admitted he still loved him. Craig did, too. He wanted his father to love him, he just hated his actions. Craig had always tried hard to win his love. From the Christmas gift he had made when he was very young for the both of them, to achieving high grades in school, to doing a countless amount of chores and orders, they were all an attempt to prove his love for his family.

'I love you all.' Craig admitted. 'I don't want to be a bother, just please, tell me what to do, I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Craig's teardrops were falling faster now. His eyes were turning red from the emotional strain. 'Craig. Look at me.' his father ordered. Craig forced himself to look upwards and lock eyes with his father. His nose was running and he was panting. He raised a hand to wipe his face and nose.

'You're a troublemaker Craig. You're always trying to stand up against me to prove something. You're supposed to behave and love both of your parents. Do as you are told, and nothing bad will happen. If you cause trouble, whatever happens, like now, is your fault. Stay away from us unless we call for you. As far as I'm concerned, you're just another mouth to feed. Perhaps you co-'

He stopped talking and fixed his eyes on something behind Craig. His father stood up suddenly. Craig could hear light footsteps approaching from behind. His sister walked right past Craig and his father. She walked over to the kitchen counter, and took a cookie off a glass plate. She walked back towards Craig and her father, she was chewing on the cookie and looking at Craig and his mother. She turned her head towards her father, un-dazed. 'Is Craig being bad again?'

'Yes.' his father said. His sister left the room without saying another word. 'See? Even your sister knows how you are.' his father told him. 'You can start fresh tomorrow. Go to your room and think about what you've caused. Perhaps you'll behave better tomorrow.' Craig nodded silently, knowing there wasn't much he could do. 'Now go, and if you tell anyone how we punish in this family...you may not be here any longer.' His father pointed to the back of the room. 'Go.' Craig turned around, looking straight past his mother. 'I love you.' he said as he passed her. She didn't respond to his words.

Craig darted up the stairs into his room and shut his door. He had to shut it quietly, his father would definitely become more angered if he slammed his door. He looked around his room, plain as could be. 'Plain and boring...' he told himself. 'Just the way I like it.' Craig truly didn't like his room to be so boring, but he tried to mentally train himself to think otherwise. 'I like it...' he lied to himself.

He walked over to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He turned onto his back, staring at the ceiling. 'I need to stop causing trouble.' He told himself. 'I love my family, but hate them at the same time...' Craig truly did care about his family. He wasn't fighting back to cause trouble, but rather to prove himself to them. For some reason he didn't know, they had been nice as could be towards his sister, yet he was dirt to his family. He thought about how nicely his sisters room was decorated. Her room was full of expensive things. She was still so young, yet she already had a computer, her own mirror, dozens of stuffed animals, and even a larger bed than Craig.

Craig's room had plain gray walls, a bed with a Red Racer cover. He had plain white pillows, a brown nightstand, a lamp, and a small desk near the window. This was all he had, aside from a few small toys and books. 'Maybe I can save up my birthday money.' he thought. His grandma was the only one who had ever given him birthday money. She was also the only one who had shown Craig any sort of affection outside his immediate family. He loved it when he would be dropped off at his grandmas house during the summer, even though he assumed this was a way his parents could get rid of him for a bit.

His grandma had always been kind to him. She told him stories, played with him, made him laugh. When he was with his grandmother, he could be himself around her. Craig could always feel her love when he was with her. He had always wanted to live with her instead of with his own family, to get away from everything. 'I'm not good enough to live with her...' Craig closed his eyes. He was so frustrated at everything.

'I need to stop causing trouble...I need to be good...' he tried telling himself. Deep down, he felt a burning hatred towards his father. His father was a lying, egotistical hothead who wanted everything to be as he wanted, in his own, messed up way. His mother had blamed him for what had happened, siding with his father. Craig knew he didn't deserve the treatment he had been given, but he knew he had to brainwash himself to cope with it. Then there was his sister, who received special treatment and always turned a blind eye to Craig's situation. Craig had already forgiven her, though. She came into a messed up situation at such a young age, and their father had made it seem normal.

In fact, he probably loved his sister the most in his immediate family. He loved his mother deeply, but he wasn't sure why she had betrayed him like she did. Betraying him was one of the last things Craig had expected. He remembered the warm hugs he had given her. He remembered her gentle embrace, and how he rested his head against her shoulder, smelling her sweet perfume aroma. It was something Craig wanted desperately right now, but all he had was a plain room, and pillows.

'Maybe I can have a friend live with me.' Craig thought. 'Just something to keep me company, something I can have to talk to. I just don't want to be lonely anymore.' The bright light Craig had experienced before had arrived again. The world turned into a bright light that nearly blinded him. He shut his eyes tightly and felt as if he was in the middle of nothing yet again.

He awoke lying on his stomach across his bedroom floor, his elbows propped up against the carpet to rest his chin on. He watched Stripes dash around in his dark blue guinea pig ball. 'Today I got an A on my math test.' he told Stripes. 'I really didn't think I'd do well, but you saw how much I studied in here, right?' The little rodent squeaked playfully. Craig tilted his head. 'I love you, Stripes.' he told the little rodent.

The little rodent couldn't speak any human language. He couldn't tell Craig anything bad, it was a comfort to know the little creature wouldn't betray him. Craig saw a black hair hanging down past his eyebrow. He blew at it, sending it upwards. It fell down again in the same spot, Craig simply gave up. A knock suddenly sounded on his door. 'Come in.' Craig called, turning his head to the door.

His sister opened the door and walked over to Craig. She was carrying a small box covered in sparkly, silver wrapping paper. 'I didn't think you got birthday presents.' she said. 'But grandma sent you this.' Craig was surprised. 'For me?' he asked. He shifted himself to sit criss-cross on the floor facing his sister. She nodded and held the box to him. Craig took it from her hands. 'Thanks.' She didn't take time to acknowledge her brother, she just left the room silently and closed the door.

'Wow, Stripes. What do you think I got?' Craig set to work on ripping open the wrapping paper. Under the paper was a small, thin cardboard box. 'Wonder what's in here.' He worked his fingers around the box to break the tape and open it. He tossed the top of the box next to him and looked down at his gift. 'Wow...' he said.

He reached down into it and pulled out a dark blue hat with a yellow poof on top of it. 'This is...AWESOME.' he said. It was soft under his touch. It felt a little fuzzy, too. He puffed out the hat and lowered it onto his black hair. He felt the long blue extensions on the side of the hat come down his face and warm his cheeks. He turned to Stripes. 'How do I look?' he asked the rodent.

He was so grateful his grandmother had thought of him. She lived two hours away, so he rarely got to see her. A lot of times he would be dropped off at her house during the summer for a few weeks while his parents usually stayed home alone. They would make up lies about going on vacation, yet Craig had never seen them prepare to travel before. 'I wish I lived with her...' Craig silently prayed. She and Stripes were the most important people in his life at the time.

The bright light flashed yet again, Craig repeated the routine of shutting his eyes tightly. He opened his eyes after what seemed like a minute, unsure of what to expect. He found himself standing in freshly cut, green grass. He wore a small black suit and tie, along with his blue hat as he looked up at the sky. He smelled the fragrance of a flower he was holding upwards, not far from his nose. The clouds were dark, nearly black. Thunder rumbled overhead. He lowered his head, gazing out across the several tombstones that lined the cemetery.

Directly beneath him was a tombstone covered with flowers. He remembered this day from long ago. It had been one year since his grandmother had died of pancreatic cancer. Craig had never forgotten the day the news of his grandmothers death was delivered. The only words he was told was 'Your grandmother is dead.' and then he was left to grieve alone. The funeral had been on of the hardest things in his life.

This was the time of the year he paid his respects to his grandmother. Her love was something that he still felt inside of him. It wasn't something that would just go away. 'I miss you...' Craig said sadly as he read her tombstone. 'A loving wife, mother, and grandmother.' Craig smiled very slightly, but his lips quickly returned to a straight line. He knelt down on the grass in his black dress pants. 'I'll never forget you.' he said as he laid a flower in front of her grave.

He stood up. A single raindrop tapped his nose. Craig was too deep in thought to worry about leaving. 'You'll never know how much I loved you...' Craig said out loud. 'I wanted to spend more time with you when I grew up, to tell you all sorts of things...' Craig realized the one person who he loved more than anyone else in the world would never be on this Earth live and well again.

The clouds burst, and rain plummeted down from the sky. Craig leaned his face upwards, the water soaked his clothes. He spread his arms out wide, embracing the rain. 'Are you crying for me?' he wondered. The rain was cool on his face. He opened his eyes, and a flash of lightning erupted from the clouds. Craig lowered his head one more time to read his grandmothers tombstone. 'I hope your watching over me.' he wished.

Instead of the bright light from before, the world turned into a dark blue color. It seemed as if a mist had quickly gathered to shroud Craig's view, but eventually he felt himself floating once again. The light was a darker color, Craig didn't feel blinded by it. The blue mist seemed to grow into a lighter color as some light shined through. Craig's feet finally felt a surface beneath him. He stood in the mist, waiting for it to disperse.

As the mist thinned, Craig saw he was in a world full of color and light, flowing together. It was strange, it was a world that seemed like it had nothing but lights and color in it, yet it felt safe, welcoming, and even comforting. The mist finally dissipated, revealing more of the world. A few feet in front of him, he saw a small body with his back towards him. The person wore a blue jacket and a blue hat with a yellow poof on top, just like Craig.

Craig approached. He noticed the person was hugging their knees as he got closer. Their head was buried downwards, their face hidden from sight. Craig felt as if he knew what to do, even though he had never been here before. As he passed next to them, he reached out, planting a hand lightly on their shoulders. Craig walked around in front of them, and sat on the floor across from them, criss-cross. 'Don't cry.' Craig told them.

The person slowly lifted their head. Craig didn't gasp at who he saw. He had never expected who he would be looking at, yet he wasn't scared. He stared into the boy's tired eyes, red and puffy. The details on his face looked all too familiar. 'It's OK.' Craig told the boy. The boy spoke back in a monotone voice. 'How do you know?'

It was a bit strange to be looking at your younger self, Craig thought. It was him from when he was very young, from his kindergarten days. Craig felt as if he could feel a strong bond between him and his younger self. 'You know, things will get better.' Craig told his younger self. 'It doesn't seem that way.' his younger self pouted. Craig tilted his head slightly. 'I'm sure you'd be interested to know you'll find someone you really like.'

His younger self tilted his head at Craig, mimicking him. 'Are you sure?' Craig nodded surely. 'It's not going to be easy, but just remember you have to be strong.' he advised. 'I don't know why, but I just have a feeling things will get better...' Craig was glad to be in this world with his younger self, and he felt safe, and comforted. He honestly didn't want to leave.

'I know something you don't.' the younger one said. 'What's that?' Craig wondered. 'She told me.' his younger self pointed behind Craig. He twisted around. His eyes widened and he instantly felt his breath leave him. 'It can't be...' He turned back to his younger self. 'Here, I'll take you to her.' His younger self stood up, and extended a hand to Craig. Craig reached out, taking his hand and standing up.

His younger self had a grip that felt warm and gentle. He led Craig over to the woman who had appeared moments ago. When he was in front of her, his younger self released his hand. 'I'll leave you two alone.' Craig looked at his younger self with grateful eyes. 'Thank you...' he said. The young one held out a fist to Craig. 'Stay strong.' Craig felt saddened knowing this was goodbye to his younger self, he wished he could talk more. He held his emotions and smiled lightly. 'Stay strong.' Craig agreed. He extended his fist and bumped knuckles with the younger Craig. His younger self slowly became transparent, and then vanished.

Craig looked back to the woman standing in front of him. 'I can't believe it.' he said. His grandmother was standing in front of him. She had the same hair he had remembered, a bit fuzzy on top. She looked younger here. Her hair had more color and her face was less wrinkly. She smiled warmly at Craig. 'I've missed you.' she said.

Craig threw his arms around her and gripped the back of her shirt. He dug his head into her shoulder. 'I missed you too...' Craig choked. 'I've missed you so much...' He had already cried so much, he felt tired. A few teardrops strained out of his eyes. They touched her fabric, slightly wetting it. 'I love you more than anyone else.' he told her as he held on to her.

His grandmother patted Craig on the back, then released her embrace. She took Craig's hands in her own, and stared across at him. She lightly ran her hands across his, massaging them. 'I know what you've gone through.' she told him. 'It's hard Craig, I know. And it's not fair.' Craig nodded, and another tear left his eye. His grandmother released one of her hands to reach up and lightly brush the tear away.

It felt just like his grandmothers touch as he had remembered it. He wanted to stay here with her and his youthful self, to talk to the both of them. 'Can I stay with you?' Craig asked hopefully. His grandmother shook her head. 'It's not time yet.' she said. 'You have so much to do.' Craig bit his lip. 'Is it really going to get better?' he felt she knew the answer.

Concern grew on her face. 'Craig. I'm here to tell you something, you may not understand this, but you need to figure it out for yourself.' Craig was puzzled by her. 'What is it?' he prompted her. His grandmother let out a long breath. 'Craig...listen to me, very carefully.' Craig focused strongly on her.

'It may not seem like much is happening in your life now. There is a storm coming, though. You may be faced with a decision to control its winds.' She stayed silent a moment, then continued, making sure Craig seemed to understand. 'You will be faced with a choice in the near future, one that will seem hard at first. But even though it may be difficult, your choice will change your future drastically, but it depends on what you choose to do.'

'Can't you tell me what it is?' Craig asked. 'Maybe I could be prepared , so I could have more time to think.' His grandmother raised her arms and planted her hands gently on Craig's shoulders. 'I can't lead you through your life Craig, you need to start living for yourself, not for others. You'll never be happy if you keep trying to please others all your life.'

'I'm not happy now...' Craig admitted. 'My own family is against me, and I feel worthless.' His grandmother looked at him with sympathetic eyes. 'But Craig...you don't realize something. You could bring new life into this world. Look behind you.' Craig turned around, his grandmother kept a hand on his shoulder, and she held her arm around him as he turned to face where she had pointed.

He saw the back of a girl with long black hair. She wore a purple scarf and a purple hat. He recognized it was Wendy. 'What is she doing here?' Craig asked his grandma. 'She's here to help you get back, Craig. You'll be going back very soon. Go to her.' Craig turned to his grandma, worried. 'I'm scared, grandma... I don't know what to do, I don't want to leave you...I...I love you!' he embraced her tightly yet again.

She patted his back lightly as he sobbed into her shoulder. 'You can be happy Craig, that's all I want you to be. But it's not your time yet. When you live to be my age, you'll be grateful you have started a family of your own. You are my grandson, you always will be. I've warned you, be careful of your decisions, for they will decide where your destiny lies. I'm sure you can be someone great, Craig. I believe in you. Now go, she's waiting.'

Craig felt his grandmother kiss him on the cheek. They released their grip on one another. 'I'm ready.' Craig told her. 'I love you, grandma.' His grandmother looked back at him and gave him the warm smile he had always known and loved her by. 'Go, Craig, I'll be watching you, I promise.' Craig nodded to her.

He ran across the light towards Wendy. His footsteps didn't echo in this strange place. He gripped her wrist once he was next to her. She looked just as he had remembered her in the real world. 'Let's go.' He told her. Wendy nodded. The two ran through the light together. Suddenly, a large whirlpool of light appeared just a few feet in front of them. Craig froze in surprise, then realized this was the way to get back.

'Are you ready?' Craig asked Wendy. She turned to him and nodded. 'Yes, it's time to wake up, I'll help you come home.' This was it. 'Let's do it.' Craig told her. They sprinted for the edge, and leaped through the air, hands gripped tightly on one another. Colors surrounded them as they descended. The wind blew against Craig as he fell. He felt free, alive, and safe. Wendy looked at him as they fell. 'Wake up.'

Everything suddenly became black. In less than a second, Craig's brain was active again. He felt sore all over. Craig opened his eyes very slowly to be met with blurry vision. He coughed a few times as he tried to gasp for air. He felt weak and tired, and like he had literally been hit by a truck. 'Get up..come on...' he willed himself. His vision adjusted more clearly, and he found himself lying across the carpet exactly where he had been before he began dreaming.

'I'm alive...' he thought. 'Thank you.' He pressed against the carpet with his hands and slowly got on his knees. He made a great effort to stand up. He wobbled, unbalanced. He reached an arm out to press against the wall, his panic subsiding as he balanced himself. He rubbed his temple with his free hand, he had a splitting headache. He wanted something to numb the pain. 'Life will get better.' he thought of his grandmothers words. It was all a dream, but had seemed so real at the same time.

This was the world he would have to live in. His family was still the way they were. The ones he loved were gone, but Wendy was the last shining light in this world for him. She was what was keeping him strong and alive. He respected his grandmothers words. 'Don't cry from now on...' Craig told himself. 'Don't...cry.'

**...**

South Park was a place filled with secrets, life, love, and adventures. A new chapter was approaching for everyone. A storm was slowly approaching, one that no soul could have ever expected. Time flowed endlessly, second by second as everyone was unknowingly approaching their destinies. The winds would have to be decided by the choices of those who carried burdens in their hearts. The hearts and strong will of those who dreamed would be the strength they needed. It was a future they would have to decide, together.


	18. EC: With or Without You

_**Author's**_** Note:** _Phew! That last chapter really took a lot of energy to type out. I'm so pleased that I received positive reviews for it! Thanks again everyone for your dedication. My followers/favs are slowly growing and I couldn't be happier that people are actually enjoying something I created. I honestly didn't think I would have very many interested in the story, but I've already passed 3,500 views for my story...I am SO grateful for everyone's dedication, encouragement, and involvement. I hope you are all enjoying this arc so far! The final two chapters of season 2 are underway at this very moment, I can't wait to publish them._

_Lot's of love, fellow South Park fans! Enjoy!_

Chapter 18 - With or Without You

**POV: **Eric Cartman

'Stupid Bebe, why can't she let me have Clyde today?' Cartman thought angrily as he proceeded along the sidewalk. 'I have nothing to do.' The Saturday had arrived when Clyde had agreed to go on a date with Bebe and her friends, much to Cartman's dismay. Clyde had agreed to meet Bebe, Red, and Annie for something Cartman wasn't informed of 'The one friend I have right now...I can't hang out with him...man this sucks...' he thought.

He waddled down the sidewalk past the diner he had stopped in so often for milkshakes. His mother yet again told him he needed to get out and get some fresh air, but Cartman decided to pass on the milkshake today. 'She wants me to go out because I'm fat.' Eric's stomach rumbled. 'I want to eat so bad...' he told himself. 'I'm not sure if I can keep this up or not.'

A few days ago Clyde had inspired Cartman to lose some weight. Cartman knew that Bebe thought he was disgusting due to his size Cartman thought that if he looked better, he wouldn't be excluded from hangouts so often. 'I think walking is decent enough to start with.' Cartman told himself. He hated the strain from working out. He decided to start easy, with light walks, and skipping a meal here and there.

'It's too bad I have to go through this hell to lose a few pounds.' Cartman was annoyed. His stomach desperately craved junk food, but he forced himself to resist the temptation to turn back to the diner. 'I'll just take a walk down to the beach...' he told himself. Hopefully by the time he reached the beach and headed back home his mom would allow him to come inside again.

'Maybe she wants to shoot some porno while I'm away...' Cartman thought, disgusted. He had kept his discovery a secret from his mother. He knew she was engaged in the film industry, just not in the way he respected. 'I'm sure people would love to rag on me because I'm fat, and because I have a mom who's a whore.' he thought bitterly. 'Maybe I can change this summer...' he thought.

He kept a slow pace as he passed by a few different buildings. A couple was approaching Cartman, holding hands. The man and woman Cartman had never seen before gave him a judgmental look as he passed them. Eric was tired of people looking at him that way. 'I'll change that.' he promised. 'Maybe I can walk along the beach for some extra time.' he considered. The day was insanely hot, it was a good day to work out and sweat off a few calories.

Before long he had arrived at the beach. He dashed across the street and followed the gravel trail that led down towards the sandy shore. The sun hung high in the sky, unforgiving. 'I should take a break.' Eric thought, panting lightly. He was already sweating underneath his red T-Shirt. 'Phew, what a workout.' he told himself. The beach was very crowded today. Several kindergartners were laughing and screaming on the playground set as their parents sat on the benches to keep an eye on them.

A bit further off from the playground were several picnic tables lined up together. There was a large metal roof overhead that offered a shady sanctuary from the sun's hot rays. Eric headed for tit desperate to cool off. 'It's so...hot!' he thought to himself. He eyed a picnic table towards the back, near the sandy beach. He kept his eye on it as he entered under the metal roof. The air felt a lot cooler under here, but it was still very humid. Cartman passed by several groups of people sitting together at the tables, most of them continued speaking in quiet conversations. Eric gazed out at the lake as he took a seat at the picnic table, the waters were lightly lapping the shore.

Cartman glanced around at the other picnic tables. Most were occupied by groups of friends laughing and having fun together. Cartman looked down at the picnic table a bit awkwardly. He felt out of place here without someone with him. He desperately wanted Clyde's company at that very moment. 'Maybe I should go home...' he thought. 'There's no reason to be down here by myself...' He let out a sigh. 'I give up...'

Loud cheers erupted from behind Cartman near the lake's shore. Eric twisted around to see a volleyball net had been set up farther up the beach. Two teams were standing on either side of the net. The team closest to Cartman included three boys and two girls he had never seen before. 'Alright, it's four to four!' a tall boy shouted. 'Next round is for the win!' Spectators lined up on the sidelines, watching excitedly.

'Wonder if the other team will win.' Cartman thought, a bit amused. He had to admit he envied people who had physical strength and endurance. He eyed the other team, fixing his eyes on a boy standing at the front of his team, he looked like a leader. A beach ball was covering his face. As he tossed the ball up in the air, preparing to serve, Cartman noticed the familiar face of a brown haired boy. The beach ball came back down and covered the boys face. He used two hands to thump it over the net, and the game began.

Cartman widened his eyes as he recognized the familiar face. 'Clyde?!' He looked at the other team members. Clyde's team consisted of Tweek, Bebe, Annie, and Red. They were all in their swimsuits. Clyde wore his, but with a large gray T-shirt to cover his upper half. He had sweat running down his face and neck, and his shirt was soaked with sweat.

'No way!' Cartman thought. He stood up and headed for the sidelines to watch the game. The sun felt even hotter as he left the shade to walk over to the excitement. Clyde ran along the front of the net and bumped the beach ball hard as it dropped for the ground. 'Agh!' he heard Tweek say nervously next to him. 'Stay focused Tweek!' Clyde said as one of the girls from the other team bounced the ball back towards Clyde's team. 'I got it!' Annie said as the ball soared through the hair. She took a few quick steps, and held her hands together. She focused on the ball and bumped it back over the net. Clyde seemed zoned in on the game. His eyes were constantly fixated on the beach ball. Eric found a place on the sidelines, peering over the shoulders of a few people to watch the battle.

He watched Clyde breathing heavily, sweat ran down his face and dripped onto the sand. 'He's so athletic...' Cartman anxiously watched the two teams challenge each other. Both of them looked well built, but he silently hoped that Clyde's team would win. It would be even better if Clyde would score for the win, Cartman thought.

Bebe knocked the ball high in the air, it nearly brushed the top of the net. A boy from the other team jumped sideways in desperation to hit the ball. He hit the beach ball in mid-air, and slammed against the sand. He scrambled to get up. 'Watch this!' Clyde said, making his voice well heard. Clyde sprinted towards the net as the beach ball barely grazed the top of it. Clyde leaped high in the air, his feet left the ground. He bent his knees for momentum, and pulled a hand far behind him. He slammed it against the beach ball, and it flew down into the sand on the other side.

Excited victory cheers came from Clyde's team. The spectators roared in celebration as the other team gave each other defeated looks and dispersed. 'Agh, thank God!' Tweek squeaked out. Bebe ran up to Clyde and threw an arm around his neck, then jumped into his arms. Clyde caught her and held her up, cradling her. He spun her around, making her giggle. 'We won!' the team cheered in unison. Clyde's team formed a close huddle and started jumping up and down. The spectators walked out towards Clyde and his fellow teammates. Cartman saw several people congratulate each of their members. Clyde was the big star though, he had won the winning shot, and was adored by everyone.

Cartman walked over to the group of people huddled in the sand. Cartman was stiff as he stood behind everyone. He felt as if he didn't fit in with all the athletic activity happening around him. He was just excited to see Clyde's winning shot, and wanted to congratulate him personally. The group eventually thinned out as the fans said their goodbyes to Clyde and his team. Clyde didn't even notice Cartman standing behind him. He had his back to him as he held Bebe. Him and Bebe were chatting excitedly with Tweek. Red and Annie were along the shore splashing each other with water to cool off from the physical activity, giggling.

Cartman heard Bebe mutter something to Tweek. Clyde and Tweek exchanged laughter soon after. Tweek's laughter quickly halted as he glanced over Clyde's shoulders and made eye contact with Cartman without saying a word. Clyde turned around, swinging Bebe with him. Bebe's eyes widened at the sight of Cartman. She suddenly squirmed in Clyde's arms. Clyde allowed her to step down onto the sand. She hugged Clyde's arm tightly with one arm. 'Hey...' Clyde said, obviously not expecting Cartman's presence. 'Didn't expect to see you here.'

Eric ignored Clyde's surprised look. 'Hey! I came down here to take a walk and saw all of you playing...you guys were great!' Cartman complimented. He took turns making eye contact with Clyde, Tweek, and Bebe, then returned his eyes to Clyde. 'I wish I was that good.' He flicked his eyes as he saw Bebe lower her head and trail her eyes down Cartman's body with a blank stare. Cartman ignored her rude gesture, slight irritation was rising inside of him. 'So what are you guys doing now?' Cartman prompted Clyde. Clyde scratched the back of his head with his free hand. 'We were all going to go for a walk along the beach together.' Clyde said coolly.

'Which we should probably do NOW.' Bebe said loudly. She looked at Cartman with a dirty look. 'See you around.' she said boldly and turned Clyde away from Cartman. She returned an angry look over her shoulder as she walked away from him. Tweek gave Cartman a small smile, his eyes seemed sympathetic as he turned to follow the other two. 'Wait!' Cartman called out after Clyde. He let out a quiet hiss as he realized he may have just put himself in a very awkward situation. Clyde turned back to him with plain eyes. 'Can I join you?' Cartman asked hopefully. 'I actually wanted to walk along the beach myself for exercise...'

Clyde remained silent for a moment, and bit his bottom lip slightly. Tweek silently walked away from him and Bebe without saying another word. 'Cartman...' Clyde started, sounding a bit hesitant. 'I mean, not to be overly rude, but I honestly didn't expect you here.' Clyde said. Cartman felt a light pressure on his heart at Clyde's excuse. 'The more the merrier, right?' he tried to press. Bebe thumped her fingers in a wave along Clyde's arm. 'I'll give you two a moment.' she said. She gave Cartman a disgusted look and skipped over to Red and Annie. Cartman noticed the other two girls were now looking at Cartman. As they saw Bebe skipping towards them, they giggled. All the girls gave Cartman another distasteful look then walked along the shore, away from Cartman.

Clyde had a troubled look on his face. 'Eric, it's not that I don't want you here, it's just...' Clyde's eyes lowered towards the sand. 'I've already made plans and I promised the girls I would do some things with them.' Cartman raised an arm and extended it towards Tweek. 'What about him?' he asked, a bit irritated. 'Tweek is on my team.' Clyde explained. 'It was our plan to meet as a TEAM and then walk along the beach to celebrate victory.' he said. 'It's just, we ARE a team. And I promised everyone on the team we'd do something TOGETHER...' he looked nervous as he explained.

He gave Cartman a deep, apologetic look. 'I'm sorry Eric...we'll hang out another time, I promise.' Clyde said. He extended an arm out to Cartman. Cartman pulled away from him. 'Eric?' Clyde asked, a bit shocked. Cartman felt a mix of anger and sadness building inside of him. 'It's because they don't like me because I'm fat?' he asked, nodding his head towards the girls. 'You're just worried that I won't fit in, is that it?!' he asked a bit louder. Clyde was silent for a few seconds. As he opened his mouth to speak, Cartman shut him up by raising both his arms up defensively.

'You know, I'm sorry I'm not as fit as all of you...' Eric said venomously. 'Forget it Clyde, I didn't want to hang out with you anyway.' Eric turned his back to Clyde and walked away, biting his lip. He didn't hear another word from Clyde as he left the beach. Eric didn't even bother looking back to see Clyde's reaction. He thought he could sense Clyde watching him leave. He couldn't believe that the one person he thought wouldn't be judgmental of him had just dissed him and rejected his company.

Cartman decided to focus on his anger rather than his sadness. He couldn't forgive himself if he cried in public. 'Whatever...it happens.' Eric thought. He was jealous of Clyde. He was handsome, athletic, and a real ladies man. Even though Cartman really liked Kyle, another boy, he couldn't deny he had long wished for the acceptance and company of females from time to time.

As he trudged along the sidewalk, he passed a small resturant to his right. His stomach rumbled greatly. 'Oh, whatever, I just want to eat something before I go home.' He turned his head towards the glass windows and peered inside. Every table and booth inside was unoccupied except for a booth towards the windows. An older lady was sitting near the window, sipping soup out of a spoon. The sign on the window next to her advertised a daily special on soups and salads. Eric's stomach rumbled once again. 'Fine, I'll stop in there.' he told himself. He back-tracked to the wooden front door and pulled it open. He felt a rush of cold air meet him as he walked in. 'Sweet...A.C...' he thought happily.

The restaurant was fairly small inside. There were six booths total, with three of them lined up against the glass windows. At the other end of the resturant, three more booths were lined up against the wall. There were no windows on that side. Instead, dim lights hung overhead to provide light. Planted over the middle booth was a flat-screen T.V. playing some girly drama Cartman had never seen before. To his right was a bar counter, a man with a dark mustache and glasses was standing behind it cleaning a shot glass. He nodded to Cartman. Cartman eyed a sign saying 'Please seat yourself.'

He waddled over to the far end of the room, past a few tables. He decided to take the booth directly under the T.V. 'Dinner and a show.' he complimented himself on his supposed genius. He barely managed squeezed into the booth, his belly brushed up against the table. 'Ugh...' he thought in dismay. 'I'm too fat to even sit here comfortably.' he complained to himself. 'I need to lose some weight. Maybe then I'll have more friends, hopefully ones who won't be too picky about weight.'

The bartender muttered something to a woman as she passed by the counter with a brown tray. She had brown hair tucked into a ponytail. She was skinny, too. The woman eyed Cartman for a moment and muttered something to the bartender. She nodded to the bartender and turned to approach Cartman. Cartman smiled as she approached, trying to be friendly. She stopped in front of him, chewing some gum loudly. 'Hi, I'm Jasmine, I'll be taking care of you.' She pulled a small notebook and pen from her apron. 'Do you know what you want, or can I get you started with something to drink?'

For some reason Eric felt like he wanted to talk to someone, anyone. He allowed himself to try to be sociable. 'I heard you had a special on soups and salads today?' Cartman inquired. The woman paused for a moment, then tilted her head at Cartman. 'You want a salad?' she asked, acting a bit surprised. Cartman was instantly irritated by her question, but tried to hide it. He dismissed the thought of trying to talk to her. 'I'll just take a garden salad with french dressing and some apple juice.' he told her plainly. She scribbled silently on her notepad. 'Alright, I'll get your order up.' Jasmine said as she walked off. Eric leaned forward and rested his elbows on the table. He held his hands against his lips as he gazed around him. His eyes snapped on a sight outside the windows at the far end of the street.

Stan and Kenny walking with each other down the sidewalk. Cartman felt the urge to go out and greet the both of them, and invite them to eat with him. Though it was true they both had called Cartman fat before. He dismissed the idea and watched them walk silently. Eric could see Stan smile and laugh at something Kenny had told him. Eric thought about Clyde. 'I wish we were friends like that.' Cartman turned his head away from Stan and Kenny, hoping they wouldn't see him. He really just wanted to eat, leave, and go home to be by himself for awhile. He looked up at the large T.V. above him, still playing the drama show.

He looked at the screen, pretending to act interested in the drama. On the T.V., the camera focused on a tall, blond haired girl next to what Cartman assumed was one of her friends: a girl with short black hair. 'Why can't I have a close friend like that? Even the two girls on T.V. are better friends than what I've ever had.' he thought. The two girls sat on the couch in silence, playing on their cell phones. The blond looked over to her friend. 'I need to shape up a bit.' she said out of nowhere.

'You mean you want to lose weight?' the short-haired girl asked. 'You know how easy that is, just purge for a few days.' The blond shook her head. 'That's so gross.' Her friend looked at her and gave a slight nod. 'But it works. You never know until you try it.' The blond looked hesitant. 'I'm not sure if I want to do that...' The short haired girl turned her palms towards herself and ran them down through the air along the length of her body. 'I've done it before, and I think I look great now.' she flattered herself. 'Really, this is a great idea for weight loss when you need it.' The blond tilted her head. 'I guess...' she said nervously.

The waitress set a tall glass of apple juice next to Cartman. Cartman remained silent, as if she didn't exist. 'A great way to lose weight...' he was curious what the shows story was going to turn into. 'If those girls can lose weight that easily, maybe it'll work for me, too.' Clyde was pictured yet again by him. He remembered the look of Clyde's athletic body, covered in sweat. 'I'll be even better than that.' Cartman tried to encourage himself. 'First I'll get skinny, then I'll work out, and then I'll be the one who's fit enough to be popular.'

During his stay at the restaurant, he watched the drama show intently. He was surprised he was actually watching the show, as it was a bit feminine. He chewed on the last bit of his salad, a small piece of lettuce with a dab of dressing. It felt sweet and fresh in his mouth. The end of the episode was approaching. The camera shown the blond and her friend in the school hallway. The short haired girl closed her locker door and leaned against the locker with her shoulder. 'How is it going?' she asked her friend. 'I've lost five pounds already!' the blond reported to her friend to her friend excitedly. 'Wow!' Cartman thought. The show had portrayed that she began purging a mere two days ago. Static suddenly enveloped the T.V. screen as the channel was changed to a baseball game. Eric glared at the bartender behind the counter, who set the remote down in front of him. The bartender didn't notice his look.

The waitress came with Cartman's bill, which was nearly fifteen dollars. 'Here you go.' Cartman said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. 'Use the change as your tip.' he told her. 'Thank you, have a great day!' she said sweetly as she walked away from him. 'Not the best service, but oh well. I'm going to change soon. I could care less.'

Eric walked back home with a full stomach. 'Lose five pounds in two days...just like that...' Eric thought of the show. He rubbed his stomach lightly, pinching at his fat. 'That makes sense though, if you don't eat, you lose weight. Maybe I can tone up that way.' he considered the idea in his thoughts. He had heard a bunch of stereotypes about girls who throw up to make themselves look better. 'Can't say I blame them.' Cartman thought. 'That's not a bad idea...I need to lose weight quick, anyway.' He was eager to better himself, and willing to take risks to make that happen.

He arrived at the front door of his home when the sun was slowly descending in the sky. The slightest orange tint glowed across South Park as Cartman pushed open his front door. His mother's car was gone, and the house was silent when he stepped inside. He closed the door behind him and turned around to face the empty home. The quiet reminded him of his loneliness. He imagined a scenario of throwing a large house party, with several of his friends over. He felt a burning determination in side of him. 'I'll make that happen.' he promised.

He stomped up the steps and across the hall to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him as he entered, making sure to lock it, just in case. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He looked at his obese self, but felt a bit more comforted when he imagined great results. 'Give it time.' he said to his reflection. 'You'll look great in no time.' he said. He gazed across the bathroom at the toilet. His legs were shaking from the anticipation of his new weight loss idea.

He padded across the tile floor and knelt in front of it. He stared down into the bowl at the still waters. He saw the reflection of his chubby face staring back at him. He tried to imagine what he would look like without his extra chin, and with a better toned face. He imagined Clyde in his mind, and analyzed his qualities. 'Handsome, charming, smart...' he listed them off. He had hoped Clyde would help him get into shape, but that idea was long gone now. 'I'll look better, with or without you.'

He opened his mouth wide and stuck a finger inside.


	19. WT: Breakaway

_**Author's Note:** So close to 20 chapters now! I can't wait to release this next chapter, I'm so excited for the evolving plot. I've received even more favs/follows, and thank you to thos__e of you who have contributed to my work in any way. You're all my inspiration, I couldn't keep writing without the encouragement and loyalty you've all shown me! This __chapter was...difficult to type out. All I can say is that when you really like the characters in a story you write, it sometimes pains you with the challenges they face. Is it strange that you can like character better in your fiction, rather than the T.V. show? Personally, my favorite character at this point is probably Kenny. I love typing his __enthusiasm, and he's so...awesome! :)_

_2nd to last chapter for the second arc, let's rock n' roll! (Will update with chapter 20 ASAP!)_

Chapter 19 – Breakaway

**POV:** Wendy Testaburger

'Two weeks, and not one text or phone call...' Wendy thought worriedly. She sat criss-cross on her bed, looking out the window at the cloudy afternoon sky. 'Is he avoiding me?' she wondered. Wendy felt depressed, worried, and perhaps a little betrayed from Craig's sudden, strange absence. This was the longest time they had been apart from each other since they began dating. 'I hope he's OK...' Wendy was tempted to go to his parents house to see if he was doing alright, but she didn't want to meet his parents under awkward circumstances.

She recalled the last time they had seen each other at Stark's Pond. Craig had seemed so eager to leave, yet he wouldn't tell Wendy the exact details of why he had to leave her alone. 'I hope he's not seeing someone else...' she worried. She truly didn't believe Craig would betray her by cheating, but his lack of communication lately had made her wonder even the most disturbing thoughts.

'Maybe I should go out and take a walk...' Wendy thought. 'I need to clear my head, anyway.' Wendy hopped off her bed and headed outside of her room and down the stairs. As her feet thumped down the stairs, her father was moving to another room. He paused to notice her descending. 'Headed somewhere?' he asked.

'I'm just going out for a walk.' Wendy told her father. She hopped down the last step and headed for her shoes, situated neatly by the front door. She began pressing her feet inside her shoes, anxious to leave. Wendy looked over to see her father tilt his head and put his hands against his hips. 'Going out with that Craig again?' he said Craig's name with distaste.

Wendy huffed in annoyance. 'No, I'm going by myself.' she said, irritated. 'I'll be back in an hour or two.' she promised him flatly. She pulled open the front door and stepped outside, being sure to close the door behind her. She took a breath of relief when her father didn't pursue her further. She looked up at the sky. Darker clouds were gathering.

The air had the strange, yet satisfying feeling to it. The air was what Wendy had usually felt right before a large rain shower. A slight gust of wind breezed through Wendy's hair. The neighborhood trees rattled lightly. 'I have to be quick.' she told herself. She held her hand up to her heart, and squeezed it into a fist before dashing down her driveway and setting out on a light jog.

She felt like she was wandering aimlessly for a few minutes. Wendy headed in one direction, unsure of where she wanted to go. Wendy suddenly became tempted to move a bit quicker, eager to run freely by herself. She remembered how romantic her date with Craig had been on the first day of summer break. She pictured the day. She had grabbed his wrist and led him all the way to beach. They had ran all the way there. Wendy had giggled at Craig's surprised face as they ran together. She wished she could re-live that day with him.

An idea lit up in her mind as she recalled the date. 'The beach...' she said out loud. 'Maybe he's there.' Her curiosity perked, and she felt a new burst of energy course through her veins. Desperate to find her boyfriend, she moved at an even faster pace. As she dashed down the streets, she noticed there were very few pedestrians outside, likely due to the incoming rainstorm. Only a few cars occasionally passed by Wendy. She ignored the thought of people watching her run. It gave her pleasure to feel free, and be herself. Her parents would surely disapprove of her running.

Wendy began panting after a few minutes as her lungs wished for oxygen. She felt good just getting some exercise, she wanted to keep running. The thought of her finding Craig, whom she had been so worried about, was the biggest priority to her now. Wendy passed by several buildings, looking straight ahead as she ran. 'I'll find you.' she thought, determined.

Within a few minutes she was crossing the street towards the beach property. After moving past a small, empty gravel parking lot, she followed the gravel trail leading down to the beach. She looked at the playground, void of any activity. It was strange to see the playground without any children giggling and playing on it. The picnic benches under the metal roof were all unoccupied, and the volleyball net along the sandy shore swayed in the wind.

Wendy checked for any sign of Craig. She let her eyes slowly scan the area for any sign of life. Her effort was meaningless, she didn't spot a single person here. 'He's not here...' she sighed, tired from her exercise. 'Why wouldn't he talk to me?' she wondered. 'I haven't done anything wrong...at least as far as I know.' The lake waters churned quietly. Wendy loved the feeling of the air right before a rainstorm, she wanted to enjoy this night, and be herself. She wished Craig was with her. She felt confident he'd pull through and talk to her soon. 'He must have a good reason...' she tried to assure herself.

'Maybe I'll walk along the beach...' she thought. Walking along the sandy shore by herself was something she often did when she was troubled. 'Perhaps I can clear my mind...and relax a little bit.' She felt excited as another burst of energy flowed through her. The possibility of a rainstorm hadn't hindered her idea whatsoever. 'OK, sold. I'm doing it.' she said out loud, giggling a bit.

She moved over to the picnic tables. Wendy took a seat against the wood and lifted her foot over a leg. She worked both of her shoes and socks off and set them under the table, assuring they were sheltered from the incoming storm. The concrete beneath her bare feet felt rough against her soft skin. She slowly walked across it. It was relieving when Wendy had finally placed her feet in the grass. She watched her step as she approached the sandy shore. When she approached the sand, she jumped up in the air, slamming her feet down into the soft sand.

Wendy loved the feeling of the sand squish between her toes. She could feel every grain touch her softly. The softness reminded her of earlier walks along the beach. As Wendy gazed out at the waters, she took a moment to pause, re-thinking a familiar time. She recalled the walk she taken immediately after her break up with Stan. The walk had allowed her to feel better from their ended relationship. Her heart truly did ache from the breakup. She had once wished they could be as one forever, but that ended when she made the choice to breakup due to her jealousy.

Wendy knew that Stan had a strong bond with Kyle, there was no doubt in her mind about that. It had made her jealous to think about Stan making plans with his friend just as often, perhaps even more often, than her. Wendy noticed that since Kyle had left, Stan had seldom even mentioned him. 'I wonder how he's doing...' she wondered about Stan. When Wendy gazed into his eyes at Stark's Pond, she had seen something in his eyes, something she had known after dating him for so long. She had seen his suppressed sadness. He was silently suffering, but tried to hold himself together as best he could. Wendy felt sympathetic for him.

Wendy suddenly snapped back to the present as a rain drop tapped on her nose. She had been so pre-occupied in her thoughts her breathing had steadied now from the long run. Wendy gazed down at her turquoise toenails, painted perfectly. Her eyes snapped to the side when she noticed a lone set of footprints leading a trail along the length of the beach.

'Is someone else here?' she wondered. She stepped slowly around the footsteps, and eyed the trail down the beach as far as she could see. 'Did Craig come here?' she wondered hopefully. 'Only one way to find out...'

Wendy started to run off, eyeing the footprints as the wind blew against her face. The footprints almost seemed familiar to her, somehow. They seemed to be the same size as Craig's feet. Wendy hoped desperately it WAS Craig. She wanted nothing more than to find him and make sure he was OK. She wanted answers, too. She needed to know why he had disappeared without telling her.

Another raindrop fell against Wendy's hair as she began breathing more rapidly. 'Keep going.' she willed herself, ignoring the rain shower approaching. Raindrops fell on Wendy nearly every ten seconds as she followed the trail. The looming storm overhead was something she ignored.

Finally, after several minutes of jogging, Wendy had passed by some rock walls rising over her head. She saw the sand bank had seemingly stopped at a dead end, until she saw footprints in the sand leading around a curve to the right. Wendy followed the footprints around the rock to be met with an unfamiliar, yet beautiful place.

A U-Shaped gorge had been hidden from the view of the main beach. Rock walls rose high around a small, sandy shore along its edges. The water had worked its way into the gorge, lapping against the far end. 'A private swim area...' she thought excitedly. 'This is incredible.'

At the far end of the gorge trees shaded a large rock situated directly in front of the churning waters. Wendy gasped as she a familiar sight leaning against the rock. He held his head downwards, hiding his face. The dark blue clothing was something she had seen many times, and something she recognized instantly. 'Craig!' she thought in relief. 'It's him!'

She sprinted for Craig, desperate to be close to him again. He seemed unresponsive as Wendy approached. Her worry was becoming more intense as she neared him. He seemed as if he was out of touch with reality. He looked lifeless, tired, and still.

'Craig!' Wendy called to him when she was inches away. She knelt next to him. His dark, black hair was down past his eyes as his head hung low. She threw her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes as she guided his head with her hand, kissing him lightly on the cheek. His hair felt warm, and she was glad to feel him once again. As she opened her eyes, she gasped when she noticed Craig's injured face. His face was covered with red, black, and blue nearly all over.

'Craig...? What happened?!' she asked, worried. He stared at her with tired eyes. His silence had worried her even further. 'I find him beat up...away from everyone else, after not talking to me for two weeks...' Wendy felt frustrated at his lack of communication. Maybe this could have been avoided if he would have been around her, Wendy thought.

'Craig...I find you here...beat up, away from everyone else...You haven't talked to me in two weeks. You haven't bothered to text or call...Just what is going on here?' Wendy pressed, slightly irritated, yet concerned. Craig reached up and grabbed her hand, lowering it from his face and grasping it in his. 'I'm sorry.' Craig said plainly. 'It's just been a difficult few weeks for me.' Wendy grew annoyed at his indirect answers. 'What happened, Craig?' she pressed more firmly. 'I need to know you trust me. I can't just let you disappear on me...I worry about you!.'

Craig's eyes watered as he looked into Wendy's eyes. 'Please...' he said. 'Don't make me tell you.' His mysterious persona had bothered Wendy to no end.

Craig turned his head towards the waters, Wendy saw a rain drop tap his head. He turned back to her, and took a short breath before speaking. 'I'm sorry, but I just want to be alone right now...' Wendy's heart ached at his comment. She didn't understand why he was being so cold towards her. 'You want to be alone? What have you done for the past two weeks?!' she asked angrily.

There was a tense pause before Wendy spoke again. 'You won't even tell me how you got hurt?' she asked. Craig remained silent at her question. 'It's not your concern.' he told her plainly. Wendy's anger was slowly rising. 'Yes, it is my concern!' she said frustratingly. 'I don't talk to you for two weeks, then I find you here, beat up and in pain. You're away from everyone else...Craig, what is going on here?!' she stomped her foot against the sand.

Craig looked up at her, his eyes were deep and emotional. 'I know it seems strange, but it's got nothing to do with you. I just need a bit more time to think about things.' Wendy shook her head, her eyes began to moisten. 'Think about what? Are you going to tell me ANYTHING?! We've been dating for almost two years, Craig! You've always been mysterious and you know something I don't. I share everything I can with you, yet it seems you never make any effort to share much about yourself. Don't you trust me at all?'

Tears streamed from Craig's eyes. 'I love you, very much.' he said plainly. For some reason, the monotone voice that had never bothered Wendy before seemed dark and hurtful now. Even with Craig's eyes, deep and emotional, she felt uneasy at his comment. Wendy shook her head slowly, and looked down at the ground. Her eyes watered and she snapped her gaze back to Craig's eyes. 'I don't even know who I'm talking to...literally.' Wendy said sadly. 'I'm sorry Craig, but if you can't share things with me...' her words hung on a long silence.

The raindrops became more rapid as the storm got ready to break. Light thunder rumbled overhead. The two shared an intense look with each other as the seconds ticked by. 'Please Wendy...' Craig begged as he stood up slowly. His eyes filled with pain as he grunted while trying to stand up. 'Please...' he said as he tried to balance himself. He limped over to her, his bruised face, sad eyes, and pain scared Wendy.

Craig extended his arms towards her. Wendy became frightened, and took a quick step back. Craig must have relied on her to hold on to. He collapsed on his knees against the sand. He winced in pain at his fall. He tilted his head to her. 'Don't leave me, please...' he pleaded. The storm broke and rain began to pelt down around them. Large raindrops soaked Wendy. She watched the rain pound against Craig's hair, slowly becoming wetter.

'You scare me, Craig.' she forced out. 'I'm sorry...' Craig slammed his fist against the ground. 'You don't understand.' he said. 'Please, just give me some time, I'll open up to you more, I promise. I've never been happier with anyone else, and things in my life aren't the easiest. Please, just have a little understanding, I promise I'll make this up to you.' Light ripples exploded across the lake. The rain seemed to have an odd effect on the time from Wendy's perspective.

Wendy's eyes burst with multiple tears. She felt so saddened, watching Craig begging before her. Even though she felt sorry for him, she honestly felt he had betrayed her. Someone Wendy had dedicated so much time and love to was denying her honesty and instead leaving her with dreadful thoughts and concerns.

'Craig...' she choked out. 'I truly thought you were an amazing person. I wanted to get close with you so I could know you better.' She felt a lump in her throat. It was difficult to speak as tears streamed down her cheeks. 'But with you beat up like this...and keeping secrets, and never telling me a THING about your personal life, and always avoiding my questions...I'm sorry Craig, that scares me.' It truly did frighten Wendy. She didn't know what sort of acts Craig had been engaged in, but she knew her safety had to come first.

'Use the summer to heal yourself, and get your life together. I want what's best for you, Craig...but I can't be with someone who treats me like this...' she felt as if she would break any moment. 'I'm sorry... goodbye!' Wendy turned her back to him and ran through the rain, leaving him to his own sorrow.

'I'm sorry, Craig.' she thought several times as she ran. She was glad when she had reached the curve and stepped completely away from Craig's eyesight. She pictured him in the rain, begging her for another chance. Her heart throbbed with pain, but the rain against her face made her want to keep running.

'A heart will break...' she closed her eyes, feeling the rain splash on her face. 'And a heart will mend...' Another breakup hadn't been any easier for her. She already missed Craig and his gentle touch, his monotone voice, everything was gone now. Wendy knew she would likely never hold his hand again, and it pained her to think he never really opened up to her.

'I wish you all the best Craig...I hope you make someone happy in your life...'


	20. (?): Malice

_**Author's Note:**__Happy 20th Chapter! So so so so glad to have finally wrapped up yet another season. Chapters 10 - 20 have definitely been a treat to write. I've really grown to like my characters. It's strange because in my FanFiction, I like some characters more than others on the T.V. show. My two favorites are definitely Kenny and Craig for the time being. I really hope you see this chapter as a good prelude for the next arc. I'm ** .EXCITED. **for what is to come. This story has merely scratched the surface. There will be a lot more incoming, so stay tuned._

_In preparation of the next arc, please stay patient as I take a break from writing. I'm expecting about a week before I begin season 3. _

**_AND TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THE STORY FROM CHAPTER 1, AND READ EVERY CHAPTER UP TO HERE. YOU RECEIVE A SPECIAL IMAGINARY KITTY STICKER! *STICKS ON HEAD* YAAAAAY!_**

_Enjoy lol :D_

Chapter 20 - Malice

**POV:** ?

The South Park mountains were being pelted by large raindrops. The night time thunderstorm was unforgiving. The rain seemed to be falling endlessly. Drops pattered against the wilderness high in the mountains, not far from the edge of a rocky cliff. The trees rustled from a sudden gust of wind. Mountain critters scampered all around in a noisy panic, trying to find shelter from the relentless storm. The sounds of nature were interrupted by a distant rumbling sound travelling through the forest.

A small trail leading up through the forest towards the cliff's edge was occupied by a rider on a jet black motorcycle. The dim headlight of the motorcycle shined through the heavy rainfall. A skull ornament on the front of the bike glowed from the moisture and moonlight. The rider revved the engine loudly with a gloved hand, sending birds flying from their shelters in fear.

The motorcycle roared up the hill without any trouble. The back wheel sent gravel flying upwards behind it, littering the forest with tiny pebbles. The rider twisted the throttle, steadily accelerating. They broke from the forest and out onto the slippery cliff. The rider jerked the bike, and slid sideways along the surface towards the edge. The steep fall approached the driver, who remained unafraid.

The human squeezed the breaks hard. The bike screeched as it slid atop the slippery rocks. The rider stomped their right foot on the ground as the motorcycle came to a sudden halt. Their boot slammed against a puddle, splashing dark water up into the air. The dark figure peered over the cliff's edge at the long drop below, uncaring that they were just a few feet away from death.

The silent rider balanced the bike by placing a foot on either side. Within moments the bike was steady again as the rider found equilibrium. Rain pelted against the figure's metal helmet. A helmet visor came down across the stranger's eyes, covering their facial features and partially protecting them from the rain. Their dark orange riding uniform was soaking wet. The rider's thighs ached from a long journey, but a burning desire to reach their destination had given them the energy to continue.

The rider glanced down the cliff at the long drop they had avoided. 'I guess death wasn't with me today.' a boy's voice sounded through the rain. The motorcycle rumbled lightly in the night. The boy leaned against his right foot and used his left foot to smack the kickstand to the ground. He pushed against his right foot, allowing the bike to tilt back over. It rested perfectly against the kickstand. The male turned the ignition key, silencing the rumbling and dousing the dim headlight.

With the absence of the motorcycles rumbling, the noise returned to the familiar sounds of nature. The driver stood up on one foot and swung their other leg across the top of the bike gracefully. The boy was glad to stretch his legs from the lengthy trip. He was tired, aching, and soaked from the weather conditions. A nice room and a shower sounded very inviting.

The lone person slowly walked towards the cliff's edge, unafraid of the potentially slippery conditions. He stopped when his boots grazed the very edge of the mountain. One wrong step would mean instant death for him.

He peered through the dimness of his visor, and eyed his destination far below him. He fixed his eyes on a quiet little mountain town far in the distance. South Park was in clear view from this height. There were very few houses lit up this late at night. South Park almost seemed lifeless, the mysterious male did not see one pedestrian among its streets.

Feelings of familiarity entered the mind of the rider from looking at his past home. Another gust of wind picked up, seemingly wanting to push the boy off the mountain's edge. The male ignored the nature and scanned the entire town, resting his eyes on each building for a few moments before continuing. 'This all looks so familiar.' he thought to himself. 'Just as I remember it...' The boy assumed nothing had changed since he had been separated from his hometown, and it seemed he was right in his assumption. 'It's been too long...' the boy thought back to the last time he had been to South Park. It had seemed to him it was a very long time ago since he had stepped a foot on his hometown.

The boy reached into the back pocket of the orange riding uniform, and pulled out a small black object. With the flick of a finger, a silver blade ejected. It hung still in the night, shining from the dim moonlight. Rain tapped against the sharp blade. The liquid ran down to its pointed edge and dropped onto the ground underneath it.

The rider tilted the knife enough to see their helmet reflect against the shiny metal. The boy tried to look into the reflection to see his face, but the darkness and rain around him had made it a wasted effort. He held the knife out at his side as he closed his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath of the crisp rainy air, savoring the nature. The boy recalled the event that had led him here. A week ago he had received something valuable that led him back to this town, his home. He played the memory in his mind.

He had driven through a far away town many nights ago. His motorcycle sped through the streets, bold and uncaring. No rain fell that night. The stars were well lit, twinkling in the sky. The driver passed many tall buildings as his bike bumped against the hard pavement beneath him.

'Just a few more blocks...' he had told himself. He counted as he passed each block. 'Two...one...' he counted down as drove. He was halfway down a block when he eyed an alleyway between two tall, brick buildings. 'Here.' An abrupt turn to the left across the street led the rider into a dimly lit alley. Brick walls rose above his head as he rumbled down the thin strip. Trashcans and garbage littered the small path. The rider looked straight ahead as he drove, and eyed a figure in the distance. Half-way down the alley, a tall, thin man wore a dark suit and a fedora hat, waiting for his arrival.

The rider pulled behind a dumpster moments later, being sure to be out of sight from anyone who may decide to peer down the alleyway. 'Caution is always a good thing.' the rider thought to himself. He kicked the kickstand to the concrete beneath them, and stepped off the bike, flinging a leg over. He eyed the man in the fedora hat, he noticed he wore a black handkerchief up past his nose. His eyes were well hidden under the shade of his hat's rim.

'Do you have it?' the rider asked under his helmet. The man in the suit nodded. 'Yes. As we agreed...' He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a small photograph. 'Are these the ones you're looking for?' he asked, extending his arm to hold out the picture. The rider snatched the photograph with gloved hands. He ran his eyes over it before nodding at the suited man. 'Yes, that's them.' the rider confirmed. The suited man held his head down low as he spoke. 'Go to South Park. I assume you are familiar with the location?' he asked slyly. 'Yes.' the rider replied.

Back in the present, the dark figure high in the mountains was staring at the same photograph. The rider trailed his knife across the picture, counting the number of people in the image. 'Four of them.' he said out loud. There were four boys in the picture, standing next to each other in a line. They all had their arms extended around each other, smiling at the camera. The rider trailed his knife over the face of a boy in a red poof ball hat, a brown jacket, and dark blue pants. 'Stan Marsh. I'll never forget that hat of his.'

He analyzed the next boy. He used his knife to tap against his body. This one was chubby, and wore a red jacket and a light blue hat with a yellow poof on top. His double chin was blatantly obvious. It was unmistakably a the familiar, distinct face the boy had remembered. 'Eric Cartman.' he confirmed.

The next boy was standing next to Eric. He had blond hair poking out of a tightly wrapped orange parka hood. The rider tapped his knife a few times against the boy's body. 'Kenny McCormick.' he recalled the boys name. 'The only one I knew who wore a parka like that...'

Lastly, the knife rested against a boy at the end. Dark red hair was hidden under the green hat the boy wore atop his head. He had a bright orange jacket and dark green pants. 'Kyle Broflovski.' the rider identified the last boy. The driver felt strange when he looked into Kyle's eyes.

The boy turned from the cliff's edge and walked over towards the woods. He eyed the closest tree with an unseen expression. The leaves above the tree were dripping from the rain shower, still unforgivably erupting over everything. The boy planted the photograph firmly against the tree, and extended his arm with the knife far behind him. He thrust the knife into the photograph, pinning it firmly to the tree. The small picture stuck against the wood, slowly becoming wet from the dripping rain.

'Soon...' he told himself. He returned to his motorcycle and ran his hand along the seat, brushing off small bits of water. Thunder rumbled overhead as the boy regained his seat on the bike. He turned the ignition key, the dim headlight shined once more. The boy used his right foot to slam against a pedal on the side of his bike. The engine rumbled to life instantly. The rider gazed once more down at the small mountain town of South Park. 'I'm coming...' he thought to himself.

He kicked his kickstand back off the ground. The boy twisted the gas throttle and threw both legs up to rest. The motorcycle turned back towards the forest slowly. As it aligned with the trail, the rider twisted hard on the throttle, making the motorcycle roar loudly. He zoomed down the trail and back onto to the main road.

The freeway was deserted as the rider soared down the mountain. The boy passed a small sign indicating South Park was nearly ten minutes away. Each image of the boys flashed in the riders mind as he sped down the mountain, following the twisting road towards South Park. 'Stan Marsh...' The rider paused his thoughts as he followed a curve, leaning far to the left to maneuver around it. He balanced again as the road became straight once more.

'Eric Cartman...Kenny McCormick...' he took a moment to recall the last boys name. His bike splashed against a puddle, sending water flying behind him. A sudden blast of lightning erupted directly behind the rider, followed by a loud boom of thunder. 'And Kyle Broflovski...' the final name brought satisfaction. The boy grinned under his dark helmet. His feelings of malice were possibly going to be fulfilled.

'Your deaths are approaching.'

**...**

**Elsewhere...**

A boy stood on a wooden dock gazing across the sea. The sun shone down warmly upon his face. The harbor around him was filled with activity. Several boats were sailing in the distant waters. Other boats were parked in the water, lightly bobbing up and down from the small waves. A slight breeze passed through him, chilling him to the bone. He fixed his eyes on the horizon, wondering what time would bring him.

He squeezed a green hat in his hands.


	21. KM: Kenny's Prophecy

_**Author's Note: **Alright! Season 3 is finally here! I have a great arc lined up for all of you and I'm hoping you'll all enjoy the next installation in this unique FanFiction! :) Looking back at my story, I've really noticed there seems to be a LOT of premonition for what is to come (Chapter 20 left us on a cliffhanger). While I won't give away any spoilers, I truly believe this arc is going to be an exciting one. I'm looking forward to bringing my ideas to life and sharing them with you all. I think the first two arcs pale in comparison for what I have planned this season. _

_This chapter takes the record for the longest FanFic chapter I've typed (6,076 words)...Just for a fun fact._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 21 - Kenny's Prophecy

**POV: **Kenny McCormick

It was Kenny McCormick's turn to dream.

His eyes flew open to the sight of a dark night sky above him. Each star twinkled in the sky as snowflakes fell around him in multiple colors. 'Where am I?' Kenny wondered sleepily. Kenny was lying on his back, he felt cold all around him. His body felt exhausted, as if he hadn't slept well in a long time. He jerked upwards and sat upon the cold snow, it crunched beneath him as he moved. Kenny was wearing his winter clothes here. His hands were covered by the warmth of his fuzzy mittens, torn in some places, but they did little to warm him. Kenny stared down at the snow beneath him with curiosity.

Kenny reached down and gripped a chunk of icy, hard-packed snow in his hand. It felt strange to touch snow once again. This world was definitely mysterious in its own way, yet Kenny felt strangely familiar with it. The blond felt the icy cold of the snow burning through his gloved hand. He tilted his hand, sending the snow back to the ground with a light plop. 'Why is there snow here? I thought it was summer...'

Kenny huffed as he lifted himself off the ground and onto his feet. He stumbled slightly as he tried to maintain balance. He felt as if he hadn't moved, and had been trapped in this dark, cold world for a very long time. He rested a fuzzy mitten against his aching forehead, wondering how long he had been here. He wasn't sure if he should feel safe or afraid from being here, it seemed as if the world had a sense of nothingness to it.

A gust of wind picked up, slicing right through Kenny's orange winter clothes. It was a bitter cold tonight, making his body ache. Kenny wanted nothing more than a warm fire, and another person next to him. Kenny hated the feeling or thought of being all alone. 'I need to get out of here...' he declared. He looked around into the darkness, trying to find a clue that would lead him back to , a strange noise sounded in the distant darkness. Kenny knew it sounded familiar, yet he couldn't figure out what it was coming from. He thought it sounded like a clicking noise.

Kenny padded off in the direction of the noise into further darkness. The light breeze of the wind led the snowflakes past Kenny, beckoning him to continue. The dim glow of the natures creation lit his way. The snow crunched beneath his worn boots. He held his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. Kenny tied his orange hood tighter, trying to warm his numb ears. Through the darkness, Kenny spotted a dim light shining far in the distance. He wanted to run for it, but a strange sense of cautiousness kept him from doing so. He continued onward at a slow pace, his eyes were glued to the dim light as he approached.

As he walked closer to the faint light, he noticed where the brightness was coming from. A dimly lit iron street lamp contained a candle inside its glass panes. The flame struggled to stay lit, almost as if it had a life of its own, and was freezing from the cold. 'This place seems so familiar...' Kenny thought. He had never been here before as far as he could remember, but the world had a strange feeling about it that Kenny knew he had experienced elsewhere before. 'But what is it...?' Perhaps it was the presence or strange feeling surrounding this world, perhaps a certain essence made it feel so familiar to Kenny.

Kenny raised a mittened hand and felt against the glass pane of the lamp. The glass slightly warmed his hand, he longed for a bigger flame. He lifted his other hand upwards to rest on the glass. 'How do I get home?' he wondered. He lowered his head and stared at the ground, allowing himself to warm his hands for a moment. 'Am I ever going to get out of here?' Kenny wondered.

In a silent instant, another small flame illuminated itself a few yards away from Kenny. Kenny watched in awe as the dim light of the two street lamps extended into the darkness. The light stretched slowly over the cold ground, exposing more cold snow. The light had defied the normal physics of the real world, it was as if the dim light could travel anywhere in this dark place. The light spread to a small area between the two street lamps. Kenny recognized a familiar sight awaiting him.

An old, metal swing set lay dormant and unoccupied in the snow. Kenny stared at it with curiosity as the snow continued to fall. Kenny felt as if the world was silently beckoning him to approach it. Kenny lowered his hands off the glass panes, a bit irritated they had to reunite with the cold once more. He stuffed his hands inside his parka pockets in an attempt to keep his hands warm. He took slow, careful steps as he approached the swing set.

The light creaking of the swing set cut through this silent world with a sharp noise. It seemed as if the entire world became loud from the simple noise. The swing set rested again, unmoving. Kenny identified the familiar metal chains and the old, nearly rusty seats. The poles were stabbed firmly into the ground, hidden underneath the seemingly endless snow. 'This is Stan's...' Kenny labeled it. Kenny longed for someone to be with him at this moment. 'Stan?' Kenny called out into the darkness. 'Stan?!' he called again, a bit louder. 'It's Kenny, your friend! Where are you?!' His voice seemed to blend with rapid gusts of wind.

The snowflakes rapidly flew past Kenny in colors of red, blue, and green. He covered his face with his arms, expecting to be pelted with unforgiving cold. When he didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to be met with a flurry of snow coming for his face. He blinked at the surprise, but felt no cold snow touch his face. The snowflakes seemingly passed through his head. Kenny looked down and held out his hands. He nearly fainted when he could see the dim snow through his hands. 'I'm see through!'

'Am I dead?' he wondered in amazement. His entire body was transparent, yet he was no longer freezing cold. He felt as if he felt no temperature at all, he was just an aura, or perhaps a feeling. He didn't feel whole, lively, or real. 'Why was I brought here?' Kenny wondered. The snow suddenly ceased its heavy falling, the darkness that was lit up was slowly returning to shadows yet again. A last green snowflake flew towards Kenny. He followed it with his eyes, turning around. He nearly lost his breath when he saw the snowflake fall on the dim image of a boy Kenny thought was long lost.

Sitting on the swing set were Stan and Kyle. Both held the rusty chains of the swings and sat silently in the darkness. They both wore their winter clothes, and their signature hats. Kenny had never been so relieved to see the two of them. 'Kyle?' Kenny asked in disbelief. 'You're back! I've missed y-' He realized that his words fell upon deaf ears, neither of his friends would look up at him. The transparent Jewish boy extended his hand towards Stan, seemingly unknowing of Kenny's presence. Stan reached out and gripped Kyle's hand in a red glove. Their hands entertwined through transparency.

Kenny wasn't sure what to do at this moment. It seemed as if time didn't flow in this world. Whatever seemed little in the real world felt like a lifetime here. Stan and Kyle looked just as they did before Kyle had left for Sweden. Kenny couldn't help but feel as if he wanted to cry at the sight of the two together again. He wasn't sad, but rather happy the two lovers were reunited. 'He made him so happy...' he thought sadly.

His thoughts changed into instant panic as he saw Kyle's dim image slowly fading into the darkness. The dim street lamps blew out from a sudden, strong gust of wind, and the stars blacked out overhead. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny were the only lights left in this dark, empty world. 'Kyle?' Kenny asked in a choked voice. Kyle's aura disspated slowly as sparkles left his body. Seconds later Kyle's dim illustration had faded into the nothingness of the world. Stan held his hand in mid-air, seeming not to notice right away. Kenny watched as Stan clenched his hand a few times in mid-air, feeling for Kyle.

'No!' Kenny thought in a panic. Stan pulled his hand back to the chain and extended his feet, lightly pushing himself upwards from the gorund. He saw Stan look over at the seat next to him, with a look in his eyes Kenny had known for a long time. Stan's eyes shown his feeling of longing for his best friend and lover. Kenny had seen this look many times whenever they were doing things together. Kenny always tried his best to make Stan happy, yet it seemed Stan felt incomplete, no matter what Kenny tried to do. Kenny couldn't imagine just how much Stan had truly loved Kyle.

'I wish Kyle were here to make you happy...' Kenny wished silently. Stan's suffering had pained Kenny's heart. He tried to help Stan as much as he could to truly smile again. Stan would portray a happy expression often, but Kenny noticed whenever he seemed to be enjoying himself, there was a flicker, a deep sense of emotion in his eyes that made Kenny believe he was thinking of Kyle. Kenny had to admit, he missed Kyle himself, too. He closed his eyes and grinned, allowing the thoughts of better days to fill his mind.

Kenny remembered when Kyle had confessed his love for Stan upon him. Kenny had cheered excitedly at his announcement, gleeful that his two friends may turn into more. 'Congratulations!' he had said to Kyle. Kenny remembered Kyle's hopeful look in his eyes when Kenny had repeated how much he supported the two dating each other. It was true, the bond between Stan and Kyle was something that Kenny would never want to broken. Regardless of Kenny's desires to be a part of their lives, he accepted his fate of most likely being the third wheel, and a backup friend of sorts. He would support the two of them however he could, regardless of their love for him.

An image flashed in Kenny's mind of the original gang together. 'Stan...Kyle...Eric...and me.' he recalled. The four boys had all grown up together from the time they were babies. Kenny remembered just how close friends Stan and Kyle were, even in the beginning. Kenny would try to become closer to them, mostly because of Cartman's relentless jokes and insults towards Kenny. While the two had openly accepted his friendship, Kenny never felt he was good enough for either of them. Yet through all of this, he still tried to be the best, loyalist friend he could. It pleased him to think of their happiness as one. Kenny opened his eyes, absorbing the present. He wanted to scream when he saw Stan's deep blue eyes inches from his face. Kenny felt as if the darkest chill had been sent through his mind. He felt as if death was approaching from the shadows.

Stan's eyes made Kenny feel he was seeing directly through him, into the pit of his soul. As he looked into Stan's eyes, he felt a strange sense of longing to be with him, wherever he really was. 'He's not real...' Kenny tried to tell himself. He was worried he was losing his mind. Kenny let out a sharp gasp of air as Stan moved.

Stan reached up pushed his red, mittened hand inside Kenny's hood towards his cheek. Stan pushed back against his hood, trying to slide it off. Kenny's hoodie slipped down past his hair, making his messy blond hair stick out. The fabric of Stan's mitten felt itchy against Kenny's cheek, yet he dared not try to touch it. Kenny's mouth opened slightly, he was at a loss for words. The dark chill Kenny had felt moments ago was being eased by the second by Stan's gentle, warm touch. Kenny felt protected around him, and safe.

'Do you know what's coming?' Stan asked. The raven tilted his head, looking innocent. Kenny shook his head slowly, nervous. 'I'm here to tell you your life is about to change.' Stan mused. 'How is my life going to change?' Kenny asked suddenly. Stan spoke in a tone that sounded neither comfortable nor threatening. 'You are going to discover some deep feelings soon. However you handle these feelings is up to you. You will also discover a secret, one that could put others lives in danger. Depending whether or not you share it with your friends, you could all meet very different fates. The choice to move the storm's winds in a direction of your choosing will be decided by you.'

Stan removed his transparent hand from Kenny's cheek and turned away without another word. The snowflakes began to fall yet again as Stan walked away, all of them were a deep red color, like blood. They passed through Stan and Kenny without effect on either of them. Heavy snow covered Stan from Kenny's sight. 'Stan?' Kenny called after him. 'Wait!' He took a step towards Stan, until he heard a loud clicking sound next to him. His body became ripe with fear.

Kenny twisted his head quickly to be met with metal near his face. He made out the dull metal frame of a small pistol. It was aimed directly between his eyes. Kenny felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. He dropped to the ground on his knees, he couldn't will himself to stand up. He gazed up past the gun, held by a black gloved hand. Above Kenny, a dark shadow stood above him. There were no features of this strange being, only the darkness gave a dark sense of energy to this figure. The snowflakes passed between the gun and Kenny's forehead. Kenny started breathing nervously.

A sudden, unexpected mixture of sadness, anger, and betrayal washed over Kenny. His emotions had seemingly been forced in his mind. 'Do I really feel this way?' Kenny asked in his mind. He felt as if he was about to scream, and go completely mad. 'His death is mine.' a dark voice said. Kenny's mind became alert when he recognized a familiar voice. 'I'm sorry, Kenny.' Kenny's eyes widened. 'That voice...' he raised his head higher to the shadow. He saw the strange eyes of someone he'd never expect to see here. 'It can't be...No...' Kenny heard light sobbing far in the edges of the world. 'Now forget.' The pistol exploded in the darkness. The world went black around Kenny.

'No, dont!' Kenny screamed as he bolted upright in his bed. He sharply inhaled, desperate for air. He panted heavily as his hands grasped his bed sheets near his chest. His body was soaking with sweat. Kenny blinked a few times in the bright afternoon light shining into his room. He gazed around his bedroom, re-assuring himself he was back in the real world. He was on his same old mattress, in the room with the run down walls, cracked windows, and a nasty, faded carpet. 'Just a dream...' he took a heavy breath, trying to stop panting. 'Just a dream...'

He rested a bare hand against his temple. The sticky sweat felt cool against his fingers. 'That was so strange...' Kenny thought. The image of the shadow had chilled him to the bone. 'It's better to forget...' Kenny tried to tell himself. Something about the dream had seemingly changed Kenny's perception of the real world. A strange sense of nervousness enveloped the world Kenny was living in. 'Relax...' he ordered quietly to himself. He let out a deep breath, and jumped at a sudden movement by his knee.

Kenny's phone vibrated rapidly against his bed cover. He normally went to sleep with his phone, and would set it on vibrate in case anyone needed him to wake up. Kenny's screen shown a picture of Stan and himself at a school carnival a year ago. Whenever this image appeared on Kenny's phone screen, he knew Stan was calling him. Kenny debated whether or not he should answer the phone, he felt strangely cautious. Kenny was still fairly alarmed from his dream, and it seemed slightly creepy to him that Stan was calling him now, too.

With a heavy sigh, Kenny forced himself to reach down and pick up the phone in his hands. He hung a thumb over the screen, debating one last time whether or not he should answer. He let out another deep sigh and tapped the accept button, ending the vibration in his hands. He held the phone up to his ear, pausing a moment before speaking. He felt as if he had nearly no energy as he spoke his first word of the day. 'Hello?'

'Hey Ken. It's Stan.' Kenny lowered his eyes to the bed beneath him, partly relieved to hear Stan's voice. 'Hey dude.' Kenny said, trying to sound happy. He kicked his feet out from under the covers and sat up against the side of his bed. 'What's up?' Kenny heard some static on his cell phone, his house usually didn't have good signal. 'We haven't hung out in a few days...' Stan said, pausing a moment to see if Kenny would respond. Kenny remained silent until Stan spoke again.

'I saw they were having some fireworks down at the beach later tonight...I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go?' Stan offered. Kenny thought he may have heard Stan pause a moment between his words, as if wishing to say more. Kenny checked the digital clock next to him. It didn't surprise him to see the red letters illuminate '5:38 PM.' through his alarm clock screen, cracked in a few places. He had stayed up late last night, and slept through most of the day. Kenny considered the idea of hanging out with Stan. He needed some reality, and some time with Stan would do him some good.

'Sure, I'll go.' He decided. Do you want me to meet you there or...?' Kenny trailed off. Stan thought for a moment. 'Come over to my place tonight around seven, the fireworks start an hour later.' Kenny glanced out the window, wishing the sun was setting already. 'I'll see you there.' Kenny said, hanging up the phone. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. 'Kay...I have to get ready.' he told himself.

He hopped out of bed and walked into his bathroom in his pajama pants and sleeveless gray shirt. He turned on the creaky, rusted faucet on. It poured out cold, dark gray water. Kenny placed both of his hands on the counter and looked into the broken mirror in front of him. His reflection was parted from the long cracks running down it in multiple places. Kenny's blue eyes looked tired, and perhaps a bit frightened. A strange feeling of premonition washed over Kenny. He felt as if the world would end any second. As the seconds ticked by, Kenny very slowly became calmer when nothing bad had happened.

'No...it was just a dream, relax.' he bartered with himself. He splashed some of the cool water in his face, holding his breath between splashes. The water refreshed his face, it made him more awake, too. He pinched his shirt and pulled it up to his nose. A dirty odor filled his nostrils. 'I need to get in something else...' He dashed back out into his room and walked over to his closet door, tilted unevenly against the floor. He slid it open to view all but two empty coathangers. His orange parka and orange pants hung next to each other. 'Guess I'll wear this.' he said.

Kenny loved the feeling of the cool water running down his body in the shower. Its rhythmic patterns eased his worry. 'Have a good time tonight...you're going to be close to Stan again.' he told himself. Minutes later he turned the shower faucet off and stepped out onto the dirty tile floor. He had laid his clothes across the toilet lid next to him. Kenny rubbed a small towel along his body quickly, eager to leave. He worked his way into his clothes and stepped back out into his bedroom. He was hit with surprise as he eyed his alarm clock. The red letters read '7:23 P.M.' Kenny gasped. 'Oh no!' he said out loud, clapping his hands against his face.

'I need to move!' he said worriedly. He hurried himself across his bedroom, his wet hair cooled his scalp. Drips ran off the ends of his hair and fell against his carpet as he dashed for his bed. He grabbed his phone and darted out his bedroom door and into the small hallway that lead to the front door. He saw Stuart and Carol in the living room as he reached the small living room. They were watching staticy T.V. together. Kenny reached the front door and began struggling to put on his shoes. Stuart cranked his head over at Kenny, he held a beer in his lap. 'Goin' somewhere?' his father asked, seemingly a bit drunk. 'I'm late for a date with Stan.' Kenny's face turned bright red at his response. 'A date?!' he thought, embarassed. He quickly added to his words. 'Well, see you all tonight!' He threw open the front door and stepped outside quickly, slamming it behind him. He leaned against the front door and let out a loud sigh of relief.

'Phew...' he thought under the now orange sky. Kenny couldn't believe he just called a hang out with Stan a 'date...,' and in front of his parents, too! This was the only time Kenny was actually thankful that his parents were both common drinkers. Hopefully they wouldn't mention it to Kenny if they did remember. Kenny dashed down the uneven driveway and onto the cracked, broken sidewalk. He eyed the middle-class homes of South Park farther down the road. 'It should be about five mintues if I run...' he thought.

His orange hood bounced against the back of his head as he ran along. He panted from the effort. 'I can't believe this...I'm late!' Kenny had never been late on a meet with Stan before. 'I hope he doesn't get mad.' Kenny hoped Stan wouldn't be overly angry at his tardiness.

Within minutes he turned down the final street, eying Stan's dark green house far in the distance. 'Almost there!' he thought desperately. The wind from running had dried his hair, which stuck out slightly in a few places. Moments later Kenny dashed up Stan's driveway. He sprinted up the pathway and hopped up his front steps. He rasped on the door quickly. He panted heavily as sweat rolled down his face. he tried to listen carefully for Stan. After a moment of silence, he heard Stan's dog, Sparky, barking at the noise.

Inside, he heard light footsteps. 'Sparky, quiet!' he heard Stan raise his voice at his pet. 'Just a minute!' Stan called. Sparky continued barking for a moment. The dogs noise became more distant moments later. Kenny assumed Stan was putting him in his kennel for the night. A moment later Kenny heard quick footsteps approaching the door. Anticipation was worrying him greatly as the metal lock undid itself and Stan opened his door. Kenny thought his black locks seemed perfectly smooth and straight tonight. His blue eyes gave Kenny a warm look, and his smile offered suppressed emotion. 'Come on in.' he said cheerfully. Kenny stepped through the doorway and into Stan's home. Stan shut the door behind him. When Stan turned around, Kenny met his gaze. 'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be late.' Kenny apologized sincerely.

'It's cool.' Stan said evenly. 'I have to do a few things anyway. You can have a seat on the couch and watch some T.V. if you want.' he offered. Kenny nodded back to Stan in understanding, relieved he wasn't angered from his mistake. 'Thanks.' Kenny said as he walked over to the couch. He collapsed onto the soft cushion and picked up the T.V. remote. Kenny heard Stan's heavy footsteps thump up the stairs to his room. Kenny couldn't find anything that appealed to him airing on television. He flipped through the channels, desperate to find something he enjoyed. His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden noise.

The wind blew strongly outside, making the windows seem as if they were about to give in. Kenny heard the lightest creaking sound outside, his head darted over. He peered through Stan's kitchen with widened eyes. Through Stan's glass slider door, he could make out Stan's swingset from his childhood, still in the backyard. A swing seat lightly from the wind. Kenny recalled seeing Stan, hearing strong winds, and a creaking sound in his dream. Today was truly ominous. Kenny was feeling very strange, almost as if he was lightly being choked from some invisible force.

Something about the swingset attracted him just as his dream had done. Kenny stood up, staring at the seat that had moved from the wind. He padded lightly through Stan's dining room and into the kitchen. He reached the slider door, and tilted his head to view the outside from different angles, checking the premises. Kenny put his hand on the door, and slid it open quickly, then shut it behind him once he stepped outside.

The chains screeched loudly and the swing seat swung again without any gust of wind. Kenny felt chills rise up his spine at the sight. He approached it, curious. The seat soon returned to being still once more. Kenny felt nervous with anticipation it would happen again. He walked cautiously around the old swing set, observing its features caefully. The metal chains and poles had worn slightly. The shiny chrome had faded into a slightly darker gray. Kenny walked around the back of the swing set, and froze when he eyed a strange image on the back of a pole, firmly planted in the ground.

Small white strokes had been carved into the metal pole. Kenny squinted his eyes to read it, annoyed by the setting sun's orange rays glaring against it. Kenny tilted his head at an angle, and finally read what was placed in the middle of the heart. 'Style...' Kenny sounded out the word slowly. He thought about how Stan and Kyle must have written this together. 'Stan and Kyle...' the realization clicked as he said their names. 'Oh, I get it! Style!' he figured.

He stared at the word etched into the heart. 'They both must have written this.' he guessed. An odd sense of nostalgia washed over him as he thought about the three of them being together...him, Stan, and Kyle...Seeing something that Stan and Kyle had touched made him warm inside. Kenny missed Kyle himself, he wondered if he'd ever return. Kenny raised a bare hand towards the heart. He held his palm flat, inches away from the heart. Another gust of wind picked up, rattling the trees. A few leaves flew off a nearby tree. A single green leaf flew past Kenny's nose. Kenny couldn't bring himself to touch the heart.

'Kenny?' he heard Stan call from inside the house. Kenny jumped at his name being mentioned. He looked at the heart one last time. He lowered his hand and dashed for the slider door. He pushed it open and stepped into Stan's kitchen. Kenny saw Stan with his back towards him after he stepped in. Stan looked around the living room for a moment, then turned quickly. His eyes snapped onto Kenny. Stan looked at him a bit questioningly. 'Sorry...' Kenny said. 'I got thirsty and wanted some water...I'm fine now, though.' Stan nodded, accepting Kenny's lie. 'So are you ready?' Stan asked, raising an eyebrow in excitement. Kenny was relieved when he saw Stan give a light grin.

'Yeah...let's go!' Kenny dashed up to Stan and threw an arm around his back. Stan stumbled as Kenny nudged him along towards the door. 'Damn it...Kenny.' Stan said in playful annoyance. Kenny removed his arm and opened the door himself. Kenny stepped out the door, Stan slid it shut behind him, then looked down at Kenny with a plain face. 'Race you!' Stan dashed past Kenny to the sidewalk. 'Hey, no fair!' Kenny called after him, breaking into a run minutes later.

The two dashed down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. They broke into a run as they headed for the event. Kenny laughed along the way, he noticed Stan gave a smile that told Kenny he wanted to enjoy running, but he missed not having Kyle with him. Kenny thought about Kyle until they arrived at the beach several minutes later. The beach park was crowded with several of South Park's residents. Some adults were barbequeing on the parks grills, ready for wonderful experience the night would bring. Stan nudged Kenny on the shoulder. 'Let's go to our usual place.' he said. 'Right.' Kenny replied.

The two travelled slowly down the beaches sandy shore together, towards their 'secret' location at the U-shaped gorge. The sun lit up the sky with a dark orange color as its last few minutes of light slowly ticked by. Kenny enjoyed being alone with Stan like this. He had never hung out with Stan one on one until Kyle had left. Kenny thought it was interesting how Kyle's absence has strengthened the bond between Stan and himself. 'I like going for walks like these...' Stan said randomly. 'It's nice and peaceful, no one to bother you...' Kenny nodded in agreement. 'Y-Yeah.' he stuttered. 'I like to go for walks too...' The blond stared down at the sand, feeling a bit awkward.

'I remember when Kyle and I would walk together...' Stan's deep blue eyes tried to hide his emotions. Kenny felt a stab in his heart. He felt very sorry for Stan. 'Sometimes I feel like he wasn't even here...' Stan blurted. Stan stopped his tracks and stared at the sand, sullen. Stan clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He looked at Kenny with tired eyes and shook his head in apology. 'Sorry, Ken...' Stan said, his voice quiet. 'Don't worry about it...' Kenny said, trying not to prompt further discussion.

Stan silently picked up his tracks again, Kenny followed him. Kenny hated the fact that he couldn't change the way Stan had felt when he was around him. He wanted to see Stan happy, and really smiling. Kenny wondered how he felt about Kyle now. He wondered if Stan would every actually 'break up' from dating Kyle. The two hadn't established an official relationship, Stan told Kenny once, soon after Kyle had left. Though Kenny wondered if Stan still held the romantic feelings he once had for his best friend. Kenny believed he did, and he envied Stan's loyalty to loving Kyle. At the same time, the thought of Stan suffering from Kyle's absence ate at him. He couldn't help but want to tell Stan to just be happy on his own, to live in the present and find love to surround himself with. Kenny wanted to see Stan happy, but never felt as if his efforts would suffice.

The two reached the seemingly dead end of the beach. The sand wrapped around high rock walls. The two boys approached the rock situated at the far end of the U-Shaped gorge. A big orange towel was laying just in front of the rock against the warm sand. Stan and Kenny leaned against the rock nearly a minute later. The rock felt warm through Kenny's orange parka. His blond hair contrasted brightly in the sunlight. Twilight began to set, and the sky slowly began to darken.

After what seemed like ages, a loud whistling sound was heard soaring through the air. A firework blazed up into the sky. It exploded into colorful pink sparkles that turned purple before for a few moments before fading away. Kenny and Stan stared at the fireworks together. Kenny thought they were beautiful. The night was gorgeous as the colors lit up the sky. Kenny looked over at Stan, who was giving that somewhat fake smile of his. He wondered if he was thinking of Kyle yet again.

'I'm sure he wishes Kyle was here right now...' Kenny thought, perhaps a bit sadly. Kenny wasn't sure why, but he felt as if he was becoming severly depressed. 'Hormones...' he thought distastefully. Kenny gripped a handful of sand next to him, then let it slide between his fingers. He repeated the gesture many times as the fireworks exploded.

'Wow!' Stan said as a large green firework burst in the sky. Kenny grinned a bit. 'Good.' Kenny thought. 'He's having a good time with me.' Kenny was anxious to see Stan's reaction to the finale.

Finally an enormous barage of fireworks boomed across the sky. All shapes, colors, and designs exploded among the starry sky. It was an amazing sight. Kenny looked over at Stan, multiple colors flashed across his face as he gazed longingly at the fireworks. Kenny swallowed and creeped his fingers over to Stan's hand, rested against the space on the towel between them. Kenny tried to encourage himself to touch his hand. He extended a finger, Stan moved next to him. His face turned beat red as Stan's arm collided with his fingers. Kenny looked away nervously and back at the fireworks.

Stan turned to Kenny and looked him in the eyes. Kenny tried to ignore him, but when Stan continued staring at him, he forced himself to look over at him. 'You miss him...don't you?' Kenny wondered as he looked into his eyes. The bright colors of the fireworks reflected in Stan's eyes. Kenny felt a strange sense of connection with Stan as the two of them shared the moment together. Their eyes danced with emotions as they stared at each other, as if trying to figure the other out.

Kenny's mind flashed with images from his dream. The dark shadow in his dream haunted his mind, reminding him of his nervousness. He had recognized the shadow's familiar voice, and didn't want to think about who it was that pulled the trigger on him. Stan returned his gaze to the fireworks in front of him, Kenny did the same. He shook his head slowly against the rock and closed his eyes, Stan didn't seem to notice. 'You know what...' Kenny told himself. 'I need to stop making others happy...Maybe I should...'

Kenny creeped his fingers across the towel to try to grab Stan's hand once again. 'Do it.' Kenny lightly rested his hand on top of Stan's. Stan looked over and down at his hand, then his gaze raised to meet Kenny's eyes. Kenny looked away, bashful.

Stan flipped his hand over, and interlocked his fingers with Kenny.


	22. CT: Numb and Broken

_**Author's Note:** Phew! I was up all night typing this out. This sets the record as the second longest chapter yet (5.3k words). Readers, I'm pleased to say you are soon going to be very rewarded from your patience. Things are about to get absolutely awesome and incredible. Thanks so much to my dedicated readers/favs/followers/reviewers. Anything you do, from a simple view to a lengthy review gives me encouragement to continue the story. As my very first FanFiction, I promised myself I would see this story all the way through to the end. I've thought up an absolutely great plot for the next arc. Get excited, it's going to get even better than the others! As we're about to enter the meat n' taters of the story, please, **review, review, review!**  
_

_In celebration of my FanFiction entering an exciting point in the story, I wanted to make this development time special for both me and readers. I'm going to give a unique shout out with each new chapter posted up until the end of this arc. Just because I love my dedicated readers to pieces!_

**AUTHOR SHOUT OUT TO...**

**Hej! Swedish viewers! :) My views from Sweden have gone up dramatically since I first mentioned Sweden (I think back in CHP 6!). I'm in the process of learning Swedish. I really would love to visit your country someday! Thank you for your dedicated viewing!**

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 22 – Numb and Broken

**POV: **Craig Tucker

'Numb. That's all I feel.'

Craig Tucker's eyes were fixed on his image, reflecting back at him from the bathroom mirror. He lifted his shirt off slowly then tossed it down at his feet. The thin fabric draped softly over his shoes. Craig's eyes darted between the multiple bruises and scratches among his upper body. He used a gentle hand to reach toward the bruises one at a time He pressed against each of them lightly. Craig felt nothing from pressing his wounds.

'I'm alone. Broken. And exhausted.' Craig's mentality was quickly going south, he could tell. Craig wished he wasn't in such a difficult situation. 'How long can I hold on?' he wondered, trying not to let his mind worry too much. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to take a moment to regain himself. Craig had seemed unwanted by anyone and everyone recently, much to his confusion. He wondered if maybe he was the troublemaker others had labeled him as.

A rumble of thunder clapped over his head. The loud noise slightly shook the house. Craig heard large raindrops above him. They were slapping against the rooftop above n rhythmic patterns. The sounds helped Craig to relax. He sighed heavily. Even though he usually enjoyed weather like this, the rain seemingly added to his sanity being drained. It depressed him when he was down and it would rain. Craig always wondered if anyone else felt the way he did. 'I wonder if Wendy is watching the rain...' Craig wondered sadly. He bent down to grab his shirt. He slipped it back over his upper body, and lightly combed his hair wit his fingers. He stepped back into his bedroom. Raindrops raced down his glass window. Craig walked over to the window and looked out into the dark night. He couldn't see much, so he opened the glass window and bent down to rest his arms against the base of it. The rain was forming crisp, moist air. The cool breeze flew into Craig's bedroom, lightly chilling him. 'So beautiful...yet so sad sometimes...' Craig thought, not feeling much emotion.

'It's strange, it's been raining so much lately.' Craig noticed the weather had seemed a bit stranger lately. He was thankful his parents had been away, he enjoyed the nature by himself, without them. Criaig was usually home all the time by himself. It had been a week now since his tragic breakup with Wendy. He didn't want to see anyone else while he was trying to heal himself. Craig just wanted to suffer alone, so that he could feel he wasn't an annoying burden on others. His heart seemed to beat slower now, as if he was becoming weaker from all the heartache. 'I feel like I'm dying...' Craig thought sadly. His heart did ache, in ways he was sure many other people couldn't imagine. His hearts seemingly slow pulse skipped a beat when Craig heard gravel crunching outside. He extended his head out the window and peered around the side of his house. Dim car lights were hidden behind a wall, but reflected across Craig's yard. 'He's home.'

'No...' Craig thought fearfully. 'Oh God no...' The car door outside shut with a light thump. Every step was a countdown to further pain. 'The keys.' Craig thought systematically. Sure enough, the sound of jingling keys were heard pressing into the front door. 'The door opens...' Craig shut his eyes tightly. His prediction had been correct. He heard the door swing open downstairs. 'Heavy footsteps...' The heavy boots thumped along the bottom floor of the house. Craig prayed he wouldn't hear the heavy boots walking up the steps towards his bedroom.

Craig gazed out at the rain, trying to tune the noise out. 'Sometimes I just want to be free...' he thought longingly. There was a stiff pause as Craig considered a new idea. 'I'll run through the rain, on my own.' He wanted to do something to express himself, and be free for once. He wanted to laugh, enjoy himself, and be happy. Perhaps he needed a night all by himself, to be a bit crazy, whatever made him happier. 'That's what I'll do.' Craig decided. He swung his legs up on top of the windowsill. His jeans were slowly pattered by the rain as he tried to wiggle outwards.

Craig kept his grip on the window sill as he slowly lowered himself in the air. He swung an arm around the front of his chest to switch his grip. He faced his bedroom one more time before slowly lowering as far as he could go with his arms. There was a big drop beneath him, but Craig felt sure he'd be fine. The rain smacked against his face as he hung there momentarily. With a deep breath of good luck to himself, he released his hands, and fell towards the ground.

He landed with a huff of impact. Craig felt like his knees had nearly shattered from the hard landing. 'I'm OK.' Craig thought. 'I'm OK...' Craig ran out in front of his house as fast as he could and ran down the rainy streets. The rain pelted unforgivably against his face as he ran away from home. His clothes were becoming darker from the water absorption. But even though he was soaked, tired, aching, yet hiding a deep pain, he promised himself he'd have a good time tonight, with or without Wendy.

Craig's breath became more rapid from the physical exercise. 'I'll go anywhere, as long as it's away from everything else.' The running had helped Craig focus more on his exhaustion. He needed the distraction for a little while. He wanted to do anything to numb the pain as much as he could. His waking life had been a living hell for him lately. Abusive parents, a disgusting break up, and hating your parents, yet sometimes wanting to see justice done to them, wasn't an easy burden for Craig to carry. He had wanted to tell Wendy the truth about his abusive past, but he worried what attention that would bring to his family. While everyone in Craig's life all had their obvious problems, Craig still felt a hesitation in his heart to do anything against the ones he still cared for, even now.

Craig's running led him towards the familiar summer hot spot: the beach. Rain pelted unforgivably against the empty playground. The sand was becoming harder along the beaches shore., Heavy raindrops dripped on top of the dark night waters of the lake, sending smaller drops upwards into the air. Craig was grateful that he had arrived here, it was a neutral, peaceful place to rest his mind. He eyed a small, yellow, plastic hut situated on top of the play equipment. It was a small shadow on top of the spiral slide, the moonlight did little to illuminate it. 'Shelter from the rain.' Craig thought. He just wanted to sit alone and watch the rain fall around him. The weather was therapeutic in its own way, Craig just had to change his perception of things for it to work.

Craig brushed through the grass, his shoes made squishing sounds as he walked. He was soaked everywhere. The cold wetness made him feel more alive. 'It feels so good to be free for awhile.' Craig wanted to have a night where he could just be himself without the judgement of others. 'And nothing is going to hold me back.' he was determined to be happy again. Craig stepped up onto the steps leading to the small hut above the spiral slide. He ascended the stairs and twisted around a curved staircase towards the shelter. He froze when he arrived at the top of the stairs.

Inside the small entryway Tweek was sitting against the plastic interior with his arms crossed. He was wearing his usual, unevenly button long-sleeved green shirt. Tweek watched the rain fall, he looked bored, as far as Craig could guess. Tweek reached into his pocket and pulled out a small plastic bag. Craig tried to see what was inside of it. Before he could identify its contents, Tweek suddenly darted his gaze up to Craig's eyes. He quickly stuffed the bag back inside his pocket. 'Agh!' he said in a nervous panic. Tweek started to adjust his legs preparing to get up. 'No,no.' Craig said calmly, raising his arms to get Tweek's attention. 'Relax, I'm not trying to cause any trouble.'

Tweek raised an eyebrow to Craig. His eye twitched lightly. 'As long as you say you saw nothing...' Tweek hinted, his neck spasmed for a moment. 'Why don't you come out of the rain?' Tweek offered. He scootched to the farther end of the plastic hut, and tapped a hand on the floor next to him. 'Sit, please.' he offered. Craig hesitated, but allowed himself to walk inside and sit on the floor across from Tweek. The situation had been a bit awkward, Craig decided to break the ice. 'So what was that you had?' Craig questioned.

'Damn.' Tweek said nervously. 'I wish you hadn't seen that.' Craig watched Tweek's nervous eyes flick around him. His eye twitched nervously from his self-consciousness. Craig had to stifle a small giggle. Tweek was always so funny when he got that way. Tweek fixed his eyes on Craig, and his eyes portrayed he was uneasy about something. His jaw dropped suddenly. 'Craig...what happened to your eye?' Craig became stiff when he remembered the painful blow from his father. 'Oh no...' Craig thought. He had applied some makeup earlier today to try to cover his bruises. He had thought his injuries looked well healed now. Though the makeup DID make a big difference. The rain must have washed off his makeup, making his wounds more noticeable. 'I fell.' Craig lied. 'I fell against the table, I'm pretty clumsy.' he gave a light, fake chuckle. His cheek started tingling slightly.

Craig's eyes stared down at his wet hands. The situation was slightly awkward. He twiddled him thumbs in silence for a few moments. 'You ever done drugs?' Tweek asked flatly. Craig looked up at him and shook his head. 'Never.' Tweek grinned a bit. 'I'm guessing you're having a hard time if you're out like this, man. Here, I'll show you something really cool...' Tweek reached back into his jeans pocket and pulled out the plastic bag he had earlier. Tweek extended his arm towards Craig. 'Here, take a look, but be careful.'

Craig received the transparent bag in his hands and examined its contents carefully. Inside he could see a few syringes, a spoon, a lighter, and a few white seeds. 'Heroin.' Craig identified the drug. Craig had always heard drugs were bad, it was something Mr. Mackey had repeated several times at school. Craig silently extended his arm back to Tweek. Tweek reclaimed the bag. 'Ever see that before?' Craig shook his head. 'I haven't.'

'Have you ever had a really good dream that had to be cut off because someone disturbed your sleep...?' Tweek mused. 'Yeah, sometimes.' Craig said monotonously. Craig recalled a few dreams he had experienced about Wendy, but tried to cast his thoughts aside for the time being. 'Imagine being able to stay and live out that dream all the way to the end.' Tweek explained, a bit excited. 'This stuff takes you on an adventure. It changes the way you think, and it relaxes you so much, too!'

Craig crossed his arms over his chest. 'If you're suggesting I'm trying drugs, Tweek, forget it. Not interested.' Tweek pulled open his bag. 'Suit yourself.' Tweek put the spoon in his mouth and set the bag aside for a moment. He lifted his lower body upwards slightly. Tweek used both of his hands to fiddle with his belt. Tweek pulled it out from his belt loops and held it in one hand. He extended a finger to lift up his right arm's shirt sleeve. He flipped his arm over, his wrist faced upwards. Craig saw several small red spots littering his arms. He worked the leather belt around his arm, and tried to tighten it was tight as he could.

'Dude...' Craig said. 'Why would you do that to yourself?' Craig asked. Tweek lifted the spoon out of his mouth and set it against his lap as he ruffled through the bag. 'Well, I always have a problem with nervousness. Sometimes I get really self-conscious, and that makes me feel afraid. Taking heroin is like briefly forgetting all my worries and having a good time to myself. I don't know why you're here Craig, but I'm guessing you're in pain too. It affects everyone differently...maybe it could help you, though...Well enough of my babbling, you don't have to stay for this if you don't want to.'

Tweek set a small white seed on the metal spoon and lit the clear lighter underneath it. Craig watched as the seed slowly began to bubbl. Tweek raised the syringe and pierced the seed. Tweek moved tsuction upwards, slowly extracting the euphoric liquid. Craig was shaking slightly, his body felt a bit cold. Tweek set the spoon down next to him and checked his belt, still tightly wrapped around his arm. He put the end of the leather strip in his mouth and pointed the syringe towards his arm vein. He held the clear syringe above his skin nervously. His eyes met Craig after a short pause. Craig darted his gaze away from awkward embarrassment.

Tweek let the leather strap fall back into his lap. He tapped the side of the needle against his arm. 'You can go if you want to, Craig.' Tweek hinted he wanted Craig to leave him alone. Craig didn't want to be cast aside yet again. Tweek sighed when Craig didn't budge. 'OK, be honest now...are you out running through the rain because you're in pain in some way?' Tweek probed. Craig slowly shook his head yes. 'I knew it...' Tweek confirmed. 'I'll tell you what. You came all the way out here, and I doubt you do this all the time, because I'm usually here at night, and have never seen you here before. Why don't you allow yourself to have a little bit of fun, just for one night? This stuff really takes the edge off...Give it a shot, I'm sure you'd like it.'

Craig stared anxiously at the syringe, full of liquid. 'What's it like?' he asked wondrously. Craig was in disbelief with himself he had just asked a drug addict what a drug was like. 'You feel a cold chill at first.' Tweek explained calmly. 'But after a few seconds it's like you soak into a warm, fuzzy world. Euphoria takes over and the world seems like a great place. It's a great way to forget all your worries. I'll tell you what, I'll inject you if you want. That way you can make sure you enjoy it your first time.'

Craig bit his bottom lip in deep thought. He didn't want to go back home through the rain, yet Tweek was offering him some unexpected company. He even offered to give him something he claimed could make him feel better. 'Just for a night.' Tweek's words repeated in Craig's mind. 'I don't know...' Craig said slowly. Tweek giggled and tapped a foot against Craig's shoe. 'Come on, have some fun. Your monotone voice kills me.' Craig remembered someone saying something like that to him before...

'You know what...' Craig shut his eyes tightly. Every reason battled with him rapidly to make a decision. 'It's just for the night...' Craig focused on only the encouraging thoughts. 'It's raining...I'm sure I can enjoy the rain even more, if what Tweek says is true.' Craig let out a deep breath and looked at Tweek. 'I'll do it, I'm ready.' Tweek grinned at his response. 'Right on.' He set the syringe down and loosened his belt around his arm.

'Which arm do you want?' Tweek asked as he undid the belt. Craig lifted up a dark blue sleeve up along his left arm. He flipped his arm over so that his palm faced upwards. He made a fist in nervous preparation of the experience. Tweek scrambled over to Craig. He stood up on his knees for a moment and wrapped the belt around Craig's arm tightly. Tweek reached for the syringe behind him. He held it up for a minute to inspect it. With a flick of a finger, a small bit of the liquid squirted out from the needle. Tweek gripped Craig's wrist with his free hand and lowered the needle slowly, resting above his vein.

Tweek looked over at him once more. 'Now listen, if you have anything you'd be worried about tomorrow, now is the time to back out.' he warned. 'Craig, are you SURE you want to do this?' The rain slammed against the huts roof and lighting flashed in the distance. Craig was tired of having to make others happy, he felt it was time he made his own choices. 'Do it...' Craig ordered. Craig sat up straight and tilted his head against the back wall. He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to see the needle anymore. 'Just tell me when...' Tweek slightly adjusted his grip on Craig's wrist. 'Alright...'

Tweek fumbled with the belt one more time, ensuring it was tight enough. 'On three.' Tweek instructed. 'You're going to feel a small poke, and then a chill for a few seconds, but right after that is when it starts. Trust me, it's a good feeling.' Craig stayed silent and tapped his fingers of his free hand against his jeans, acknowledging Tweek. Tweek gripped his wrist a bit tighter, and pushed against towards him slightly, trying to keep him still. 'Alright, on three. One...'

Craig took a deep, nervous breath. The anticipation was making his heart race. He knew that if he really wanted to back out now, this was the time to do so. 'I'll let it happen...' Craig decided. 'Two...' Tweek said. 'Here it comes...' Craig braced himself. Hopefully this would treat his chronic stress. 'Three.' Craig felt a dull pinch on his arm. It didn't seem to hurt as bad as he had expected. 'Pushing it in.' Tweek narrated.

An icy, cold chill shot up through Craig's arm. Craig let out an uncomfortable breath. 'That's the chill.' Tweek explained. Craig's mind and body instantly changed moments later. His chemicals in his brain took over and gave him a strong euphoric buzz. Craig was so relaxed he tilted over sideways. Tweek held him gently. Craig barely heard the metal sounds of the belt being undone from his arm. Tweek plucked off Craig's wet hat and set it on the ground, and slowly lowered his cheek onto it. Craig felt amazed at just how good he really felt. He didn't regret his decision at all.

His body felt as if it was floating. He stared out into the rain, his vision slowly became blurry. Shapes and patterns would appear and dissapear without notice. The rain drops seemed a strange shape tonight. Craig thought about how it had rained the very moment Wendy had left him. 'I don't need her.' he tried to tell himself. The drug had numbed his thoughts in a way that made him feel completely safe lying next to Tweek. 'Screw them all.' Craig thought bitterly. 'This is my time to relax, not theirs.'

'Mom...dad...sister...' he listed off slowly. The image of Wendy flashed in his mind for a moment. He pictured her long black hair fly through the air as she turned around to give him a warm smile. 'Hey Craig.' his thoughts matched her voice perfectly. 'Go away now.' Craig thought. Just as if his mind was a powerful thing, the image left his mind. A weird tingling sensation overtook his body. He closed his eyes, soaking into the euphoria, glad to be away from everything.

Craig heard a distant rumble in the sky. Another rumble sounded, but sounded slightly different. A rumbling motor was slowly approaching near where Craig and Tweek were situated. The rumble of what sounded like a motorcycle vibrated against the thin plastic of the hut. Craig wondered if he was having auditory hallucinations. After the sound of a sudden thunder clap had passed, the rumble of the motorcycle changed into a loud, noisy revving. Craig heard creaking sound of metal. The rumbling had ceased, returning the night to silence once more. Craig suddenly heard the sound of heavy footsteps similar to what he had feared at home. 'He can't get me here...' Craig told himself. He didn't even notice his thoughts were so fixated on his euphoria. He felt nothing would affect him here.

Craig heard heavy feet slap against the mud outside. 'Go away.' Craig didn't want to see his father now. Tweek stopped fidgeting with his belt as he heard light footsteps ascending the metal steps. Tweek appeared to look around nervously. Craig saw a blurred image of white and blond in front of him. He thought he saw Tweek's eyes fill with absolute horror for a moment.

Craig's squinted his eyes, trying to clear his vision. He peered through his eyelashes at a dark figure standing just outside the entryway to the hut. Tweek hid his bag behind him and let out a surprised gasp. 'C-can I help you with something?' he asked nervously. The figure was dressed completely in black. Their presence felt evil. Craig felt it would be best to pretend he was asleep. The dark person stepped into the hut and gazed down at Craig. Craig saw a blurry, dark helmet glare above him. The stranger flicked their head towards Tweek. An unfamiliar, deep, dark voice spoke to Tweek. 'Where is Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman?'

Tweek shook his head. 'Look man, I don't know what you're talking about.' Craig wondered why Tweek was lying. 'You go to the South Park school, right?' a gruff voice asked. Tweek nodded his head yes. 'I remember you.' the mysterious person said. 'You sure have grown, but into a drug addict of all things...I expected better of you Tweek.' Tweek let out a nervous huff. His neck twitched slightly. Craig could feel him becoming self-conscious. 'Be careful.' Craig wished him safety.

'Look man.' Tweak squeaked out. 'I jus-' The figure lunged forward and pushed Tweek up against the plastic wall. Craig saw the figure move in blurry, unfocused movements. Craig saw something shiny stick out. The person bent their right arm and pushed it against Tweek's neck, pinning him to the wall. His other hand held a shiny silver piece of metal. He reached it towards Tweek's throat. Craig's heart began racing at the sight of Tweek in danger. 'Don't!' Craig wanted to shout.

'I'll ask you one more time.' The figure said orderly. 'Where are Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, and Eric Cartman? Tell me, or I'll give you more pain you could imagine.' Tweek let out a nervous squeak and patted the big arms of his assailant, gesturing to release him. The figure unpinned Tweek, who cupped his hands around his neck. Tweek gasped for air. He extended a hand to the attacker, and lifted up his index finger to signal he needed a moment. 'OK...' he started after he caught his breath.

'I don't know their exact addresses.' Tweek said carefully. The figure tossed the knife into the air. The sharp metal flipped in the air and fell back into the strangers gloved hand, just as it had been a moment ago. Tweek stared at it, scared. Craig could feel Tweek's fear increasing. 'G-Go all around South Park, I've seen them a few times this summer.' Tweek admitted. 'Why are you after them? Can you at least tell me that?' Tweek asked, curious.

'I owe them a favor.' the male voice sounded. The figure turned away from Tweek. 'If I see you again, you better know where they are next time. Keep an eye out.' Tweek was shaking in fear now. His lips shook with fear, and he tried his best to stifle his rapid breathing. W-Who are you?' Tweek asked nervously. Craig watched the figure step out into the rain. He felt as if he was paralyzed, trapped against the floor.

The figure squeezed their gloved hands, the leather squeaked lightly. 'A ghost from the past.' they said carefully. Craig's eyes watched the blurry shadow slowly descend the stairs. The light rumbling of thunder sounded a moment later. Craig heard the motorcycle motor come to life once more. The rider revved it loudly, Tweek jumped and covered his ears. The noise blasted for a few more moments before eventually vanishing into the distance. As soon as the noise was out of earshot, Tweek began moving quickly. 'Craig.' Tweek leaned forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry, I can't do this here. Not after that. Get home as soon as you feel better.' Tweek patted him on the shoulder. 'And stay safe.'

Tweek's footsteps echoed in front of Craig's face. Craig felt fearful as he watched Tweek leave his company and dash out into the stormy night. The rider had scared Tweek badly, Craig wondered how he would feel if he was sober. The rain continued to fall outside. The soft patter was a peaceful lullaby for Craig. 'Forget about everything...' he comforted himself at the thought. 'Everything...' Wendy flashed once more in his mind. 'Everything...'

Craig laid by himself, broken and alone.

**…**

**Elsewhere...**

A black haired boy sat inside a dimly lit office room. His feet were extended up on top of a desk as he leaned back in his flexible leather chair. A candle situated at the far end of the desk was flickering against his dark suit coat and white dress shirt underneath. White blinds hid the interior of the office from prying eyes outside. Cabinets were lined up against the wall, full of expensive books and antiques. A knock rasped on the door. 'Come in.' The boy ordered.

The door to the office opened very slightly. A slightly skinny brown haired boy squeezed between the door and the wall. 'We have someone who wishes to see y-' His words were cut off by a sudden, ominous silence. The boy at the desk saw his body collapse to the floor. He groaned in pain as red stained the carpet beneath him. 'What is this?' The boy lifted his feet off the counter in a panic. He pulled out his desk drawer forcefully, eyeing a small black pistol inside. He pulled it out and aimed it at the slightly closed wooden door. A shiny blade was sticking out the side of the door, covered in red blood. The scarlet gathered at the end of the blade. Small drops of blood dripped against the carpet 'Come out!' the boy called angrily.

The raven haired boy felt a hard kick against the back of his knee. He collapsed onto a knee. Gloved hands restrained his movement and slapped the gun out of his hand. It slid far across the carpeted floor of his office, well out of his reach. A force twisted him around, he tripped over himself and fell onto his back against the floor. A dark figure in a helmet stood above him. It reached down and gripped his shirt collar. The darkly dressed stranger heaved him up off the ground. The raven boy barley saw the glimmer of dark eyes underneath the helmet visor

'Let me...go.' the boy kicked his feet beneath him, struggling to escape the grasp of his captor. 'No funny business.' The figure lightly lowered the struggling boy back onto the floor. The boy planted his feet firmly against the carpet. He was grateful his life hadn't ended there. He was sure death was going to be with him moments ago. He took a few breaths and gazed at the figure. 'Who are you, and what are you doing here?' The figure reached into their black leather coat. 'You're a man of knowledge. There are four boys in this town. One is named Stan Marsh, he wears a red poof ball hat...'

'The others are Kyle Broflovski, a red-haired Jewish boy. Kenny McCormick, he hides his face behind an orange parka. And Eric Cartman, a chubby, fat moron who usually wears a red sweater during the winter. I believe you know of these boys, yes?' The raven nodded slightly. 'I've seen them before around town, based on your description. So what do you want, some help finding them?' The figure shook his helmet back and forth. 'No.' a male voice sounded.

'I want your services.' the stranger revealed. The dark haired boy dusted off his suit coat with a hand and lifted it upwards, trying to straighten it. 'Now..I can help you...for a f-.' In an instant the boy suddenly felt the faint wind from a metal object flying right by his cheek. A knife vibrated as it thumped into the wall not far behind him. 'And you will offer them to me.' the dark voice said.

'Fine, what is it you want done?' The black haired boy saw a hateful malice in the dark eyes behind the visor. 'Send word to your men, if they see any of those four, they are to capture them and bring them here. You will not kill them on sight, you will leave that part to me. Trust me, I remember you too...' The raven raised an eyebrow. 'Well, I'd say the same, but I haven't had a look at your face yet...'

'Remove your helmet, and I will fully offer my services to you.' The black haired boy offered, curious. 'Very well.' the dark male voice slowly. His gloved hands undid the straps underneath the helmet. The straps came undone and rested loosely in the air. The stranger placed both hands up against the bottom of the helmet. He lifted it off his head. The boy tried to observe their face, flickering from the light of the candle flame. The raven's eyes widened. 'I-It's you...I can't believe it...'

'Tomorrow.' the rider said, holding the helmet at his side. He gave a light grin before turning away from the black haired boy.

'He's really returned...' the dark haired boy thought as he watched the familiar face head towards the door. His boots stepped in the blood from the lifeless body as he nudged the door open. 'That will be you next if you turn against me.' he threatened. The face of the rider was barely visible from candle lit hallways as he walked underground. His heavy footsteps echoed against the hard surface beneath them. 'It's almost time...' he thought. He became excited at the thought of being satisfied from killing the boys. His eyes turned darker, filling with evil, hateful emotions.

A chapter was coming to a close as the events that would lead everyone together slowly worked into place. Fates were about to collide, and the future was about to change...

The legend was about to begin!


	23. EC: Converging Fates: PT 1

**_Author's Note:_**_ Yet again, another chapter takes the record for the longest I've released so far. (7.6k words) Wow! I sure wrote a lot for this chapter. Exciting things are about to happen. I know most stories don't usually have chapters in a part 1/part 2 format, but I couldn't think of a better title for these next few chapters, even if I have to mention it's a 'part 2.' I sat down with a good friend of mine today and revealed to her all I had planned for the coming arcs, and she was very excited to see it come into words. I'm grateful for everyone's awesome dedication and I look forward to the end of these next few chapters. _

_As I said I'd do, I'm going to be giving a personal shout out for each chapter I publish..._

_**Author's special shout out:**_

_The FanFiction user '**CookieswithStyle**' for being a great reviewer and motivator!_

Chapter 23 – Converging Fates – Part 1

**POV: **Eric Cartman

'Fifteen pounds. Seven days.' Eric looked down at the digital scale underneath his feet. 'This is really working!' he thought happily. He noticed his body had seemed just a tad slimmer than before. Eric had been purging his meals quite frequently as of late, and it had caused him to lose a substantial amount of mass in a short time. Cartman would purge nearly all of his meals. He only allowed a few courses to digest in his body. 'Screw Clyde, I'll be the next best thing.' Eric was already feeling better about his body. He was becoming less self conscious, and was making progress he believed would make him attractive enough for others.

Cartman stepped off the scale and onto the cool tile floor. The rain was drizzling outside in the dim morning light. The weather channel forecast predicted heavy rain all day long, with possible thunder showers later tonight. 'Sweet, mom won't make me go out tonight.' Eric hated when his mother forced him to go out and get some fresh air on sunny days. Eric was worried he would eventually run into Clyde on the streets. 'Pfft...' Eric let out an annoyed huff at the thought of Clyde. He was little more than a traitor to Cartman.

Everything had been so boring for Cartman lately. Without being able to hang out with Clyde, he had no one else to spend time with. Cartman felt he could never forgive Clyde for casting him aside so easily. Eric thought Clyde was the one person who had offered him any friendship over the summer. That same person he considered a growing friend to him had betrayed him. Cartman wasn't interested in re-kindling the friendship. 'Let Bebe run his life.' he thought sourly.

Cartman lifted the weight scale off the floor and opened the cabinets underneath his sink. He set the scale lightly inside and turned to exit the bathroom. He strolled down the upper hallway hopped down the stairs. Eric was ready to get himself some breakfast, which would soon end up in the toilet. His mother was lying in a pink bathrobe across the couch, watching the morning news. Cartman noticed her face looked slightly red, and she appeared to be exhausted. Liane heard Eric approaching, and turned her head with some effort to meet him with glazed eyes. 'Morning, Poopy.' she said weakly.

Cartman paused. 'Are you OK?' he was concerned for her. She shut her eyes and rested a hand against her temple. She lightly massaged it with her fingers. 'Yeah, I am...listen hun, I'm sorry to ask this, but I need a big favor for you.' Cartman sighed. 'What?' 'I need some aspirin but we're all out, could you go to the pharmacy and get some for me?' Eric was annoyed that he had to venture out into the rain, he thought that was something he could avoid today. 'Please, hun.' his mom asked sweetly. She gave a small grin. 'I'll give you some spending money.' she tried to bribe him. Eric felt a slight anger rise inside of him at her question.

Cartman didn't his mother's pornography earnings. It disgusted him to even think where that money was coming from. 'No thanks, I'll just go to the store and get you what you need.' Eric said flatly. Liane tilted her head slightly. 'You sure, love?' Eric nodded. 'Alright then.' Liane reached across the couch towards the coffee table, where her brown, leather purse was sitting. She rummaged through it and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She extended her arm up towards Eric. 'There you go, there's plenty there, and some extra in case you change your mind about something.'

'I'll be back.' Eric informed her. He snatched the money from her hand and slipped it into his pocket. Cartman walked over to the closet situated underneath the staircase. He opened the door and searched through the dark inside. He pulled out a dark red umbrella a moment later. 'What fun...' Eric thought sarcastically. 'Now I get to enjoy singing in the rain.' He shut the closet and walked over to his front door. Cartman stuffed his feet in his sneakers and grabbed his red coat from the coat rack. He flung it around him, enveloping him in a thin warmth. Eric pushed the front door open to be met with the crisp air of the morning rain shower.

He puffed out his umbrella and swung it over his head. He made sure to shut the door behind him. 'Alright...here goes nothing.' Eric stepped down the wet steps and made his way across the narrow pathway towards his gravel driveway. The rain pattered above his head against the thin umbrella. Eric eyed his mother's car parked nearby. 'Oh, I better grab my phone!' Eric had left his cell phone in the car's cup holder, he had forgotten to take it with him when his mother and him went on a grocery trip. Eric walked over to the drivers side door and yanked it open. Cartman reached over the fabric seats and grabbed his phone, still situated just where he had left it. As he retrieved his phone, he began to pull back out of the vehicle, but stopped when he noticed a faint glimmer coming from near the steering wheel. The car keys dangled in front of him, his mother had forgotten to take the keys with her. Eric's mind thought of the risky, yet fun possibilities of turning the car on and driving away.

'Well...she isn't feeling good...and the pharmacy isn't that far away.' Eric tried to barter with himself. He was still too young to have a drivers license, but he had observed his mother drive many times. He was confident in his abilities. 'I'm sure she won't mind if I take it for a spin...I'd be careful...right?' Eric wanted some fun this summer. He hadn't done much this summer, he felt it was time to leave his mark. 'It's nice and dry inside...it's faster than walking...and it's cooler to drive.' Cartman gave into his temptation without much thought. 'Oh, alright...I'll do it.'

He pulled his umbrella closed and slid into the drivers seat. Eric tossed the umbrella on top of the vacant seat next to him with a light plop. Eric closed the car door and trailed his fingers along the car rain pattered against the windshield lightly as he caressed the metal. 'Do I...?' Cartman considered backing out at the last moment. He was suddenly reminded of how he felt tired of having to walk everywhere. At least with a vehicle, the trip would be much shorter altogether. 'Everyone has that one crazy thing they do in their lifetime...' Eric grinned and twisted the keys.

The engine purred underneath him to life. Cartman was grateful his mothers car operated quietly. He figured his mother would try to sleep on the couch while he was away. It would be unlikely she would check to see if her car was still out front. Cartman turned on the radio. An old man was droning on about politics, a subject that didn't interest Cartman. Eric tapped the mute button, silencing the old man. 'I'll wait till I get on the road...' Cartman decided. He extended his foot down to the break pedal and pressed against it. He used the shifting mechanism to put the car into reverse. Cartman then flicked on the windshield wipers and twisted behind him. He let the vehicle roll down the hill backwards. Cartman was nervous as he watched himself descend towards the street. He tapped the break, testing the car's abilities. It stopped in an instant.

'This is...awesome!' Eric said happily. Eric's mind was tingling from the excitement of his daring adventure. He rolled down onto the road and twisted the steering wheel. He stepped on the brake pedal and adjusted the car to drive forward. With a light press against the gas pedal, he drove down the road towards the South Park pharmacy. It was usually a five minute walk to the pharmacy, but by car it should only be about a minute away. Eric had enough time just to taste of luxury. Eric turned the radio station to a rock and roll and roll song. Eric enjoyed the rhythm, he reached down and increased the volume. The music boomed against the car windows. Eric sang to the song loudly as he drove along the deserted streets of South Park. 'I need to stay at the speed limit...' he was cautious. Eric flicked his eyes from the road to the speedometer, then back again. 'Good...' he said when the needle reached the speed limit of twenty-five miles per hour.

Cartman saw a red octagon in the distance with white letters across it.'OK...stop sign up ahead.' He tapped the break when he neared it. The car came to a rough halt, making Cartman bounce forward slightly. 'Unf!' he let out a brief huff from the impact. He re-composed himself and looked down the streets, checking to see if any traffic was approaching. He didn't see a car anywhere. Cartman drove through the intersection and headed straight. 'Oh, headlights!' Eric thought in a worry. He turned the car lights on, they dimly glared against the wet pavement as he drove. 'This...this is...AWESOME!' Eric said out loud. He started laughing, he was having so much fun. Cartman turned on his blinker and turned right onto the road where the pharmacy was located.

The pharmacy's lit up sign blinked to his left through the heavy rain. A lone car sat in the small parking lot outside. Eric turned on his blinker and pulled across the street and into the parking lot. He carefully situated the car perfectly between a parking space. 'I'm an expert.' he told himself. He turned off the headlights and parked the car. Eric twisted the keys backwards, silencing the soft purr of the motor. Eric thought about how it would be cool to walk in a store with dangling keys, as if he owned his own car.

Eric stepped outside into the rain and shut the car door behind him. He tapped the lock mechanism on his key chain. The car gave a few light beeps as the car doors locked simultaneously. 'Sweet.' Eric thought. He waddled up to the pharmacy's glass doors and stepped inside. 'Hello.' the mustached pharmacist greeted him from behind the front counter as he walked in. 'Hey.' Eric said coolly. He made sure to poke a finger through his key-ring as he walked to make sure his keys jingled in the air. He swung them around his finger. He loved acting like a grown up.

Eric glanced around the store at all the different medicines. He wasn't familiar with pharmacies. 'Where's the aspirin?' he asked the man behind the counter. He scratched his bald head. He used his other hand to point towards the corner of the store. 'The back corner, on the third shelf from the bottom.' The pharmacist nodded to Eric. 'Thank you.' Eric replied. The man gave him a grin. 'No problem.' The pharmacist dissapeared into the back room.

Eric made his way to the back corner of the store, just as the pharmacist had told him. 'Let's see...aspirin...aspirin.' he eyed the different bottles among the shelves. He used an index finger to slowly work his way across the names of the medicine. Eric finally found the aspirin on the far end of the shelf. 'Here.' he grabbed the bottle in his hand and proceeded back up front to the counter. He set the aspirin on the counter and pulled out the twenty dollar bill his mother had given him. Cartman tapped his fingers on the counter, acting like he was an impatient adult.

The man emerged from the doorway a moment later. 'All set?' he asked as he eyed Eric's purchase. Eric nodded. 'Yup.' Cartman jingled his keys slightly, trying to emphasize he drove a car. Eric liked pretending he was mature enough to do things he wasn't old enough for. 'So, some great weather we've been having, huh?' the pharmacist asked sociably. 'Yeah, it's definitely not too fun to drive through.' Eric let out a light chuckle. The pharmacist let out a light breath in response and grinned. 'I know that feeling all too well.' Eric was glad the employee didn't seem to object that Eric was a driver today. Eric was having so much fun acting like he was older.

The pharmacist tapped the number keys on an old cash register. 'Alright...that'll be five dollars even.' Eric handed him the bill. 'Out of twenty.' he stated as he typed on his register. The drawer flung out with a light ring and the pharmacist worked his hands quickly to get Cartman's change. 'All right, fifteen dollars back to you.' the pharmacist set the bills back in Eric's hand and reached under the counter for a small plastic bag.

He plopped the aspirin inside the plastic bag along with his receipt and held the bag out for Cartman. 'There you go, have a nice day.' Eric nodded. 'You too, man.' He grabbed the bag walked away from the counter, glowing with happiness. This was so daring, yet so exciting and fun. He saw a blurry figure behind the glass windows of the pharmacy approach the front doors. The bell above the door chimed at the entrance as the door opened. Eric's eyes widened as he noticed Butters step inside.

Butters froze as he nearly passed Cartman. His blond tuft was soaking wet from the rain, yet the blond managed to smile. 'Hey, Eric!' he said cheerfully. 'Hey...' Eric said back to him. He hadn't expected to run into Butter's here. Butter's eyed the keys dangling on Eric's finger. He raised an eyebrow. 'Are you driving?' he asked, pointing at the keys. Eric pretended to cough into his hand and placed a hand over his chest. 'My mom let me borrow her car because I'm not feeling well. She's not either so she let me go.' Butter's tilted his head. 'Aren't you a bit young to be driving?'

Eric scoffed. 'I only live like...a minute away Butters.' Butters rubbed his hands together nervously. 'Gee-wizz...I wish my parents let me drive...' Eric jingled the keys in his hands, trying to tease Butters. Leopold seemed not to take much notice. 'So what are you here for?' Eric asked, jingling his keys yet again. Butters frowned. 'Oh, well...I got grounded so my parents sent me out to wander around until nine. I just stopped in here to get out of the rain.' Butters rolled up his sleeve and checked his silver watch. 'I can go home now...I just walked all the way here...going to be a long walk back...too bad I don't have an umbrella either...' Eric thought Butters was trying to make him sympathize with him to give him a ride.

'Yeah, that sucks man.' Eric said, uncaring. 'Good talkin' with ya' Butters. Bye now.' He started to push the glass door open. 'Hey, wait, Eric!' Eric held the door half open and cranked his head back to Butters. Butters tapped his fingers nervously in front of him then pulled his hands behind his back. He kicked his leg slightly along the ground. 'Do ya think I could get a ride home?' he asked sweetly.

Eric considered the idea, since he had asked. He didn't particularly care much for Butters, but he thought how Butters could tell the others he drove him home. 'Sure, no prob.' Eric said slyly. 'Come on out and hop in.' Butters grinned. 'Golly, thanks Eric!' The two walked outside into the pouring rain. The two dashed for the car. Eric unlocked the car doors. The headlights turned on, followed by a light beeping sound.

'Alright, hop up front.' Eric instructed through the rain. Butters skipped through the rain around to the passenger door. Eric rolled his eyes. 'Such a dork...' he thought. Eric opened his door and slid in. Butters stood in the rain, holding the umbrella Eric had tossed in the seat next to him. 'Just throw it in the back.' Eric pointed behind him. 'Oh...all right.' Butters said timidly. He followed Eric's idea and tossed the dark red object on the floor behind his seat.

Butter's slid inside and shut his door. Eric saw him twist to pull the seat belt out. Eric nearly panicked when he realized he didn't put on his seatbelt since he left his mothers house. 'Good idea...' he thought. Eric twisted and reached for his own seat belt. He clicked it firmly next to his behind. 'Alright...' Eric said. He slid the keys into the ignition and twisted them. Butters stayed silent next to him. Eric put the car in reverse and extended an arm towards the passenger seat. He twisted his head around to make sure he didn't hit anything.

When he was clear he turned the cars lights on and put the car into drive. He rolled down onto the street and stepped on the gas towards Butters house. Cartman used to ride the school bus back in elementary school, and he remembered where Butters house was. After complaining about how the bus seats were hurting his behind and back, Eric's mother offered to drive him to school every day. Eric was grateful for her offer, he hated riding on the noisy bus. He loved his mother, he just didn't like the fact she was destroying herself for money. Eric's hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

The car buzzed lightly down the streets. Butters house was a only few minutes away. Eric tapped the steering wheel with a hand. 'Wanna listen to music?' Eric offered Butters. 'You sure?' Butters asked him. Eric nodded. 'Yeah, go ahead.' Butters grinned and touched the stereo buttons. He flipped through the channels. Butters mouth dropped when a familiar song filled the car. Butters started singing in that unique, squeaky voice of his. 'Lu,lu,lu. I got some apples. Lu,lu,lu, ya got some t-.' Eric quickly extended a finger and tapped the mute button. Butters lowered his head. 'Aww...'

'Butters...' Eric started. 'If you want to sing it, you're supposed to sing when it plays loudly, that way no one else in the car can hear each others voice.' Eric blasted the song throughout the car, and Butters and Eric both sung it loudly all the way to Butters house. They had just finished the song when Butters house came into sight. The song finished and Eric turned the mute button on. Butters and Eric began laughing hysterically.

'O-Oh my God Butters...' Eric said after a long laugh. He lifted a hand from the steering wheel to wipe a watery eye. Butters was holding his stomach and laughing loudly next to him. Cartman pulled up to the curb alongside Butters house. 'Here you are, Butters.' Eric said, trying not to laugh. 'Golly, thanks Eric.' Butters said. 'Hey, you wanna soda pop or somethin' before you head home?' Butters offered. Eric hadn't had soda for several days. He scratched his chin, contemplating the offer. 'Oh, all right.' Eric turned the key and pulled it out, silencing the engine. He slipped the keys in his pocket. Butters and Eric walked up the driveway together. Butters stopped before the door and turned to Eric. 'Sorry to do this, but my parents don't like unexpected guests. I'll get grounded if I bring you in. I'll be quick though.' Eric nodded. Butters swung open the door into his house and vanished. Eric stood under the small awning covering the front door.

Eric stuffed his hands in his pockets as he waited for Butters to return. He heard rapid footsteps approach the door. The door swung open yet again. Butters was in his socks. 'Here ya go Eric.' Butters said, extending a cold pop out to him. 'Thanks for the ride.' Eric grinned back at him. 'No prob.' Butters gave an innocent smile. Cartman's heart dropped when he saw Butters frown. His eyes widened with fear as he fixed his eyes on something behind Cartman. Cartman twisted around to see the flashing red and blue lights of a police cruiser soaring down the street.

The police car pulled up behind the his mother's silver vehicle. Cartman let out a heavy sigh. 'Oh no...'

'Oh, hamburgers!' Butters said nervously. 'This doesn't look good Eric, did you do something you weren't supposed to?' Eric let out a huff. 'I don't really have a license Butters, but I don't know why he stopped behind it.' Butters started rapidly breathing. 'I'm sorry Eric.' he dashed inside his house. The cop car parked behind his mom's vehicle. The police cruisers door opened. Officer Barbrady stepped out into the rain, wearing his dark blue uniform and black shades. He eyed Eric standing at the doorstep. 'Scuse me young man.' Barbrady called. 'Come down here for a minute.'

Eric's mind was frozen in fear. He wanted to run, but knew the risks of resisting arrest. 'I screwed up.' Eric admitted to himself. 'Here goes nothing...' he walked down the driveway towards Barbrady. His body felt heavier than ever as Barbrady watched him from behind his dark glasses. Officer Barbrady pointed to the car next to him. 'This vehicle was reported as stolen.'

Eric's heart dropped in his chest. 'Stolen?' he gasped out Eric thought by asking, he'd seem innocent. 'I know you, you're Eric Cartman.' Barbrady said. 'Do you even have a license, kid?' Eric let out a heavy breath. 'No...' Barbrady's lips formed to make a tight line across his face. 'This vehicle is registered to your mom, you stole it and drove it without a license, didn't you?' Eric remained silent at the question.

Barbrady sighed. 'Turn around, place your hands behind your back.' Cartman closed his eyes tightly. 'I'm so screwed.' he thought nervously. 'It's over, my whole summer is over.' Eric felt the metal handcuffs slap against his wrists. 'You have the right to remain silent.' Barbrady informed him. 'Anything you say can and will b-.' his words were cut off by the front door of Butter's house flying open. Eric snapped his head towards the house.

Butter's parents, Linda and Steven stood in the doorway with Butter's. Steven held an umbrella for his wife as he and Butter's walked in the rain. 'Can I help you?' Barbrady asked as the three approached him. Steven and Linda glanced at Cartman, both shook their heads. Cartman was so embarrassed by his mistake. 'So much for a good reputation.' he thought sourly.

'Hi, officer Barbrady.' Steven greeted him. Barbrady held one of Eric's arms with a firm hand. 'Steven.' Barbrady said pointedly. Steven shook his head and touched a hand to his forehead. 'I am SO sorry. This is a big misunderstanding officer, let me explain.' Officer Barbrady raised a hand. 'I understand this boy here stole his moms vehicle and drove without a license. By law I have to take him into custody to answer for his crimes.'

Steven raised a hand back at him. 'Wait, Barbrady, that's not true at all.' Eric's eyes widened. He tried not to act too surprised. Barbrady loosened his grip slightly on Cartman. 'Explain.' the cop ordered. Linda nodded to Steven. 'Well, you see...' Steven started, scratching the back of his head. 'Liane hasn't been feeling well lately. Our car isn't working right now, so Butters and I walked over to her house to check up on her. Liane wasn't feeling well, and asked for some medicine from the pharmacy. Liane didn't want us to have to walk back through the rain to help her out, so she gave Eric her car keys to Eric, which he then gave to us. We had actually just gotten home from the pharmacy, Eric was going to spend the night here, so I was just dropping him off as I was going to run the aspirin to Liane.'

Barbrady paused, digesting the story. 'Then why did she report the car as stolen?' he asked suspiciously. Steven chuckled a bit. 'She forgets a lot, Barbrady. She's on several different medications right now, and she's not feeling well, either. She forgets things sometimes...I just spoke to her on the phone a minute ago. She asked me if she knew where her car was, then I reminded her that we had borrowed it. If you'd like, I'll drive Eric back home and you can follow us and clear everything up with Liane?' Steven asked.

Barbrady gave Eric a confused look. 'Is what he says true?' he asked. Eric nodded, he didn't want to go to jail. 'Yes..it is.' 'Oh, alright.' Barbrady said, seemingly a bit disappointed. Eric was so relieved when his metal restraints left his wrists. He rubbed the light red marks that had formed on him. Cartman's clothes were wet from the heavy rain. He looked at Steven with thankful eyes. 'You've got the keys, right?' Steven asked. 'Yeah...' Eric shuffled through his pocket and held his keys out to Steven. 'Butters, why don't you come with us?' he asked the blond. 'You can stay here, Linda.' Steven pecked his wife on the cheek. 'Sorry about all this Barbrady, just follow us.'

Barbrady nodded and returned to his vehicle. 'I'll be back soon, dear.' Steven said to Linda. He handed her the umbrella he had been holding. She took it gently. 'Come on boys.' Steven prompted the two. Eric hopped up into the passenger seat. Butters hopped in the back behind Eric. The two were completely silent, fearful of the scolding they would get.

Steven opened the door and slipped inside. Everyone shut their doors, enveloping the car in a tense silence. Steven turned the keys and brought life to the engine. He flicked on the windshield wipers and headlights and started driving towards Cartman's house. Cartman sat in his seat with his arms crossed. He stared at the raindrops dripping down the window. 'Eric.' Steven started. Eric snapped his head over towards him. 'I'm not your mother, I can't punish you. But you made a really bad mistake here. If Butters hadn't begged us to go along in the moment, you may have ended up behind bars.' Eric bit his bottom lip.

'And Butters, you know better than to ask for rides, that's rude.' Butters started to speak, Steven interrupted him with a loud voice. 'You're already grounded, mister!' Butters sighed behind him. 'I'm sorrrrry...' he said sadly. 'Now, you two boys have caused enough trouble today. Butters, you're going to apologize to Ms. Cartman for asking Eric to drive, you know he's too young to have a license. And you both put yourselves in a dangerous situation by being in a car inexperienced. If we hadn't been there to save you, Eric...' Steven huffed. 'I'm sorry...' Eric said sincerely. Perhaps his apology could lessen his punishment in some way.

'I'll let your mom sort everything out with you.' Steven told Cartman. The car turned back into a tense silence as Steven drove silently down the wet streets. Along the way a dark motorcycle revved loudly through the rain. It zoomed in the other lane with a loud rumbling. A small skull ornament on the front of it shined from the cars headlights. The rider eventually passed them, headed in the opposite direction. Eric didn't give another thought about the soaked motorcycle driver. His stomach dropped when he saw his familiar home come into view down the street. Steven pulled up the driveway and returned the vehicle to its original position atop the driveway. He turned the keys off. Eric reached for them, Steven pulled them out of the slot and pulled them away from him. 'I'm not giving them to you.' he scolded Eric.

Eric and Butters stepped out together. Barbrady parked along the curb and up towards Steven. Butters tapped Eric on the shoulder, he turned around to see a bashful Butters. 'Hey Eric...' Butters said, kicking a foot back and forth the ground. 'I know we all make mistakes, and I sure didn't want to see anything bad happen to you...I just wanted to let you know...even though we both will probably get hollered at...I had a lot of fun with you today.' Cartman couldn't help but grin at Butter's cute voice.

'I hope you don't get too grounded.' Eric wished him. 'You too.' Butters replied. 'I owe you one.' he promised Butters. 'Boys?!' Steven called from the other side of the car. Eric and Butters nodded to each other and stepped around the vehicle. Steven stood on the pathway leading up to the front steps of Cartman's house. Barbrady allowed the two boys to go. The cop followed them from behind. 'Alright, lets get things cleared up here.' Barbrady said before he approached the door. He rasped his fist against the wooden door. 'Ms. Cartman, this is officer Barbrady! I know you aren't feeling well, but could you please open up?' Eric glanced in the windows, it was dark inside his house.

A bright light suddenly turned on inside the house. Eric heard the light shuffling from his mother as she came to the door. Liane opened the door and gazed at Barbrady with a tired smile. 'Why, hello, Barbrady, Steven, Butters...'she looked at Eric with a stern look. 'Come on in for a minute.' she said, extending an arm to invite them all inside. She was still in her same pink bathrobe she had worn earlier. Barbrady placed his hands on his hips as Butters shut the front door.

'Ms. Cartman, Steven tells me you've been forgetting a lot lately from not feeling good?' Liane nodded. 'Yes, I'm so sorry for all of the confusion, officer. I'm afraid I've been coming down with something hard lately. I truly hope I didn't ruin your day by the confusion. I did give Steven permission to drive the car. Eric wasn't involved in any way, he just rode with them to try to help his mommy.'

Barbrady looked at Cartman and back at Liane. 'Just as some advice, ma'am...Maybe you should see a doctor if you are forgetting things so often.' Liane grinned. 'Yes, I will, I'm sorry for the trouble officer.' Barbrady nodded back to her. 'All right, I think we got it all straightened out here. Hope you get feeling well again, Ms. Cartman.' Liane thanked Barbrady and led him to the door. Barbrady tipped his hat to Liane before he left. Eric felt as if he was about to die from an incoming punishment.

'Liane, I'm so sorry for what my son helped cause.' Steven gave Butters a hard look. 'I'm sorry for asking Cartman for a ride, Ms. Cartman.' Butters said shly. He looked down at the ground with sad blue eyes. 'That's alright, hun.' she said. 'We all make mistakes, I just hope you understand you could have both were in danger. If Eric was to get into an accident and hurt someone or either of you...' Butters nodded to her, highly understanding. Steven and Liane locked eyes again. 'Well I apologize for the confusion, Liane. I'll definitely give my son a good talking to...I'm sure you'll have a word with your son, just don't stress yourself out too much. We want you to feel better, not get worse.' Liane gave a friendly smile. 'Thank you Steven. I'll drive you two home real fast.'

'Don't worry yourself.' Steven shook his head. 'We'll walk home together, that would give us a chance to talk along the way...' Butters looked down at the floor nervously, his hands started shaking slightly. Eric knew he was worried about his incoming punishment. 'Take care, Liane.' Steven said, extending a hand. 'You too.' Liane said, lightly gripping his hand and nodding. 'Let's go.' he nudged Butter's behind the shoulder. 'Bye Eric.' Butters said sweetly. 'Bye...' Cartman called quietly after him. Liane saw them both to the door. Eric stood awkwardly in the living room. Liane gave a final wave to the Stotch's and shut the door.

Liane turned back to Cartman, he couldn't bring himself to look into her eyes. 'Eric, sit down on the couch.' Eric obeyed her orders, sitting down lightly. He hunched forward and interlocked his fingers between his knees. He stared at the ground and twiddled his thumbs, nervous. The anticipation of his scolding had been eating at him. 'Just get it over with.' Eric said out loud. Liane didn't reply as she took a seat next to Cartman.

She reached over and grabbed one of his wrists and led his hand towards her. She held his hand in hers, and massaged his chubby, fat fingers gently. She used her other hand to brush Eric's cheek for a moment. Cartman turned his head to look into her felt a stab in his heart when he saw her eyes were watery. 'Hun...' she started. She let out a long breath, trying to control her emotions.

'I know you're growing up. You're getting older every day. I've watched you make mistakes over the years, but this one really tops anything you've ever done.' Eric sighed. 'I know...' he had to admit it was a stupid mistake he had made. He was dumb to take such a risk. He was lucky to be sitting here with his mother instead of a cold holding cell. Liane squeezed his hand. 'I know you never had a father growing, and sometimes I feel I'm to blame for your mistakes. I wish I had kept a better eye on you.'

Eric was surprised how easy she was being on him so far. He had expected her to yell at him in fury. 'I know I've been really busy with my work and haven't been home often...' Liane said. Eric frowned at word: work. 'What's the matter, hun?' Liane asked. Eric shook his head. 'Nothing...sorry.' he said.

Liane gave Eric a questioning look. 'OK...Well hun...Back to what I was saying. I made some mistakes growing up too, some bad ones. I even ended up in jail a few times.' Cartman's eyes widened, and he raised an eyebrow at her. 'You...were in jail?' he asked. She had never told him this before. Liane nodded. 'Yes, I was. I got drunk a few times and got into some fights, I did a few drugs when I was a teenager...I wasn't the best person growing up. I don't want to see you turn into what I was like, Eric.'

Eric was usually stubborn and sarcastic, but his mothers words had touched him. 'I'm sorry...' he said, looking into her saddened eyes. 'I'm so sorry, mom...' he said. Eric felt tears starting to water in his eyes. He realized her money making from pornography wasn't likely a simplistic choice. With a criminal record, it would be nearly impossible for her to find any other job that pays that well. Eric didn't want her to have to slave herself for money, but he partly understood why.

'When I get old enough.' Eric said. 'I promise I'll get a job, I'll help pay for your vehicle, to help you out a bit.' Eric vowed. 'Mom...' Eric's thoughts wandered back to his mothers 'business.' 'There has been something I've been meaning to talk to you about now...it's not easy for me to say...' Liane tapped a hand on top of Eric's, surrounding his hand completely. 'While we're talking, hun.' Liane prompted.

'I know what your 'work' is.'. Eric carefully emphasized 'work.' Liane's eyes flickered with sudden panic. 'Y-You do?' she asked. Her face was already red from her fever, it turned even redder in embarrassment. Liane seemed to pretend Eric didn't really know what he was talking about, as she didn't say much. 'Mom...can't you try finding SOMETHING different? I understand it's hard to find a good job, but I mean...anything other than pornography. I can't stand thinking about you that way. Can't you just quit and try to find another job?'

Liane gave the slightest smile. 'I'm sorry you had to find out, dear...It's just...' She looked down at the floor. An eerrie silence enveloped the room. 'I...I can't because of a contract...' Eric huffed at her excuse. 'A contract?! You signed up with a whole...contract?!' he was frustrated that she couldn't leave for anything right now. He badly wanted his mom to do something different. 'Well when is your contract up?'

Liane let out a long sigh. 'It's for a few more years, love. I...' She looked back at Eric. 'Hun...I need to tell you something.' Eric fixed his gaze hard on her eyes. 'What? You can tell me anything.' he offered. She gave him a sad, deep look. 'What I do now makes plenty of money for us to live well...Hun, this may sound selfish, but if I was to find a job, even if it was different...You wouldn't have nearly as much as you do now sitting away for your college. I've been scraping some money to try and put that towards your education and future. I don't want to see you end up like me.'

'Well I'll get a part time job, so you can quit there and find something else.' Eric said hopefully. 'Right?' His mom gave him a look, one that Eric wouldn't understand until much, much later. Her eyes had a strange complexion to them. She seemed as if she was indifferent about Eric's idea, at least that is what Eric thought at this point.

'Hun...when I retire, I'll have plenty of money to quit by then. I know you don't like it, but I can't just...walk away from my career so easily. I have my responsibiltiies, too. Maybe if I have an opportunity elsewhere that pays just a bit less or even more, I promise I'll take it.' Eric shook his head, angered by the constant excuses. 'I just can't, hun.' Cartman didn't understand one bit why she tried to hold on to that job. Didn't she know he was embarrassed by her 'activities?'

'There's one more thing I want to talk to you about, hun.' Liane said. She sighed heavily. Her watery eyes were nearly overflowing now. 'Hun...I know you've been purging your body...' she said. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Eric's jaw dropped slightly. 'How long have you been doing this?' She asked him. 'What, how'd you find out?' Eric asked in surprise. 'I noticed how often you flushed the toilet upstairs...and you look a little thinner now. Us mom's have a way of looking out for things like that. 'So how long have you been doing this?'

'About a week.' Eric admitted. Liane shook her head. 'Hun, do you know what that does to your body? It takes away the nutrition your body needs. When your body is deprived of what it needs, it starts to eat away at fat and muscle. It's slowly eating YOU in a sense. Hun, please just stop doing this.' Eric felt a pang of sadness inside of him. He felt sorry for his mother, he felt like an awful son for putting her in the situation he was in. But to Eric, he was doing something that he knew would better his own life. He wanted, no, NEEDED friends right now.

'I doubt you'd understand what I'm going through.' Eric retorted bitterly. Liane wiped her eyes as more tears dropped. 'Love, I've been through all sorts of things in my life. But, I've never purged before... So I don't know what you're going through, or how you feel right now. But if you want to lose weight, there are a lot of other ways to do that. I'll even help you if you really want.' Weight. The word made Cartman flare up in anger. 'Do I have a weight problem?' he asked her venomously.

'I'll be honest, you could lose some weight.' Liane replied. Cartman stood up angrily. Liane grabbed his wrist hard, he didn't try pulling away. 'Hun, don't leave, sit back down, please.' She loosened her grip, giving Cartman a choice. Cartman let out a huff and collapsed back onto the couch. 'You can always talk to me.' Liane offered. 'I almost never hear about your friends. I'm sure you've seen some of them, haven't you?'

Cartman shook his head. 'No, I don't have any friends.' Liane frowned at him. 'Eric dear, you have a friend. You have me.' Eric raised a hand to her and slapped it back against his knees. 'Oh, cool, thanks.' he said, annoyed. 'Oh come on, hun...what about your friend that went through your experience today? If he wasn't your friend, would he go tell his parents to make a big plan to keep you from getting into trouble?' Eric thought about it for a moment. '..I guess he might like me as a friend then...' Eric said. Liane nodded. 'And if you remain friends, this very day is something you can reflect back to together.' she gave him the nice thought of a good friendship.

'See?' Liane continued after a small silence. 'You have friends around you, you just have to find them.' Cartman pictured Clyde in his mind. His perfect body, personality, and general attractiveness had made Cartman envy him. His mom's words suddenly made him envy Clyde slightly less. 'Thanks...' Cartman said. Liane let out a very long sigh and removed her hands from Cartman. She tapped a hand against the couch leather. 'Now there's still the issue of what to do with you after today...' Liane said grimly. The conversation was a roller coaster for Cartman, he couldn't wait until it ended.

'Before you decide...' Eric said. He held out both arms towards Liane, and bent them as he spoke. 'I'm truly, very very sorry for what I did today.' His arms rested back against his knees. Eric was actually sincere from his apology, he had to admit he loved his mom with all of his heart. Even if she made some horrible mistakes, he'd still love her now and forever. 'I hope you forgive me and do whatever you think is best.' Eric said truly. He closed his eyes tightly, waiting for the sentence. He felt his mom move on the leather couch. 'Here we go...' Cartman thought. He assumed she was going to take away his game console for the whole summer. It probably would do him some good, he knew, but it didn't make him any happier. Liane placed her lips lightly on Eric's forehead, giving him a gentle kiss. Eric's eyes flew open.

Liane backed away and placed her hands on his shoulders. 'You'll be a fine man one day.' she said. She grinned at him with teary, red eyes. Cartman blushed slightly. 'O-OK, but uhh...' Eric was a bit embarrassed from his mothers sudden love. 'What about my punishm-' Liane placed a finger against Cartman's lips. 'It never happened.' she said with a smile. 'We'll get you into a drivers education program when you come of age. Then I'll let you drive ME everywhere. That's your punishment.' she said, laughing.

Cartman had never loved his mother more in his life than this very instant. One of the biggest mistakes he had ever made had happened today. Cartman couldn't help but give the biggest, toothiest grin he could. 'I love you, meeem.' he said sweetly. He threw his arms around his mother, and squeezed her tightly in his arms. She reached a hand behind his head and stroked at his brown hair. She had understood his problems silently, and she was someone who truly cared for eyes watered from happiness.

Tears streamed down his face silently into her pink bathrobe.


	24. CT: Converging Fates: PT 2

**_Author's Note:_**_ Hi everyone! Hope you are all enjoying your day! My story has been steadily growing in views and I'm glad to say I'm excited to continue unfolding the story little by little. All my dedicated readers mean so much to me. Without an audience, maybe there would be no forms of art? Food for thought. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter, let's party!_

**_AUTHOR SHOUT-OUT__ TO:_**

_My friend **Jasminepower**, who has been a great source of feedback! Thank you for being awesome!_

**_ENJOY!_**

Chapter 24 - Converging Fates - Part 2

**POV: **Craig Tucker

On the same rainy day, Craig awoke from his deep sleep.

Craig tried to open his tired eyes. With some effort his eyelids slowly opened. His vision was blurry and dark, he couldn't make out any details around him. Craig felt a hard surface underneath him from where he was lying. Something soft and fuzzy was tickling his cheek. Craig's entire body ached, and he felt very groggy. Craig blinked a few times, trying to clear his sight. After a few moments, his vision slowly returned to him again. He eyed the area around him, and soon realized he was inside of the same plastic hut at the playground from last night. 'Heroin...' Craig recalled the name of the drug he had tried.

Heavy rain continued to fall rhythmically outside. Craig felt his clothes against his skin. They felt wet, dirty, and itchy. 'Ugh...' Craig thought in annoyed disgust. Craig hated being dirty, he was surprised at himself for running through the rain yesterday. He knew rain was supposed to fall all day today, but the dark skies gave no hint as to what time it actually was. Craig took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself. His mind felt lazy and a bit dazed. Craig longed for a nice warm meal, a shower, and his comfy bed. While he very much wanted these things, he soon realized he didn't want to go home, due to being afraid of his abusive father. 'Never mind...' Craig thought sadly. His cheek lightly ached where he had been punched not long ago. Craig felt a bit strange after taking the heroin. He was jittery and his entire body was shaking slightly. His mind almost perceived things as if he was in a dream. Craig wondered for a while if he was even back in reality. He hadn't remembered anything at all from last night. Everything that had happened seemed to blend together into a big nothingness.

Craig placed his hands flat against the hard plastic and pushed himself onto his knees. His arms shook as he tried to push himself up. Beneath Craig's head he eyed his dark blue hat, a bit dirty and soaked from the rain. Craig felt a sharp feeling of guilt inside of him from looking at it. 'You gave me that hat...' Craig thought sadly. Craig knew he could dry his hat and brush off any dirt, but he felt bad for being so careless about his grandmother's gift. 'I won't let that happen again, I promise...' he vowed silently. Craig slouched backwards to sit on his behind, and rested his head against the hard plastic wall behind him. 'What am I doing to myself?' Craig wondered. He held his hands in front of him, they were red in a few places and were shaking uncontrollably.

While the experience wasn't the healthiest thing he could do, Craig had to admit he honestly felt better under the influence of the drug than he had in a long time. The heroin had numbed his feelings, and made him feel euphoric. It was as if he went into his own world, lonely and empty, but free of pain and suffering. Craig figured he was feeling the after effects from his drug experience now. 'I don't know if I want to do that again...' Craig had heard heroin was extremely addictive, and his body seemed to crave it after being euphoric just a day before.

Craig pulled up his wet shirt sleeve and flipped his arm over. A small red mark the size of a head of a pin marked his arm, exactly where Tweek had poked him the night before. Craig lightly rubbed a shaky finger around it. The stress of everything was eating at Craig inside like a disease. Craig suddenly let out some slow, heavy breaths, trying his best to clear his mind of negative thoughts. He closed his eyes tightly and pulled his knees towards him. He hugged his knees tightly and lowered his head down towards his chest. After his mind had settled down, he opened his eyes and stared out at the metal playground steps, glimmering lightly from the moisture. Craig wanted to do nothing but bolt down the steps and head somewhere else, but home wasn't an option for him.

'Most people are home right now...' Craig thought quietly. 'Where am I going to end up?...Am I ever going to actually have a place I can call home?' Craig knew his life would likely get better if he was patient enough, but the mental torment he had experienced lately was eating at him fast. He felt as if he was struggling to keep his mental state in check. Craig felt as if his body was slowly eating at him, and he was somehow changing inside. He had to admit he was frightened about the way he was feeling lately.

'I don't know what to do...' he admitted to himself. Craig felt as if time was moving incredibly slow, just to tease him some more. Craig wasn't sure whether or not he should do something about his family. He was in a situation where no matter what he chose to do in the future, it wouldn't come without heart ache. Craig's heart hurt and his mind burned at the thought of his father. Craig wished he could run to the police this very instant, and have his father thrown behind bars. However, the worry about being truly hated by his mother and sister was something he didn't think he could bear. Not only that, but if he was taken away from his family, who knows where he would end up? He may not even remain in South Park, where he was born and raised. 'Stay out of trouble.' His fathers words echoed in his ears. Craig's body ached all over for a moment from the words. His legs were stiff, he stretched them out in front of him and wiggled them slightly, trying to get his blood flowing again. He let out a small sigh. 'I should probably go somewhere else.' he thought tiredly.

Craig didn't want to go home, he just wanted to stop somewhere where it was warm and dry, and away from everyone else. He didn't have any money on him, but just being inside some place he could be more relaxed appealed to him. Craig plucked his hat from the floor beside him and placed it back on his head. It felt cool against his black hair. 'Alright...' Craig reached behind him and placed a hand on the wall, and tried to heave himself upwards. He stumbled a bit, but managed to regain his balance. His legs felt so much better from standing up again, he was ready to leave and get his blood pumping again. Craig turned towards the opening of the small hut. He held one hand firmly against his head, securing his hat. Craig bolted out into the rain and dashed down the steps.

His body was becoming re-soaked from the relentless heavy raindrops splattering against him. Craig reached the bottom step and hopped off onto the playground wood chips. Small waves lapped in the nearby lake, and sound waves danced across the gray waters. Craig turned and eyed the road. Not a single car was seen cruising down the streets. It seemed as if the rainy weather had made South Park a ghost town lately. Craig ran away from the lake towards the cement sidewalk. The splashes of water against his face made him become slightly more awake and alert. He reached the sidewalk and began sprinting down the street. He eyed all the buildings as he ran by them, trying to find a decent place to seek shelter.

Craig's shoe slapped against a puddle, sending a light splash upwards. His shoes made squishing sounds from the exposure to the heavy rain. As Craig ran, he recalled the day Wendy had ran away from him into the rain. His heart felt painful for a brief moment. Craig hadn't seen Wendy since she had dumped him, and he tried to numb his emotions towards her. Sadly, his heart still longed for her. He missed her, she was the one light in this dark world he was in.

In the distance, Craig eyed an old pink sign lit up on the front of a building. The word 'Diner' was spelled out from the glowing letters. 'Fine, I'll stop there.' Craig was panting heavily from the running. His stomach growled, and Craig felt slightly lightheaded. 'I need something to eat...' Craig hadn't been eating too well the past few days, he needed some energy again. Craig had hardly tried to eat anything at home. He was fearful that if he went into the kitchen, his father would suddenly come through the front door. Craig didn't want to think about what would happen next. His body shivered slightly in fear. He switched his thoughts back to the present. Craig dashed across the street to the diner.

Less than a minute later Craig pulled open the glass door and stepped into the dry, warm restaurant. The smell of food filled his nostrils and made his mouth water. The diner was almost completely deserted tonight, all of the booths, tables, and stools up at the front counter were unoccupied. 'All by myself...just the way I like it...' Craig was glad he was the only one here. He eyed a stool up near the front counter. He felt his head pulse from the exercise as he slowly walked over to it. Craig was so grateful when he slid onto the soft, squishy seat and placed his soaked hat on the counter. He leaned forward and interlocked his fingers together. 'I'll probably just get some free water...' Craig knew he didn't have the money to pay for a full meal. Hopefully his server wouldn't be too offended.

Craig turned his head behind him, trying to see if any employees were about. He didn't see or hear anyone. 'I wonder where everyone is...?' South Park had an eerie feeling recently, it seemed as if the small town had gone silent. Craig shrugged at the thought. 'I guess everyone just doesn't like the rain.' He turned his head back forward and gazed down at the checkered counter top. Various checkered squares each held their own color. Craig eyed them each individually. He stopped when he saw a purple square. It reminded him of Wendy's purple scarf and hat. Craig rubbed a finger around it. 'I miss you...' He jumped at the thump of a coffee cup against the counter in front of him. Steam rose out of the warm beverage and up near Craig's face.

Craig raised his head and widened his eyes in surprise. A familiar, tall man with glasses stood behind the counter stared at Craig with a friendly grin. 'Hey kid.' Craig recognized the familiar voice of Mr. Donovan, Clyde's father. 'Hey...' Craig said tiredly. 'I'm sorry, but I don't have any money, Mr. Donovan...is it possible I could just get a water?' Craig lightly pushed the cup back towards Clyde's father. Clyde's father raised a hand and lightly pushed his fingers against the cup, stopping Craig. 'Hey, don't worry. The coffee is on the house today. It's decaf anyway, not many people order that.' Craig removed his fingers from the cup, allowing Mr. Donovan to lightly press the cup back towards him. Craig gripped the cup in his hands and looked into Mr. Donovan's green eyes. 'Go on.' Mr. Donovan nodded at the cup. Craig's hands were slowly being warmed by the hot beverage. He pulled the cup up towards his lips and sipped lightly. The coffee felt hot in his mouth. He swallowed it quickly, and felt a warmth travel down his throat. He sighed and set his cup back down against the counter with a gentle thump. 'Thanks, Mr. Donovan...I really appreciate that.'

'Hey, no problem.' Mr. Donovan said cheerfully. Clyde's father leaned forward and rested his hands against the counter. 'I'm the only one here tonight. I thought it would be completely dead...' Craig avoided Mr. Donovan's eyes and took another sip of his coffee. Craig broke the awkward silence. 'I haven't seen Clyde all summer, how has he been?' Craig asked casually. Mr. Donovan's eyes flickered, he adjusted his glasses with his index finger. 'Oh, he's doing pretty good, I suppose. He's always out doing whatever with his friends...so I haven't seen him that often. I just recently got a part time job here, so I see him even less now. But, I'd do anything to help pay for his future...' Mr. Donovan plucked a rag from his apron and started wiping the counter near Craig. Clyde's father was a hard working man, Craig knew. Mr. Donovan had a full time job as a business analyst, and now on top of that, he was making extra with a part time job. Craig felt sympathetic for Mr. Donovan. Clyde's mother had also had a full time job while she was alive, but now that she has passed on, Clyde has to rely solely on his father for support. Craig wished he had a father who cared that much for him.

'You know...' Mr. Donovan said as he continued wiping along the counter. 'I'm sure Clyde would like to see you again.' Craig felt another wave of guilt wash over him. 'I want to see him again, too...' Craig replied. Craig had been close friends with Clyde for a long time, but Craig had spent so much time with Wendy that he figured Clyde would find other friends to hang out with. Craig honestly did feel he neglected Clyde, he hoped he could make it up to him someday. Craig tapped his fingers against his coffee cup. He felt lonely at the fact he didn't have anyone sitting with him. Craig needed a friend right now, maybe Clyde was a friend he needed. 'Maybe I should find some other people to hang out with, too...' Craig pondered over the thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Donovan. 'Pick anything you'd like.' Mr. Donovan extended an arm out showcasing the large diner menu mounted on the wall. 'Oh, really...I don't have the money. I appreciate it, bu-.' Mr. Donovan raised a hand in mid-air, cutting off his words. 'Don't worry about it, Craig. I haven't seen you in forever. You're soaked anyway, I'm sure you want something warm to eat. Let me get you something for you. It's alright. Go right ahead.' Craig felt warmed by Mr. Donovan's kindness. Craig raised his eyes up and scanned the menu options slowly. 'Uhm...' Craig was trying to think of a good choice. 'Can I get...a cheeseburger and some onion rings?' Craig asked tiredly. 'Sure thing, kid.' Mr. Donovan said with enthusiasm. 'Do you want the burger topped with everything?' Craig nodded. 'Alright, I'll have it out soon.' Mr. Donovan dissapeared behind the double doors into the kitchen.

The diner quickly returned to silence except for the rain slamming against the roof overhead. Craig took another sip of the bitter coffee. Suddenly, a light rumble of a motor sounded near the street. Craig twisted around and gazed out the glass windows. Craig watched a black motorcycle soar down the street. A dimly lit headlight was shining against the wet pavement. A figure sat on top of the motorcycle, the rain splattered against their helmet. They leaned forward, as if intensely trying to focus, and revved the engine loudly. Craig wondered for a moment if he was seeing things. 'A motorcycle in the rain?' Craig blinked again, and the motorcycle vanished, along with the light roaring of the motor. 'Weird...' Craig shrugged, not giving another thought to the matter.

Within a few minutes Mr. Donovan returned to the counter and set a plate of steaming food in front of Craig. Mr. Donovan flung a towel over his shoulder and clapped his hands together. 'Dig in. I made it just the way you liked it when you would come over all the time. Medium rare with everything on the burger.' Craig smiled slightly. 'Thank you for being so good to me.' Craig had never had someone be so kind to him before. He saw Clyde's father check his silver watch. 'Well, my boss said I could have a break time. It's pretty dead in here. If you don't mind, I think I'll join you for a bit.' he said. 'Sure.' Craig nodded. Mr. Donovan grabbed two cups from under the counter and pulled out a small hose. Mr. Donovan squeezed a trigger, and the cups filled with the sweet, sugary beverage. 'I figured this would be better than coffee.' Mr. Donovan two glasses near Craig.

Craig took quick a bite of his cheeseburger. The warm, juicy flavor filled his mouth. He hadn't had food this good in such a long time. This was the first time anyone had ever given him a free meal as a good gesture. Craig normally ate up in his room a lot of times, due to his father saying he was too much trouble to sit at the table with the rest of his family. Most times Craig only received the small leftovers from the rest of his family's dinner. Craig swallowed the delicious food with joy. 'It's so good...' Craig felt a mixture of happiness and sadness from Mr. Donovan's compassion.

Mr. Donovan walked around the counter and sat down on a stool to the right of Craig. 'So, how have you been Craig? How are your parents doing, I haven't seen them in a very long time.' Craig's lips stiffened. 'Fine.' he said shortly. Mr. Donovan nodded, perhaps a bit surprised at Craig's response. 'Clyde tells me you've been outside a lot this summer.' Craig nodded and plopped an onion ring in his mouth. 'So what brought you out on a rainy day like this? Did you get in some trouble or have a fight with someone?'

Craig swallowed and remained silent for a moment, he wanted to choose his words carefully. 'I just had some problems with a few people, so I went out for a walk...' Mr. Donovan eyed Craig's face carefully. 'You know, you don't exactly look the best, Craig.' Clyde's father said, clearly concerned. 'I'm fine.' Craig lied. Mr. Donovan sighed. 'Craig...Why do you have a large bruise on your face? Did someone hit you?' Craig looked into Mr. Donovan's eyes in panic. 'I...uh...I fell down.' Mr. Donovan tilted his head suspiciously. 'You tripped on the sidewalk?' Craig scratched the back of his head. 'Uh no...I was at the beach and fell off the playground...I must have hit my head on something. I've always been clumsy.'

'Oh...wow.' Mr. Donovan said slowly. Craig wasn't sure whether or not he was convinced. 'Well...don't go around hurting yourself anymore.' Mr. Donovan gripped Craig on the shoulder and shook him lightly. Craig's defensiveness kicked in and he quickly shrugged off Mr. Donovan's hand and twisted towards him. 'Don't touch m-.' Craig said involuntarily. Mr. Donovan gave Craig a confused, startled look. Craig frowned. 'I'm so sorry, Mr. Donovan...I'm just really tired, I didn't mean that.' Mr. Donovan's eyes seemed to be analyzing Craig. 'You sure you're OK?' Mr. Donovan asked. Craig nodded quickly. 'Yes, I'm fine. Again, I'm really sorry about that, I'm just a little shaky from being tired and getting in an argument.' Mr. Donovan gave a weak smile. 'That's alright, Craig. Don't worry about it. We all do things, I'm sure you didn't mean it. But hey, let's ignore that and enjoy a nice chat.' Mr. Donovan reached for the glass of soda pop he left on the counter and extended it up into the air. 'To a good summer.' Craig grinned, relieved Mr. Donovan changed the subject. Craig grabbed his glass and held it up. 'To a good summer.' Craig and Mr. Donovan tapped glasses.

Craig drank the sweet beverage. It felt cold, yet its sweetness was something he savored. 'So have you done anything fun this summer?' Mr. Donovan asked.'Not really...' Craig said with a frown. Craig felt his summer had been hardly anything but a living hell so far. Craig had once looked forward to the summer before school was released. He expected Wendy to be with him all summer. She was his medicine, and his great escape from everything. Unfortunately, the same person he had loved betrayed him because of his tight heart. Craig was angered at Wendy from her betrayal, yet he already had forgiven her, even if she hadn't apologized.

Craig and Mr. Donovan made small talk as they sat together. Mr. Donovan cracked a few jokes, making Craig giggle. It was actually making Craig's day a little better. The minutes seemed to fly by. It was nice to have someone next to him for once, who actually wanted to talk. Before long, Mr. Donovan checked his watch. 'Well, I should probably get back to work. That kitchen needs to be cleaned.' Craig nodded, understanding.

'You're a good kid, Craig.' Craig's eyes widened. 'W-What did you say again?' Craig stuttered, he was so surprised, he had to hear it again to be sure he heard right. 'You're a good kid.' Mr. Donovan repeated. Craig's heart seemed to lift at the words. 'Thank you...' Craig replied. He had never been called a 'good kid' before.

Mr. Donovan stood up and grabbed Craig's empty plate. 'Thank you for the awesome meal.' Craig said happily. 'It was really good.' Mr. Donovan gave Craig a warm smile. 'No problem, we could all use something nice once in awhile.' The diner bell chimed suddenly. Craig and Mr. Donovan instantly turned there heads towards the door. Craig saw a familiar blond walk into the diner with a green, unevenly buttoned green shirt. 'Tweek...' Craig identified him. Tweek eyed Craig and walked over to him, twitching nervously along the way. His blond hair was soaked and clung to his face.

'Hi, welcome!' Mr. Donovan said. Tweek approached the counter and slid onto the seat on the opposite side of Craig. Mr. Donovan eyed the two boys. 'Are you two friends?' Craig turned towards Tweek, who nodded his head. 'We sure are.' Tweek said coolly. 'I'm sorry, I don't want anything, I just wanted to see Craig.' Tweek added. 'Well, have fun boys. It was nice seeing you, Craig.' 'Likewise.' Craig replied. Mr. Donovan stood up and walked back behind the counter with Craig's dish and the two glasses. An odd silence hung in the air until Mr. Donovan dissapeared again behind the double doors. Craig waited a few seconds, then twisted his body towards Tweek. 'What are you doing here?' Craig asked, irritated. Tweek tilted his head. 'I didn't see you at the playground...I went back to make sure you were OK. I passed by here on the way back and saw you sitting down...I thought I'd say hi.' Craig eyed a light red mark across Tweek's neck, almost hidden from his green collar. 'Tweek...' Craig started.

'What?' Tweek asked, unaware of what Craig was referencing. Craig suddenly had a bad feeling, as if he should avoid asking. 'Uh...sorry, I forgot.' Craig said nervously. He didn't know what had happened last night, but something about Tweek's minor injury seemed eerily familiar. Craig thought he had dreamed about Tweek getting attacked by someone. 'Maybe it's just a coincidence Tweek has a red mark on him...maybe he had that already. He said things are strange when you take heroin...' Craig thought. Tweek tapped his fingers on the counter. 'So...did you like it?' Tweek's eye twitched nervously.

'It was...an experience.' Craig said casually. 'I don't know, Tweek. It was so strange.' Tweek grinned. 'It's one of those things that you can keep trying to describe, but can't exactly describe it. That's what makes getting high so fun.' Craig frowned. Tweek gave Craig a concerned look. 'Are you alright?' Tweek asked. 'It's just...you looked...I don't know...really sad when you were under the effects...I don't mind sharing with you a few more times, but I don't want to put you in a situation where you think it's like an anti-depressant or something.'

'I'm fine.' Craig lied. Tweek gave him an unsure look. 'I know a lot of people say they liked it, and wanted to try more. So I'm just saying, you have to be absolutely sure it's not just for depression. ' Craig felt a slight thump in his chest. He suddenly felt more conscious of his heart beat. Craig's hands started shaking and he started breathing a bit heavier. 'Withdrawals.' Tweek said. 'That's the only thing that sucks.'

Craig's head began to ache. 'Agh...' he complained. He touched his forehead with a shaky hand. Tweek grabbed Craig's wrist and pulled it underneath the counter. Craig felt Tweek place a small plastic bag in his hand. Tweek guided Craig's fingers to squeeze around it. 'For later.' Tweek said. 'If you need a place to shoot up, you can always come over to my house for awhile. It's right next to my parent's coffee shop. Craig stuffed the tiny bag into his wet pocket. 'We'll see.' Craig replied.

Craig suddenly felt like he was being watched, he twisted around and stared out the windows again. The streets were still lifeless. Suddenly, the diner bell chimed and Craig looked over at the door. Craig's heart dropped when he noticed a familiar sight. A girl with a purple hat and long black hair walked in. She was completely dry, despite the rain. Craig saw Wendy avoid eye contact with him as if he wasn't there. Tweek followed Craig's gaze. 'Is something the matter?' Tweek asked. Craig saw Wendy slip into the bar stool next to him where Mr. Donovan had been moments earlier. Wendy placed her purse on the counter and looked around casually. Craig watched her in confusion. 'Wendy?' Craig asked. Tweek gently put a hand on Craig's shoulder. Craig twisted around. 'Craig?' Tweek asked. 'Is something wrong?' Craig huffed. 'Could you give us a minute?'

'What?' Tweek asked. He peered around Craig. 'Sorry, Tweek, I just need a minute.' Tweek raised an eyebrow. 'Uhh...Craig.' Craig became impatient. 'What?' he asked shortly. Tweek pointed to where Wendy had sat. 'There's no one there.' Craig immediately twisted back towards the seat behind him. Wendy had dissapeared completely. Craig glanced all around the diner, and soon realized she had been a hallucination. 'Oh no...' he thought in a panic. 'I'm seeing things, I need more.' Craig tapped his pocket.

Craig laughed awkwardly and turned back to Tweek. 'I'm just messing with you!' Craig tried to lie about his experience. 'I haven't spoken to her since she broke up with me.' Tweek looked at Craig with concern. 'You should go home Craig, get some rest and take a shower. You look really tired. If you need me, I'm sure you'll find me around somewhere...Take care Craig.' Tweek hopped off the bar stool. 'Wait.' Craig blurted. Tweek paused. 'I'll come over later, just let me run home and get some clothes.' Tweek nodded. 'Sounds like a plan, my man.' He punched Tweek lightly on the shoulder. Moments later the bell chimed as Tweek left the building. Craig was all alone again.

Craig became uncomfortably aware of his heartbeat. 'I need to go relax again...' Craig tapped his pocket. Craig thought about going home and lying on his bed in the dark. He imagined how it would feel to take the heroin yet again. Craig had to admit, he thought it would be therapeutic for him. Craig sighed at the thought of heading home.

'Maybe dad isn't home...and maybe mom and sister aren't there either.' he thought. Craig decided he'd go check. If no one was home, he figured he'd take a shower and gather his clothes. Maybe he'd just lock himself in the bathroom and shoot up. Craig decided he'd play it by ear. 'Alright...let's go.' Craig grabbed his hat and placed it on his head yet again. He hopped off the stool and headed for the glass door. He pushed it open and stepped outside, back in the company of the rain. There was a small awning situated above the doorway. Craig waited for a moment underneath it, sheltered from the rain. 'I wonder how many people are watching the rain right now...' Craig pictured Wendy in his mind. Her touch, her voice, her eyes, Craig still loved everything about her. 'I miss her so much...' he felt his eyes start to water.

Craig slowly stepped out from under the awning and returned to the sidewalk. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked slowly, uncaring of getting soaked once more. Craig pictured the small bag inside his pocket. 'Would Wendy care?' Craig thought about how she had left him, he really wondered if she still cared about him or not. Craig's eyes suddenly snapped on something approaching him on the sidewalk.

Craig saw someone moving through the rain. He couldn't make out the details of the person or their face from the thick rain. Craig squinted, trying to adjust his vision. Craig continued walking, and glanced every few seconds to see if he could identify the person. As the distance between them closed, Craig made out dark, black hair on the boy walking. Small drops of rain clung to the ends of the dark hair, and dripped slowly onto the ground. Craig recognized Stan walking with his head down. Something about the way Stan walked made Craig feel an odd sense of familiarity.

Craig felt a strange sense of connection with Stan, even though he had hardly seen or spoken to him lately. 'He's out in the rain too...depressed like I am.' Craig could tell after being depressed for so long, that Stan was truly depressed too. Craig wanted to say something to Stan. He wanted to ask Stan what led him to walking in the rain alone. Maybe he could be someone Craig could talk to. Stan didn't seem to notice Craig at all as the two neared each other. Craig held his head down, similar to Stan.

The rain continued to pelt the two boys. Craig and Stan passed each other without a word. As they passed, Craig noticed him and Stan walked nearly the exact same way. 'He misses someone...just like me...'

A flash of lightning erupted as the two walked away from each other.

Craig's eyes became watery again and tears burst from his eyes. Unseen behind him, Stan cried, too.


	25. KM: Converging Fates: PT 3

_**Author's Note: **Alright, part 3 is out! This chapter isn't as long as some of the more recent ones, but it was a necessary part of the story. I am so, so, so, emphasizing this in bold...**SO** excited for Chapter 26. So question of the day: Do you think Stenny is going to happen? Let me know in a review, I'd love to hear your feedback!_

_***AND HAPPY 100K WORDS!***_

**Author shout out to:**

_FanFiction user **Cster,** for his friendly reviews and allowing me to beta-read his story. Thanks for trusting me! :)_

**Enjoy, fellow South Park Shippers!**

Chapter 25 – Converging Fates - Part 3

**POV: **Kenny McCormick

On the same rainy day, Kenny McCormick watched the rain fall from his bedroom window.

Kenny had squeezed onto the narrow window sill just a few minutes ago. His back rested against the rough wall behind him. He had pulled his legs inward in an attempt to keep warm from the chilly, musty air. He shivered under his orange parka. Kenny's home didn't have any heating or cooling, his parents couldn't afford much more than a few scraps of food. Kenny's stomach grumbled, something he had grown used to. Even though Kenny had grown up with much less than others, and didn't have the luxuries others were given on a daily basis, Kenny always tried to remain positive and grateful for whatever he was given. Even the seemingly smallest things to others, such as friendships, or even a smile was enough to make him happy. He believed he could be happy, even without all the expensive things others owned. Sadly though, Kenny wasn't sure whether or not he was happy with how things were going lately. He was a bit depressed today, the rain was preventing him from venturing out to see Stan.

The idea of running through the rain without an umbrella didn't appeal much to Kenny. On rainy days like today, it wasn't unusual for most South Park residents to stay in the shelter of their dry, warm homes. It was rare for Kenny to do anything outside when the weather wasn't fair. When the circumstances were similar to today, Kenny would mostly spend his time at home sitting on his window sill, and engage himself in deep thought as he felt the nature around him.

'Ugh, come on...It's summer, it's not supposed to rain.' Kenny took in a sharp breath of the crisp, musty air. 'Besides, it makes it such a chore to want to hang around someone..having to run through the rain to see someone...that sucks.' Kenny thought of Stan. He hadn't seen him since their last outing at the beach, where they had watched the fireworks together. 'I wonder how he's feeling today...' Kenny's mind flashed back to their last 'hang out.' Kenny wasn't sure whether or not their last experience would be considered a date.

Kenny couldn't forgot how he had held hands with Stan during the finale of the fireworks festival. Him and Stan were alone together, at their secret hidden spot far along the beach. Kenny remembered how his spirits had lifted from Stan agreeing to his touch. Kenny had never felt happier to feel Stan's fingers slip between his. Sadly, the experience had only lasted for a few minutes. They held hands up until the last of the fireworks exploded across the sky. Stan had told Kenny he was ready to go home, and then released his grip on Kenny's hand. Stan had acted as if nothing between them had happened. Kenny couldn't help but think he wasn't nearly what Kyle was to Stan. The thought created a dull ache in his chest.

It always seemed that no matter what Kenny did with Stan, whether it be to make him smile, laugh, or even hold his hand, Kenny felt Stan was never happy enough with him. Kenny let out a loud sigh. 'I wish things didn't have to be so complicated. Why can't things just go back to the way they were?'

Kenny remembered his original group of friends when he was in fourth grade. Kenny grinned at the memory of how young everyone was back then. Kenny missed the youthfulness of himself, Eric, Stan, and Kyle. They had all been a tight group, and had experienced many things together. As time went on, they all seemed to walk different paths, and slowly distanced from each other. Stan and Kenny were the last members of the group to still hang out together. Kenny missed the days when Kyle was in South Park. He remembered how close Stan and Kyle had been.

'Kyle...' Kenny pictured the red head in his mind. He wondered where Kyle was at this moment, and what he was doing. Kenny found it strange that he hadn't heard anything from Kyle since he left for Sweden. More surprising to Kenny though was the fact that Kyle hadn't spoken to Stan. After all, it had been nearly two years since Kyle left, Kyle seemed like he had just vanished in mid-air, and was not much more than a memory. This next winter would mark two years since Kyle's absence. 'It's like he's dead and gone...' Kenny shuddered, suddenly feeling anxious.

Kenny felt the dark feeling from his dream envelope him yet again. 'No...' Kenny squeezed a hand against his forehead and scrunched his face. 'Go away...' The flashback of the dark shadow in Kenny's dream had unnerved him. Kenny felt as if an invisible force was choking him. He let out a sharp gasp of air, trying to breath. Kenny placed his hands over his chest, his heart was racing. Sweat rolled down his face. 'Kenny, just breath...' he tried to tell himself. He forced himself to take a deep, shaky breath. He exhaled slowly through his nostrils. After what seemed like ages, Kenny's heart slowly returned to a normal beat. He wiped the sweat off his face. 'What's with me lately?'

Since Kenny had the strange nightmare, he had been haunted from recurring thoughts of the dark shadow that had stood above him. The voice in the darkness had sounded familiar, and had chilled Kenny to the bone. He shivered at the thought of who the voice belonged to. 'Stop.' Kenny thought to himself. He let out a few deep breaths. 'You need to quit being so paranoid, you're only going to scare yourself and others...' Kenny tried pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. 'What else can I think about...' He thought desperately for a change of subject. 'I wish the rain would let up so I could see Stan...'

It was late afternoon now, and the skies continued to get darker by the minute, threatening a severe thunderstorm for South Park. The thunderstorm seemed to reflect Kenny's building feelings. He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold them in before he burst with the truth. Kenny wasn't sure how he would feel about pursuing a relationship with Stan. It was true he wanted to, but he felt he should remain a loyal friend to Kyle. 'Does Stan still love him the same way? Or does Stan like me now? Maybe both? I'm not sure...'

Kenny thought about how he had been a loyal friend to Stan in Kyle's absence. Kenny had been there for Stan when Kyle couldn't. The two had grown a unique sort of bond with one another. Sadly, Kenny wondered if the bond was strictly a platonic friendship, and would remain that way forever. Even though Stan had held Kenny's hand, Kenny wasn't sure if that was out of actual love, or if he was comforted by Kenny's touch. Maybe it could have been merely a friendly gesture...

Kenny ruffled his blond hair with both of his hands in frustration. 'Ugh...why does love have to be so complicated?' he thought tiredly. Even though Kenny knew very well he may never hold a place in Stan's heart like Kyle, he couldn't deny one thing: He loved every single thing about Stan. Kenny hated to see Stan so depressed all the time, it bothered him whenever he would see that look in Stan's eyes that hinted he was longing for Kyle. Kenny promised himself he would never let Stan become so depressed he would suffer. He tried so hard be someone important to Stan. He wondered if Stan knew he truly cared about him.

Kenny secretly wished that everything would go back to how it was years ago. He felt it would make life so much easier if Kyle was back in South Park, and the once tight group reformed again. 'If Kyle was here...' Kenny thought. He pictured his bashful, redheaded friend. Kyle had been so smart, and it had been a struggle for Kenny to get through his school without his help. Whenever Stan and Kyle weren't spending time, it wasn't uncommon for Kenny to be gifted with the company of Kyle, sometimes helping Kenny. 'I have a missing friend, and a friend who I may never be good enough for...I'm sure Kyle would want to be here...right?' Kenny felt something in the pit of his stomach, an indescribable feeling of worry.

'It seems like he's just a memory, even though we were so close once.' Kenny thought it was strange. It seemed weird that the world was still turning, and South Park was still thriving with activity, yet Kyle wasn't here. It was eerie for Kenny to think about Kyle being in trouble. His absence had worried Kenny, and he knew Stan was likely worried every waking moment. Kenny wasn't sure why Kyle hadn't spoken to him or Stan in nearly two years, something just didn't seem to fit right.

A few knocks rasped on Kenny's bedroom door. Kenny turned his head. He saw a brown eye peer through his run down door, where a doorknob would have been. 'Kenny?' he heard his brother Kevin sound from behind the door. Kenny sighed. 'Come in.' His brother pushed the door open and stepped into the room. He eyed Kenny with innocent eyes. 'Have you seen my phone?' he asked. Kenny shook his head. 'Nope.'

'Darn it...' his brother sounded. 'I need to text Red...' Kenny pictured the pretty red haired girl at school. Kenny raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Kevin was speaking with Red. 'Text...her?' Kenny asked slowly with a grin. 'Is my older brother in love?' Kenny watched with amusement as his brothers face lit up a bright red color. 'No she just...Uhh...aah...' He froze mid-sentence. 'Well, it's not in here anyway...bye Ken!' His brother ran out of Kenny's room. Kenny giggled, amused at his brothers embarrassment. 'Same brother...so adorable.' Kenny held a warm smile. 'He's growing up too...he finally found himself a special someone...' Kenny's smile slowly faded as he realized he was in his room alone again. 'I wish I had someone here...' Kenny's heart yearned to have love returned to him. Kenny hadn't truly been in love before. He had dated a few different girls throughout school, but his relationships never turned into anything serious. Kenny wondered if this next school year would bring about new love for him. Summer was nearly half-way over, and Kenny hadn't done anything too exciting yet.

Kenny jumped when the dark grey sky rumbled with thunder. A gust of wind picked up, making the tall grass outside his home sway. 'We haven't had a storm like this in awhile...' A few drops of rain lightly tapped Kenny's face from the wind. 'I wonder if Stan is watching the rain...' he badly wanted the presence of his friend right now.

'He has a friendship I've never seen. A romance I've never imagined could be possible...and a loyalty to his best friend...' Kenny stopped his thoughts. 'Could I ever be that person that he could call his BEST friend?' Kenny wondered. 'I could never replace the bond Stan and Kyle had...but could I ever amount to anything close to that? If I'm around him more...would that make any difference? What don't I have that Kyle had?'

Kenny rested an arm across his stomach, and placed a hand over his heart. He felt his heart beat slowly, as if it was slowly dying from not experiencing the love he wanted. 'Like the rain...how much longer can I hold it in before everything comes crashing down?' Kenny wished he could hold Stan's hand right now. Stan's touch had felt warm and gentle, yet Kenny felt his grip was almost lifeless. It made Kenny feel as if he was holding hands with a ghost, someone who wasn't complete.

'If I never tell him...what will happen if Kyle comes back? Will I enjoy seeing the two together again?' Kenny wasn't sure how he would feel if Stan and Kyle reunited. It did warm Kenny to think about Stan being happy. However, Kenny had to admit: he wasn't sure whether or not Kyle would ever come back. 'What if he never comes back?' Kenny picked at the thought. 'Will Stan just be miserable the rest of his life? Would Stan ever come to terms and move on, maybe?'

Kenny often became engaged at the thought of his future. He felt his life was in a low point right now. Only time would reveal where he would end up. Maybe he would end up in a rich house like Token's, though even a house like Stan's would suffice. Stan had several game consoles, video games, dvd's, electronics, a comfy bed...all of which Kenny didn't have, but would like to some day. Stan had actually never came over to Kenny's house except to talk with him or meet him. Kenny wasn't sure if Stan was turned off by the fact Kenny lived in a run down home. 'If Stan was here right now...' Kenny thought. He stared over at his messy bed. His blanket had holes in it from prolonged use. 'All I have to give is my company...so I wouldn't blame him if he wanted to go elsewhere.' Kenny thought sadly. He hugged himself tightly as another cold gust of wind came through his room. Kenny wished he was over at Stan's house, where he had a warm fireplace he used on occasion. Kenny imagined the flames shining against Stan's face as his deep blue eyes shined brightly with emotion.

'I don't know why Kyle hasn't spoken to him...' Kenny thought, concerned. 'Not one e-mail, phone call, or even a letter...' Kenny pictured Stan's eyes yet again. 'Would Kyle want me to ever fill a gap in his heart?' Kenny wondered. 'Would he be mad at me if I tried?' Kenny still valued his friendship with Kyle. He still considered him a good friend, even if he was far away and unheard of for a long time. Kenny's mind flashed back to the last day he had seen Kyle in South Park. It had been almost two years ago, when the original gang met at Stan's house for New Years Eve to celebrate one last time before Kyle left.

Kenny recalled how he had drank that night. He had felt the strong buzz of the alcohol, and he even remembered when him and Kyle were locked together in Stan's bathroom. Kenny had asked Kyle excitedly whether or not him and Stan were a couple. Kenny recalled feeling so happy that Stan and Kyle's feelings were mutual for one another. Kyle and Stan had agreed to not become an official couple due to Kyle leaving, but they seemed to agree that if they were re-united, they would make up for lost time. Kyle had never seemed like the type of person who would intentionally leave someone without another word. Kenny pictured Stan's smiling face when Kyle was still in South Park. 'I've waited...' Soon after Kyle had left, Stan and Kenny had began seeing each other more often.

'And waited...' Kenny pictured the growing friendship between him and Stan. Stan had smiled with some effort from Kenny. The last day of school leading into this summer he had seen Stan's eyes glow with enjoyment. 'I've helped him so much...' Kenny was satisfied at the sight of happiness . 'Yet he doesn't know...' Kenny gripped at his chest, and felt his heart beat slowly against his chest.

'It hurts...' Kenny felt a dull pain in his chest. 'I've helped Stan and Kyle so much...yet I still seem like someone who doesn't fit in with either of them, at least not completely...' Kenny felt his hormones stir, his eyes slowly watered. His conscious spoke to him. 'If you never tell him, how will you ever know how he feels?' Kenny thought carefully for a response. 'I can't.' Kenny spoke with his mind. His conscious spoke again. 'If you tell him now, maybe he'll realize it. Maybe your love for him will make him happy. Maybe he never knew you liked him, so he never thought he'd be in love again.' Kenny debated with himself for a decision.

'If I tell him the truth, I'll know whether or not he feels the same way. I could put an end to all my worry...If he doesn't feel the same way, he'd still be my friend, right?' Kenny thought one more time about Stan's longing eyes. 'I've helped him...' He imagined Stan and Kyle laughing and smiling at each other. 'And given the two of them so much time and love...' Kenny shut his eyes tight. 'I choose...' Kenny remembered when he landed on top of Stan, and their faces were only inches apart. 'I choose...' He remembered his dream, where Stan had placed a mittened hand on Kenny's cheek. 'You'll discover some feelings soon...' Stan's words rang through Kenny's ear.

Kenny's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. Kenny was so deep in thought he became startled at the movement and twitched. He started losing his balance, and fell of the windows sill. He tumbled sideways onto the floor, his breath left him as he landed. 'Damn it...' Kenny huffed out. He quickly scrambled to his knees. His phone had fallen out of his pocket, and was lying face down on the floor nearby. The phone buzzed impatiently. Kenny hurried to pick it up. He gripped it and flipped it over, and felt his heart beat a little faster. The phone displayed the familiar image of Kenny and Stan, meaning Stan was trying to reach him. Kenny gulped. With a deep breath, he hesitantly tapped the screen, accepting the call. His arm shook as he brought the phone to his ear. 'Hello?'

'Hi Ken, it's Stan...' Stan paused for a moment. 'Hey, S-Stan...' Kenny said, a bit awkwardly. Kenny started trailing a finger across his dirty, carpeted floor. Sometimes if he distracted himself he could become less self-concious. 'What's up?' Kenny asked. There was a brief, tense silence. 'Kenny, there's something I need to talk to you about...it's been on my mind for awhile now...' Kenny's heart seemed to freeze. 'Oh?' Kenny asked, becoming increasingly nervous. 'W-What is it?'

He heard Stan sigh. 'Look...I know it's raining. But I need to talk to you about something really, really important.' Kenny's eyes widened. 'Important..?' he thought in surprise. Kenny's mind wandered the possibilities of what Stan would tell him. 'Do you want me to come over?' Kenny asked. 'Yes, I do.' Stan said. 'I don't want to tell you much over the phone, but this is something that is very important that we need to talk about. I really need you right now.' Kenny's heart seemed to rise in his chest. 'He needs me?' Kenny asked in his mind.

Kenny's face must have turned incredibly red. He couldn't tell, but his face felt scalding hot. 'Well...uh...sure.' Kenny squeezed out. 'Great. Thank you Ken. I mean that, I'll see you soon, OK?' Kenny grinned. 'Y-Yeah...I'll see you soon...bye Stan.' Kenny ended the call with a tap of his thumb against his phone. There was a brief period of delayed reaction as Kenny sat dumbfounded on the carpet. His heart was racing with anticipation. The thought of Stan needing Kenny had warmed the blond's heart. 'I'm so glad...' Kenny thought. He gripped the front of his shirt. 'This could be it...'

Kenny stood up with wobbly legs. He slowly stepped back towards window sill where he had been seated moments ago. He zipped up his orange parka and tossed his hood over his head. Kenny gripped the ends of his hood strings and pulled them together. His hood closed around most of his face. He hopped on top of the window sill yet again and hung his legs outside. 'I can't believe I'm doing this...' He pushed himself out into the rainy night. His shoes hit the tall grass beneath him. The grass waved from the rainy winds. Kenny could already feel himself getting soaked. He took off in a sprint for Stan's house.

'I need you, too...'


	26. SM: Five Storms

_**Author's Note:** Ok, I've waited a LONG time to type this chapter out. This chapter marks the longest chapter to date (9.2k words). I hope you'll excuse the length, but the content should leave you excited and satisfied. This chapter was CRAZY to go over, re-do, re-edit, etc. Things are about to get so good, I hope you're all excited, because I'm excited!_

**_Author Shout out To..._**

_FanFiction user **DatLittleStar. **Thank you for being one of my earliest dedicated viewers. Your reviews make me smile! :)_

Chapter 26 – Five Storms

**POV: **Stan Marsh

'I know we'll see each other again, I know we will.'

Stan would never forget the words he uttered to Kyle so long ago...

'Stan, if I come back...would you be my boyfriend?'

And Kyle's question would remain in Stan's heart forever.

**...**

On the same rainy day, Stan was under a deep sleep.

He slept with a hand over his chest, his breathing was gentle and calm as he slipped into unconsciousness. Sleep was the only thing that offered Stan an escape from reality. It was often that his dreams would involve re-living past memories, Kyle was usually among them. His dreams of Kyle became more frequent with the passing days. It was in this other 'world' that Stan could express his innermost feelings, and re-live what had been good days for him. 'Your last few days here...I remember them well...I never forgot the time I spent with you...you made me love you, something I realized too late. I'm loyal to you, and I'll never abandon my promise.' Stan thought subconsciously. Stan's mind was full of darkness, until his subconscious began to develop a realistic dream, making him re-live his past memories.

In the blink of an eye, Stan found himself standing inside a familiar room. He recognized it as the school's computer lab. The light humming of the computers were the only sound Stan heard here. Stan's feet were pressed firmly against the carpet beneath him. He was staring down at his red poof ball hat, tinted slightly by the orange glow of the setting sun outside. Stan remembered the day from long ago, when him and Kyle had stayed after school together. Stan remembered him and Kyle had been assigned partners for an essay in Mr. Garrison's class. The two had decided to do a report on medieval times, and Kyle had wanted to stay after school so the two could have a longer weekend, meaning more time they could spend with one another. Kyle was so smart, Stan greatly admired his dedication to his schoolwork. 'We were just doing a report, but that day turned into much more. I remember my question to you...'

'Do you think I look better without my hat?' Stan asked bashfully. His face turned red with embarrassment, and he stared nervously down at his hat, held gently between his fingers. After a tense silence, Stan raised his head to meet the familiar green eyes of his long lost friend. The window blinds caused thin, shadowy stripes to form across Kyle's face. 'It's him, he's here again.' Stan's question had made Kyle's face blush red with surprise. Stan wasn't sure exactly why he had asked Kyle such a strange question, but he knew in the back of his mind he was slowly falling for him. Something in his heart changed towards Kyle that fateful day. 'And later that night I realized just how much I wanted you...'

The scene changed to that same dark, snowy evening. Stan and Kyle had fallen asleep together on Stan's leather couch. Stan could have sworn he felt Kyle's warm, gentle breath behind his head, and his warm body encompassing him as Stan was sleeping. Stan's eyes flicked open to the dark living room inside his home. He was lying across his couch, a bit dazed from just waking up. He suddenly felt the emptiness around him. His home was dead silent, and the snow fell outside in the dark night without even the slightest noise. Stan remembered the feeling of loneliness that overtook him when he had awoken to find Kyle gone. 'Kyle?' Stan asked through the dark house. Stan's family were out of town for that weekend, and Stan had been looking forward to an entire weekend with Kyle. This was the only time he hadn't spent with Kyle when the two were able to do so. It was also the first time he realized how much he wanted Kyle in his life. Stan felt a pang of sadness sitting in his dark, empty home without the presence of Kyle. Sparky was in the other room snoozing silently, but the pooch did little to satisfy what Stan wanted. He felt colder, and incomplete without Kyle around him. Stan hugged his arms across his chest, chilly. 'I miss his touch already...' he had thought at the time. Stan wished he could have remained in a deep sleep with Kyle forever, and drift into an eternal happiness with him. 'The next time we saw each other, we knew our feelings...'

Stan suddenly found himself standing shirtless in the school pool. The warm waters lapped around his upper body. just below his shoulders. The snowflakes fell outside, ominous and quiet. On this night, Kyle had surprised Stan by finding passage into the school. Kyle had guided Stan down into a secret hatch that led to the boiler room, and invited Stan to swim with him for the night. Stan would never forget the moment when they were in the dark locker room together, and Stan felt an odd sense of nervous anticipation. At the time, his heart was growing for Kyle, and he was secretly falling for him every passing second. The two had swam together in the smooth, soothing waters for nearly an hour. Stan felt this night was an iconic one in his life. It was their first and only night together before Stan knew Kyle was leaving. In front of Stan, Kyle was sobbing as the waters lapped around his neck. Red streaks from his tears lined his face, and his cheeks were red and hot.

'I can't go...' Kyle had choked out. Stan remembered how he had felt at Kyle's confession of leaving South Park to move far away. Stan felt as if his very life was being torn away from him. Seeing Kyle's tears, his red hair, and his wet body invited Stan to approach him, almost as if he was hypnotized by love. Stan's white palms rested against Kyle's smooth, clear shoulders. Stan looked down at Kyle's closed eyes, he couldn't bear the sight of his friend crying in front of him. 'Kyle...' Stan said. Kyle panted heavily and looked up at Stan with teary eyes, more streamed down his face. Stan knew in this instant that he had to let Kyle know the truth. Stan leaned his lips slowly towards Kyle. Stan felt Kyle's tender lips again, something he had wanted to feel again more than anything in the real world. The two boys closed their eyes, and melted into the moment together. Their wet faces, hot cheeks, tender lips, and gentle touch on one another was something that expressed their love for each other. Words didn't have to be spoken for the two to realize their mutual affection. Stan and Kyle fell underwater together, and shared a wet kiss. 'It wasn't long after that...that I saw you for the last time...' The worst part of Stan's dream was approaching. Re-living the final night with Kyle was were his dreams usually ended, just like him and Kyle's togetherness on that same, cold night.

In the blink of an eye Stan found himself in his snowy back yard with Kyle. They both stood behind Stan's swing set, where the two had shared so many experiences, memories, and stories with each other since their earliest days together. Stan and Kyle held hands and carved their symbolic promise onto the metal pole behind Stan's swing set. Stan and Kyle had carved a heart together into the pole, a white scratch seemed to glimmer slightly under the moonlight. 'We have to write 'Style.' Stan had said. In the waking world, a tear burst from under Stan's closed eyes. 'It was our silent promise to each other, that we would love each other, no matter where we ended up. We were split apart soon after that, and I still hold on to that promise to this day. I would never believe you'd betray me, I still trust you, even if you are seemingly dead and gone.'

Stan and Kyle seemed to teleport to the center of Stan's back yard. The snow fell around the two as they gazed into each others eyes. They were reading each others raw emotion. 'I was trying so hard not to cry. I knew I'd miss him so much...' Stan thought. Stan had forced a weak smile. 'Happy New Year, Kyle.' Kyle tilted his head, his green eyes shook with sadness. 'And Happy New Year to you, Stan...' The two shared a moment of silence, hoping the world would end, so long as they were together in the end. Stan and Kyle stepped towards each other. Stan threw his arms around Kyle's waist, and Kyle locked his hands behind Stan's neck. Stan could almost truly feel Kyle's warm body, his gentle touch, and his precious lips as they exchanged their final kiss. 'I promise I'll see you again...' Stan had promised silently as he worked with Kyle's lips. Stan and Kyle embraced tightly in the coldness. Their final day was so memorable, yet so depressing. They shared a long kiss, and exchanged tongues. Stan remembered the taste of wine on Kyle's tongue. They knew it would be the final time before they were separated. It was usually here that Stan's dream would end. However, in an instant, he suddenly found himself in a long forgotten memory.

Stan found himself standing on his small, wobbly legs. The cool autumn air made his black locks sway slightly in the wind. The orange glow of the setting sun brightened his face as he stared at a boy in front of him with a hard look. He was merely a first grader in this memory, yet he was confident in his abilities to be strong. The boy he stared at was someone he hadn't thought of in years, someone he dared not think about often. He couldn't remember his name, but the boy in front of him had a look of malice in his eyes. The school playground sat far behind the boy that stood in front of Stan, Stan's back was towards a brick wall, and his enemy stood in front of him with two walls on either side of him, waiting for an opportune moment to cut Stan off if he attempted to run. Stan was at a part of the school where students seldom went to, but he had known he would find Kyle here. The boy with dark eyes in front of him grinned smugly at Stan. Stan felt a small stream of blood trickle down from under his hair along the side of his face. Stan's cheek and arms were covered with multiple bruises, and his body stung in a few places from being scratched or cut. The boy in front of Stan stared at back at him with a hateful, smug look in his eyes. 'Who do you think you are?' he asked. 'You must think you're some big hero?'

Stan tried his best not to let his eyes water from the pain. He couldn't afford to cry here, not when he had to protect Kyle. Stan felt his young legs shaking in fear, but he did his best to stand strong and determined. Behind him, Kyle clutched a bloodied nose in his hand. 'Stan, why are you doing this? Don't fight for me.' Stan slowly approached the boy in front of him, who was watching him carefully. Stan gripped his aching shoulder with one hand as he stumbled forward. 'Stan.' Kyle's voice sounded weakly behind him. Stan turned his head back to Kyle. Stan smiled down at him, even though he was bloody, achy, and beaten. Kyle's eyes shined with fear and hope. He removed his hand from his bloody nose. 'Why? Why are you doing this for me?' Kyle squeaked out. 'Because...' Stan said. He clutched a fist in his other hand. 'You're my best friend, and always will be.' Stan's vision began to go dark as the world quickly became shrouded in black. The world quickly enveloped in darkness, and Stan was once again in the familiar, dark, and mysterious world. In front of Stan, colorful snowflakes fell around a swing set identical to the one in his backyard. It was barely illuminated in the darkness by two iron street lamps, their candles struggled to stay lit from the bitter cold winds. Stan jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He swung himself around and met the green eyes of Kyle in front of him. Stan froze.

Kyle rested his mittened hand on Stan's cheek, which was red from the cold. Kyle's eyes were full of concern and worry. 'Stan, I'm here to warn you.' Stan reached up and grabbed Kyle's mittened hand in his own. He gripped Kyle's hand tightly. Stan lowered their hands down in front of them. 'Warn me about what?' Kyle gave Stan a serious, grim look. 'You're life is about to change, very soon. You may not realize it yet, but your decisions in the future are going to affect people more than you could ever imagine. I can't tell you everything, but you're going to soon be challenged in ways you could never have imagined. There are going to be five storms in time.' Stan tilted his head. 'Five storms? What are you talking about?' Kyle spoke slow and carefully. 'There are five storms, challenges that you will face in time. You need to know blood will be shed each storm, but it lies up to you and those around you to decide who's blood that will be. The first storm is going to challenge your determination. The second will challenge your strength. The third will challenge your love. For the fourth, your bonds with those around you will be tested. For the fifth, you'll face something that will change the destinies of everyone around you, as well as decide your own. I warn you, if you wish to do great things, you must survive each storm. You are one of the most important people, watch out for others, and everything will work out OK.'

Stan stared at Kyle with an incredibly confused look. 'What are you talking about?' Stan squeezed Kyle's hand a bit tighter. Kyle leaned forward and stopped his face just inches from Stan's. Stan's mouth quivered as Kyle's warm breath blew against his lower lip. 'I'm surprised you haven't discovered something yet.' Kyle said, amused. 'What?' Stan asked with curiosity. Kyle leaned in even closer towards Stan's lips. Kyle's lips moved, just a mere fraction apart from Stan's. 'Someone in your life is closer to you than you think.' Stan tilted his head. He believed Kyle, but was unsure of what everything was about. 'Kyle, I'm not understanding. Kyle's eyes changed into a sympathetic stare. 'You will in time. I have one more thing to show you.'

Stan couldn't resist Kyle's lips any longer. He had to touch Kyle's lips again before he dissapeared. All of the light in this world vanished in an instant, and Stan moved his face forward into cold nothingness. Kyle had vanished into thin air, Stan no longer felt his grip around Kyle's palm. 'Kyle?' Stan asked in a worried panic. 'Oh no...' he thought worriedly. 'Kyle? Where are you?' His panic overtook him, and he screamed for his friend. 'Kyle?!' Stan suddenly no longer felt the bitter cold winds eat at him. His body slowly warmed, and he felt a strange world open up before him. In the darkness, Stan could tell the surface under his feet seemed to change into something softer, like thick carpet. Above his head, thin white lights shone through some holes in the ceiling above Stan. There were gaps of black above his head between the dim lights. The ceiling appeared to be destroyed by some heavy, brute force. Stan moved his feet slightly underneath him, and he felt himself kick something hard, like a rock. Whatever it was, it didn't budge. Abruptly, the dim white lights seemed to get just a shade brighter. The light slowly illuminated the room in a thin layer of faint light. Stan slowly made out the details of the room he was in.

Beneath his feet, Stan was standing on a thin, long stretch of carpet. The middle of the carpet was a dark blue color, and yellow strips formed along the edges. From where he was standing, Stan looked straight ahead to find a large gap at the end of the carpet. He realized it was in the shape of large doorway. The doorway was wide, and it rose up nearly half-way to the ceiling. It formed a pointy end at its top, high above the floor. Through the empty doorway, Stan stared out into a city seemingly torn apart. Smoke rose from destroyed brick buildings, and this room was certainly damaged as well. Rocks and debris lay strewn all over the room. 'It's as if a giant war just happened.' This was the first time Stan had ever been in this world. It was unfamiliar. While dark, the lifelessness of it all seemed to make Stan unafraid of venturing through it. Stan saw several marble columns rise in the large room. Several balconies were in place among the upper floors. 'It's an audience chamber.' Stan figured from the fancy designs. Stan stared at the carpet underneath him, and slowly turned around, trying to see what lie at the other end. His eyes remained the same size, yet his mind filled with curiosity as he followed the carpet with his eyes. As his eyes trailed the carpet along the floor, Stan noticed it was torn, and fallen ash was littered over it, covering it in sticky blackness. The carpet stopped at the base of several marble stairs. Stan figured there were about thirty steps rising high up onto a large platform. Centered atop the stairs near the back wall, a beautiful throne sat unoccupied. Beautiful stained glass windows high on the back wall were illuminating dim light. Various colors of all sorts shined in a circle at the base of the throne.

Stan trekked carefully along the carpet towards the beautiful throne in curiosity. Its armrests were golden, but some fallen ash covered it, covering bits of the beautiful metal with darkness. It's cushion and backrest were a deep, dark blue color. The throne still remained in perfect condition, regardless of the bits of ash that covered it. There were no scratches, tears, or pieces missing from it. 'It's beautiful...' Stan thought. He walked past several stones and debris along his way. He eyed the throne with curiosity.

Stan paused at the bottom of the steps, and gazed up at the throne. He ascended the stairs slowly. His shoes echoed loudly throughout the dead silent world. His eyes were fixated on the beautiful sight in front of him. Suddenly, the beautiful multicolored snowflakes fell around the throne, the same ones Stan had seen in the other, darker world. Stan stepped up onto the large platform. The throne was just a few yards in front of him. Stan seemed to move as slowly as possible as he approached it. Something about this world was filling him with wonder.

With every step Stan felt a strong feeling of anticipation wash over him, as if he'd expected to be here. The throne seemed to silently beckon him, inviting him to approach and sit upon it. Stan stopped just in front of the beautiful chair. He slowly extended a hand over the golden arm rest. The snow falling around the chair was so beautiful. For some reason, its beauty made Stan re-consider touching it. He didn't want to taint its beauty. He pulled his hand back and gazed at it in wonder. 'I can't touch it.' he thought. 'It's too beautiful.' Stan glanced at it one last time and turned his back. Stan walked back towards the steps, and descended them slowly. He looked through the large gap at the other end of the room out into the destroyed city. 'What is this all about?' Stan was curious, yet greatly confused of everything that had happened recently. He had usually never journeyed to another strange place when he dreamed of Kyle, not even the distantly familiar world of darkness. Tonight was an exception for Stan's dreams. It was certainly an unusual experience, but Stan was absorbing everything he had witnessed. 'Is Kyle telling me something?' he wondered.

Stan's feet padded across the carpet again. He walked along it towards the doorway. The destroyed city again filled his eyes. It was strange. While the world was destroyed, it was oddly beautiful in a way. It's silence made it seem lifeless and preserved. Stan wanted to explore this world some more, to find answers, perhaps even Kyle. Stan tried to remember every detail in the room as he padded along. He eventually stepped through the pointed doorway and out into the ruined city.

Around Stan, countless brick buildings were badly damaged, or obliterated with nothing left but rocks. Dark, black smoke rose out of some. The city smelled like blood, yet there were no people here. Stan saw behind several buildings in front of him. A large clock stood untainted high in the sky. There were no bricks missing, or smoke coming from it. It was the only piece of architecture that still remained intact. It was a beautiful sight among all this damage and destruction. Stan stepped across the cobblestone courtyard towards it. There seemed to be no street that led directly to the tower. Stan squeezed between two tall brick buildings and trekked down a dirty alleyway. Bricks from the surface below were missing in some places. Large cracks spread across some of the stones. Stan gazed up at the destroyed buildings on either side of him as he pressed for the tower. 'What happened here?'

The cobblestone streets were deserted as Stan took several minutes travelling through them. There seemed to be no 'real' light in this city. Only the dim, gray, lifeless sky enveloped this city. There was no sun, and no moon, only a dim gray sky to light the way. Stan walked through the streets alone. He wished he had Kyle with him at this moment. Perhaps Kyle would know where to go. Stan squeezed down several alleys in an attempt to reach the clock tower. Little by little, he neared it. Stan finally squeezed between two three story buildings. He passed a dumpster covered in black ash and a tipped over trashcan with litter strewn all over. Stan saw the clock tower directly ahead of him from the narrow alleyway. At the base of the tower there were beautifully painted stained glass windows sitting atop large, wooden doors. Everything about the clock tower was in perfect condition, everything else was in ruins. 'Why only here?' Stan wondered.

Stan protruded from the alleyway and analyzed his surroundings. The clock tower was situated in the middle of a giant, rounded cobblestone courtyard. Several multi-sized buildings sat around the clock tower in a large circle. It was strange though, none of the buildings had windows on them from this side. It was as if no one had ever wanted a nice view of the clock tower. Only plain brick walls of multiple sizes sat around the tower. The large clock overhead clunked as its big hand thumped over to the next minute. Stan read the clock as 11:55. 'Is it morning, or night?' Stan wasn't sure on the answer. This world was very disorienting, and gave no hint of anything real.

Stan gazed upwards at the clock tower. 'Is this a vision, maybe a warning? Is this something Kyle is trying to show me?' Stan wondered. Stan's eyes fixated on the double doors at the base of the large tower. He walked across the lifeless courtyard. His shoes lightly clopped against the stone beneath him. He arrived at the doors and stood under the tower for a moment. He raised his head and looked straight up past the countless bricks. The tower loomed dimly over his head, it made Stan a little dizzy looking at it. He pushed the doors open and stepped into the tower.

The bottom floor was nothing but bricks stacked together to form large walls that rose as high up as Stan could see. In the center of the ceiling, a large brass bell hung high above. Staircases formed along the edges of the wall, rising up in a square pattern. Black handrails were planted in the marble steps for protection. Stan headed for the base of the steps and grabbed the cool rail in his hand. He slowly ascended upwards into the heights of the tower. His legs soon became tired from all the walking. He panted as he neared the top.

High above him as he walked, the tower bell suddenly let out a loud dong. Its vibrating sound made the whole tower rumble slightly. As he rose high into the tower, the bell continued to slowly toll up to twelve chimes. By the time Stan had reached the top, the bell had finally stopped tolling. A narrow stone thresh hold led out to the high edges of the tower. A strip of bricks was sat underneath the enormous clock in a square pattern. Stan stepped cautiously to the edge of the walkway. A light, cool breeze came through the city. Stan's locks blew in the wind. For as far as he could see, there was nothing but destruction across the city. Far in the distance, plains and mountains seemed to be dark and lifeless. All the nature had seemed to vanish, too, Stan realized. It was an incredible view from high up. Even through all the destruction, the world had a strange prettiness about it.

Stan walked carefully along the high ledge, he wanted to see the other side of the tower, and what lie beyond it. Stan carefully picked his away around the square walkway. He stayed close to the wall, he had always been a bit fearful of heights. The moment he approached the back ledge of the tower, Stan could see gray waters far in front of him. As far as he could see, the dim, calm waters stretched across far into the distance as far as he could see. Behind the few stone buildings on this side of the tower, the ground had tilted downwards towards a large harbor. Smaller ships and boats bobbed near the docks. Far in the distance, Stan saw wooden ships that riddled with holes. Some ships had their sails were ripped, and were collapsed sideways on the water. Other ships were clearly broken in half and lie among the shallow water. Smoke rose from what must have been nearly five hundred ships, spread all across the enormous body of water. It was a large graveyard for the broken ships. The bell chimed loudly behind Stan once more. His heart froze at the sound of footsteps that came immediately after the sound stopped.

Stan's heart seemed to freeze as he heard the light clopping of footsteps coming along the edge of the tower. Stan was filled with nervousness and fear, until he had heard the first sound of another thing, he was unafraid. The ominous noise chilled him to the bone, making Stan paralyzed in fear. He couldn't move, no matter how much he told himself he should, or he had to. Stan badly wanted to scream and run away, he felt as if death itself was approaching. He sighed in relief as he saw Kyle step out into view at the corner. Kyle eyed Stan with a plain, distant look. Kyle slowly set a pace for Stan. As his Jewish friend walked, red liquid welled at his eyes, and erupted. The dark blood streamed down his face. Stan once again became frozen in fear.

As Kyle walked, the droplets dripped onto the stone beneath his feet, painting them a disturbing red color. Stan wanted to ensure Kyle was OK, yet the look in his eyes made him to frightened to speak. Stan felt as if this wasn't the 'real' Kyle standing in front of him. Kyle stopped a few feet in front of Stan and turned his body towards the ocean. 'I still love you.' Stan thought. Stan wanted to speak his thoughts, but his lips wouldn't move. Stan tried saying Kyle's name, but he just couldn't find the courage to speak. Kyle turned back to Stan. 'You may not realize it, but you may cause a storm yourself.' Kyle reached both of his hands up to his cheeks and tapped his fingertips of his index fingers against the streaming blood. Kyle turned towards Stan and took a few steps towards him. Kyle slowly reached his bloody fingers towards both sides of Stan's face. Stan wanted to scream as Kyle touched his cheeks with a finger on each side. Kyle smeared a small streak of red blood aross Stan's cheeks. 'Your legend will begin soon, it's up to you to see who's blood falls.' Kyle stepped to the edge of the stone pathway, and spread his arms far across him. Stan gazed down at the enormous drop to the hard ground in horror. 'Try and be free.' Kyle said. Stan watched in utter horror as Kyle leaned forward and fell through the air towards the ground. Stan tried to scream for Kyle. 'Come on...say his name...Kyle...Kyle...' Stan tried working his thoughts to bring himself energy. He felt his deepest willpower, and felt energy slowly rise in his chest. Kyle's body neared the ground, approaching sure death. 'Kyle!' Stan yelled, but it was too later. His friend slammed into the hard ground. His green hat lay beside him. A blood puddle welled underneath his body and red hair. Stan felt his body move again. He dropped to his knees, and peered over the edge in shock. Kyle was dead. Every horrible thing Stan had ever witnessed in his life didn't compare to the sight of this. Stan lost his mind, and screamed.

'Kyle!' Stan bolted upright in his bed. He held his soft Terrance and Phillip bed covers near his chest. His heart pounded hard against his rib cage, and his face was moist with sweat and burning hot. Stan panted heavily from the shock. He tried his best to catch his breath. He breathed slowly through his nostrils, trying to slow his heartbeat. 'It's just a dream...' Stan tried to tell himself. He let his bed covers drop and held his hands above his lap. He massaged his palms gently as he tried to catch his breath. 'Just a dream...Just a dream...' He forced himself to breath slowly. His body slowly became filled with fresh air. In a few minutes, his heartbeat had slowed down significantly. Stan sighed heavily, relieved he was no longer fearful or anxious.

Stan's deep blue eyes scanned his dark bedroom. The rain outside pattered against his bedroom window relentlessly. Drops formed against the glass, and trickled down slowly. Stan watched the drops form together, and race faster down the window. The droplets eventually dissapeared, only to be replaced by more raindrops. It reminded Stan of his life. Long ago, he had been with Kyle, but after his best friend left, people continued to live on, without Kyle. South Park was still filled with life: the world hadn't stopped, and people still breathed and smiled, and truly enjoyed themselves. 'I miss him...' Stan thought sadly. He had been plagued by nightmares and memories of Kyle every night for the past few weeks. It wasn't rare for Stan to wake up in sadness or fright from his frequent dreams. Stan felt lonely sitting in his bedroom alone, it reminded him of the night him and Kyle had fallen asleep together. Stan's parents and sister had left for the weekend to go on a hike outside of town. Stan wondered if the rain would reach them, too. 'I wonder if Kyle is having rain, too...' Stan trailed off into a deep silence. He gazed over at his alarm clock, sitting in front of his lamp atop his nightstand. The digital red letters read '5:37 P.M' across the screen. Stan pinched his nose in frustration. 'Great, now I'll have trouble sleeping tonight.' Stan didn't even feel refreshed from his brief sleep, he figured he should try to wake up a bit.

'Maybe I could go out for a bit...I'm sure the rain would wake me up.' Stan was already in the same clothes he had gone to bed in earlier this morning. His jeans and light blue T-shirt had became his new pajamas. Stan typically didn't know when he would be able to sleep. If he was tired, he normally wouldn't trouble himself to change into other clothes, so long as he could savor the memories of Kyle. Most of the time he would just collapse onto his bed without another thought. He had been up all night and most of this morning, he couldn't sleep from his growing worry of Kyle. His exhaustion had slowly caught up to him, and Stan had drifted into a short, deep sleep. Now he was awake, yet he still felt groggy.

Stan flung his covers across the bed, exposing his feet, still wrapped in warm, white socks. He swung his feet to the edge of his bed and sat against the soft mattress. He rested his elbows on his knees, and brought his head down to his hands. He wiped his moist hands along his face, trying to get his blood flowing. Stan slapped his hands against his knees, and pushed against his feet to stand up. He rose and stretched his arms high above his head. He twisted his body, trying to loosen his muscles. Stan huffed and walked out of his bedroom into the hallway. He soon trotted down the wooden stairs and arrived at the front door. The house was filled with the rhythmic sound of the rain falling overhead. Stan approached his shoes and stuffed his feet inside them, slowly working them on. He knelt down to tie them securely. Stan stood back up and grabbed his brown jacket from the nearby coat rack, and swung it around his shoulders. He opened the door into the rainy night, and stepped outside into the chill, late afternoon shower. The cold rain started splattering against his face, and soaked his clothes. Stan stuffed his hands in his pockets and trudged out into the rain.

Stan wandered aimlessly for what he felt was a long time. He allowed the rain to soak his body, uncaring of anything else. His mind was so fixated on Kyle and the bad dream he had experienced moments ago. 'That was so weird.' Stan thought. 'My mind sure has a strange imagination.' Stan had to admit, his mind had changed a bit since Kyle had left. He was slightly depressed, he felt his best friend was neglecting him, yet Stan still hoped every day for his return. He wanted to ask Kyle how his new home was, how the food was, anything to catch up with him, and have everything return to normal again. 'Who knows if that'll ever happen...' his hope was slowly fading with every passing day. 'It's like he's dead and gone...' Stan shuddered at the thought of Kyle dead in his dream. 'I'm sure he's alive and well.' Stan thought, though in the back of his mind his worry grew rapidly.

Stan had kept his promise to stay loyal and loving to Kyle. He hadn't allowed his heart to open up to anyone else. Stan had to admit, he was very grateful for Kenny's effort. Perhaps if Stan received some sort of closure, Kenny could stop troubling himself to make Stan happy. Kenny had shown Stan a constant, loyal friendship even though he was around Kyle much more in the earlier years. Kenny had been someone Stan could talk to and be around, he helped him forget the pain of Kyle's absence. 'I could never thank him enough...' Stan thought. 'He deserves love, I know he'll find it some day.'

The rain did little to make Stan feel more energetic. If anything, the cold wetness had tired him even more. His depressed thoughts were weighing him down, they had been. Stan hadn't been as energized lately, and his mind seemed dull and lazy quite often. 'I hate feeling this way.' It was true, Stan wished he could feel better than he was at this very moment, he knew he wasn't happy. He stared down at the sidewalk as he continued walking. Small puddles formed among the concrete. Sound waves echoed across them. Stan had hoped the rain would distract his mind and body, but his recent dream kept returning to him. 'I can't get him out of my head.' Stan knew he'd never forget Kyle, no matter what.

Stan gazed up and saw someone with a dark blue hat walking towards him, down the sidewalk in the rain. Stan lowered his head in sadness. 'It's not Kyle...' he thought, perhaps a bit bitterly. Stan pushed his hands further into his pockets and pushed himself forward. He didn't bother to examine who it was he was nearing. 'I miss Kyle...every day, so much...' Stan had passed by Craig, unknown to him. A flash of lightning lit up as the two passed each other, Stan's eyes watered, and a tear streamed down his face. 'Why can't I enjoy the rain with you?' Stan thought. Behind him, Craig cried too.

…

Stan had arrived back home what seemed to him like an half an hour later. He stepped through his front door back into his house. His clothes were dripping from the moisture that clung to him like a wet towel. Stan closed the door behind him, shutting off the cold winds from entering. Stan stared across his house. His blue eyes saw through glass slider door in his kitchen. On the other side, in Stan's backyard, the swing set that had appeared in his dreams sat out in the unforgiving rain. The wind lightly made one of the seats sway, making the metal chain creak slightly. Rain splattered against the shining metal and trailed down it. Stan marched across the house in his soaked shoes into the kitchen. He unlocked the slider door, and slid it open. He stepped out into the cool air and once again became pelted with heavy rain.

Stan approached the swing set. He extended a hand to one of the metal poles stabbed into the ground. He ran a bare hand over its cool metal surface. Stan walked past the side of the swing to the back-left pole, and eyed the shining metal. His eyes locked on the familiar, unforgettable symbol of his past. Just where he and Kyle had carved so long ago, white scratches formed the shape of a heart, etched firmly into the metal. In the middle of the heart, the word 'Style' was carved across it. 'This was where I last held your hands.' Stan felt strange from staring at it. So many memories came from his backyard. Stan and Kyle used to swing together since their earliest days. The carved heart was one of the last thing Stan and Kyle had ever done together. Stan reached out a wet hand and placed his palm over the heart. He stood there silently, digesting the moment. Stan was trying to absorb something Kyle had touched before. 'Will we ever carve another?.' Stan lifted his hand off the pole tiredly and headed back for his house. 'I need to shower...' he was glad when he stepped back into the warm shelter of his home.

Stan kicked off his shoes at the front door and forced himself upstairs in his soaking clothes. He gathered some warm, soft pajamas from his dresser and padded into his bathroom. The tile was slippery and cool against his wet feet. Stan locked the door behind him and knelt down to the wooden cabinet underneath his sink. Stan pulled the wooden door open with the smallest creak and placed his clothes inside. Next to his clothes, dry, fuzzy towels were stacked neatly. Stan grabbed one and tossed it near the base of the shower. He began stripping down. He removed his shirt, and stared in the mirror for a moment at his blue eyes. Stan bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure what to think of his sad blue eyes, he only wished they would change to how they once were.

The warm water of the shower felt wonderful against Stan's body. All of the aching from the cold wetness was soothed away, and the heat did wonders to make him feel more awake. Steam rose from the hot water, and drifted throughout the bathroom. Stan's thoughts wandered as he melted into the warm water. He wished he could become wet with Kyle again. Stan grinned at the thought of their young, naked bodies. When the two were very young, they used to bathe together. Stan would never forget the small fun they had just from splashing around in the water together. Stan chuckled a bit. 'Even then, we did everything together...'

Before long Stan ceased the steaming water and flung open the shower curtain. He stepped out of the shower onto a smooth rubber bathmat. Next to it, the fuzzy dark blue towel lie, waiting to be used. Stan reached down and groped it. He flung it out, and began rubbing down his body. He was so glad to feel clean again. When he had dried off, he slipped back into his clothes and returned to the darkness in his room. The sky outside seemed to have darkened even more so than before.

Stan reached the side of his bed. He huffed and collapsed on top of it and pulled a pillow towards him. He held it tightly against his chest, and stared at the empty space next to him. 'I wish I could share again.' Stan thought. He thought about how Wendy had dumped him a very long time ago. Wendy had told Stan to tell everyone their agreement to end their relationship was mutual. Stan had agreed, because he wanted to still see her happy. Yet Wendy hadn't even gave Stan an exact reason for leaving him, Stan was still in wonder as to why she no longer loved him to do this day. He had deeply loved her once, but that soon changed when she betrayed him. Stan had opened up his heart to Kyle instead, because of his kindness and honesty. Kyle was gone now too, though. Stan's heart just wasn't being fulfilled with the love he wanted. He wondered if he would ever be in love again, and if his life would even involve Kyle in it.

'All the Broflovski's seemed to just vanish.' Stan thought. 'My parents and none of Kyle's other friends heard from him or his family. Not me, not Kenny...not Cartman...' Stan paused to re-think of the past. He rolled over to the opposite side of the bed. He eyed his nightstand, where the alarm clock was still lit up on top of it. 'Times have changed...' Stan thought. He scooted over to the edge of the bed and sat up. He pulled out the drawer of his nightstand and rummaged through it. Stan couldn't see well, so he quickly turned on the small lamp just above the nightstand. Light shined brightly throughout a small part of his room. Stan finally found what he was looking for: an old picture from long ago. Stan pulled out a wooden picture frame and flipped it over. He held the familiar image between his knees. Nostalgia filled his mind as he remembered the day the picture was taken.

The picture shown the four boys in their original group. The four boys were only in kindergarten at the time. They sat on top of a wooden bench, the one at Stark's pond, with their arms extended around each other. From the left of the bench Cartman had an arm around Kyle's neck in a headlock. Cartman had giggled the moment that picture was taken. Kyle gave a big smile under his arms. Next to Kyle, Stan had another arm around Kyle's back, and was leaning into his friend. Kenny sat next to Stan, and hugged his arm tightly. Kenny's legs extended across the laps of Stan and Kyle. The blond appeared to be laughing hysterically. Stan grinned. 'Same old Kenny, so excited.'

Stan saw the little ice skates on everyone's feet. The day this picture was taken, they had all gone skating together for the first time. The four experienced a first in their lives, together as best friends. Stan would never forget the bond they had all shared with each other. 'I wish things were like that today...' Everyone in the group seemed to have distanced themselves a bit. Stan and Kenny were the only members of the group that still hung out together, but it still wasn't the same. The original four just had a unique chemistry with each other.

Stan traced a finger along Kyle's young body. Stan's eyes fixed on his Jewish friend's smile. 'He was so happy...' Stan thought. He darted his eyes to his younger self, smiling brightly in the sunshine. 'I was happier, too...' Stan thought with a pang of sadness. Stan remembered Sheila had taken the same photograph. He missed all of the Broflovski's, too.

Stan missed Sheila and her Jersey accent. She had been a strict woman, but still loved Stan like another son. Gerald was a hard working man, Stan hadn't seen him as much, but he knew he was always kind to Stan when he would see him. Gerald was very smart, too. That was something that shined as a trait in Kyle. Gerald would tell Stan all sorts of interesting facts, sometimes to Stan's boredom. However, Gerald certainly did know some interesting things, he was a clever man. Stan even missed young Ike, the squeaky voiced Canadian 'brother' of Kyle's. Stan wanted them all back in his life, maybe he could feel more complete if they were to return.

'I worry about you day and night. I think about you all day, every day. I don't know if you're even alive, it seems so strange you'd never want to talk to me again. I just wish I had some answers...I want nothing more than to live a happy life, but I feel I need to know the truth. I want to know where you are, what you are doing, and if you still love me. I know I've kept my promise. I've remained true to you, and I trust you with all of my heart. I wish you were with me now, and we were all together again...even just as good friends...' Stan eyed each of the faces on the picture. He looked once more at his smiling face, then glanced back at Kyle. 'I know you told me where you lived, I wrote letters every day, but never received anything back. I never received a post card, an e-mail, a phone call...absolutely nothing from you...Kyle, I want to know where you are. I want to know you're safe...you're alive...and you're still mine...'

Stan became more self conscious of his aching heart beat. His heart felt like it had slowly been dying from the constant reminder of Kyle's absence. 'We were together before...and we made a promise...' Stan trusted Kyle, he knew he would try his best to reach Stan. 'I wanted to ask you so many things...to know about you...and to find out the truth...' Stan's eyes widened.

'The truth...'

There was an indescribable emotion that ran through Stan. 'The truth...' Stan wanted nothing more than to know Kyle was OK. He wanted answers, closure, and the truth about everything. Stan was ready to move on to a future where he knew where his love should be. 'I want to be happy, and to do that...' Stan pulled out the rest for the picture from and sat it gently on the nightstand. 'Maybe I'll send him another letter...' Stan thought. Stan hopped off his bed. He was about to head for his desk and write a long letter to Kyle, but he froze, and found himself staring back at him and Kyle's smiling faces on the picture. Stan felt a new energy rise inside of him.

'I'm tired of waiting. I'm going to find the answers myself.'

Stan then eyed his alarm clock, the red letters read '6:48 P.M.' Stan gasped. 'There's still time!'

Stan bolted over to his dresser and pulled out the drawers. He grabbed some fresh clothes and ran into his bathroom and quickly stripped off his pajamas. He worked his way into a dry pair of jeans and a gray shirt. 'I need to hurry.' he thought with urgency. Stan darted out of the bathroom and over to his bedroom closet. He thrust open his door and saw his school backpack sitting against the floor. Stan groped it quickly and dashed back to his dresser. He pulled out his drawers and began stuffing all of his clothes inside. Stan knelt down and pressed the clothes firmly into his backpack. Stan dashed for his nightstand and grabbed his cell phone. His thumb rapidly tapped in the numbers of Kenny's phone number. Stan pulled the phone up to his ear and jogged over to his desk. He pulled out a drawer and plucked out a piece of plain white paper. The phone rang as Stan struggled for a pen. Kenny's voice sounded on the phone as Stan scribbled onto the paper. 'Hello?'

'Hey Ken, it's Stan.' Kenny was silent for a moment. 'Oh, hey S-Stan. What's up?' Stan concentrated on his letter, then realized he had left Kenny in silence for a moment. Stan sighed. 'Look, I know it's raining, but I need to talk to you about something really, really important.' There was a short pause. 'Do you want me to come over?' Kenny asked shyly. 'Yes, I do. I don't want to tell you much over the phone but this is something that is very important that we need to talk about. I really need you right now.' Stan crunched his eyes. 'Please Kenny...please come over.' Stan wished.

There was a brief, tense silence. Stan almost asked for Kenny by name to make sure he was still on the phone. Kenny interrupted before Stan could speak again. 'Well...uh...sure...' Kenny squeaked out. 'Great. Thank you Ken. I mean that, I'll see you soon, OK?' Stan raised an eyebrow, hoping his friend would confirm with him. Stan's heart raced faster at Kenny's answer. 'Y-Yeah...I'll see you soon...bye Stan.' The phone disconnected. Stan stuffed the phone in his pocket and continued scribbling onto the paper. He planted his hands on the desk and read it quickly.

'Mom, Dad, and Shelly. I know this may come as a bit of a shock, but I'll be away for what might be a long time. I'm not sure if it will be days, weeks, or even a month, possibly even more. A good friend of mine may be in trouble, and I need to make sure he's OK. I wanted to let you all know I am perfectly fine, I'm just concerned for my friends safety. Mom and Dad, I'll accept whatever punishment you decide to give me when I return, but I need to find out answers. I can't be happy unless I know the truth about things.' Stan scribbled 'Signed...' at the bottom of his letter. He scribbled his name across the paper. 'OK, do I need anything else?' Stan thought.

'Oh yes! How could I forget?' Stan flung his backpack over his shoulders and ran into his bathroom. He quickly stuffed his toiletries into the front pocket of his backpack. 'OK, what else? Right!' his mind flashed with what he needed. He dashed back into his bedroom to his nightstand. He rummaged through the door again. He finally found a lime green envelope. 'Here it is.' Stan thought. 'Kyle's address is inside. He told me he lives in Stockholm, Sweden. I know how to get there. We're going to be together again, me, Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman...Wait, Cartman!' Stan thought. Stan pulled his cell phone back out and found Cartman's phone number. The phone rang as Stan sat on the bed, his leg shook rapidly up and down in impatience. 'Come on Cartman, pick up, please...'

Stan heard Cartman's mischievous voice speak. 'Hello?' 'Cartman!' Stan said happily. 'Who's this?' Cartman asked. 'It's Stan. Listen to me Eric, there's something really important I need to talk to you about. Stay at your house, Kenny and I are coming over.' Cartman coughed lightly. 'You sure you want to do that? My mom isn't feeling too good.' Stan understood. 'We just need to get you out of the house for awhile.' Stan said. 'What?' Cartman asked. 'Just stay put.' Stan instructed him. Stan tapped his phone and ended the conversation with Cartman. Rapid knocks sounded on the door. 'It's Kenny!' he realized.

Stan ran out of his bedroom with his backpack and dashed down the stairs. He flung the door open to a soaked Kenny McCormick. Kenny pulled his hood back after he stepped into Stan's dark home. 'Hi, Stan.' Kenny said sweetly. He shook his head, sending water droplets flying everywhere. Kenny eyed Stan, who was panting from tiredness. 'Are you OK?' the blond asked in concern. Stan nodded, trying to catch his breath. 'I'm fine.' he breathed out.

Stan placed a hand against the wall, trying to catch his breath. 'Kenny, I needed to talk to you about something important.' Kenny looked at the ground nervously. 'Oh, what about?' he asked quietly. Stan placed his hands on Kenny's shoulders. Kenny looked into Stan's pupils. Their blue eyes danced with unknown emotion.

'I'm leaving South Park to find Kyle, I need your help.'


	27. KM: Breathless

_**Author's Note: **Long time no update! I'm so sorry for the long break between my previous update. I recently moved into University housing and started my education. It's very intense, I've been going to school nearly 9 hours a day (no joke!). But during my break time, I worked hard to crunch in some FanFiction time! This fiction is getting to be SO interesting right now. I'm even excited to see the fine details of what will happen. I really hope you all enjoy the next chapter in this installment!  
_

PLEASE CONSIDER LEAVING A REVIEW!

**_Author Shout-Out To:_**

_My good friend BairDog45, for being a great peer reviewer! Thank you for motivating me to keep typing!_

Chapter 27 – Breathless

**POV: **Kenny McCormick

Words couldn't describe how Kenny McCormick felt at this very moment.

Kenny held his breath as he digested Stan's question. Kenny had felt so sure that Stan was going to say something along the lines of 'I have feelings for you' or "I think I like you," but everything he had wished had turned out to be quite the opposite of what he wanted. Everything Kenny had waited for, and everything he had tried to do for Stan had made him so sure Stan would appreciate him enough to love him. Kenny felt as if he had been punched hard in the gut from Stan's question. His body instantly became burdened with emotional pain. Kenny suddenly felt achy, tired, and he felt a lump form in the back of his throat.

In front of him, Stan extended his arms and clasped his hands on top of Kenny's wet parka, just above his shoulders. Stan's eyes burned with energy. Kenny hadn't seen a look like this in his eyes for a long time. "His eyes looked like that sometimes when he and Kyle did things together." Kenny remembered the several challenges Stan and Kyle had encountered together through their childhood. Whether it was studying for a test, or trying new things, Stan and Kyle had done so much together. The look in Stan's eyes was something Kenny recognized instantly. It was no secret Kyle was giving Stan the energy and happiness Kenny felt he could never give to him.

"I can't believe this..." Kenny thought sadly. "After all this time..." Kenny's thoughts were racing rapidly. He couldn't calm his mind to think reasonably. He wasn't sure if he should feel angered, betrayed, sad, or perhaps even happy for Stan. Stan had just asked Kenny to go and find Kyle in Sweden. Kenny would have never guessed that Stan would ask such a thing. Stan had held his hand a few nights ago, making Kenny develop the smallest glimmer of hope that Stan would truly be his. Kenny suddenly felt Stan grip his shoulders slightly harder. "Kenny..." Stan started. Kenny released the breath he had been holding inside.

"Are you OK?" Stan asked. Kenny saw genuine look of concern in his blue eyes. Kenny's lips shook slightly, he wasn't sure what to say. "I…" Kenny choked on his words. There was an awkward, tense silence. The only sound Kenny heard in the moment was the heavy rain slamming against the roof. The lump in Kenny's throat began to ache more intensely. He fought hard to hold in his emotions. Kenny looked down at the wooden floor beneath him, avoiding Stan's eyes. "Stan…" Kenny closed his eyes as he said his crush's name. Time seemed to freeze, making Kenny feel as if it would be an eternity before he could speak again.

Kenny had tried so hard to make Stan happy again. "I've tried…" Kenny pictured Stan smiling on the day summer break started. Kenny remembered how him and Stan had ran around the school yard, tossing water balloons. Kenny was so glad to be carefree. Seeing Stan smile, even in the slightest on that day, warmed Kenny inside. "And I never gave up…" Kenny remembered the night him and Stan had watched the fireworks together. Kenny flexed his hand, he could remember Stan's warm fingers interlocking with his. "He's holding on to Kyle...even after all this time..." Kenny wasn't sure if he should admire Stan's devotion, or feel bitter about it. Kenny felt a mix of anger and sadness stir inside of him. The blond raised his head once more and focused his eyes on Stan's blue eyes, dancing with emotion. 'Stan...are you serious about leaving?' Kenny asked, even though he was sure of the answer. Stan nodded. "Yes.' he said. "I want you to come with me."

"Right..." Kenny said. Kenny avoided Stan's gaze yet again. Stan shook Kenny slightly. "Listen Kenny, I need to know whether or not you really want to go. I can't explain as much here, because I'm running out of time…but know this: I want us all to be together again. I want you, me, Kyle, and even Cartman to share what we once had again. This is one of the biggest favors I could ever ask of you in my entire life…I just…' Stan lowered his head to the floor. 'I want to be happy again…"

Those words hit Kenny's heart like a bullet. The difficult choice also made him feel like his shoulders were carrying heavy weights. Kenny knew he had the opportunity to do something great for Stan. "If I help him…I might just play a factor in his life. If he can really be happy again…" Kenny felt his eyes water from the pain of reality. This was one of the hardest decisions in his life, and he had to make it soon.

Kenny tried weighing the options carefully. He knew that if he helped Stan, and the two followed through together and found Kyle again, it would definitely be a fact there would be the possibility, a very likely one, that the Stan and Kyle would love each other again. If Kenny denied Stan this opportunity, Stan may be able to cope with reality, and perhaps in turn love Kenny. "I'd be so selfish though…" Kenny thought.

"I hold the key to helping him be happy again…" Kenny had remained loyal to Kyle, and had kept his love for Stan a secret. Kenny watched after Stan, and tried his best to make him happy, just like Kyle had once done. Kenny assumed that Stan and Kyle's bond would just be something he could never understand. Kenny had to admit, his feelings for Stan were growing every day. He wondered if his actions had indirectly led Stan to come up with this crazy idea. Perhaps Kenny's attempts of trying to make Stan enjoy life more just reminded Stan more of Kyle's notable absence.

Stan raised his head back up towards Kenny. Tears burst out of his blue eyes. Stan quickly pulled his arms towards himself and wiped them across his face. "Sorry…" Stan choked out. "Look, I know this is sudden…But I worry about him nearly every day. I don't even know if he's alive. You're one of few people that can help me right now...If he's alive…" Stan finished wiping his tears away and looked into Kenny's eyes with burning intensity. 'I want him to come home again. He's still my best friend…he always will be."

At the end of Stan's words, the house vibrated from the sudden, loud tolling of a grandfather clock.

Kenny saw a look of absolute fear in Stan's eyes. "Stan?" Kenny's body felt like lead. It seemed as if him and Stan shared a similar fear of the unknown. Stan's eyes seemed to freeze in fear, almost as if he were a statue. Stan's eyes finally moved again, making Kenny relieved he was OK. Stan shook his head, trying to recover himself. The grandfather clock continued tolling loudly throughout the house. The seventh toll finished. "I need to leave now, are you going?" Stan grinned at Kenny with a weak smile. "I need your decision. I trust you Kenny...a lot."

This was the point where Kenny would have to shape the future for not only himself, but Stan, too. Kenny knew the risks of leaving so suddenly. He would certainly be in trouble if he was to return. The adventure might result in them not even finding Kyle at all. The thoughts ate away at Kenny, making him lean towards the idea of not going at all. Kenny closed his eyes for a moment to ponder. He knew Stan needed his decision. With a brief moment of inner thought, Kenny decided on an answer.

"Stan…" Kenny let out a short sigh. "There's always a time in someone's life when they go out of their way to help someone else, even if it means they get into trouble…" Kenny flicked his eyelids open. Stan stared at him anxiously. Kenny forced himself to smile behind his watery eyes. "We really haven't done much this summer…" Kenny tried his best to appear happy behind his sadness. It was so hard for him to smile when his heart felt it was being torn from his chest. In the end, Kenny knew he would do anything from Stan, no matter how much his heart ached.

Stan's face lit up with a stronger, burning determination. Stan grew a hard smile across his face. 'Does that mean you'll go?!' he asked excitedly. Stan gave a nervous smile, anticipating Kenny's answer. Kenny nodded, his eyes were still building up with water. 'I'll help you find Kyle.' Stan gave an excited huff of air. 'T-Thank you...Wait here, Kenny!' Kenny watched Stan dash into his dark kitchen. His backpack bounced up and down as he ran. Kenny gripped his hands tightly into fists. 'I'll love you, no matter what.' Kenny promised in his thoughts.

A moment later, Kenny heard the sound of metal jingling. Stan appeared a moment later from the kitchen and stopped in front of Kenny. Stan held a finger through a metal loop, and was swinging some shiny silver keys around in the air. "You drive." Stan let the keys fly off his fingers and soar toward Kenny's chest. Kenny slapped his hands against his torso, and caught the metal in both hands. He looked down at the keys in shock. "You seriously want me to drive your parents car?!" Kenny asked in surprise.

"My parents are out of town right now. I'll take the blame for whatever happens. You deserve to do something fun, it's the least I can do for your help." Stan's words made Kenny smile back at him. The tears Kenny had been holding back suddenly streamed down his cheeks. 'Damn it…' Kenny mumbled. He wiped his wet parka sleeve across his face. Stan abruptly held a clenched fist towards Kenny. 'Let's do it, together!' Stan said determinedly. 'Kenny smiled back at him. Seeing Stan on the path to happiness again made him determined to find Kyle again. 'Together!' Kenny punched his knuckles against Stan's.

Kenny twisted around and swung Stan's door open into the rainy night. The rain seemed like it was falling even harder than when Kenny had ran over to Stan's house just minutes ago. Kenny dashed out into the musty nighttime weather. He heard the front door of Stan's house slam shut behind him. Kenny turned his head back as he ran. He watched Stan run alongside his flank. Stan kept his hand down and held a hand lightly on top of his black hair, trying to prevent it from looking too messy. Kenny twisted his head back forward.

A strong gust of wind picked up, slapping the cold raindrops against Kenny's face. Through the thick rain, Kenny could see Stan's parent's car sitting in Stan's driveway. The vehicle was a beautiful, metallic blue four-door car. Kenny gripped the keys hard in his hand as he approached the fancy looking vehicle. There was a small, plastic console attached to the key-ring. Kenny tapped a button, and the car beeped lightly. The headlights turned on, dimly shining through the downpour.

Kenny reached the car door and yanked on the black door handle. The car beeped lightly as Kenny slid into the driver's seat. He made sure to shut the door behind him. He stretched his feet in front of him and examined the car's interior. The inside was spacious, and the car seemed absolutely spotless and clean. Kenny leaned back against the seat. He closed his eyes at the thought of the cushioned seat he was on becoming wet from his soaked clothing. Kenny sighed and pulled on the seat belt just over his shoulder, then strapped himself in. Kenny held out the keys in his wet hand. "So this is really it…"

Kenny snapped his vision over to the door across from him. He saw Stan slide into the seat next to him. Stan closed the door and placed his backpack down near his feet. Stan turned to look at Kenny expectantly. Kenny made brief eye contact with Stan, but soon fixed his eyes on the raindrops pattering down the window behind him. "Kenny." Stan calling his name made Kenny snap his eyes back onto Stan. "If you don't want to, I won't force you. I know it's asking a lot. If you want to back out now, just hand me the keys and I'll drive."

Kenny bounced the keys lightly in his hand. He tossed the keys up in the air, briefly cutting off his view of Stan. The keys landed back in his hand with a light jingling sound. "I get to have fun today." Kenny slammed the key into the ignition. He twisted the key, and the engine purred to life.

"OK, listen. We need to go to Cartman's house." Stan instructed. "Cartman's?" Kenny asked in confusion. "I'm going to ask him to help us." Stan said. "He was in our original group. I still consider him a friend, even if I haven't hung out with him as much. I need all the help I can get."

"I'm on it." Kenny said.

Kenny slammed his wet shoe against the brake pedal and adjusted the shifting mechanism. The car slowly began to roll down the hill. Kenny twisted his head to look behind him as the car descended onto the street. Kenny twisted the steering wheel and straightened back onto the wet street. Kenny tapped on the brake pedal lightly, stopping the car smoothly. Kenny flicked on the windshield wipers, they helped clear the view in front of him for a few moments. "My first time driving…and it's with you." Kenny knew he would never forget this moment.

Kenny shifted the car into driving mode. "We leave South Park tonight." Stan said. "It's going to be a long way from home." Kenny smiled. "So let's go." Kenny slammed his foot on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward and the tires squealed beneath the two boys.

Kenny leaned forward, intensely watching the streets as he zoomed by several lit up houses. Kenny had played several video games in his life-time, and felt he at least knew a bit about driving from playing them. Kenny forced himself to stay within the posted speed limits, no matter how excited he was to start a crazy adventure. "While we're riding, I'll tell you what I'm planning on doing." Stan said.

"Alright." Kenny acknowledged. "So here's what I'm doing: We're going to take the 7:30 P.M. train leaving South Park tonight. Now, Kenny...how would we travel to Sweden without passports?" Stan asked. Kenny shrugged as he came slowed a stop near a stop sign. "Fake passports?" Kenny checked the streets to make sure no traffic was approaching. Stan pushed Kenny on the shoulder. "You dork, I'm talking about taking a ship to Sweden." Kenny lightly tapped on the gas, making the car roll forward. Kenny had a delayed reaction to Stan's statement. His jaw quickly dropped in shock. "You're taking…a ship?!" Kenny saw Stan nod in his peripheral vision.

"I know it's crazy, but it's the only chance we have. Once the ship leaves, we won't have any other ways to travel without passports. Once we board the ship, we'll sail to Sweden. Kyle lives in Stockholm, the capital of Sweden..." Stan trailed off into a brief silence, as if deeply pondering something. Kenny wondered what Stan was thinking about at that moment. "I have his address, we'll find Kyle, and I know we will." Stan said seriously.

"I'll do whatever I can." Kenny offered. "I promise."

Minutes later, Stan adjusted in his seat and pointed a finger towards a green house. "There's Cartman's house!" Kenny saw the lights inside Eric's home brightly lit up. "He should be home, pull in behind his mom's car." Stan instructed. Kenny obeyed and rolled up the driveway and parked behind Ms. Cartman's vehicle. "Let's go get him." Stan pushed open his door and ran up the driveway to Cartman's door. Kenny allowed the car to continue running. He opened his door and followed Stan up to Eric's front door. Kenny saw Stan knocking desperately on Eric's front door in front of him. Kenny hopped up the steps to meet him, and assisted Stan by tapping rapidly on the door. "Cartman!" Kenny called a bit loudly. "Come on…open up…" Stan begged quietly.

"Jeeze, wait up, I'm coming!" the two heard Eric's voice behind the door. Kenny saw the door fly open. Cartman was wearing his typical red jacket and brown pants. Kenny noticed he also had his shoes on. "So where we going?" Eric asked curiously. "Cartman." Stan snapped. Cartman turned his head towards Stan. Kenny saw wet beads of rain forming at the end of his bangs and dripping to the ground. "Stan…hi. I Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know." Stan said. "Listen Cartman, have you heard anything from Kyle?" Kenny saw a look in Cartman's eyes, something he thought seemed similar to Stan's eyes at the mention of Kyle. "That look…" Kenny's eyes widened. "Is that…?" His thoughts were interrupted by Stan rapidly explaining to Cartman what was happening. His words seemed to sound off into a big blur until Stan finally asked Cartman the important question: "Will you go?"

Cartman scratched the back of his head. "I just…I don't know Stan…I want to go…it's just…my mom has a cold, and I'm a little shaken up from today." Stan shook his head. "I'm sure your mom will be fine if all she has is a cold. She has friends." Cartman's lips formed into a straight line. "She's got friends alright…" Eric said angrily. "Cartman?" Stan raised an eyebrow. "Please, go with us. Kenny is going with me." Kenny felt tense as Cartman moved his chubby face towards him. Cartman's brown eyes met his. "Really?" Cartman asked, unconvinced. Kenny nodded. "He's right. This isn't for Stan, you, or me. This is for Kyle. We have a responsibility to make sure he's OK." Stan nodded. "He's right." Stan held a clenched fist out towards Cartman. "It'll be a crazy adventure. Will you go?"

Cartman chuckled. "I have to find my old Jewish friend. I can't do without him." Eric punched Stan's knuckles. "Let's get going!" Kenny nodded. "Right!"

"First one to the car gets to drive!" Stan announced. The three boys instantly ran for the car together. As they sprinted through the rain, they shared laughter with each other. "I remember it used to be this way…only we had Kyle with us." Kenny reflected. He pictured Kyle in his mind. Kenny could almost perfectly visualize his Jewish friend's red, fluffy hair and his gentle smile. "I like Stan." Kyle's words echoed in Kenny's ears. "You're still my friend…no matter what." Kenny thought to himself.

Stan was the first to slide into the driver's side door. "Fine, take shotgun." Kenny said loudly through the rain at Cartman. Cartman nodded at him. Kenny ran around the side of the car and hopped into the back seat behind the shotguns eat. Eric slid into the seat in front of Kenny. Stan suddenly gasped. "What?" Cartman asked nervously. "Look at the time." Stan nodded towards the clock lit up inside the car. Kenny widened his eyes as he found the time lit up in digital green letters. "7:18 P.M…" Kenny said. "Oh no…the train station is 15 minutes away by car, we'll never make it in time…"

"We will." Stan said flatly. Stan adjusted the car shifter and twisted his head around to look out the back window. The car quickly rolled the car down the hill. "Easy." Cartman complained as the car bumped onto the street. Stan straightened the car out on the street in the direction of the train station. "We're doing this!"Stan slammed on the gas pedal, and soared towards the future. The first storm was rumbling.

**…**

**Elsewhere…**

The rumbling of a motorcycle sounded through the nearly deserted streets of South Park. A figure in black twisted the gas throttle of the motor bike, making the engine scream out across the quiet little mountain town of South Park. The bike soared forward with incredible velocity. Under the male rider's helmet, his eyes burned with hatefulness at the thought of the four boys he was seeking. "Where are they?" the rider wondered. The black figure suddenly felt a vibration in their pocket. Something in their pocket buzzed against their leg once, then ceased. "I need to stop." The rider eyed a narrow alleyway between two restaurants, seemingly deserted.

The figure leaned with the bike and zoomed down into the alley. The rider pulled their fingers against the brakes, slowly bringing the bike to a halt in the darkness. A heavy boot kicked against the metal kickstand of the bike. The rider let the bike tilt slightly. "Is it time?" the figure wondered. A black glove reached into the riders pocket, and pulled out a cell phone. The screen on the phone lit up displaying **"O****ne New Message."** The rider tapped at the notification icon, and soon pulled up a text message. Determined eyes squinted through his helmet to read the contents. "Call me." The message said.

The rider tapped away at the electronic screen. "What's going on?" he wondered. The phone began ringing. With a tap against the phone's screen, static suddenly sounded in the rider's ear. Earlier, they had placed a listening device in their ear in case the associates of his found the boys. The rider listened to some static in his ear for several seconds, then finally heard a smooth voice speak. "I'm standing outside the one called Eric Cartman's house. I just witnessed three boys matching the descriptions you were speaking about leaving in a car. They seemed as if they were in a hurry, they drove off pretty quickly. Not to worry, I attached a tracker onto their car, just in case. I'm sending your phone the GPS co-ordinates." The voice cut off.

The rider felt incredibly strong emotion pulse through their body. "This is it..." a deep voice said excitedly. The rider felt their phone vibrate once more in their hand. The phone instantly lit up with an overview map of South Park. The rider saw their current location as a green triangle. Many streets over, a dark red dot was moving fast through the streets of South Park. The rider smiled. "It's them." The rider kicked the kickstand off the ground swiftly, then twisted hard on the gas throttle. The motorcycle rose high into the air. The biker rode a wheelie down the entire alleyway, then let the front tire slam against the ground. The mysterious rider leaned with the bike, and glanced down into their hand at the phone's GPS.

The rider began laughing hysterically. Their dark voice was unheard by anyone else on this quiet, rainy night.

"This will be a fun re-union." the rider said excitedly.

The First Storm was coming.

And blood was about to fly.


	28. EC & SM: A Step Towards Death

_**Author's** **Note: **I'm sure all of you were excited after the previous chapter. I've worked long and hard over this weekend (my only break from University) just to type out this chapter for you all. I really do appreciate all the dedication I've been given. When I started this story, I truly expected it to last only a few chapters before I deleted it. But through my love for South Park, and some very AWESOME FOLLOWERS, I keep on pressing forward with the story. I added a little teaser at the end of the chapter, so get excited ;) _

_As we approach the end of the third arc of the story, I have yet another special shout-out:_

_FanFiction user **Pffawg **for your reviews! I really liked the review saying you thought Chapter 24 was your favorite chapter yet!_

**AND REAL QUICK! I WANTED TO RESPOND TO A QUESTION I'VE BEEN ASKED:**

_**Q: **'Ok so, you've basically passed the word count of like three Harry Potter books, and I still see the plot growing. How long is your FanFiction going to be?'_

**A: **Great question, thank you for your interest! I know I have written quite a bit! (I never expected to pass Harry Potter as far as word count goes!) Personally, I think it is more exciting to read and get that feeling that the ending of the story is drawing near than to give a length. I'm sorry I can't give you an exact length, but I can at least tell you there are still some arcs I have planned (at a minimum, 10 chapter arcs, but this may change depending on story content). I hope you enjoy the story up until the ending! I promise you you'll be well rewarded for sticking with it!

**WITHOUT ANY MORE MESSAGES, ENJOY!**

Chapter 28 – A Step Towards Death

**POV: **Eric Cartman

An unseen danger was approaching Eric Cartman and his friends.

Eric watched the raindrops patter against the windshield of the car without speaking another word. Next to Eric, Stan gripped the steering wheel with fierce determination. Eric hadn't seen Stan so fired up in a very long time. Eric knew that Stan and Kyle's bond was unlike anything he'd ever seen before in his life. Cartman assumed that finding Kyle was currently the most important thing to Stan right now. Eric had honestly considered staying at home with his sick mother instead of going to find Kyle. However, Eric knew that this would be his chance to find Kyle, and finally confess to him his true feelings.

"I like you." Eric kept replaying the words in his head. He tried to picture several different scenarios, and have an imaginary conversation with Kyle. "What if he reacts this way?" Cartman tried to picture all the different reactions Kyle could give. He could almost feel himself lipping the words in his imaginary conversations. Cartman was greatly nervous, yet excited at the prospect of Kyle returning mutual feelings. "I can't believe we're actually coming to find you…" Eric thought. Moments ago, Cartman had been sitting at home, expecting yet another night to come and go. He figured he would just go to bed like usual, and wake the next morning. The world almost seemed mechanical to Cartman in that aspect. Tonight would provide the change he felt he needed. At the end of this journey, Cartman was determined he would find Kyle once again. "He's still my friend...even if he's not here anymore."

Eric had to admit, he found it strange that Kyle had seemingly dissapeared without a single word. He never understood nor had an idea as to why Kyle would just cut off everyone else and not maintain any form of contact with anyone from his hometown. Cartman couldn't lie to himself; sometimes he questioned if Kyle was even alive. "Friends don't just 'do' that to each other."

Cartman could almost perfectly picture the Jewish boy in his memory, just as he had appeared before he left for Sweden. Kyle's clear face and red poofy hair were his signature traits; Cartman remembered them well. The chubby boy honestly regretted all the anti-Semitic comments he made towards Kyle over their years together. "Stupid Jew, Dumb Jew…" Eric listed off the countless insults he had made towards Kyle in his head. "I hope he doesn't secretly hate me…" Eric wanted to tell Kyle he was sorry for all the times he called him offensive things. "It's strange, I was so mean to him...yet I found myself liking him..." Love was a strange thing to Eric. He had never been in a relationship before. "If there is one person I can have like me back, please let it be Kyle." Cartman prayed to himself. He wanted to hold Kyle tightly, and have him closer to him more than ever before. "I promise Kyle, I'll change for you..."

Cartman had to admit he felt selfish many times during the course of his life. Perhaps apologizing to Kyle for all his mistakes would take some weight off his shoulders. Eric's heart started beating faster at the thought of Kyle forgiving him and forming a new bond with him. At the very least, Cartman wanted Kyle to look at him a different way. Even if all Cartman could be was a friend to him, that would at least do a little to make Cartman feel better about his life. "I've known him since we were very young...I still remember what he told me a long time ago..."

A memory flashed in Eric's mind of himself and a young Kyle from long ago. The scene seemed to unfold in his memory. It was during recess in the first grade. South Park had been hit with a large snow storm the day before. Cartman sat on the rough wooden bench outside the school watching the other children play in the snow together. Cartman had lost the sweet privilege of recess because he swore in class. Stan had said something offensive towards Cartman about his weight, yet when Cartman rebutted in his colorful language, Stan got away with a mere slap on the wrist. Unfortunately for Cartman, he was forced to sit on the bench for the entire recess. "Favoritism..." he thought bitterly. None of the teachers particularly liked Cartman. Cartman let out a sigh of disappointment. His cold breath rose in the freezing winds. "This isn't fair." Cartman complained quietly.

Eric watched the other children run around the playground together. They were all smiling, tossing snowballs, and being so carefree. "I wish I had friends like that." Cartman had thought at the time. Cartman hadn't exactly been the nicest person in his younger years, a lot of others disliked him. It was nice that the original group somewhat accepted him. Stan, Kyle, and Kenny seemed like the only ones that would tolerate Cartman's actions, at least to a certain extent. Cartman saw Stan, Kenny, and Kyle playing together in the snow. Cartman watched Kyle and Stan pelt a young Kenny with snowballs. Eric saw Kyle gaze around the school playground. Kyle fixed his eyes on Cartman. Eric quickly flicked his eyes away from Kyle's gaze. "He knows I'm in trouble again..." As a usual routine, Kyle would commonly approach Cartman on the bench and lecture him on his mistakes. Cartman huffed when he darted his eyes back towards Kyle and saw the red head approaching him. His green hat was covered in white snow from where a snowball hit him earlier.

"You probably shouldn't have sworn in class." Kyle scolded Cartman as he stood in front of him. Eric glared up at Kyle angrily. "Seriously, how many times are you going to remind me of mistakes I already made?" Kyle smiled. "As much as it takes so you won't do it again." Kyle chuckled slightly. Eric reached out to punch Kyle, but Kyle slid back in time. "Relax. You can always join us another time. Just behave yourself." Eric folded his arms across his red coat and looked away from Kyle with a grumpy look on his face. Kyle sighed in front of him. "Alright. Wait here."

Eric watched Kyle walk away from him and head towards the school doors. Kyle dashed inside the school. "What the heck is he doing?" Cartman wondered. "Maybe he's going to find a way to scold me even more. Leave it to Kyle..." Eric was so annoyed at Kyle for always having the upper hand against him. Though now that he had grown up, Cartman realized Kyle was right. He should have behaved himself more. If he simply didn't make mistakes, he wouldn't be punished as much as he was. "Leave it to the Jew kid." Eric complained in his mind.

Eric's eyes remained fixated on the school doors Kyle had entered. "Where the heck is he?" The question was practically useless. Kyle pushed open the school door a moment later. Kyle held two silver thermoses in his gloved hands. He lightly jogged over towards Cartman. As he approached, Cartman gave a mischievous grin. "Maybe you shouldn't run on ice." Cartman said smugly. "Maybe you shouldn't get in trouble so I don't." Kyle retorted. "Touche." Cartman replied. Kyle sat down next to Cartman. "So what is that?" Cartman pointed at one of the thermos's with a bare hand. Cartman had left his mittens at home today, and had been keeping his hands tucked inside his coat pockets for warmth. Kyle held a thermos out to him. "It's hot chocolate." he explained. Eric gripped the thermos with his bare hands. The warm metal slowly heated Eric's hands.

Kyle unscrewed the cap of his thermos. Steam rose out of the metal cup into the frosty air. Kyle took a sip of his warm beverage. "What is this? A tea party?" Cartman jested. "I figured you'd rather have someone to talk to than sit here watching everyone else have fun." Kyle said. "I couldn't just let you sit here all alone...we're friends, aren't we?" Cartman huffed. "As if." Eric proceeded to unscrew the thermos cap anyway, and lifted it to his lips. He felt the warm, sweet taste of the hot chocolate gush into his mouth. Cartman lowered the thermos back to his lap. "So you brought two things of hot chocolate with you?" Eric raised an eyebrow.

"I keep two in my cubby." Kyle explained. "It's really easy, just add the mix, heat up some water, and stir." Eric shook his head. "I'll never understand your Jew ideas." Kyle glared at Cartman. "You may insult me for being a Jew, but with the way you eat, you'll get fat soon enough." Cartman was actually fairly skinny in the first grade, until his mom introduced him to the seemingly wonderful invention of junk food. "As if." Cartman had discarded Kyle's warning. Soon enough, Eric had slowly put on some weight. "He had actually warned me about it...but I never listened." Cartman thought.

It had never occurred to Cartman that perhaps Kyle had truly cared enough to warn him about eating too much unhealthy food. "He was right..." It wasn't the first time Kyle was right. Kyle had been correct about so many things in Eric's lifetime. "He inspires me. He really does." Without Kyle, Eric wouldn't have someone else try to actually, truly help him. Even if it did seem harsh for Kyle to scold Eric for his mistakes, Cartman knew Kyle likely did that as a gesture of good will. He probably wanted to see Cartman behave so that he COULD do more within their group. "I'll never forget you, no matter what. I promise, you will never be a memory to me."

Eric had truly changed over the course of a single day. His mother confessing to Eric she knew he was making himself throw up had hit him hard. Cartman was punishing himself for his own mistakes. "It's time I take responsibility. I need to make a real difference. I'm going to be someone to you Kyle, just you watch. I'm going to find you, and take you home. I swear, I'll never give up looking for you. Even if I can't walk anymore, I'll crawl around to find you. If I can't crawl, I'll call your name. If I can't call your name, I'll look for you with my own eyes. If I can't look for you, I'll wish you back...South Park isn't the same without you...there's only one thing I can do to change that..."

"I'm bringing you home, Kyle..." Cartman's thoughts ended as his eyes flared with new determination.

**...**

**POV:** Stan Marsh

"I'm definitely bringing you home." Stan thought to himself. He squinted his eyes to stare through the foggy windshield. The rain was still falling relentlessly. "You're going to be mine again...all our memories together aren't nothing...we can't end our friendship, ever..."

"Cartman." Stan said flatly. Stan saw Cartman turn towards him. Stan struggled to keep the car on the correct side of the road from the heavy rainfall. "I wanted to apologize." Cartman stared at Stan questioningly. "Apologize for what? You haven't done anything..." Stan blinked. "I have...I haven't been the most loyal friend to you. I spent a lot of time with Kenny this summer, and didn't even bother asking you to join us at all. I know our friendship right now isn't as strong as it used to be...I hope you can forgive me." Stan's lips formed a straight, hard line. Eric scratched the back of his head. "I haven't exactly tried a lot either. No one is perfect, I suppose."

"Except for me!" Kenny blurted from the back seat. The car erupted with laughter. "Save your perfectness for when we need to find Kyle." Stan said half-jokingly. "Let's just focus on getting to the train station first." Stan glanced at the clock inside the car. Digital green letters lit up the current time. Stan gritted his teeth as he read the time: '7:22 P.M.' "The train station is maybe three minutes away from here." Stan announced. "We're getting close..." Stan was getting increasingly excited as he zoomed by several buildings. Some of the buildings were lit up, but seemingly lifeless. Other buildings were in complete darkness. Stan noticed a stop sign in the distance. He lightly tapped the break pedal and came to a smooth stop in front of the stop sign. Stan eyed both directions to make sure no traffic was approaching, then carefully tapped the break pedal, slowly forming speed again. "You're not too bad of a driver." Eric complimented Stan. "I call shotgun when we get back." Stan chuckled. "Right..."

Stan flicked his eyes at the clock, anxious for the time to continue flowing. Stan felt a sense of urgency when the clock ticked to the next minute. "It's going to be close." Stan said tensely. Stan noticed a sign farther up the street signaling the train station was near. Behind the buildings Stan passed, he could see a long stretch of field, where the train ran through into South Park. "We're almost there." Stan's heart dropped when the car started shaking wildy. "What's going on?" Kenny asked. "I'm not sure." Stan replied. The car slowly decelerated towards a halt. "No...come on...don't break down on us..." Stan pleaded. His wishes were to no avail. Stan tilted the steering wheel towards the sidewalk. "We broke down...we'll have to run the rest of the way."

Cartman let out an annoyed sigh. "So we'll have to run through the rain...just our luck." Stan pushed open his car door without a second thought. "We can't waste any more time, let's go." Stan stepped out into the rain and dashed around the hood of his car and headed for the sidewalk. Rain pelted hard against his body. Drops formed at the end of Stan's long black bangs, and dripped onto the wet pavement beneath him. Stan eyed the open area that led to the train station platform just another block ahead. "Keep going..." Stan willed himself. He hopped up onto the sidewalk and sprinted down the street towards the train station. "Come on, let's go!" Stan glanced behind him to see Kenny sprinting right behind him. The blond's blue eyes shined as he met Stan's gaze. Cartman was slightly further back, but he kept pushing himself to run faster. Stan smiled. "We're almost there."

"We're about to start a journey together..." As Stan ran, he could almost feel Kyle running next to him. It was as if Kyle was here with him, and was following him on another adventure. "You'll be here for real next time." Stan promised.

Suddenly, Stan heard the light rumbling of a motor far behind him. Stan looked down the street behind him and saw a single, dim headlight shining through the rain. "They're nuts to be driving out in this weather." Stan thought. Thunder boomed overhead, followed by a long stretch of lightning across the sky. A loud screeching sound pierced through the air. The motorcycle suddenly flew by Stan and his friends. Stan saw a dark rider atop the bike. The figure was dressed in black, and seemed stare at the three boys under their helmet visor. Something about the dark figure chilled Stan. There was an odd sense of familiarity in the brief moment when the rider made eye contact with him. The boys crossed the street onto the block where the train station was located. "So close!" Stan thought.

Stan noticed the rider slide the motorcycle sideways down the street. The tires squealed as the rider tried to stop the bikes momentum. The bike slowly came to a sudden halt. The dark rider paused and looked at Stan for a moment through his dark helmet visor. The headlight of the motorcycle turned off suddenly, and the rumbling of the motor ceased. The strange person raised a foot and kicked a silver kickstand hard towards the ground beneath them. "Why are they stopping?" Stan wondered. The rider leaned with the bike, resting it on the wet pavement. The dark figure swung a leg over the bike and stared at the boys. Stan couldn't see under the riders helmet visor. "What's going on?" Stan questioned. The rider slowly stepped up onto the sidewalk and stopped directly in the middle, facing the boys. Stan stopped running and froze in front of the rider. "Stop." Stan held an arm out in front of Kenny, stopping his movement.

The rider stood silently in the rain in front of the boys. The dark figure raised an arm and pointed a black leather glove towards Stan. "Stan Marsh." a deep voice sounded. The rider moved their finger and pointed towards Kenny. "Kenny McCormick." Lastly, the rider set their finger towards Cartman. "And Eric Cartman." Stan felt threatened by the riders voice. "How do you know our names?" Stan asked. "Who are you?!"

The rain was the only sound that fell for a few moments.

"I'm surprised you don't remember me." The rider said. Stan suddenly heard the sound of sirens explode from a distance. "It seems I've been discovered. Just what I had hoped." Stan's legs burned with energy, he wanted to continue running. However, he felt fearful staring at the strange figure in front of him. "Look, we need to get going." Stan said desperately. The rider held a hand towards the boys and spread five fingers. "No, you will die here, right on the streets." Stan's eyes widened and his heart began racing. "W-What?!" he asked in disbelief. "Are you threatening us?" The rider shook their head. "I'm promising you a swift death."

The rider reached into their pocket. The boys tensed in anticipation. "Look out. If he has a gun, run." Stan ordered. Stan was surprised when the rider pulled out a small, black object. "What is that?" Cartman asked from behind. The rider tapped their thumb against the object. With a small click, a pointy silver blade ejected into the night. The rain slapped against it. The metal glared in Stan's eyes.

"A knife?" Stan asked himself.

In the next moment, flashing red and blue lights erupted from the side streets. Stan watched three police cruisers soar down the street towards the dark rider. "What the hell?" Stan asked. "I'll wait to kill you just a little longer." The boys stood frozen in fear at the words directed at them. Stan literally felt paralyzed in the presence of this strange person. He felt as if he was being choked by invisible hands, and couldn't move at all. Stan wanted to run desperately, but his fear was restraining his movement.

The three police vehicles screeched to a halt on the other side of the street across from the rider. Stan saw the car doors of the police vehicles swing open. Several officers stepped out and pointed their pistols towards the rider. Stan noticed among their ranks, officer Barbrady stood behind one of the vehicles with his arms extended. He held a powerful looking, large pistol in his hands. Officer Barbrady slowly walked around the cars towards the dark figure. Behind Barbrady, the officers slowly followed him, pointing guns at the dark figure. "You really came back..." Barbrady said in angry disbelief. "I should have known..." Barbrady eyed the boys. "Boys, get out of here!" Barbrady stiffened his arms and pointed his pistol towards the riders face. "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

The rider turned toward Barbrady. "If you try to kill me, you'll drown in your own blood." the deep voice sounded. Stan's body felt like lead when the rider turned towards him. "It's their blood I want. Interfere, and it will be yours too." The rider slowly stepped towards Stan. Kenny tugged on Stan's shoulder in a panic. "Dude, let's get out of here!" Stan stood frozen in fear, unable to move. "Stan?" Kenny asked. Stan's eyes widened, he just made an unbelievable discovery.

"T-That voice..." Stan said. "It can't be..."

"It can't be...No..." Stan's mind filled with memories of his past. Stan dropped to his knees. The voice was something Stan found all too familiar. "It's been too long..." The deep voice sounded as he approached Stan. Stan started breathing heavily.

"Not another step!" Barbrady shouted at the figure in black. The rider continued walking slowly towards Stan, uncaring of the threat. "Stop, or I will shoot!" Barbrady warned. The rider took another step, and Barbrady fired his pistol. A loud sound split through the air. Time seemed to freeze as Stan watched what happened next. Stan had expected to see blood flying from the rider. Yet the rider suddenly froze. He stood there, uninjured and seemingly completely fine. Barbrady had the pistol pointed directly at the rider's face, yet Stan saw no blood fly.

He lowered his eyes towards the wet pavement. Stan saw a new hole in the concrete, with steam rising from it. "Impossible...the bullet missed..." One of the officers from Barbrady's team said in shock.

The rider slowly raised their right arm in the air. The knife in their gloved hand shined brightly.

"I told you what would happen. Let's make the blood fly tonight."

The rider slowly turned towards Barbrady. Barbrady took a hesitant step backwards away from the rider. "Shoot him if he takes another step!" Barbrady ordered the other officers. The officers stiffened their arms, and held their guns firmly, pointed towards the riders head. The rider chuckled underneath their helmet.

"Let the blood fly."

The rider began sprinting towards Barbrady.

The First Storm was here.

**...**

**Elsewhere...**

A boy sat on top of a large clock tower overlooking a large stretch of ocean. Dim gray waters lapped against the harbor in front of him. Around the boy, several brick buildings were beneath him. His legs dangled over the edge of the tower. There would be a long fall if the boy was to jump off the edge. He kicked his legs lightly back and forth. A shooting star could be seen flying across the sky. The boy closed his eyes and squeezed a green hat in his hands. He made a simple wish.

"Be safe."


End file.
